


A paixão do capitão de gelo

by charlote



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 08:06:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 92,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16783012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlote/pseuds/charlote
Summary: Cinco anos depois do último encontro, Hitsugaya Toushirou e Kurosaki Karin se reveem em Soul Society numa situação inesperada. Karin agora é uma alma e para lidar com seus poderes espirituais ingressa na Academia de Artes Espirituais além de enfrentar alguns inimigos poderosos junto do capitão Hitsugaya. Dos experimentos secretos de Kurotsuchi Mayuri à seres de Jigoku, ambos reconhecem os intensos sentimentos entre si e engajam num relacionamento amoroso, que mesmo diante das dificuldades apenas amadurece e se fortifica ao final.





	1. Morte

Kurosaki Karin era uma garota muito prática. Não dava muita importância por assuntos que as meninas de sua idade se interessavam. Tinha quinze anos e estava terminando o ginásio. Lógico, precisava se preparar para as provas e entrar num bom colégio de ensino médio. Tirando isso, sua maior preocupação era o futebol. Afinal era a capitã do time, que modéstia a parte, campeão dos torneios interescolares.

O que Karin não sabia era que hoje seria seu último dia como humana.

KARIN POV

Cheguei em casa morta de cansada.

\- Tadaima!

Ninguém respondeu, também é só hábito. Yuzu me avisou que passaria na casa de uma amiga e quanto àquele velho que infelizmente é meu pai foi à uma reunião com um tal de Ishida. Acho que deve ser parente daquele amigo do Ichi nii. Tirei os sapatos e fui direto para a escada. Tudo o que eu queria era um banho, depois .... Argh! Dever de casa.

Ao entrar no quarto, joguei minha mochila na cama e fechei a porta com o pé, já tirando o uniforme e procurando o controle do ar condicionado. Quando fiquei apenas de calcinha e sutiã me olhei no espelho. Aproveitava que Yuzu não estava aqui, ela me encheria de perguntas. Dei meia volta, analisando cada parte do meu corpo.

Pernas lisas e firmes graças ao futebol, barriga sem uma grama de gordura e seios pequenos. Meus cabelos batiam na cintura e contrastando com minha pele alva, o negro parecia brilhar. Como mudei nesses anos - notei um tanto surpresa. Aquele corpo como uma tábua havia sumido. Graças à Kami-sama, nem sonhando confessaria isso para Yuzu. Bom, com uma muda de roupa - uma camiseta e um short de lycra - fui pro meu banho.

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Fazia uma hora que comecei o dever quando ouvi um barulho. Parei de imediato com os ouvidos atentos. Em seguida, escutei de novo e girei na cadeira. Parecia que vinha do 1º andar... Bem devagar peguei meu celular e abri a porta, girando a maçaneta com o máximo de cuidado. 'Tou com um pressentimento ruim. Pisando macio como um gato atravessei o corredor e parei no alto da escada. Os barulhos eram mais claros. Não queria admitir, mas estava com medo. Tomara que não seja o que eu 'tou pensando.

Desci uns degraus e me abaixei. Ao esticar o pescoço para a sala, arregalei os olhos.

\- Ah, droga.

Sussurrei ofegante. 

Um homem de casaco com capuz tava roubando minha casa! Olhei ao redor, mas não vi ninguém. Que droga! Justo hoje quando não tem ninguém em casa. Aquele velho maldito! Nunca 'tá perto quando a gente realmente precisa. Peguei meu celular e liguei rápido para a emergência. Sussurrei o máximo possível para o cara não me ouvir. Quando a moça disse que já estavam a caminho desliguei e voltei a espiar a sala, mas estava vazia - tirando o fato que reviraram tudo.

Desci lentamente da escada, olhando por todos os lados. A cozinha estava uma bagunça. Os vasos e porta-retratos jogados e quebrados e poster da minha mãe pendurado torto na parede. Mesmo não gostando daquilo fiquei com raiva. Poxa, era minha mãe! Fui em direção à clínica, talvez o ladrão tivesse ido pra lá. Abri a porta que ligava com a casa dando direto no corredor. Comecei a suar frio, esse suspense tava me deixando louca.

Ao entrar na sala de primeiros socorros, senti um vulto atrás de mim e de repente me deram uma chave. O braço do cara pressionava meu pescoço tirando meus pés do chão. Minhas mãos voaram pra ele, tentando afrouxar o aperto quando senti uma lâmina fria na garganta. Meu coração parou.

\- Cadê o dinheiro, pirralha?

Se tem uma coisa que eu detesto é que me chamem de pirralha.

\- Pirralha é a mãe!

Ele apertou a chave me fazendo engasgar.

\- Perdeu a noção, garota? Eu perguntei cadê o dinheiro?!

A ponta do canivete furou um pouco meu pescoço.

\- Ai!!!

Ele vai me matar. Rápido Karin, pense!

\- Tá bom... O... cofre... Tá bem ali.

Apontei para a parede do ambulatório. O braço no meu pescoço afrouxou e aproveitei. Rápido joguei a cabeça pra trás, acertando com tudo seu nariz.

\- Sua...

Antes que ele me agarrasse de novo, joguei seu braço para o lado e dei uma cotovelada no alto do peito dele. O sujeito, agora olhando bem um cara louro, tropeçou sufocado. Vi a chance e girei dando um chute no seu estômago. O cara caiu de costas deslizando no piso e largando o canivete. Corri pra casa, agradecendo por ter aprendido karatê, mas antes que chegasse à porta outro cara apareceu.

\- Porra, Hiraku! Não tem nada nessa...

Ele parou me encarando e eu de volta.

O que?! Eram dois?!

Me virei e corri para o outro lado da sala.

\- Volta aqui, garota!

O ladrão cheio de piercing no rosto correu atrás de mim. Ouvi ele tropeçando nos tapetes e nas coisas jogadas, mas não olhei para trás. De repente, ele deu uma guinada, quase me agarrando pelo braço. Pulei pro sofá e fui para a cozinha ficando atrás da mesa e ele do outro lado, nós dois ofegantes por causa da corrida. Eu tremia da cabeça aos pés e vendo, ele gostou. Apoiou as mãos na mesa se inclinando.

\- Hei. Você corre muito para uma nanica.

\- VAI A MERDA !!!

Berrei fazendo ele rir. Nunca fui muito de xingar, mas esse cara tava estraçalhando meus nervos. Ele deu uma longa olhada para o meu corpo, me analisando e vendo aquilo me arrepiei inteira.

\- Até que é gostosinha, pequena.

Arfei.

\- FICA LONGE DE MIM!!!

Ele foi direita e eu pela esquerda. Rápido mudou pra esquerda e corri para direita. Ficamos nisso uns minutos até que me enganou fintando e agarrou meu braço, me puxando e rindo para ele. Minhas costas bateram no seu peito e senti ele cheirar meu cabelo. Arquejei de nojo.

\- Hum. De chocolate, meu preferido.

Peguei a primeira coisa que vi na mesa - uma faca pequena. Quando ele enfiou as mãos por dentro da minha blusa, cravei na coxa dele e girei. Ele gritou me soltando e tropeçou para trás.

\- Sua vadia!!!

Deixei ele me xingar, só queria ir para a porta da frente e fugir dali. Droga de polícia que não chega logo! Mas antes de entrar no hall, escutei a porta abrir.

\- Tadaima! Karin, o que você quer pro...

\- CORRE YUZU!

\- O quê?

Olhei para trás, enquanto ia pra saída antes que minha irmã entrasse na sala e então meus olhos arregalaram. O cara que tentou abusar de mim apontava uma arma para Yuzu. Ela estava parada na entrada assustada com a cena.

\- NÃO!!!

Pulei na frente e ouvi um tiro. Caímos as duas no chão enquanto uma dor enorme atravessava minhas costas. Senti minha blusa encharcando e minha irmã gritar.

\- KARIN!!!

\- Vamos embora daqui.

Os dois ladrões, um que derrubei na clínica e outro passaram mancando e tortos por nós, mas não me importei. Yuzu tinha se sentado e me deitava no seu colo. Ela chorava sem parar derramando lágrimas em mim.

\- Se... Machucou?

\- Não.

Ela soluçou me abraçando desesperadamente.

\- Que... Bom.

Fechei meus olhos.

\- Karin! V..você t..t..tá sangrando!

Abri os olhos com esforço. Aquela dor nublava minha mente, a deixando confusa e o frio. Comecei a sentir muito frio.

\- KARIN!!!

\- Calma Yuzu.

Disse num fôlego. Até pra falar 'tava ficando difícil.

\- Mas você... Vai morrer!

Morrer?

É, acho que é isso. O rosto dela parecia se afastar de mim, até sua voz parecia abafada. Eu sabia que ela gritava, mas não conseguia entender. Distante, bem distante ouvi o som de sirenes. O que me fez ficar estranhamente irritada. Por que não vieram mais cedo? Quase que minha irmã leva um tiro, mas ainda bem que a protegi. Ela está bem. Virei o rosto na direção que achei que ela estava, pois minha visão escureceu e dei um sorriso.

\- Eu te amo, Yuzu.

Então tudo apagou.

A dor. O frio.

Eu morri nos braços da minha irmã.


	2. Rukongai Oeste - Hóspede numa casa de loucos

Na casa dos Kurosaki havia vários carros de polícia e infelizmente uma ambulância. Os vizinhos curiosos fizeram uma pequena multidão. Não demorou muito para saberem da notícia. Uma das filhas do médico que atendia naquela clínica havia morrido. A outra irmã chorava dando o seu depoimento para o policial enquanto que paramédicos passavam com uma maca, o corpo coberto por um lençol. A garota colocou as mãos no rosto e chorou ainda mais.

De cima do telhado, alguém assistia toda a cena, principalmente a menina aos prantos e isso a entristeceu.

\- Yuzu.

Karin olhou para o próprio peito. Agora tinha uma corrente partida, igual à daqueles espíritos que sempre via desde quando se entendia por gente. É tudo tão confuso. De manhã sua principal preocupação eram as provas, agora estava morta.

\- O que eu vou fazer?

Segurou a corrente analisando.

\- Hei, baixinha!

KARIN POV

\- Hei, baixinha!

\- Quem é baixinha?

Me virei para o cara. Caramba! Até morta me atazanavam! Só levei um segundo para me tocar que ele podia me ver. Na outra ponta do telhado, um homem com cabelo armado e sobrancelhas esquisitas olhava com cara de tédio pra mim. Ah, ele era um shinigami.

\- Mas quem é você?

O shinigami bufou andando até mim.

\- Sou Kurumadani Zennosuke. Responsável por Karakura.

\- Ah! É o shinigami mole que meu irmão me falou.

Esse sujeito nem dava conta dos tal hollows que apareciam por aqui.

\- M... m... mole?! Quem diabos é seu irmão?!

\- Kurosaki Ichigo, shinigami daikou.

Respondi olhando a ambulância ir embora com meu corpo. Yuzu estava sendo consolada por uma vizinha. Eu lembro dela, é bem legal. O que será que o Ichi-nii tá fazendo que não chega logo?

\- Aquele cabeça de cenoura! Vive se metendo no meu trabalho!

\- Pelo o que sei, ele faz é ajudar no seu trabalho.

O olhei de canto e me espantei. O tal... Qual era o nome dele mesmo? Estava com a zanpakutou desembainhada, o cabo virado para mim com um símbolo brilhando.

\- Hei! O que tá fazendo?

Dei um pulo pra longe, mas ele me segurou pelo braço.

\- Meu trabalho. Afinal, vim aqui aplicar o konsou em você.

Esperneei tentando me soltar.

\- Não! Você não pode fazer isso. Eu tenho que me despedir do meu pai, do meu irmão.

\- Esquece baixinha. Vai por mim, é o melhor pra você.

\- Espera!

Não adiantou. Senti o cabo bater de leve na minha testa e tudo ficou num azul claro. Afundei no telhado fechando os olhos.

KARIN POF

HITSUGAYA POV

Eram quase dez da noite e ainda estava revisando os relatórios.

Matsumoto.

Pensar na irresponsável da minha tenente me dava nos nervos. Para variar, inventou um compromisso de última hora e fugiu do gabinete, me deixando sozinho com a papelada que era sua responsabilidade. Depois de assinar um documento, reclinei na cadeira. Meu pescoço estava cheio de nós. Quando ela aparecer....

\- TAICHOU!!! 

A porta foi aberta bruscamente seguida do grito.

Matsumoto ofegava se apoiando no batente. Vê-la me fez saltar uma veia de raiva e me ajeitei na cadeira.

\- Matsumoto! Olhe como entra na minha sala!

\- Taichou! É uma emergência.

\- O que?

Me levantei alerta.

\- Outra invasão?

\- Não! É o Ichigo! Ele quer falar com o comandante e está muito alterado!

Mas o que foi que aconteceu dessa vez?

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Quando cheguei na passarela que dava acesso ao 1º esquadrão me deparei com uma cena deplorável. Como os humanos chamam mesmo? Barraco. Ichigo gritava a plenos pulmões tentando passar por Ukitake e Kyouraku, quanto que Abarai e Kuchiki o empurravam, mas ele sequer notava.

\- Que chatice.

Apareci na sua frente com o shunpo e cruzei os braços.

\- Controle-se, Kurosaki.

\- NÃO ME PEDE PRA TER CALMA, TOUSHIROU! EU VOU FALAR COM O VELHO!

Suspirei para me acalmar. Que escândalo.

\- Ichigo, você não pode. Não é responsabilidade do Soutaichou.

Kuchiki tentou convencê-lo o empurrando sem sucesso.

\- COMO NÃO?! ELE MANDA EM TODOS VOCÊS, MERDA!!!

Arregalei os olhos, não duvido que Ukitake e Kyouraku também. Isso é desrespeito demais. Abarai fechou os olhos de vergonha e agarrou Kurosaki por trás. Arrastá-lo vai dar trabalho.

\- Ichigo, pare! Mais uma ofensa e o Comandante vai esquecer que é nosso aliado.

\- ME LARGA, RENJI! EU VOU FALAR COM ELE!

\- Mas qual é o motivo dessa bagunça?

Os três pararam e olharam para mim. Parecia que minha pergunta tinha esfriado os ânimos e foi quando percebi. Kurosaki estava chorando e não por um algo qualquer. Seu rosto estava vermelho. Kuchiki e Abarai abaixaram as cabeças com a expressão triste e então ela me disse:

\- A irmã de Ichigo morreu hoje, Hitsugaya taichou. Ela foi enviada à Soul Society esta tarde.

Fiquei chocado com a notícia. Com a raiva esquecida, Kurosaki desabou caindo de joelhos, chorando desesperado.

\- Karin.

Nani?!

Ele disse o que eu ouvi?!

Abarai o tocou no ombro, tentando chamar sua atenção e ele se sacudiu.

\- Me deixa, Renji.

\- Vamos, Ichigo. Agora não há mais nada o que fazer.

Ele não respondeu. Continuou chorando e chamando por um nome.

\- Karin... Karin... Karin...

Todos ficaram constrangidos e tristes, inclusive eu, mas também senti algo que me deixou envergonhado com a situação. Quando Kurosaki chamou o nome da irmã, eu vibrei por dentro. Ukitake se aproximou de Kuchiki com semblante solidário, me dando chance para disfarçar aquilo.

\- Como aconteceu?

\- Assaltaram a casa. Ela pulou na frente da irmã quando o ladrão atirou.

\- Compreendo.

Então foi assim? Não me espantou. Nas poucas vezes que conversamos, ela sempre demonstrou esse lado protetor. Deve ser herança de família. Me aproximei do Kurosaki.

\- O que queria falar com o Comandante?

Minha pergunta novamente os espantou. Ou deve ter sido meu tom menos gélido, não dei importância. Enxugando os olhos com o dorso de uma mão, ele se levantou um pouco mais calmo.

\- É sobre o local para onde mandaram minha irmã.

Finalmente entendi. Ele parecia desesperado, mas tinha esperanças. Tentei ser o mais convincente que pude.

\- É impossível, Kurosaki.

Ele arregalou os olhos.

\- Mas como assim?! É só o Velho perguntar pro responsável e me...

\- Não adianta.

Ele parou com meu tom. Ninguém ali queria ser insensível, mas alguém precisava dizer de um jeito que ele entendesse.

\- As almas enviadas à Soul Society recebem um número do respectivo bairro que irão morar em Rukongai...

Ele abriu a boca, mas o interrompi.

\- No entanto, como são centenas o shinigami responsável sequer tem tempo para lembrar dos rostos quanto mais dos bairros. É impossível descobrir agora onde sua irmã está.

O substituto ficou desnorteado, mas quando percebeu que eu estava falando sério, perdeu o equilíbrio se apoiando no corrimão da passarela. Kuchiki e Abarai foram ampará-lo enquanto que os dois capitães me encararam. O tenente do 6º esquadrão se virou irritado para mim.

\- Hitsugaya taichou!

\- Calado, Abarai. Ele precisava ouvir antes que armasse outro escândalo.

Ninguém disse mais nada. Com o assunto encerrado, fui andando de volta ao meu esquadrão. Contudo, não pude deixar de sentir pena. Era mesmo muita coisa para entender de uma vez.

HITSUGAYA POF

KARIN POV

Certo. Fazia um bom tempo que apareci nesse lugar, mas até agora a única sensação que tive foi: 'Tou perdida.

Olhando por todos os lados, pelas casas e pessoas que pareciam ter saído da era do Edo, eu estava perdida num local estranho e ainda por cima com roupas esquisitas. Dá pra imaginar o quanto eu chamei atenção com minha camiseta e o short de lycra, andando ainda por cima de meias? As coitadas a essa altura ficaram encardidas.

Aquele sobrancelha de pinça! Ele vai me pagar por ter me jogado nesse bairro sem instrução nenhuma. Para completar tinha anoitecido. Eu não como nada desde o almoço. Minha barriga não para de roncar e minha garganta, seca de sede. Não é toa que quando Ichi-nii falava desse tal de Rukongai tinha certo desprezo. A minha sorte foi que parei num bairro mais ou menos. Soube que havia piores com bandidos e assassinos.

Para amenizar o escuro, lanternas de papel foram acesas e penduradas. Até que ficou legal. As pessoas de quimonos me olhavam de lado com medo ou desconfiadas. Eu só dava os ombros. De repente, senti um cheiro delicioso. Corri na direção e parei em frente à uma barraca de lámen. Cheguei mais perto com água na boca.

\- Lamen! Lamen! De todos os sabores! Lamen!

A senhora gritava, mas quase ninguém se aproximava. Eu não entendi porque, o cheiro era uma delícia. Fiquei em frente ao balcão, olhando os caldeirões e suspirando fundo. Macarrão, os bolinhos de peixe, carne de porco... Os legumes quase me fizeram babar.

\- Que uma porção, mocinha?

\- Hein?

Levantei a cabeça. É tão raro quando me chamam de mocinha, mas me desanimei.

\- Não tenho dinheiro.

Voltei o olhar para o chão, mas não aguentei. Olhei de novo os caldeirões e pra minha vergonha, meu estômago roncou alto. Segurei a barriga e a mulher de quimono azul e fita no cabelo riu de mim. Ela me encarou, analisando.

\- Está com fome, não está?

\- Bom...

Minhas bochechas queimaram. Pegando uma tigela, ela encheu uma concha de caldo comentando.

\- Sentir fome nesse lugar não é comum, você deve ter poder espiritual. Aqui.

Me entregou a tigela que eu encarei confusa.

\- Mas não tenho dinheiro.

\- É por conta da casa.

Abanou a mão, sorri agradecida.

\- Arigatou.

Me afastei um pouco soprando. Quando segurei os hashi ouvi um tropel. Dei meia volta, avistando uma poeira se levantar na esquina. De repente, cinco caras apareceram montados - Não acredito - em porcos!

Um era mais esquisito que o outro. Tinha um louro com óculos escuros, um de cabelo armado, outro careca e um emo. O quinto, o cabelo dele foi arrepiado aos puxões para trás e também usava óculos escuros. A feiura só não foi grande porque perdeu pra esquisitice. Eles corriam direto para barraca de lámen e pararam derrapando. O líder - de cabelo arrepiado - voou do seu porco com lacinho rosa e no caminho acertou minha tigela!

Em câmera lenta encarei meu lámen derramando no chão. Pela primeira vez quis chorar de tanta raiva. Olhei furiosa para aquele piloto de javali enquanto ele se levantava fazendo pose. Que ódio!

\- Yo, Sinzuka-sama. Há quanto tempo?

A mulher suspirou, mas sorriu em seguida.

\- Ganju-kun, não outro existe jeito de parar sua, hã, "montaria"?

Aquele asno gargalhou.

\- Bonie-chan é assim mesmo, mas vim aqui atrás do melhor lámen de Rukongai.

\- O pedido de sempre?

\- Pode caprichar.

Ela abriu um sorriso maior ainda já preparando as porções. Os outros quatro chegaram perto com seus porcos. Estúpidos! Peguei minha tigela e atirei com tudo na cabeça daquele imbecil.

\- Oe? Quem jogou isso em mim?

Ele se virou, estava sem os óculos. A cara feia dele só me irritou ainda mais. Fui andando até lá pisando duro.

\- Fui eu, idiota!

Ele olhou pra mim e riu. Sério, ele RIU. Os companheiros dele cacarejavam acompanhando, não foi a toa que começou a juntar gente. Ele se curvou com as mãos nos quadris até ficar da minha altura.

\- Olha aqui, nanica. Não arrume encrenca para alguém do seu tamanho. Vai se machucar.

E RIU de novo, péssimo erro.

Dei uma voadora nele que caiu esparramado no chão. Todo mundo exclamou e então dei outro chute na sua cara.

\- Chefe!!

Os capangas dele gritaram.

\- Calem a boca!

Gritei e eles me obedeceram assustados. Me virei pro piloto de porco e ele tinha se levantado, segurando o nariz ao olhar surpreso pra mim.

\- Hum!

Levantei o queixo.

\- Você quebrou meu nariz!

\- Dane-se o seu nariz! Você derrubou minha comida e eu ainda nem tinha provado, seu piloto de javali!

Dei outro chute, mas ele se desviou. Droga!

\- Hei, eu conheço esse chute!

\- Como é que é?

Tentei outro golpe, mas ele bloqueou. Por incrível que parecia não estava bravo.

\- Você tem alguma coisa haver com o Ichigo?

Arregalei os olhos.

\- Conhece meu irmão?!

\- Chefe!!!

\- O que é?

O cara se virou. Os "capangas" horrorosos apontavam pro fim da rua.

\- É o bando do distrito 70!

\- Nani?! Vamos dá o fora daqui!

Ele correu pro seu porco, Bonie-chan, eu acho, e se virou para mulher da barraca.

\- Sinzuka-sama, fica pra próxima.

\- Claro, Ganju-kun.

Corri até eles antes que fugissem.

\- Hei! Como conhece meu irmão?

Ganju se virou pra mim, parecia apressado. Então ofereceu a mão.

\- É uma longa história. Sobe aí.

\- Não mesmo!

Ele revirou os olhos.

\- Sobe nanica. Não vou pedir de novo.

Olhei para o fim da rua, um bando de arruaceiros se aproximavam aos montes. Decidi rápido, bufei e segurei sua mão. Não acredito que montei num porco.

\- Vai, Bonie-chan!

O javali arrancou com tanta velocidade que tive de me agarrar em Ganju. Levantamos poeira e antes que percebesse atravessamos as ruas saindo num campo. Tirando os sacolejos, até que o troço é rápido.

\- Oe?

Ganju me olhou sobre o ombro.

\- O que?

\- Como você veio parar no distrito 38? Se perdeu do Ichigo?

A pergunta me deixou amuada.

\- Não, eu - hesitei um pouco - eu morri no mundo dos vivos.

\- Ah.

Ficamos quietos. Nesse momento, percebi que seus "capangas" tinham chegado perto para ouvir a conversa e os encarei emburrada.

\- O que foi enxeridos?

Rápido se afastaram.

\- Oe?

\- O que foi, agora?

\- Tem um lugar pra ficar?

\- Não.

Ainda não tinha pensando nisso.

\- Por que não fica lá em casa?

\- Chefe!

\- Cale a boca, careca!

Até ele chama o colega de careca. Pensei impressionada.

\- E então?

\- Eu não tenho para onde ir mesmo. Tá bom, aceito.

Ganju soltou aquela risada estranha me fazendo rir torto.

\- Você vai gostar. Nee-chan é meio esquentada, mas é gente boa.

\- Sério?

Agora fiquei na dúvida.

Ganju e seus "capangas" conversaram sobre outras coisas até chegarmos na sua casa. Quando paramos, meu queixo caiu. Todos desmontaram e foram andando até a porta enquanto que eu, fiquei parada.

\- Hei, nanica! É pra hoje ou tá difícil?

\- 'Tou indo.

Fui andando, mas ainda encarava a frente da casa. Duas pernas, eu juro, duas pernas de concreto de uns 7 metros seguravam pelos polegares uma faixa com os dizeres "Shiba Kuukaku". Atrás da casa, havia uma torre preta mais alta ainda com a boca tampada. Vai saber porque.

Ao entrar na casa, a porta dava direto para uma escadaria descendo. Que esquisito, mas eu não estava em posição de reclamar. Chegamos num corredor que era iluminado por alguma coisa diferentes de lanternas, já que não vi nenhuma. Ganju parou em frente a uma porta de correr com tecido florido e se abaixou, curvando a testa quase no chão. Seus "capangas" fizeram o mesmo.

\- Nee-chan! Acabei de chegar e trouxe uma convidada.

\- Convidada?

Uma voz feminina forte, independente e autoritária, perguntou.

\- Hai.

\- Mande-a entrar.

Ele se levantou junto com os outros e abriu a porta. Do outro lado da sala, uma mulher estava sentada num tapete e almofadas. Seu cabelo negro era longo e rebelde, contrastando com sua pele rósea e os olhos azuis. Ela tinha o braço direito de madeira e o outro se apoiava na perna com aquele cachimbo feminino na mão. De top vermelho mostrando os seios fartos pelo decote generoso e uma saia branca com uma fenda de lado mostrando a perna, a Nee-chan de Ganju me impressionou muito.

\- Que linda!

Ela sorriu.

\- Arigatou.

Ops, pensei alto. Entramos e ficamos sentados numas almofadas. Ela bateu as cinzas num pote e voltou a nos encarar.

\- Quem é você, menina?

\- Me chamo Kurosaki Karin, Shiba-sama.

Me curvei.

\- "Shiba-sama", gostei de você. Kurosaki... Deve ser irmã de Ichigo, não é?

\- Sim.

\- Pode me chamar de Kuukaku-san. Como conheceu o imprestável do meu irmão?

Ganju arregalou os olhos para mim como se pedisse pra ficar quieta, mas não vi mal nenhum.

\- Foi numa barraca de lámen...

\- O QUE?!

Ela berrou ficando em pé. No instante seguinte tinha pisado na cabeça do coitado do irmão, que achatou a cara no piso. Ela ainda torcia o pé, fazendo-o gemer.

\- Nee-chan.

\- Quer dizer que minha comida não é boa o suficiente pra você, hã?!

\- Mas Nee-chan...

\- Não me responda, moleque!

E deu outro chute, assistimos tremendo e eu de olhos arregalados ela castigar Ganju. De repente, ela olhou para mim e vendo minha expressão levantou a sobrancelha.

\- Algum problema, pirralha?

\- Não.

\- Ótimo. Imagino que esse inútil a convidou pra morar aqui.

Deu outra pisada.

\- Hai!

\- Tudo bem. Mas se vai viver sob o meu teto, tem que respeitar as minhas regras, entendeu?

Outra pisada.

\- Hai!

\- Então, estamos conversadas.

Estalou os dedos.

\- Kogamehiko! Shiroganehiko!

A porta lateral deslizou de repente dando passagem para dois armários de bigode fino e boina vermelha. Eram gêmeos?

\- Tragam alguma coisa para comer. Temos uma convidada.

\- Hai!

Falaram juntos e sumiram.

Encarei o chão sentindo um frio na espinha. Como se fosse possível, me mudei para um lugar mais louco do que a minha casa.

KARIN POF


	3. Academia de Artes Espirituais - Ingresso no Gotei 13

A notícia que Ichigo fez um escândalo na porta do 1º esquadrão se espalhou por toda Seireitei. Todos queriam saber a razão, uns chocados com tal atitude do substituto, outros se divertindo (outros = 11º esquadrão). Apenas poucas pessoas sabiam e elas não contariam para ninguém. Era um assunto muito pessoal.

Em cima do telhado do 8º esquadrão, dois capitães conversavam olhando a cidade. O de cabelos longos e brancos suspirou enquanto que o outro, de chapéu de palha e capa florida sorveu um gole de saquê.

\- Que situação.

\- Nem me fale. Bem que o taichou do 10º esquadrão pesasse menos a língua - deu outro gole -, o coitado do rapaz quase desmaiou.

\- Foi melhor assim. Evitou o pior.

Ficaram calados, até que Ukitake quebrou o silêncio.

\- Percebeu?

\- Claro.

Kyouraku deu risinho, enchendo o pires de novo.

\- Parece que o nosso capitão de gelo vai ficar muito agitado daqui por diante.

Ukitake sorriu com o comentário. O que eles notaram também ficaria em segredo.

Por enquanto.

HITSUGAYA POV

\- Onde está?

Tenho certeza que deve estar aqui em algum lugar. Do alto da escada, consegui ouvir um suspiro que me fez fechar os olhos segurando a raiva e girei para a folgada da minha tenente, deitada no sofá.

\- Matsumoto! Seja um pouco útil e levante-se. Preciso do livro caixa para organizar a contabilidade!

A ruiva suspirou de novo. Nem me deu atenção.

\- Ah, taichou... É verdade mesmo?

Me encarou triste. Não precisei perguntar, sabia bem do que estava falando.

\- A própria Kuchiki me informou, não lhe disse?

Me voltei para a estante. Droga, não estava nessa prateleira. Empurrei fazendo a escada deslizar para o outro lado enquanto ouvia mais um suspiro.

\- Não consigo imaginar o choque que a família do Ichigo deve estar sentindo. Ela era tão nova, não é?

Parei de procurar. Quinze anos senão estava enganado, era essa idade que devia ter.

Espere um pouco.

Então quer dizer que faz cinco anos que não vejo essa garota? Isso me deixou surpreso.

\- Taichou?

\- Hã? Claro.

Saí do devaneio e por sorte, encontrei o maldito livro. Pulei da escada indo para minha mesa, já prevendo a tensão que vou passar. Encarei Matsumoto, ela agora estava sentada olhando para a janela.

\- Mudando de assunto, já terminou o relatório que te passei?

\- Nani?!

Ela se espantou, quase fazendo aqueles seios enormes pularem do decote. Estreitei os olhos, me irritando.

\- O relatório... Sobre os hollows que andam aparecendo na floresta do distrito 40.

\- Ah, sim. Isso.

\- Já terminou?

Piscando os olhos cinzentos, ela se levantou de repente.

\- Taichou, acabei de lembrar. Hinamori me pediu para ajudá-la mais cedo.

\- Com o quê?

Ela riu abanando as mãos enquanto andava para a saída.

\- Ah, capitão... Coisa de mulher. O senhor não vai querer saber. Bem, já vou indo antes que ela ...

\- Dê a volta, tenente.

Ela parou em frente a porta. Raramente a chamo pelo posto, então quando faço isso é porque estou por um fio de paciência. Matsumoto girou no lugar me olhando inocente, só me irritando mais.

\- Hai?

\- Faça o maldito relatório antes que eu corte o seu salário pela metade.

Ela arregalou os olhos espantada.

\- TAICHOU!

\- Não vou repetir.

Me levantei e com o shunpo, entreguei em suas mãos a papelada que ela tinha escondido, isso a fez ficar rubra de vergonha. Sentando em sua mesa, encarou o monte amuada enquanto que me sentei na minha.

\- Hoje você não vai fugir.

\- Capitão, não diga isso.

A encarei por um momento e rápido começou a trabalhar. Suspirei, finalmente me concentrando. Depois de um tempo, Matsumoto me chamou.

\- Capitão.

\- Sim?

Não levantei a cabeça, estava quase terminando. Então ouvi ela se levantando e um papel apareceu na minha frente.

\- Veja isso. A quantidade de hollows está acima do padrão.

Peguei o documento. É verdade, o número ultrapassava as estimativas, devolvi à ela.

\- Entregue isso ao 12º esquadrão. O centro tecnológico deve checar se tem alguma anormalidade e nos dar informações.

\- Sim, senhor.

HITSUGAYA POF

Um mês depois

KARIN POV

Morar com os Shiba sem dúvida era um susto a cada dia. Pra começar, hoje acordei com um estrondo. Me sentei de uma vez no futon sentindo o chão, até as paredes estremecendo.

\- QUE É ISSO?!

\- AH!!!!!

Alguém gritou gemendo. Depois desses dias já reconhecia a voz.

Ganju.

Me levantei, equilibrando o corpo até a porta. No corredor - ainda não descobri de onde vinha aquela luz -, encontrei no final o amigo emo dele. Corri me apoiando nas paredes até chegar perto e o cutucar no ombro.

\- Hei, o que aconteceu?

Ele se virou assustado e peraí... Chorando? Francamente, do que são feitos os "capangas" do Ganju? Mingau?

\- Deixa pra lá, eu mesma vou ver.

Fui até a porta, mas antes que puxasse ele me segurou pelo quimono. Me virei espantada.

\- Que foi? Eu só...

\- Não faça isso.

Estava morrendo de medo. Revirei os olhos e abri a porta.

\- Qual é? O que pode...

Calei na hora.

Uma rajada de fogo atravessou o portal me fazendo mergulhar no chão gritando. Por pouco não me acerta na cara! Não é a toa que o coitado estava apavorado. Tremendo, nós dois engatinhamos até a entrada e arregalei os olhos. No centro da sala de treinamento, tinha uma cratera chamuscada com um Ganju completamente surrado. Kuukaku estava pisando em suas costas enquanto gritava.

\- Seu estúpido ignorante! Quantas vezes tenho que dizer?! Concentre mais o seu poder espiritual e o libere aos poucos! Você o esgotou todo de uma vez!

\- Mas Nee-chan - ofegou - não tenho resistên...

\- Chega de desculpas!

Deu um chute na sua cabeça, tão forte que doeu até em mim. Ganju revirou os olhos, com certeza desmaiou. Nesse momento, Kuukaku nos flagrou e pulamos de susto.

\- Perderam alguma coisa?

\- Não.

Respondemos juntos.

\- Hei, garota!

\- Hai.

Fiquei de pé.

\- Se arrume logo ou vai se atrasar.

\- Sim, senhora.

Saí correndo. Se tem uma coisa que aprendi nesse mês é:

Não responda. Obedeça. E vá rápido.

Tomei banho e coloquei meu uniforme. Um quimono composto de calça vermelha e blusa branca com listras vermelhas também nas mangas. Penteei o cabelo e prendi numa fita branca, dando um laço e calcei as meias. Já pronta, fechei o quarto e subi a escada. No alto dela um dois gêmeos, ainda não decorei seus nomes, me entregou a mochila.

\- Aqui, Karin-dono.

\- Valeu.

\- Coloquei seu obentou também.

\- Obrigada de novo, hã...

Ele só me olhou confuso. Dei um sorriso duro, pus as sandálias e me mandei. Ainda não havia amanhecido direito, portanto o campo ainda estava com aquele cheiro de orvalho. Ao me distanciar bem da casa, parei de correr e segui o caminho. Devido ao meu poder espiritual, Kuukaku "gentilmente" sugeriu que prestasse exame e entrasse na Academia de Artes Espirituais, Shinourijutsuin.

Fiquei espantada de ter conseguido entrar na primeira tentativa. Lembro como se fosse hoje quando ela me contou a respeito.

_Flashblack_

_\- Karin!_

_Girei para a porta. Eu ainda nem tinha me levantado do futon. Esfreguei os olhos sonolenta me sentando._

_\- O que foi, Ganju?_

_\- Se arruma e vem comigo. Nee-chan quer falar com você._

_Todo meu sono sumiu. Ganju foi andando enquanto que eu lavei o rosto e dei um jeito no cabelo. Melhor não deixa-la esperando. Entramos na sala que vi ontem e Kuukaku estava lá. Ao me ver, apontou para uma almofada em frente._

_\- Sente._

_Obedeci rápido. Ganju ficou encostado no batente esperando, enquanto que ela deu uma tragada do cigarro e me encarou._

_\- Sabe que tem poder espiritual, não é menina?_

_\- Poder? Tá falando de quando via espíritos ainda viva?_

_Bateu as cinzas num pote._

_\- Não só isso. O fato de sentir fome e sede aqui em Soul Society conta como possuir energia espiritual. E pelo o que estou vendo, não é nada pequena._

_Me olhou bem dentro dos olhos, me fazendo ficar constrangida e virei o rosto._

_\- Não posso fazer nada. De uns anos pra cá ela tem aumentado de um jeito que não consigo controlar._

_\- O que me leva à conversa que queria ter com você._

_A encarei. Kuukaku estava sorrindo travessa. Isso me deixou um pouco apreensiva._

_\- A partir de hoje vai treinar comigo e depois prestar exame para entrar em Shinourijutsuin._

_\- Shinouri..._

_\- Shinourijutsuin. Academia de Artes Espirituais._

_Levantei a sobrancelha confusa, enquanto Ganju entrou correndo parando em frente à irmã._

_\- Nee-chan, você não pode tá falando..._

_\- Exato, Ganju. Ela vai para Academia e se tornar uma Shinigami._

_Então olhou para mim com o ar mais travesso e... Satisfeita?_

_\- Peraí. Por que eu tenho que fazer isso?_

_Kuukaku levantou a sobrancelha._

_\- Ora "por que"? Para controlar seu poder. Não sei se notou, mas nessa madrugada minha casa estremeceu e não foi culpa minha._

_Sério? Pisquei surpresa. Ganju tinha o queixo caído e os olhos arregalados, foi engraçado de ver._

_\- Mas Nee-chan, eu jurava que tinha sido um dos seus ataques._

_Ela o olhou com a expressão vazia._

_\- Seu idiota tapado, era óbvio que a reiatsu não era minha. E o que quis dizer com "ataques"?_

_O olho dela tremeu. Ganju engoliu em seco se afastando, enquanto ela se levantava devagar._

_\- Ah, não disse isso. Quis dizer, quando você surta..._

_\- O QUE DISSE MOLEQUE?!_

_Ele perdeu a cor e disparou correndo com Kuukaku atrás, sua mão brilhando em fogo. Só tive tempo de me jogar do outro lado da sala antes da explosão._

_Fim do flashblack_

Depois disso, tive o curso intensivo da Kuukaku, que sabe Deus como sobrevivi e prestei o exame. A sorte era que foi à tempo do início do ano letivo. Fiquei preocupada com o que iria fazer depois de morta, mas agora, é como se eu tivesse pulado o colegial e entrado direto na faculdade.

Ao entrar em Seireitei segui a rota que dava na Academia. Nunca vou me acostumar com a mudança drástica toda vez que cruzo as cidades. Aqui, onde os shinigamis vivem tudo era arrumado num padrão perfeito. As ruas estreitas e calçadas, as paredes brancas. Os telhados das casas e esquadrões, sem contar a limpeza. De vez em quando, encontrava no caminho shinigamis. Corriam de lá para cá atarefados ou simplesmente parados conversando. E pensar que um dia serei um deles.

Na porta de entrada da Academia senti uma familiar empolgação. O prédio era enorme no mesmo estilo da cidade. No pátio gigantesco que ficava entre a entrada e a portão da frente, vários alunos já haviam chegado. Os uniformes branco - azul celeste e branco - vermelho se misturavam com as fofocas. Detesto admitir, mas não havia feito nenhum amigo ou amiga e por um bom motivo. Quase todos os graduandos vinham da nobreza. Dá pra ter uma noção do quanto fiquei excluída por vir de Rukongai. Mas tanto faz, quero mesmo é me tornar uma shinigami.

KARIN POF

No centro tecnológico, o terceiro posto conferia os dados que passavam na tela do computador. Era o chefe do setor de investigação. Depois de verificar mais uma vez, chamou um subordinado.

\- Sim?

\- Envie uma borboleta infernal ao 1º esquadrão. Foi confirmado o ninho de Menos na floresta do distrito 40. Deve ter sido uma "Garganta" que gerou tudo isso.

\- Sim, senhor.

Minutos depois treze borboletas do inferno estavam diante de cada capitão transmitindo as informações e em seguida veio a ordem.

_\- Todo o 10º esquadrão vá para floresta e extermine os Menos, erradicando do local._

Hitsugaya suspirou, já imaginava isso. As borboletas negras foram embora enquanto ele se levantou indo até a porta.

\- Vamos Matsumoto.

\- Hai!

KARIN POV

Durante as aulas, duas garotas olhavam para mim e riam cochichando. Aquilo já estava me dando nos nervos, mas fiquei quieta. Não sou explosiva. Tá, tudo bem, sou, mas tinha que me segurar. As "princesas" eram da nobreza, arranjar confusão seria uma completa burrice. Na hora da saída, enquanto andava no campus elas me viram passar e falaram bem alto para que ouvisse.

\- Tá vendo aquela pirralha? É uma plebeia do distrito Rukon.

\- Com certeza a deixaram entrar pelas notas pra compensar o tamanho.

Riram e não consegui aguentar. Me virei com raiva

\- Como é que é?

A loura arregalou os olhos debochando enquanto que a amiga de cabelo preto e óculos colocou a mão na boca, risonha.

\- Olha, ela fala.

Me aproximei estreitando os olhos.

\- Foi você que me chamou de pirralha?

Parei diante dela, que olhou para os lados franzindo a testa.

\- Ruka, você viu alguma coisa?

\- Não, não vi ninguém.

Riram de novo, nojentas. Percebi vagamente que algumas pessoas se juntaram para assistir, mas não liguei. Agarrei a gola do seu quimono e a puxei pra mim.

\- Hei! Você sabe com quem...

\- Calada barbie ou vai perder os cabelos.

Sussurrei e ela olhou para minha mão que segurava sua gola. Uma bola de reiraku vermelha brilhava crescendo do meu punho, mas ninguém notou a não ser a sua amiga. As duas arregalaram os olhos.

\- O que você...

Espiei a outra de canto que já ia correr.

\- Parada ou vai sobrar pra você.

A tal Ruka fechou a boca quietinha e olhei a loura. Essa suava frio.

\- Peça desculpas.

\- O que?!

Era tão absurdo o que eu dizia? Aumentei um pouco a bola vermelha.

\- Peça.

\- Tá, tá, me desculpa!

Ela gritou desesperada, quase ri.

\- Ótimo.

A soltei de um safanão recolhendo o kidou. A loura segurou o pescoço ofegando e não pude deixar de sorrir.

\- Até amanhã.

Fui me afastando, enquanto os outros me deram passagem sem entender nada. Ri sozinha. Até que não é tão diferente da escola normal, mas tenho que me apressar. Kuukaku é exigente quanto à horário e se eu não chegar logo... Senti um frio na espinha.

KARIN POF

\- Atenção! Cada grupo seguirá o líder na direção que o Centro Tecnológico indicar. Se inimigo for mais poderoso que um Menos comum, liberem suas Shikai e não se separem! Entendido?

\- HAI, HITSUGAYA TAICHOU!

Hitsugaya se virou para a floresta. Estavam numa clareira com todo o esquadrão. A partir dali seguiriam em todas as direções, numa tática de não monopolizar um lugar. Matsumoto se aproximou. Numa batalha ela mostrava realmente que levava à sério seu posto, pena que não era assim no escritório.

\- Taichou, estão todos prontos.

Assentiu, tocando no comunicador preso na sua orelha. Era bem simples. Pequeno, prateado e não atrapalharia na missão.

\- Muito bem, Kaito.

Do outro lado, uma voz anasalada e metálica falou.

\- À noroeste. Cinco Menos com nível de adjuchas.

\- IKOU ZE!! (VAMOS!!)

Gritou e todo o esquadrão desapareceu com o shunpo, balançando a grama e as folhas nas árvores. À sua frente, um hollow de uns cinco metros se levantava. A máscara branca com chifres e um corpo de réptil. Agarrou o punho da espada pendurada em suas costas, pulando nos galhos e saltou para o alto. O hollow sequer percebeu quando desceu a zanpakutou.

KARIN POV

\- Ah, droga!

Por que fui perder meu tempo discutindo com aquelas duas?

Estava quase entardecendo. Senão chegar logo Kuukaku vai me torrar que nem o seu irmão. Tomei um atalho e corri para dentro da floresta usando o shunpo. Era a terceira vez que tentava isso. Estava quase pegando o jeito quando pisei mal num galho e caí sentada.

\- Itaiiii!

Droga de "passo relâmpago". Levantei esfregando o traseiro. Aprendi rápido os tipos de kidou com sua técnica e quanto ao hakuda, luta corpo à corpo, era boa por causa do karatê, mas aquela porcaria de shunpo não conseguia controlar direito e sempre acabava num lugar que não devia estar.

De repente, senti cinco reiatsu distorcidas se aproximando de mim e então um coro de urros que eu conhecia muito bem. Girei com o coração na boca. As árvores ao longe estavam sendo arrancadas voando e chão tremia. AI. MEU. DEUS. Corri para esquerda desesperada. Atrás de mim, um hollow passou feito um trem de carga, me fazendo olhar para trás. O que era aquilo? Parecia um touro!

Por me distrair, vi tarde uma cauda verde chicoteando. Ia me acertar. Agarrei-a com as duas mãos jogando as pernas para o alto. Isso deixou o hollow furioso. Ele girou com força e não consegui me segurar. Voei parando em sua frente e antes que me pegasse, lembrei o que Kuukaku me falou.

_Acerte a cabeça_

Fechei uma mão e apontei o dedo.

_\- Hadou nº 4, Byakurai!_

Um raio branco disparou atingindo em cheio a cabeça. O bicho desintegrou enquanto caí agachada no chão. Mas meu kidou atraiu a atenção daquele touro. Vi as árvores à minha esquerda voarem. Arregalei os olhos e corri na direção que tinha vindo.

\- OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Atravessei a "estrada" que ele abriu e me embrenhei mais na mata. De repente, um punho enorme desceu na minha frente. Pulei pro lado, caindo e rolando até parar apoiada num joelho. O outro hollow olhou para mim e deu aquele grito. Tampei os ouvidos fechando os olhos. Quando os abri ele ia pisar em mim. Usei o shunpo e apareci atrás dele. Perto o suficiente para me notar. Droga!

Voltei a correr sentindo as pernas doerem, agora com dois hollows atrás de mim. POR QUE?! Era só o que eu pensava. POR QUE?!

Em minha frente, as árvores se abriram. O sol se pondo me cegando por um segundo até que vi. O caminho acabou, não pensei. Corri mais rápido e pulei do barranco, balançando as pernas na queda até afundar num lago. Nem parei pra raciocinar na loucura que acabei de fazer.

Nadei indo a tona e me agarrei numa pedra, me içando. Agora minhas roupas ficaram pesadas, meu cabelo no rosto e meus cadernos... Argh! Destruídos. Tirei as mechas dos olhos e voltei a correr. Estava num riacho estranhamente raso e seu fundo coberto por areia.

\- OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Acima de mim, uma sombra passou voando e aterrissou alguns metros na minha frente. Era o touro. Era gigante. E corria pra me devorar. Não parei de correr e por debaixo do fôlego, recitei.

_\- Grande Rei, Máscara de carne e sangue, a tudo o que existe. Carruagem do Trovão, roldana da distância. Use a luz e a divida em seis. Crave as lótus gêmeas na parede de chamas azuis..._

Ele levantou o braço, tomando tudo à minha frente. Tomei fôlego e me joguei, escorregando de joelhos inclinada para trás ao passar entre suas pernas. Apoiei a mão na areia girando o corpo. Sentir o pulso doer e levantei a outra mão. Com um brilho amarelo nela crescendo, gritei:

_\- ... nas grandes chamas do abismo espera o paraíso! BAKUDOU Nº 61 RIKOJOU KOUROU!!!!_

Seis travas de reiraku, brilhando, prendera seus braços quando ele se virou. O impacto fez ele perder o equilíbrio e cair espalhando água. Eu estava sem ar. Mal tomei tempo e aquele outro hollow saltou para a margem à minha esquerda. Não esperei. Apoiei as mãos na areia , sentindo o pulso esquerdo abrir e me joguei para trás em tempo de evitar o soco me acertar. Quando girei caindo do outro lado, meus joelhos quase cederam e estiquei os braços, as palmas abertas e unidas e gritei, pulando a canção.

_\- HADOU Nº 73 SOUREN SOUKATSUI!!!!_

Uma rajada furiosa de energia azul explodiu das minhas mãos, acertando os dois hollows. O corpo do que tentou me socar caiu para trás desaparecendo.

Não aguento mais. Minhas pernas cederam e desabei no chão. Estava sem fôlego, exausta e molhada. Quando eu chegar em casa, será que Kuukaku vai acreditar em mim? Isto é, se eu sobreviver à um hadou dela. Meu coração se acalmou um pouco e então um impacto estremeceu o chão.

\- OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Virei para onde o riacho seguia e meu sangue fugiu do rosto.

Outro hollow andava em minha direção. Me levantei e tropecei uns passos caindo de novo. E agora? Não tenho mais forças, gastei quase toda minha reiraku. Me arrastei com o coração aos pulos aterrorizada, ele estava a cinco metros de mim. Já ia gritar quando uma outra reiatsu apareceu, fazendo o hollow e eu nos curvarmos com a pressão. O céu de repente escureceu e ouvi uma voz rouca dizer.

_\- Soten Nin Zase, Hyourinmaru!_

Senti uma rajada de ar frio e no instante seguinte uma cascata de gelo azul celeste cobriu o hollow, despedaçando-o por inteiro. A pessoa que me salvou pousou de costas na minha frente. Eu sabia quem era, mas não acreditava. Ele guardou a espada na bainha em suas costas enquanto que o céu voltava ao normal e se virou para mim.

\- Daijubou-ka?

Continuei muda. Caramba! Era mais bonito do que me lembrava.

\- Oe?

\- Toushirou.

Ele arregalou os olhos verdes, surpreso.

\- Kurosaki Karin?

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

\- Taichou? Tudo bem por aqui?

Uma mulher perguntou. Olhamos para ver quem era e uma ruiva escultural apareceu do lado de Toushirou.

\- Claro, Matsumoto.

Então ela olhou para mim, confusa.

\- Quem é essa garota, Capitão?

\- É a irmã de Kurosaki Ichigo.

Ele disse de um jeito tal normal que me surpreendeu. Rangiku me encarou surpresa.

\- Karin-chan?!

Sorri para ela.

\- Oi.

\- O que faz aqui? Aliás, onde esteve esse tempo todo?

Me ajudou a levantar e consegui ficar de pé com dificuldade. Meu corpo inteiro doía.

\- Estava voltando da Academia quando esses hollows apareceram. Falando nisso, o que vocês estão fazendo aqui?

\- Cumprindo uma missão. Todo o 10º esquadrão foi convocado.

\- Ah.

Ele tinha crescido, não parecia mais uma criança. Aliás, nunca pareceu. Seu cabelo branco estava mais curto e com um corte diferente. Também usava um cachecol verde. De pé, percebi que eu batia no seu queixo e bom, não me agradou muito. Olhei em volta e mais shinigamis chegavam, dando seus relatórios ao Toushirou que se afastou. Rangiku por outro lado, se aproximou de mim.

\- Puxa, Karin-chan. Nem te reconheci.

\- Também, foram o quê? Cinco anos?

\- Acho que sim.

Me olhou de cima abaixo. Eu teria ficado com vergonha, mas estava cansada demais pra isso.

\- Você ficou linda.

\- Que nada.

Suspirei para tirar uma mecha dos olhos.

\- Soube o que aconteceu. Sinto muito.

\- Não sinta. Pelo ao menos não foi em vão.

Sorri e ela me acompanhou. Acho que queria me abraçar, mas cruzou as mãos nas costas.

\- Então, quer dizer que vai se tornar uma shinigami?

\- Pois é, Kuukaku disse que eu precisava. Meu poder espiritual é meio grande então tenho que aprender a usar.

\- Kuukaku? Shiba Kuukaku?

Levantou as sobrancelhas.

\- É. 'Tou morando com ela desde que cheguei.

\- Nossa, que bom.

Mas sua cara dizia "Não acredito!". É, nem eu. Toushirou se aproximou de nós me provocando um frio na barriga, de um jeito bom.

\- Já dispensei os outros, Matsumoto. Pode ir.

\- Arigatou e o relatório?

Perguntou inocente. Toushirou apenas estreitou os olhos.

\- Faremos quando chegarmos ao esquadrão.

\- Ah.

Ela olhou para o lado disfarçando. Quase ri.

\- Hein, taichou. Karin-chan está morando com Shiba Kuukaku.

Ele se voltou pra mim.

\- Mesmo?

\- Um hum.

Por que não consegui dizer nada? POR QUE NÃO CONSEGUI DIZER NADA?!

\- Então já vou indo, capitão. Até mais, Karin-chan.

\- Tchau.

Ela sumiu. Espera, eu e o Toushirou estamos sozinhos? Olhei em volta e realmente sim. Estamos sozinhos. Comecei a ficar nervosa, tentando não encará-lo e fracassando.

\- Kurosaki.

\- Sim?

\- O que houve com os três Menos que estavam aqui?

Ele me encarava curioso. Como arranjava tanta calma? Pensei e mesmo assim o achando lindo. Lindo? Que isso, Karin? Se concentra!

\- Peraí. Você disse Menos?

\- Os hollows que viemos exterminar eram Menos do nível mais comum até adjuchas.

O que?! Eu poderia ter morrido! De novo!

\- Você lutou contra eles?

\- Foi. Bom, não tive como evitar. Vieram pra cima de mim.

\- Impressionante.

Corei um pouco e virei o rosto. Foi quando percebi a hora pelo céu.

\- Essa não.

\- O que foi?

\- Devia estar em casa antes do entardecer, Kuukaku vai me matar.

Parecia que ele queria rir, mas se segurou.

\- Por que não usa o Shunpo?

Maldito "passo relâmpago", mas não vou dizer que não sei direito.

\- Agora não dá. Gastei toda minha energia.

\- Entendo.

Então fez uma coisa que me deixou corada que nem uma rosa. Toushirou se virou de costas se abaixando um pouco.

\- Eu te levo. Suba.

\- O que? Por que?

Ele olhou sobre o ombro, levantando a sobrancelha.

\- Não disse que não consegue? Vamos suba.

Se virou, esperando.

\- M... m... mas eu...

\- Suba logo Kurosaki senão vou te jogar no meu ombro. Você escolhe.

Me entalei com aquele tom, ele não manda em mim. Por outro lado...

\- Tá bom.

Subi nas suas costas e abracei seu pescoço. Senti ele segurar minhas coxas e pra disfarçar o choque elétrico que me percorreu, sussurrei.

\- Arrogante.

\- Eu ouvi isso.

Levantei as sobrancelhas. Impressão ou ele tava se divertindo? E a piada era eu! Sem perder tempo, sumimos do riacho. Enquanto me levava senti o cheiro do seu cabelo. Era gelado e gostoso, como hortelã no inverno.

KARIN POF

Na Academia de Artes Espirituais havia uma comoção no campus. Parecia que um capitão e seu tenente do Gotei 13 estavam fazendo uma visita. Karin nem se importou em saber quem era. Só pensava na tarde de ontem e no cheiro de hortelã. Seu pulso, aberto graças àquela manobra estava enfaixado e bom, teve uma sorte grande que Kuukaku não brigou com ela. Até cuidou dos seus ferimentos.

Na quinta aula do dia, interromperam a aula do Professor Igarashi. Ele foi atender a porta e depois de uns minutos se voltou para a turma.

\- Kurosaki Karin!

Se espantou.

\- Hai!

\- O Reitor a está chamando no seu gabinete.

Nani?!

Levantou da cadeira, descendo os degraus laterais até o nível onde ficava a mesa do sensei. Todos fofocavam às suas costas, inclusive a loura e a sua amiga. O que será que ela fez?

A secretária do Reitor a esperava do lado de fora e a acompanhou até o gabinete. Karin estava nervosa quando bateu na porta e o Reitor mandou que entrasse.

\- Sente-se.

Ela o fez, mal reparando na decoração da sala.

\- O senhor queria falar comigo?

\- Sim.

Ela engoliu em seco. Ele descobriu. De algum jeito, ele descobriu que ameaçou duas colegas com um kidou fora das aulas. Pegando um papel, ele analisou enquanto falava.

\- Soube que ontem à tarde você exterminou três adjuchas sem auxilio de ninguém. É verdade?

Piscou confusa.

\- Sim.

\- Pois bem. Recebi hoje a visita de um Capitão do Gotei 13 e ele me avisou a respeito de uma ordem baseada nesse fato.

Entregou o papel.

\- Meus parabéns, agora você faz parte do 10º esquadrão.

Ela ficou chocada.

COMO ASSIM?!


	4. Nova recruta no 10º Bantai - Técnicas de combate

Toda alma com potencial para ser shinigami deve antes de tudo cursar a Academia de Artes Espirituais e aprender as quatro formas de combate que os shinigamis usam: Zanjutsu (habilidade com espada), Hakuda (luta), Hohou (movimentação) e Kidou (magia). O alistamento nos treze esquadrões vinha após a graduação. Contudo, se o aluno apresentar grande habilidade pode fazer parte da Brigada sem terminar o curso. Foi o que Karin descobriu com aquela notícia. Mas mesmo assim...

KARIN POV

\- Deve haver um engano.

O Reitor empurrou os óculos sobre o nariz e cruzou as mãos na mesa.

\- Não foi engano. O próprio Yamamoto Genryuusai deu essa ordem e o capitão Hitsugaya não fez objeções.

Hitsu... Toushirou!

Por algum motivo fiquei irritada e lembrei de ontem. Ele sequer foi cavalheiro comigo me deixando na porta de casa! Quando vi ao longe aquelas estátuas inconfundíveis, ele parou e me desceu dizendo:

_\- Muito bem. Agora preciso ir senão Matsumoto vai escapar de novo._

_\- Toushi..._

Ele nem esperou. Sumiu me deixando para andar quase 1 km! Ontem eu tinha até tentado entender, mas agora... Com que audácia ele me escala no seu esquadrão sem ao menos me perguntar?!

\- Kurosaki.

\- Hein?

O Reitor me olhava incomodado por ter chamado minha atenção.

\- Pode ir, está dispensada.

Agradeci e me levantei, guardando o papel na dobra da blusa. Na volta para sala eu nem percebia as coisas ao redor, subia os degraus da minha fileira até sentar na cadeira. A fofoca que havia morrido quando cheguei voltou maior ainda. _Estavam esperando que fosse expulsa?_ Pensei com ironia ao apoiar meu queixo na mão.

\- Hei, Kurosaki.

Olhei de canto para o rapaz ao meu lado. Ele era um pouco legal. Afinal de contas, era o único que falava comigo.

\- O que foi, Sagashi?

\- O que o Reitor queria falar com você?

Toda a sala ficou quieta. Podia jurar que várias cabeças se inclinaram na minha direção. Suspirando, disse num tom monótono.

\- Fui aceita no Gotei 13.

Ele pulou da cadeira.

\- O QUE?! COMO ASSIM TE ACEITARAM NO GOTEI?!

A sala inteira exclamou, quase morri de vergonha.

\- Droga, Sagashi. Tinha que berrar assim?

\- M..m.. mas como te aceitaram na Brigada? Só faz um mês que entrou na Academia!

\- Eu não...

\- É mesmo. Conta logo a verdade, pirralha!

Minha veia saltou. Virei para a loura que tinha ameaçado ontem e ela estava de pé, me dando um sorriso debochado.

\- Eu já falei, barbie. E dobre sua língua na próxima vez que pensar em me chamar de "pirralha".

A encarei com um olhar de pura raiva e rapidinho perdeu a pose.

\- Vem cá, é sério mesmo?

Olhei para Sagashi, parecia que tinha se acalmado.

\- Sim. Ele me chamou para entregar isso.

Tirei o papel do quimono, o olhando confusa. Ele rápido pegou da minha mão, desdobrando e lendo ávido. Muita gente chegou perto para ver.

\- Ohhhh! Caramba! Então vai ficar no esquadrão do Hitsugaya Taichou?

\- Sim.

Todo mundo passou a me olhar admirado, fiquei surpresa com isso. Um cara que sentava na fileira debaixo se virou.

\- Hitsugaya, você disse?

\- Sim.

\- Que sorte!

Ele se levantou rápido, apoiando as mãos na minha mesa. Me inclinei para trás de susto.

\- Sabia que ele é um prodígio? Entrou na Brigada ainda criança e em menos de 20 anos virou Capitão!

\- A zanpakutou dele não é a Hyourinmaru? Ouvi falar que é a mais poderosa que existe de gelo.

\- Incrível! Ele...

Continuaram os comentários. Toushirou era tão famoso assim? Os rapazes até me esqueceram. Pedi o documento de volta e Sagashi me entregou logo voltando para conversa. O assunto? Os capitães. Olhei ao redor e flagrei aquela loura me encarando. Senti um involuntário frio na espinha. Era puro ódio o jeito como me olhava?

Acho que sim.

KARIN POF

HITSUGAYA POV

\- Taichou?

Não levantei os olhos. Estava assinando um documento importante.

\- O que foi, Matsumoto?

\- Por que pediu que Karin-chan entrasse no esquadrão?

A encarei com essa pergunta. Matsumoto estava quase debruçada em cima de mim. Tirando o fato que já fui acertado vezes sem conta por aqueles seios, ela me olhava desconfiada. Não gostei disso.

\- O que está querendo insinuar?

Ela se afastou olhando para o alto e gesticulando.

\- Ah, nada demais. Só achei muito estranho o senhor fazer uma coisas dessas e ainda por cima entregar a ordem pessoalmente na Academia.

Suspirei deixando o documento de lado.

\- Não tem nada de estranho na minha atitude e outra coisa. O fato que Kurosaki destruiu três adjuchas sem uma zanpakutou é bem impressionante. Tem que reconhecer.

Ela cruzou os braços pondo um dedo no queixo.

\- É verdade. A reiraku dela não é nada mal.

\- No nível de um sexto posto senão me engano. Também, sendo irmã de quem é nem me surpreendo.

Voltei aos documentos. Era dia de assinar a papelada e dessa vez, não tinha como Matsumoto me ajudar.

\- Ah, taichou.

\- O que foi?

\- Não acha que Karin-chan ficou linda?

Errei o traço borrando a autorização. Fechando os olhos para controlar a raiva, encarei depois minha tenente que se assustou com meu olhar.

\- Taichou?

\- Que tipo de pergunta é essa, Matsumoto?

\- Mas eu...

\- Esqueça! Saia antes que acabe me atrapalhando.

\- Capitão!

A olhei de novo e não discutiu mais. Sumiu do gabinete me deixando sozinho, mas não consegui me concentrar. Larguei o pincel e me reclinei na cadeira, lembrando.

De todas as maneiras que poderia encontrá-la, a vi caída naquele estado. Foi como daquela vez que joguei futebol no seu time. Só que ela não tinha o cabelo comprido e não estava ensopada. Sacudi a cabeça. Por que me apego ao fato que ela estava molhada e o quimono colava seu corpo por inteiro?

Esse último pensamento fez meu sangue esquentar e a sensação de carregá-la nas costas voltou. Que cheiro será que era aquele? Era bom e impregnava o ar em minha volta. Quando dei por mim, estava fantasiando sobre coisas que fariam o irmão dela me matar.

\- Maldição, Matsumoto. Por que me perguntou aquilo?

Suspirei. Agora estou falando sozinho.

\- Preciso de banho frio.

HITSUGAYA POF

KARIN POV

Ao chegar em casa, me deparei com uma surpresa. Tinha descido as escadas e ia direto para meu quarto quando, de repente, abriram a porta da sala e me abraçaram.

\- Karin!

Me espantei. Empurrei a pessoa, a encarando sem acreditar.

\- Ichi-nii?

Ele só me puxou de volta, me abraçando mais forte e me apertando contra seu peito. Sem querer um bolo obstruiu na minha garganta e devolvi o abraço, enterrando o rosto em seu quimono negro. Ele se curvou até sussurrar no meu ouvido.

\- Sinto muito.

\- Tudo bem.

Minha voz estava embargada, só ele mesmo para me fazer chorar.

\- Certo, certo. Deixa a garota respirar. A baixinha mal chegou e você ataca ela desse jeito, Ichigo?

Ganju se aproximou, fazendo meu irmão se endireitar e encará-lo de mau humor.

\- Ela é minha irmã, idiota. O que faço ou deixo de fazer não é da sua conta.

\- Hei! Que tom é esse? É assim que trata o cara que deu um teto pra sua irmã?

Ichigo bufou.

\- Deu um teto? Pelo o que entendi você 'tava era fugindo, animal!

\- Como disse cabeça de girassol?!

\- Isso mesmo que ouviu, piloto de porco!!!

\- CHEGA!!!

Kuukaku gritou. Ela tinha se levantado e quando percebi, agarrou a gola de cada um pela mão e os atirou para o outro lado da sala! Ichi-nii e Ganju caíram estatelados no chão e gemeram doloridos.

\- Itaiiii.

Kuukaku estava uma fera.

\- Os dois são idiotas?

Se aproximou deles que rápido se sentaram e engoliram em seco. Até o Ichigo tem medo dela? Dessa eu não sabia.

\- Você, moleque, fez a pobre da garota chorar! E quanto você, irmão inútil, não é assim que se trata as visitas!

\- Mas é que...

Tentaram se explicar, mas ela não deixou.

\- Calados! Ou vou por fogo em vocês!

\- Sim, senhora.

Satisfeita, ela voltou para onde estava sentada e os dois se olharam torto. Kuukaku se voltou para eles e rápido disfarçaram, quase ri.

\- Karin, por que não entra?

Ichi-nii me olhava super feliz, isso me fez bem.

\- Depois. Só vou me trocar.

Ao me arrumar voltei para sala e dei a notícia chocante aos três. Cada um reagiu de um jeito diferente. Ichigo tinha um tique nervoso no olho, como se não tivesse entendido. Ganju conseguiu arregalar os olhos quase os saltando pra fora e Kuukaku soltou um grito. Ela se inclinou para frente sorrindo travessa, cheia de orgulho de mim.

\- Eu sabia, garota. Seu potencial é grande como de um Shiba!

Ganju se virou para ela.

\- Nee-chan!

\- Quieto, estúpido. Devia seguir o exemplo dela.

Como se fosse possível, Ganju ficou mais chocado ainda. Nesse momento, Ichi-nii acordou.

\- Espere um pouco, é sério? Vai mesmo entrar no Gotei?

\- Sim, me entregaram hoje a ordem dada pelo próprio Comandante.

Ele assobiou impressionado. Que bom, pensei que teria um ataque. Coçando a cabeça, ele suspirou.

\- Se é assim, tudo bem. Menos mal que caiu no esquadrão do Toushirou. Ele é legal, só é meio chato.

Nem me fale. Ainda não engoli a caminhada de 1 km. De repente, Ichi-nii se levantou.

\- Bem, 'tou indo nessa. Tenho que me encontrar com a Rukia e o Renji.

\- Mas já?

Ele sorriu para mim. De uns anos para cá fazia muito isso. Influência da Rukia, com certeza.

\- De vez em quando venho te visitar. Tá, baixinha?

\- Hei!

Bagunçou meu cabelo, detesto quando faz isso. Bati na sua mão afastando, fazendo ele rir.

\- Até mais, Karin, Kuukaku-san.

Ao se despedir de Ganju, porém, estreitou os olhos.

\- O que foi, girassol?

Ganju também tinha se levantado e cruzou os braços.

\- Só vou falar uma vez. Fica longe da minha irmã.

Meu queixo caiu. Não acredito! A reação do Ganju foi igual à minha.

\- Como é que é?

\- Você ouviu, porco do mato.

O encarei. Ichi-nii estava mesmo falando sério.

\- Peraí. Acha mesmo que vou mexer com a baixinha?

O olho de Ichi-nii tremeu.

\- É a segunda vez que chama a Karin assim.

Agora o Ganju se irritou.

\- De quê? De "baixinha"? É só um apelido carinhoso, otário! Vai bater em todo cara que chamar ela assim?!

\- O que disse, maldito?!

Eu queria me enterrar. Kuukaku que até então escutava tudo quieta, quebrou seu cachimbo em puro stress. Viramos para ela, assustados. Ela exalava uma aura maligna e francamente, morri de medo.

\- Omoe-ra...

Vi seu punho brilhando. Foi minha deixa. Saí correndo a tempo de ouvir ela berrar da sala.

\- SÃO RETARDADOS, BAKAMONO?!!!

O cômodo explodiu com os dois imbecis gritando.

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

No dia seguinte era quando devia me apresentar no esquadrão. Não vou mentir, senti um frio na barriga quando saí da Academia e seguia pelas ruas de Seireitei. No caminho, ia perguntando a direção para os shinigamis que me olhavam confusos por causa do uniforme. Mas não me importei. Antes assim do que perdida. De repente, dei de cara com um brutamontes que trombou comigo me jogando no chão. Caí sentada naquele piso duro.

\- Olha o que temos aqui?

Levantei a cabeça, para meu azar o idiota não estava sozinho. Mais quatro feiosos de barba e cabelo ralo gargalhavam de mim.

\- Hei, pirralha! Não errou de caminho, não?

Encarei esse grosseiro de sobrancelhas peludas. Minha vontade era de chutá-lo bem entre as pernas, mas me controlei. Me levantei do chão batendo a poeira da calça e fui passando por eles, ignorando.

\- Hei, moleca! Espera!

Continuei meu caminho. Antes que me afastasse, porém, uma mão pesada segurou meu ombro direito.

\- Não ouviu, pirralha?! Eu mandei você esperar.

O encarei fria, enquanto ele ria de mim junto com seus colegas.

\- Me solta.

\- O que?

Se fingindo de surdo apertou mais meu ombro à ponto de doer. O canalha queria me ver chorar. Com certeza deve ser daquele batalhão onde só tem gente estúpida.

\- Me solta, babaca.

Ele me encarou surpreso pela ousadia e empurrou com mais força para baixo. Meus joelhos quase dobraram, mas continuei fria.

\- Ou o quê? Vai me bater?

\- Acertou.

Segurei sua mão pelo pulso e aumentei minha reiatsu, o espantando. Girei enganchando a perna no seu braço e puxei para baixo. O cara soltou um grito quando senti um estalo e me largou segurando o braço quebrado.

\- Pirralha, maldita! Peguem ela!

Ah, merda! Saí correndo com os outros quatro atrás enfurecidos. Eles sacaram suas zanpakutous berrando o que fariam quando me pegassem. Ótimo, Karin! Simplesmente ótimo! A sorte foi que ainda não usaram o shunpo. Dobrei a uma esquina e ao ganhar distância, sumi aparecendo em outra rua mais movimentada. Andei rápido, tentando achar o caminho para o esquadrão quando ouvi um grito.

\- Hei! Olha ela ali!

Girei e lá estavam eles. Corriam brandindo suas espadas fazendo os outros shinigamis reclamarem e abrirem caminho. Droga! Voltei a correr. Também o que eu queria? Meu uniforme vermelho-branco se destacava num mar de quimonos negros. Olhei para trás, checando se estavam perto quando bati de novo em alguém, só que dessa vez o cara me segurou antes de cair.

\- Oe. Tudo bem, garota?

Levantei a cabeça. Espera, eu conheço ele. Cabelo vermelho, bandana roxa e tatuagens.

\- Renji?

Ele arregalou os olhos surpreso e sorriu.

\- Hei, você é a irmãzinha do Ichigo, não é? O que está fazendo por aqui?

Espiei sobre o ombro desesperada. Os caras estavam chegando perto.

\- Algum problema?

Olhei para ele. Renji percebeu minha aflição e viu adiante os sujeitos que queriam me lixar, entendendo. Com uma expressão séria me colocou atrás de si. Suspirei de alivio quando os caras pararam derrapando.

\- Abarai Fukutaichou!

\- O que o 9º esquadrão quer por aqui?

Seu tom foi sério. Ah, me lembrei. Ele é um tenente, do sexto esquadrão acho. Espera um pouco. Renji disse _"9º esquadrão"?_

\- Estamos perseguindo essa garota, senhor. Ela agrediu o Umesada-dono sem motivo.

Me encararam com ódio. Peraí, eles que provocaram. Renji me deu uma olhada e se virou para eles estalando a língua.

\- Umesada? E cadê aquele inútil que não está com vocês?

Eles se mexeram constrangidos.

\- Ele foi para o 4º esquadrão... Consertar o braço.

Renji ficou em silêncio por um momento e depois caiu na risada. Alguns shinigamis que pararam pra ver também riram, fazendo aqueles quatro corarem de vergonha.

\- Estão dizendo que essa menina quebrou o braço dele?

Perguntou entre um riso e outro. O do meio olhou pros lados constrangido.

\- Sim, senhor.

\- Não acredito!

Depois de mais um acesso de risos, ele se controlou um pouco.

\- Podem ir agora e esqueçam o que houve.

O cara achatada se revoltou.

\- Abarai fukutaichou! Não podemos ir embora sem dar uma lição nessa cadela.

Arregalei os olhos.

\- O que disse?

Uma pressão espiritual começou emanar de Renji causando um silêncio pesado na rua. Segurando a bainha da espada, ele inclinou a cabeça, olhando bem dentro dos olhos do cara que me chamou de cadela.

\- Ela é irmã do meu amigo, idiota. Quer morrer?

Os quatro a essa altura estavam se borrando de medo. Quando Renji fez menção de sacar a zanpakutou eles saíram correndo gritando.

\- GOMENNASAI!!!!!

A reiatsu dele voltou ao normal enquanto o bando de idiotas fugia. Suspirei mais calma e Renji ao se virar pra mim, me olhava de canto.

\- O que foi?

\- Quebrou mesmo o braço dele?

Virei a cara cruzando os braços.

\- Não tive culpa. Aquele troglodita não queria me soltar.

Ele balançou a cabeça e começamos a andar, atraindo um pouco de atenção devido ao quase barraco.

\- É irmã mesmo daquele cabelo laranja.

\- Já disse que não foi culpa minha.

Ele riu e revirei os olhos.

\- Tudo bem e o que faz por aqui? Não devia ir para casa dos Shiba?

Shiba? Ah, o Ichi-nii deve ter falado para ele.

\- Hoje não. Preciso me apresentar no 10º esquadrão.

\- É mesmo, você entrou no Gotei 13. Estava indo para lá quando se meteu em confusão?

\- Eu não...

Me virei reclamando, mas ele só me olhou nada convencido. Credo, parecia meu irmão.

\- 'Tá, foi. Mas agora não sei aonde ir.

\- Eu te levo.

\- Sério? Valeu.

Renji quis me dar uma carona para ir com o shunpo, mas recusei. Alguma hora tinha que aprender aquele troço e também não queria que outro me carregasse. É vergonhoso, mas passei duas noites seguidas sonhando com Toushirou me levando nas costas, mas no sonho ele me levava até em casa e antes que eu entrasse, me puxava para um beijo. Um beijo longo com gosto de hortelã.

\- Chegamos.

Saí do devaneio. A nossa frente um grande portão duplo de madeira em vermelho estava aberto e no letreiro acima, o símbolo kanji de dez. Me despedi de Renji e fui entrando. Acho que os guardas não me barraram porque era esperada. Lá dentro tinha um conjunto de prédios de paredes brancas e telhas de barros, ladeados por passarelas de madeira lisa. Vários shinigamis passavam conversando ou correndo, com certeza atarefados. O que achei legal eram as áreas verdes. Nos espaços abertos entre os conjuntos estavam gramados com duas ou mais árvores e canteiros de flores.

Pulei da passarela indo até uma flor que achei bonita. Era grande e viçosa. Branca como um copo de leite. Seria uma orquídea?

\- Está atrasada, Kurosaki.

Alguém disse às minhas costas. Dei um pulo, girando com a mão no peito. 

Toushirou estava à alguns passos, de braços cruzados e me encarando sério. Pelo seu olhar fazia tempo que me esperava. Ai...

\- Que susto, Toushirou!

\- É Hitsugaya taichou, agora. Por que demorou tanto?

Caramba, ele estava mesmo irritado.

\- Vim o mais rápido que pude, mas me meti em confusão e se não fosse por...

Calei a boca. Falei demais, falei demais. Ele franziu as sobrancelhas.

\- Confusão? Está dizendo que se envolveu numa briga?

Ainda bem que estava anoitecendo, senão ele notaria meu rosto vermelho de vergonha.

\- Não foi bem assim.

\- Uma briga é uma briga, Kurosaki. Mas vamos deixar isso de lado, venha comigo.

Se virou andando até um caminho de cimento e o segui quieta. O humor dele oscila tanto assim? Enquanto passávamos, os subordinados dele o cumprimentavam e nem me encaravam pelas minhas roupas. Acho que sabiam de mim.

\- Já tem uma zanpakutou?

\- Hein?

Toushirou me olhou sobre o ombro.

\- Sua espada. Já tem uma?

\- Ah, não.

Se voltou para frente. Ele deve tá pensando que sou uma idiota, droga.

\- Tudo bem, vou providenciar uma. Quanto ao seu uniforme, Matsumoto vai arranjar um para você.

\- Falando nisso, cadê ela?

Olhei em volta procurando. Ao entramos num prédio e no hall, novamente se curvaram cumprimentando Toushirou. Ele suspirou.

\- É o que eu gostaria de saber.

Segurei um riso. Já tinha percebido a disposição dela em trabalhar no escritório.

\- Hein, Toush... - ele me olhou, rápido corrigi - Hitsugaya taichou, para onde está me levando?

\- Logo vai saber.

Continuou andando. Poxa, não custa nada falar. De repente, ele parou em frente à uma porta. Abriu e esperou que eu entrasse. Quando cruzei o beiral, ele entrou e fechou a porta, indo direto até o outro lado do cômodo. Aqui era muito parecido com a sala de treinamento da Kuukaku. Tinha almofadas num canto e mostruários embutidos com espadas de madeiras. Ainda não entendi por que ele me trouxe aqui.

\- Hã... Taichou.

Me virei pra ele e prendi o fôlego.

Toushirou tinha se livrado da zanpakutou, do cachecol e do haori. Agora estava tirando a parte de cima do seu quimono negro.

 _O que ele tá fazendo?!_ Não. _Por que ele tá fazendo isso?!_

Comecei a ofegar entrando sem querer em pânico. Quando pensei que ia tirar mais uma peça de roupa ele se virou. A blusa branca mostrava um pouco do seu peito e bom, engoli em seco com a visão.

\- Oe.

Ele me jogou uma coisa. Segurei no susto e vi que era uma katana de madeira.

\- Pra que isso?

Olhei para ele. Estava segurando uma também e andava até mim. Tentei ao máximo não encarar sua blusa meio aberta.

\- Quando fui até Academia pedi que me mostrassem seu histórico nas quatro formas de combate.

Ah, então era ele o Capitão que foi lá outro dia? Nem tinha me tocado.

\- E...?

\- E que era como eu imaginava. Em Kidou e Hakuda suas notas são excelentes, mas em Hohou e Zanjutsu é bem fraca, Kurosaki.

Parou apoiando a espada no ombro. Eu inflei de raiva. Que tom era aquele? Arrogante! Ainda mais quando levantava a sobrancelha daquele jeito. Então, estreitou os olhos.

\- Você não sabe usar direito o shunpo.

Não estava perguntando e sim, afirmando. Argh! Queria arrancar aquele sorrisinho sem dentes com essa espada! No entanto...

\- Sim, senhor.

Falei num sopro controlando a raiva. Ele é meu capitão agora, devo respeito.

\- Dominar essas técnicas é essencial para o shinigami. Isso evita que fique indefeso numa _batalha._

\- Eu sei!

Ele quase riu. Sério, essa explicação tava me dando nos nervos.

\- Já que entende, agora vou te testar um pouco na habilidade com espada.

Ficou sério e virou um pouco de lado, as pernas meio afastadas e segurando a katana de madeira nas mãos rente ao rosto. Senti um frio na barriga.

\- Espera, v.. v.. você tá brincando, não tá?

\- Claro que não. Em posição, Kurosaki. Senão vou te atacar assim mesmo.

Tirei a mochila jogando-a no canto e segurei a espada como o professor ensinou. Um pé a frente, outro de apoio e os punhos abaixados com a katana levantada. Tentei me concentrar, só prestando atenção na respiração, então ele se mexeu. Um instante estava parado e no outro girava a espada à dois passos de mim! Ia me acertar nas costelas! Bloqueei o golpe e ataquei, mas ele rebateu. Que força! Meu ombro que aquele brutamontes apertou doeu.

Dei uns passos para trás e Toushirou foi pra cima de mim. Balançou a espada para direita, esquerda, acima e abaixo. Eu só bloqueava sem conseguir contra atacar. A essa altura, atravessamos a sala e minhas costas iam bater na parede, me encurralando. Fugi para direita e rápido ele girou, torcendo o punho fazendo a espada descer e subir, indo direito para minha garganta. Dei um chute na sua perna direita fazendo ele cair, mas se recuperou rápido e apoiou a mão livre no chão me dando uma rasteira.

Caí estatelada largando a espada. Ainda atordoada senti de leve a ponta de madeira roçar meu pescoço e arregalei os olhos. Toushirou estava em cima de mim, apoiado num joelho, me apontando a espada.

\- Numa luta séria, estaria morta.

Disse um pouco ofegante. E eu não sei? Meu coração batia seco na garganta, assustado. Tão assustado que nem me importei que a blusa dele estava totalmente aberta agora e seu cabelo desalinhado. Eu teria ficado como um tomate, mas estava pálida feito cera. Por que pra mim foi real até demais?

Toushirou piscou confuso porque continuei muda e se levantou. Tirando a espada do meu pescoço e me oferecendo a mão. Agarrei sem dizer nada.

\- Daijubou-ka?

\- Hã? Claro.

Levantei e meu ombro pulsou de dor pelo movimento.

\- Itaiiii.

\- O que foi?

\- Ah, nada.

Fui andando para pegar minha bolsa, mas ele me parou aparecendo em minha frente.

\- Kurosaki. Se machucou, não foi?

\- Não é nada, Toush... - revirei os olhos - Capitão, estou bem.

Passei por ele, o que só o deixou irritado.

\- Oe?

Segurou meu ombro dolorido e gemi, me encolhendo. Ele franziu a testa.

\- Matte.

Antes que eu protestasse, afastou meu cabelo e puxou a gola da minha blusa, alargando. Com meu ombro exposto, o espiei de canto e tinha os olhos arregalados. Não precisei ver, sabia do hematoma gigante que aquele imbecil me deixou.

\- Quem fez isso?

\- Eu sei lá.

Ele me encarou com raiva.

\- Kurosaki!

\- 'Tou falando sério, eu nem conheço o cara. Agora com certeza ele não vai se esquecer de mim.

\- Por que?

\- Quebrei o braço dele.

Ele levantou as sobrancelhas surpreso e depois deu um risinho. Isso foi novidade pra mim. Eu nunca tinha ouvido o Toushirou rir.

\- Fique quieta.

\- O o que vai fazer?

Não me respondeu. Vi um brilho claro e girei o pescoço um pouco. Toushirou estava curando meu machucado com kidou. Sua mão segurava meu braço enquanto que a outra, curava aos poucos meu ombro. Lentamente, a dor foi sumindo até desaparecer.

\- Pronto. Melhor, não?

Ajeitei a blusa, girando o braço pra lá e cá. Me virei e sorri.

\- Incrível. Obrigada, Toushirou.

Ele, que até estava sereno, fechou a cara.

\- É Hitsugaya taichou, Kurosaki.

Revirei os olhos pegando a mochila.

\- Tá, tá. Que seja. Amanhã, venho que horas?

\- À tarde. Já conversei com o Reitor.

\- Sério? Que bom. Até amanhã, taichou.

Saí correndo, deixando ele lá. Não sei porque, mas estava super feliz. No portão, um guarda me esperava dizendo que foi designado para me levar em casa e fiquei mais contente, risonha até. Quando cheguei em casa Kuukaku me esperava acabando com minha alegria, mas ela só me avisou que tinha guardado um pouco do jantar e foi dormir.

Suspirei aliviada e fui direto para meu quarto. Ao deitar no futon, pensei no gesto do Toushirou, preocupado comigo, mas logo adormeci. E foi quando tive aquele sonho pela primeira vez.

KARIN POF


	5. Youou - A navalha de vento

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oi, pessoal.  
> Eis aqui uma pequena tradução.  
> Youou significa "Rei Falcão"  
> Logo entenderão porque :)

Dentro de cada shinigami existe um lugar que somente ele conhece e igualmente pode visitar. Ele possui diferentes formas de paisagens, desde cidades com arranha-céus deitados até um imenso lago com pilares de pedra.

Esse lugar é onde residem as entidades das zanpakutous.

KARIN POV

\- Os kidou de ataques, Hadou, possuem vários níveis de escala que vão do número 1 até a dezena de 90. Dependendo da canção...

O professor Yokomura falava. As aulas de kidou eram sempre monótonas pra mim. Afinal de contas, Kuukaku me ensinou tudo o que ele dizia para a turma. Portanto, nem prestei atenção. Estava mais interessada no sonho esquisito que tive ontem. Era tão... Como posso dizer? Surreal.

_Flashback on_

_Lentamente abri os olhos pensando que era outro dia, mas na verdade levei um susto. Invés das paredes lisas e floridas do meu quarto, encontrei um nada gigantesco coberto por nuvens de tempestade. Aqui era o céu? Olhei para baixo. Não, eu estava na verdade era na beira de um penhasco. Me afastei cautelosa, ainda encarando as nuvens quando ouvi um barulho, como algo imenso se dobrando e girei, em tempo de uma rajada de vento me acertar em cheio! Meus cabelos e quimono balançaram como uma bandeira num estandarte._

_Protegi o rosto com os braços e novamente aquele som voltou aumentando a força do vento. Meus pés foram se arrastando para trás, mesmo me inclinando firme no lugar. O som ecoou outra vez, mais alto deixando a ventania ensandecida. Pulei girando para trás, lembrando tarde do penhasco, mas não caí. Havia pousado numa pedra. Olhei em volta e estava em cima de um pico da montanha, com apenas trinta centímetros de espaço ao meu redor. O resto era apenas nuvens._

_Foi quando eu ouvi. Um grito agudo e potente._

_Me agachei na pedra, agarrando nas falhas para não cair quando aquele vento me acertou de novo e ao levantar a cabeça finalmente vi._

_No penhasco onde estava, na parte mais alta empoleirava-se um imenso animal. Entendi assombrada que se tratava de um falcão, cinzento como essas nuvens. A ave de uns 5 metros jogou a cabeça para trás soltando aquele grito. Meus olhos se arregalaram com a visão. A ventania que me açoitava... Vinha do bater de suas asas._

_Flashback off_

Pestanejei voltando para aula. Que sonho será que foi esse? Minha mente travava tentando entender. Sinceramente, devo ter assistido sci-fi demais.

\- Portanto, quem aqui sabe me dizer com que tipo de Hadou pode se criar um tiro de raios? Ah, senhorita Kasumiooji.

Olhei para aquela loura. Ela sentava à quatro fileiras de mim, bem perto do professor. Ela estufou o peito orgulhosa jogando a cabeleira de milho sobre o ombro.

\- Hyapporankan.

Me espantei, quase me entalando com o riso que me subia pela garganta. Ruka e suas outras amigas a elogiaram, até uns caras, como Sakai que se inclinou às suas costas dizendo algo para ela. A loura ficou toda sorridente junto com suas seguidoras sem perceber a decepção do Professor. Não aguentei. Soltei a risada atraindo a atenção de todo mundo. Ela se virou levantando a sobrancelha.

\- Qual é a piada, plebeia?

Tentei me controlar.

\- Hyapporankan? Sério?

Ela suspirou lívida de raiva aumentando meu riso. O Professor a essa altura ficou irritado.

\- Controle-se, Kurosaki. Senão vou mandar que saia da sala!

\- Isso, sensei. Pelo visto, essa plebeia não tem um mínimo de modos.

Empinou o nariz. Todos que a adoravam - verdade seja, era linda como uma boneca - me encararam esnobes com certo desprezo. Não liguei. Enxugando as lágrimas de riso, levantei a sobrancelha.

\- Hyapporankan é um Bakudou, barbie. A resposta certa é Raikouhou, _canhão do trovão_ , sacou?

Levantei o queixo, sorrindo convencida o que a irritou junto com suas colegas. Já iria reclamar quando o Professor a interrompeu, admirado.

\- Corretíssimo.

Seu tom atraiu atenção da turma e depois para mim. Sakai pelo visto ainda não se convenceu, continuou voltado na minha direção estreitando os olhos.

\- Como sabe disso, plebeia?

Suspirei entediada.

\- É simples. Um dispara 100 barras de selamento que prendem o alvo. O outro ataca como um canhão disparando raios, _milorde._

Ele se entalou com o _milorde_. Dei os ombros me virando para o Professor que covardemente escrevia algo no quadro. Sempre era assim. Quando acontecia comigo agia como o cargo, mas se fossem os nobres era como se esquecesse do que acontecia a sua volta, se fingindo de surdo.

\- Kurosaki.

Me virei espantada. Sakai tinha mesmo me chamado pelo sobrenome?

\- Foi assim que conseguiu a vaga no Gotei 13? Achei que kidou era uma das _quatro_ técnicas de combate e não a única.

Suspirei de raiva. Ele estava me provocando. Se tem uma pessoa que detesto mais do que a barbie, era Sakai.

\- Não te interessa.

Virei para o quadro, segurando um jorro de ofensas. Sujeitinho desprezível!

Na hora do intervalo, arrumei meu material e levantei passando a alça da bolsa. Alguns que haviam ficado pararam para me ver. Com certeza se perguntando porque eu matava aula. Tinha terminado de descer a escada quando ao me virar, barraram meu caminho. Parei de repente levantando a cabeça. O cara de cabelo castanho repicado que me irritou mais cedo me olhava cínico. Suspirei. _De novo._

\- Sakai.

\- Aonde pensa que vai, pirralha? É muito cedo para ir embora.

\- Não é da sua conta. E não me chama de "pirralha".

Tentei passar por ele e me bloqueou dando um passo. Olhei pra cima, me perguntando por cargas d'água esse nobre metido 'tava fazendo isso.

\- Sabe Kurosaki, às vezes fico me perguntando o que você tem haver com aquele ryoka.

Pisquei confusa.

\- Ryoka?

\- Estou falando daquele shinigami daikou. Há uns cinco anos ele apareceu com mais três e um quincy. Causaram uma verdadeira confusão aqui em Seireitei.

Fiquei surpresa. Os outros alunos estavam quietos ouvindo a conversa. Já sabia que algum dia me associariam ao Ichi-nii, mas não pensei que demoraria um mês. Pondo a mão na cintura, tentei ser a adulta ali.

\- Ele é meu irmão. Algum problema?

Alguém exclamou, mas continuei encarando Sakai que levantou as sobrancelhas fingindo surpresa. Estúpido.

\- Ah, então quer dizer que você morreu recentemente.

Como uma lâmina gelada, a palavra _"morreu"_ me atravessou me deixando estática. Vendo minha reação, ele deu um passo se curvando somente para eu ouvir.

\- Não fique se achando a gênia por conhecer todo tipo de kidou, plebeia. Pessoas como _você_ jamais serão iguais a _nós._

Engoli em seco e o encarei enquanto se endireitava sorrindo vitorioso. Eu queria chutá-lo. Não... Esmurrar essa cara convencida e perfeitinha até quebrar seu nariz. No entanto, como estava rodeada por testemunhas e ficando atrasada, passei trombando no seu braço espumando de raiva.

KARIN POF

No décimo esquadrão, o Capitão transitava pelos corredores do escritório fazendo algo que não era do seu feitio: procurando por uma ruiva irresponsável. Seus nervos estavam à beira de um stress.

\- Matsumoto.

Resmungou. Ela não havia aparecido a manhã inteira, onde estava sua tenente? De repente, ouviu risos femininos vindo de uma porta, parou desconfiado. Foi até lá e deslizou de uma vez, arregalando os olhos.

\- O que significa isso?!

A ruiva se virou com o barulho, quase derrubando o copo.

\- Taichou!

Na sala de reunião estava havendo de fato uma "reunião". Os sofás estavam ocupados pela maioria das tenentes e algumas shinigamis que o encaram impassíveis. Hitsugaya sentia várias veias saltarem. Sem graça e risonha, Matsumoto tentou se explicar.

\- Ah... É que as convidei para um chá. O senhor não quer também?

\- Não vou tomar chá.

Disse entre os dentes. Agora entendia o que Kuchiki Byakuya passava com a Sociedade Feminina de Shinigamis. Ela se levantou, alheia à sua raiva.

\- Ah, que isso capitão, Isane trouxe até uns doces. O senhor não quer?

Sua paciência trincou. O que as mulheres notaram de imediato.

\- Todas vocês... SUMAM JÁ DAQUI!!!

O grito foi ouvido por todo esquadrão.

HITSUGAYA POV

\- Taichou, não precisava ter feito aquilo.

Matsumoto me olhava cheia de vergonha, piscando os olhos inocente. Como se isso fosse me convencer.

\- Não precisava? Aqui é um escritório! Se forem fazer suas reuniões, que seja em outro lugar!

Ela se encolheu. Estávamos no meu gabinete depois que expulsei todas aquelas mulheres. Francamente, ainda por cima me olharam como se fosse um crápula!

\- Mas capitão... Só vieram fazer uma visitinha.

Estreitei os olhos.

\- Todas ao mesmo tempo?

\- Bem...

Ela olhou para alto disfarçando, girando os polegares. Apertei os punhos, enquanto a raiva explodia.

\- MATSUMOTOOOOO!!!

HITSUGAYA POF

KARIN POV

Quando cheguei no esquadrão, a frase que aquele cara me disse ecoava nos meus ouvidos. E daí se morri faz pouco tempo? Por acaso é da conta dele? Sakai só estava se roendo de raiva porque o fiz passar vergonha junto com sua "amiguinha". Estava andando distraída pelo caminho de cimento quando ouvi um grito. Era... Era Rangiku? Corri na direção parando em frente à um prédio com varanda a tempo de ouvir.

\- Calma, taichou.

\- NÃO ME PEÇA PRA TER CALMA, MATSUMOTO!

Me espantei. O que será que ela fez que deixou o Toushirou bravo? Atravessei o gramado subindo os degraus até entrar no escritório do capitão. Segui no corredor parando em frente a uma porta. Deslizei timidamente e me tremi de medo.

Rangiku estava atrás do sofá, encolhida no chão enquanto do outro lado do escritório, Toushirou emanava uma pressão espiritual congelando o chão onde pisava. Pelo barulho da porta os dois se viraram. Antes que eu desse meia volta e fugisse, Rangiku se levantou e com o shunpo apareceu atrás de mim, me empurrando.

\- Karin-chan! Vamos, entre, não fique com vergonha.

\- Mas vocês...

Dei uma olhada em Toushirou. Ele suspirava controlando sua reiatsu e o chão voltou ao normal. Caramba, nunca quero deixar ele bravo. Rangiku ao me sentar no sofá nem parecia que estava levando uma bronca.

\- Você não devia estar na Academia a essa hora?

Pôs as mãos na cintura. Abri a boca pra explicar, mas Toushirou me interrompeu.

\- Ela foi dispensada, Matsumoto. Não lembra que falei sobre isso outro dia?

\- Ah, é mesmo. A partir de agora você vai ficar aqui todas as tardes, não é?

\- Sim.

Ela sorriu e depois franziu a testa virando-se para Toushirou.

\- Taichou, será que não tem problema?

O olho dele tremeu. Tinha que admitir. Ela tem coragem pra irritá-lo mesmo sem querer.

\- Não. Como parte do esquadrão as notas vão ser creditadas.

\- Creditadas...

\- Com o relatório que você irá fazer.

Ela abriu a boca chocada.

\- Mas capitão!

\- Não discuta. Já basta o que você fez hoje.

Com essa Rangiku fechou a boca. Toushirou então olhou para mim e seu olhar foi de cima abaixo me dando um frio na barriga e as bochechas coradas.

\- Além disso, precisa arranjar um uniforme para ela. Kurosaki?

\- Sim?

Por que a voz dele ao falar comigo me deu um arrepio?

\- Vamos continuar com a aula de ontem.

\- Aula?

Eu não chamaria aquilo de aula, tinha levado uma surra. Se aproximando, ele continuou alheio ao olhar surpreso da Rangiku.

\- Precisa melhorar muito em Zanjutsu pelo que notei ontem e a propósito, vou te treinar em Hohou também.

\- Nani?!

Nós duas gritamos. Ele apenas me encarou impassível. Ah, droga! Estava mesmo falando sério. Piscando ainda sem acreditar, Rangiku me levantou, puxando para a porta.

\- Vamos Karin-chan. Vou te arranjar logo o uniforme.

\- Matsumoto.

\- Hai, taichou.

Ela olhou sobre o ombro, nos fazendo parar.

\- Depois vão ao campo de treinamento. Estarei esperando lá.

Meu queixo caiu. Já?

Ela deu um risinho, mas ainda tão surpresa quanto eu.

\- Claro. Vem, Karin-chan.

\- Tá.

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

As aulas com Toushirou eram no mínimo maçantes. Ele me forçava a usar técnicas como ficar parada no ar usando reiraku, lutar com o shunpo e nas últimas aulas me deu uma zanpakutou comum, uma asauchi. Lembro da vergonha que senti quando ele me contou.

_"- Não sabia? Asauchis são entregues aos shinigamis quando entram na Academia. É um espanto que não tenha ganhado uma"_

O olhar incrédulo dele foi o que mais me mortificou. Bom, devido ao meu tamanho (que saco), decidi carregar minha zanpakutou nas costas. A correia que segurava a bainha era feita de uma corrente dourada, entremeada de nós bem bonita que comprei numa loja em Seireitei.

Depois de duas semanas treinando meu desempenho melhorou muito e bem, a barbie e Sakai pegaram mais no meu pé. Viviam especulando como foi que eu morri e em contrapartida, me controlava para não pular em cima deles e esganá-los. No fundo, eu ficava triste, mas não iria demonstrar. Um dia na sala de treinamento da Kuukaku, antes de ir para a Academia adormeci depois de treinar com a zanpakutou e novamente tive aquele sonho.

_Ao abrir os olhos me vi naquele mesmo penhasco, só que dessa vez estava claro, como se tivesse amanhecido. Ouvi o bater de asas e logo me protegi fechando os olhos, mas a ventania não estava me jogando. Ela me envolvia._

_Baixei os braços relaxando enquanto olhava em volta. Meu cabelo e quimono dançavam com a brisa forte, girando em volta de mim. Comecei a rir._

**_\- Acha então isso engraçado, garota?_ **

_Uma voz potente de tenor me perguntou. Girei procurando em volta em posição de defesa._

_\- Q.. quem falou?_

**_\- Eu._ **

_Me voltei para voz e me espantei. Em cima de uma rocha à minha direita, o Falcão imenso estava empoleirado olhando para mim e de um jeito especulador._

_\- Quem é você?_

_Curvando a cabeça, sua voz ecoou sem mexer o bico._

**_\- Quem sou eu?! Que pergunta tola, garota! Sou eu._ **

_Franzi as sobrancelhas. Certo, já vi que essa conversa vai ser difícil. Dei uma olhada em volta. O céu estava num tom amanteigado com as nuvens soprando ora pra direita ora pra esquerda. Como se o vento fosse errante aqui. Me voltei para o falcão gigante._

_\- Que lugar é esse?_

_Ele se esticou girando a cabeça como fiz para observar ao redor. Agora que notei, a plumagem era de um azul cobalto até se acinzentar para o resto do corpo._

**_\- Aqui é como o topo do mundo, onde os ventos percorrem livres na imensidão dos céus._ **

_\- Isso não responde à minha pergunta._

_O falcão me encarou._

**_\- Garota, estou dizendo como é o interior da sua alma._ **

_Arregalei os olhos._

_\- Interior do quê?_

_Se falcões pudessem revirar os olhos, aposto que esse faria. Ele cravou mais suas garras na pedra e se inclinou para frente, mais perto de mim._

**_\- Não seja ingênua. Ainda não notou que tenho falado com você?_ **

_Com seu olhar interrogador me lembrei. Ultimamente ando escutando uma voz. Confiante e segura como uma autoridade._

**_\- Pelo visto entendeu._ **

_Voltou a se endireitar na pedra e bateu as asas, imensas e negras como os meus cabelos. Ao pousar diante de mim o vento girava a nossa volta, sacudindo minhas roupas e suas penas, então tive um estalo de compreensão. Dei um passo, pasmada._

_\- Não me diga que você..._

_O falcão estreitou os olhos. Parecia que estava sorrindo e estufou o peito._

**_\- Exatamente. Agora sim posso te dizer._ **

Acordei.

Alguém me balançava pelo ombro. Me virei para a pessoa e tomei um susto. Eram um daqueles gêmeos grandalhões.

\- Karin-dono!

\- Ahhhhh! Não faz mais isso.

Puxa vida, meu coração quase pula pra fora do peito.

\- Karin-dono! Você está atrasada para aula. Kuukaku-san está muito irritada.

Alguém me balançava pelo ombro. Me virei para a pessoa e tomei um susto. Eram um daqueles gêmeos grandalhões.

\- Karin-dono!

\- Ahhhhh! Não faz mais isso.

Puxa vida, meu coração quase pula pra fora do peito.

\- Karin-dono! Você está atrasada para aula. Kuukaku-san está muito irritada.

Arregalei os olhos. Kuukaku? Irritada comigo? Me levantei indo direto pro banheiro, tomando o banho mais rápido que fiz e me vesti apressada. Droga de roupa complicada. Tinha me enrolado com a blusa do quimono.

\- Karin!!!

Parei olhando para a porta. Kuukaku estava me chamando e pelo seu tom eu iria ganhar minha primeira surra. Ajeitei rápido a roupa, peguei minha mochila e abri a porta. No instante, que pisei no corredor usei o shunpo sumindo antes que ela me flagrasse. Vê-la castigando o Ganju doía só em _ver_ , imagina levar uma rajada de fogo dela. Seu punho tinha um bocado de força.

Atravessei de Rukongai à Seireitei nuns poucos passos, mas quando cheguei na porta da Academia o guarda me barrou.

\- Mas como assim? São só uns 10 minutos!

\- Regras são regras. Lamento.

Bateu a portinhola na minha cara. Fiquei com raiva e dei um chute no portão, fazendo os guardas o abrirem com aquela lança prateada esquisita nas mãos. Não esperei. Me xingando pela estupidez sumi com o shunpo aparecendo a três quadras dali. Bom, já que não tenho mais nada para fazer fui me trocar numa loja (depois de implorar pra uma senhora gentil) e saí de quimono negro até o 10º esquadrão. Estava andando tranquila quando de repente, levei um chute no estômago.

Isso mesmo. Um cara do nada apareceu na minha frente e me chutou. Nem tive tempo de reagir, fui jogada direto para umas caixas. Tossindo sufocada fui me levantando e senti algo distender no abdômen. Chiei enquanto cinco sombras pararam na minha frente.

\- Yo, pirralha.

Gelei. Olhei pra cima e vi o brutamontes barbudo que topei outro dia. Seus amigos também estavam ali. Ah, merda! Me levantei devagar tentando esconder a dor. O chute tinha me machucado e _muito_.

\- Ando te procurando faz duas semanas, sabia? Meu braço ainda doí.

\- O que você quer?

Observei em volta disfarçadamente procurando uma rota de fuga. Se eles me atacarem, não daria conta sozinha. Estreitando os olhos ele deu passo, enquanto recuei outro.

\- O que eu quero? Me vingar pelo o que me fez e como não se pode fazer isso abertamente entre esquadrões, proponho uma coisa, pirralha.

Engoli em seco. Pelo o que entendi ele não poderia me bater (apesar de já ter feito isso), mas mesmo assim, a outra escolha seria melhor pra mim?

\- E o que é?

\- Como é atrevida. Vamos fazer um duelo, assim resolve o problema.

\- Duelo? E de que tipo de problema você tá falando, idiota?

O olho dele tremeu, irritado tentou me agarrar pela gola, mas pulei para longe. Antes que fugisse, porem, um dos seus colegas apareceu atrás de mim e me segurou pelos ombros. O barbudo andou espumando até onde eu estava.

\- De honra, moleca. Eu não aguento mais ser lembrado como aquele que apanhou de uma garota!

Arregalei os olhos, não tinha outra escolha.

KARIN POF

Na arena que ficava entre o 9º e o 10º esquadrão vários shinigamis se juntavam para ver a luta que prometia ser no mínimo boa. Umesada Toshimori do nono bantai havia desafiado uma garota do décimo bantai. Ela devia chegar a altura do peito dele, mas corriam os boatos de que foi ela que quebrou o seu braço e de ter sido essa a razão do duelo. Alguns tenentes vieram também assistir e sem surpresa, Kyouraku taichou, Zaraki Kenpachi e aqueles dois inseparáveis Madarame Ikkaku e Ayasegawa Yumichika estavam ali. Eles tinham certa curiosidade. Afinal, a garota era irmã de Kurosaki Ichigo.

Karin olhou em volta, sentindo um frio na espinha. Não temia multidões, mas não estava ali por vontade própria. _Tomara que Toushirou não saiba disso._ Mas no fundo ele ia saber, olha quanta gente tinha ali!

\- Hei, pirralha.

Se virou para o sujeito que a enfiou nesse rolo.

\- O que é?

\- Que tal fazermos uma aposta?

Estreitou os olhos, ele estava sorrindo cínico.

\- E o que seria?

\- Se eu ganhar, você me servirá como uma empregada por uma semana fazendo o que eu quiser.

Se entalou enquanto esse sujeito ria divertido. _Não mesmo!_

\- E se eu ganhar, você andará por uma semana como uma gueixa pelas ruas de Seireitei, bigode.

Ele parou de rir e sacou a zanpakutou.

\- Feito.

Todos perceberam que ia começar e então logo de cara, ele gritou:

_\- Queime!_

Não escutou o nome da sua Shikai. Uma labareda de fogo desferia contra ela.

Enquanto isso, no escritório do décimo esquadrão, Toushirou escutava aquela algazarra. Como se não bastasse Matsumoto ter fugido para ver o bendito duelo, a maioria dos seus subordinados estavam agitados comentando a respeito. Nos corredores havia tanta movimentação que sequer conseguia se concentrar no trabalho. Largou os documentos e saiu do gabinete, calando meia dúzia de seus soldados que rápido voltaram aos afazeres. Bufou e foi andando até sair do prédio dando uma volta pelo esquadrão.

Por onde passava, só os comentários do duelo, mas quando chegava perto rápido mudavam a conversa. De repente, escutou enquanto atravessava uma passarela.

\- Tem certeza disso?

\- É claro que sim. Kurosaki está brigando com aquele gorila do Umesada.

\- O que disseram?

Se virou para os dois, que deram um pulo assustados

\- Hitsugaya taichou!

\- Repita o que disse.

Engolindo em seco ele falou.

\- Kurosaki Karin está na arena entre os esquadrões nono e décimo senhor, duelando com Umesada.

Não disse mais nada, mandou que os dois se retirassem e foi para arena. Ela era louca. Não, ele era louco de confiar que ela não se metia mais em confusão. Umesada era um idiota estúpido, mas um idiota com grande poder. O que Kurosaki poderia fazer se sequer pode liberar uma Shikai?

Na arena, ela se desviava com dificuldade dos ataques. A zanpakutou daquele brutamontes atirava labaredas de fogo como chicotes. Se um deles a acertasse, queimaria sua carne em segundos.

\- Vamos, pirralha! Não ia me fazer vestir de gueixa?

Ele debochou a irritando, então sumiu com o shunpo aparecendo na sua esquerda. Karin sacou a espada girando e rebateu para cima, fazendo ele recuar e ela também. Que força! A lâmina em brasa soltava suas fagulhas e tinham caído um pouco nas suas costas. Ardiam e doíam, aquele chute na barriga também machucou. Já estava em dificuldade de mexer mais rápido. Então, ele deu um golpe da zanpakutou, a corrente de fogo chicoteando na sua direção quando de repente, um calor infernal surgiu às suas costas. Olhou sobre o ombro e tinha outra labareda. O que?!

Só teve tempo de saltar, girando em torno de si desviando e os chicotes explodiram. O estrondo animando a plateia e quase a queimando. No meio da fumaça escutou aquele imbecil dizer.

\- Ei, moleca! Mal posso esperar quando for me chamar de mestre!

Soltou aquele riso nojento. Karin se inflou de raiva, ele ia engolir o que disse.

Do outro lado na plateia, Toushirou apareceu perto de dois capitães fazendo Ikkaku, Yumichika e Abarai se espantarem. Ele era a última pessoa que pensariam que aparecesse, mas Kyouraku e Kenpachi nem se importaram. O capitão de chapéu de palha se curvou ao sorrir.

\- Oh, Hitsugaya taichou, veio assistir também?

Toushirou só olhou sério.

\- Vim evitar o pior. Onde está Kurosaki?

Kenpachi apontou com o queixo para a nuvem de fumaça.

\- A pirralha acabou de levar um golpe da zanpakutou daquele sujeito. Humpf! E achei que fosse tão boa quanto o irmão.

Toushirou encarou a fumaça sem acreditar, o que ela tinha na cabeça? Já ia entrar na arena quando ouviu.

_\- Bakudou nº4, HAUNAWA!_

Um raio de reiraku amarelo atravessou a fumaça na direção de Umesada, que desviou fácil e deu golpe da zanpakutou.

\- Acabou, pirralha!

O chicote de fogo cortou a fumaça em dois, abrindo um sulco chamuscado. Mas ao se dissipar não havia nada. Ele ficou confuso. Toushirou estreitou os olhos e mirou para a esquerda, no mesmo instante em que Karin apareceu girando, dando um chute nas costas de Umesada. A surpresa dele foi ridícula quando voou para o outro lado da arena.

\- Oh!

Kyouraku fez. Antes que acertasse a parede Umesada girou e disparou várias bolas vermelhas.

\- Shakkahou?

Renji perguntou. Ikkaku estalou a língua.

\- Kidou numa luta de duelo. Qual é a graça nisso?

Toushirou não disse nada. Observava Karin se desviar fácil simplesmente se esquivando. Pelo seu olhar, estava séria. A raiva e preocupação que sentia estava dando lugar para curiosidade e algo mais...

Umesada tomou impulsou e usou novamente o chicote de fogo. Antes que atingisse ela girou e correu para o oponente. Segurando a zanpakutou com o braço esticado para o lado ela começou a girá-la entre os dedos e torceu punho, passando para a outra mão.

_\- Bata suas asas..._

Arregalou os olhos. Ela estava fazendo o que achava que iria fazer?

_\- YOU OU!!!_

Uma ventania começou a soprar. Forte e uivando como se uma tempestade chegasse. O vento girava para zanpakutou dela, que brilhou crescendo enquanto Karin não parava de girá-la. A ventania que sacudia e levantava poeira não a incomodava. Pelo contrario, ela saltou parando o giro e desferiu o golpe. Uma pressão de ar, criando uma lâmina de vento atravessou a arena. Todos cobriram os olhos com as mangas do quimono. Ao abaixarem, a exclamação foi geral.

Umesada sangrava de um talho profundo no peito. Seu quimono rasgado pela metade.

\- Impossível.

Alguém disse. Toushirou já sabia o que aconteceu. Karin não o tinha acertado, ele conseguiu se desviar. No piso da arena, os blocos de concretos estavam quebrados por uma rachadura de 3 metros comprimento.

\- Se tivesse sido em cheio ele viraria dois.

Ikkaku comentou admirado e gostando. Todos olharam para garota parada no ar. Ela segurava uma espada cinzenta pelo meio, mas as lâminas das duas extremidades não era proporcionais. Uma era mais comprida que a outra. A zanpakutou era do tamanho da garota, que por acaso encarava com ódio o sujeito ensanguentado.

\- Quem vai te chamar de mestre, imbecil?

Ela sumiu, surgindo diante de Umesada e desferiu um golpe que rápido o sujeito bloqueou. Sem dar tempo de reação, Karin passou a lutar manejando sua Shikai como se fosse um bastão, ora uma lança e se aproveitava do seu tamanho, entrando no espaço entre a espada do oponente, dando golpes.

\- Ela briga bem. Quem é o mestre da pirralha?

\- Eu.

Todos olharam admirados, quase em choque para ele. Toushirou os encarou atravessado se irritando.

\- Algum problema?

\- Não, Hitsugaya taichou!

Cruzou os braços prestando atenção na luta. Era tão absurdo ser o Mestre de Kurosaki? No entanto, não podia evitar sentir orgulho, ela realmente estava lutando bem. De repente, ela levou um golpe na região do estômago, fazendo-a voar para o outro lado da arena. Umesada ria já preparando o ataque de fogo. Ela apoiou a mão no ar freando e jogou a zanpakutou para o alto. Por que ela fez isso?

\- Ficou louca, garota?

Umesada gritou e chicoteou a labareda. Iria acertá-la em cheio. Ainda de costas ela mexeu o braço em arco para trás e uma rajada de vento cortou a labareda. Toushirou estreitou os olhos, finalmente confirmando. Na mão esquerda dela havia uma wakisaki (katana pequena). A outra Katana ela pegou com a mão livre quando esta caiu. Dando um chute em Umesada, ela juntou as espadas pelos punhos e lá estava a zanpakutou que viram antes. Desaparecendo no shunpo ela surgiu do lado de Umesada, a lâmina pressionando o pescoço dele.

O sujeito estremecia de medo. Dando um sorriso, Kurosaki falou.

\- Perdeu. Uma semana vestido como gueixa, idiota!

Toushirou quase riu. Ela nem faz ideia... Que se tornou uma dos três únicos shinigamis... Que possuem suas zanpakutous em pares de toda Soul Society.


	6. Depois da luta... Uma amiga de infância

Na arena entre os nono e décimo bantai, a plateia de shinigamis gritava eufórica. Vários riam até as lágrimas rolarem, outros encaravam espantados a garota que apontava a zanpakutou para o pescoço do desafiante. Qual era mesmo o nome dela? Kurosaki Karin.

KARIN POV

O troglodita idiota suava frio apavorado. Toda aquela pose machista se foi depois que liberei minha Shikai, não pude deixar de sorrir. Pressionei mais a lâmina em seu pescoço fazendo-o engasgar e me olhou de soslaio, cheio de medo.

\- Amanhã.

\- O que?

\- Sua semana de gueixa começa amanhã.

Ele ficou chocado, até empalideceu. Ora, aposta é aposta e eu venci. Girei a You Ou para mim, encostando-a suavemente no meu braço, enquanto que o sujeito sumiu no shunpo morrendo de vergonha. Eu me senti eufórica, a adrenalina tomava conta de mim. Mesmo que estivesse ofegante e machucada, consegui. Derrotei o babaca!

\- Nada mal, Kurosaki.

Prendi o fôlego. Girei para pessoa e realmente era ele. Toushirou estava à dois passos de mim e estreitava os olhos de um jeito que evaporou minha adrenalina.

\- Tou.. tou ... Taichou!

Droga! Por que estou gaguejando? Engoli em seco e girei a zanpakutou voltando-a ao normal. Nem sei como consegui fazer isso.

\- Desde quando pode liberar a Shikai?

Ele estava bravo?

Não, não estava. Mas por que parecia que queria me esganar? Eu não consigo decifrar essa cara impassível dele! Involuntariamente comecei a entrar em pânico.

\- Bom, é que...

\- Karin-chan!

Fui acertada por dois grandes volumes na nuca, me fazendo perder o equilíbrio e cair em cima dele. Bati em seu peito, quase deixando a zanpakutou cair da minha mão. Os olhos verdes me olharam surpresos e depois irritados para pessoa que me derrubou.

\- Matsumoto.

\- Taichou! O que senhor faz aqui?

Ele suspirou. Com o rosto enterrado no seu peito o senti ondular. Por que não saio de cima dele? Suas mãos já me seguravam pelos ombros e me empurravam, me firmando no lugar, mas tinha algo errado. Invés de sentir aquela eletricidade hiper sensível desse contato sem querer, me sentia tonta. A minha barriga onde aquele babaca chutou doía tanto que meu fôlego rareava. Vagamente percebi mais cinco reiatsu ao meu redor, uma delas tão forte que me oprimia.

\- Hei, pirralha! Bela luta.

\- Não diga isso, Ikkaku! O vento da zanpakutou bagunçou tudo por aqui, até o cabelo dela.

\- Quem liga pra isso? Ela é mesmo irmã de Ichigo.

Olhei para pessoas à minha volta. Um homem alto de cabelo desgrenhado e tapa olho sorria pra mim. A reiatsu dele tinha uma aura assassina. Ao seu lado, um careca sem as mangas do quimono negro discutia com um outro, bem bonito por sinal. O que era aquilo na sua sobrancelha? Penas?

\- Tudo bem, mocinha?

Virei o pescoço para o lado. Um homem de chapéu de palha se curvava me olhando preocupado.

\- Oe, Karin.

Ah, esse era Renji. Sabia que tinha uma reiatsu conhecida.

\- O que há Kurosaki?

Toushirou apareceu alarmado em minha frente, me causando uma súbita vontade de sorrir. Mas antes que o fizesse, antes de qualquer coisa sair da minha boca, minhas pernas amoleceram e revirei os olhos, sentindo tudo o que restava da minha força se esvair. Antes de apagar, consegui ouvir o tinir de uma espada caindo no chão.

KARIN POF

HITSUGAYA POV

\- Kurosaki!

Ela caiu desmaiando nos meus braços. Isso assustou à todos. Abarai e Matsumoto se aproximaram agitados.

\- Karin!

\- Karin-chan!

\- Acalmem-se!

Eles arregalaram os olhos. Com cuidado, apoiei o tronco dela no braço esquerdo e tirei a bainha pendurada em suas costas.

\- Matsumoto.

Ela se aproximou mais um passo e lhe entreguei a bainha. Me abaixei, passando o outro braço na dobra dos joelhos de Kurosaki erguendo-a no colo. O rosto dela estava pálido e suava, mal conseguia respirar.

\- O que houve com ela?

Madarame perguntou confuso.

\- Com certeza não aguentou o desgaste da luta.

Yumichika tirou as palavras da minha boca, mas mesmo assim... Esses arquejos sem ar estavam me deixando nervoso.

\- Talvez seja isso.

Encarei minha tenente. Ela não parava de olhar preocupada para a garota nos meus braços. Ao me perceber que a olhava...

\- Taichou?

\- Pegue a zanpakutou dela. Vamos voltar para o esquadrão.

\- Sim, senhor.

Sem delongas, sumi no shunpo ignorando as expressões surpresas de Kyouraku e Kenpachi. Tinha outras prioridades, como cuidar da saúde de uma garota. Soltei um suspiro. Por que? - mirei seu rosto pálido outra vez - Por que ela se meteu nessa encrenca com Umesada? Aquele sujeito é a ignorância em pessoa.

\- Ahhhhh.

Ela gemeu me alarmando. Quando a puxei para mais perto, se encolheu com a mão na barriga. Estreitei os olhos nesse gesto e travei os dentes entendendo. Ao pisar num telhado saltei de novo enquanto uma raiva crescia dentro de mim.

\- Umesada.

Aquele cretino desgraçado.

Saltei mais uma vez aparecendo no portão do esquadrão, junto com outra pessoa. Fui entrando sem olhar para trás.

\- O que faz aqui, Abarai?

Se os guardas se espantaram com Kurosaki nos meus braços, imaginem com meu tom de voz. Parecia que eu queria matar alguém. O que era bem provável, estava possesso com um cretino idiota.

\- Vim saber como ela está, Hitsugaya Taichou.

\- Não precisava se dar ao trabalho.

Segui em direção aos alojamentos. Com minha resposta percebi que ele tinha parado, mas me alcançou correndo até ficar ao meu lado. Ele se espantou com minha expressão e o olhei de canto.

\- Algo errado?

\- Não.

\- Ótimo.

Não parei a passada, logo entrando na passarela que ligava o refeitório ao alojamento. Com Abarai, _calado_ , ainda nos meus calcanhares. Por algum motivo a presença dele estava me irritando.

\- Hitsugaya Taichou... - hesitou - ... não seria melhor levá-la ao quarto esquadrão?

\- Não. Matsumoto com certeza foi buscar uma equipe já que não está aqui com você.

O encarei atravessado, isso fez Abarai engolir em seco. Ele veio aqui por outro motivo. Meus homens se curvaram em respeito ao adentrarmos no alojamento e se espantaram ao me verem carregando Kurosaki. Ela gemia e se encolhia tentando respirar, aumentando minha raiva. Enquanto andávamos pelo corredor quis confirmar uma coisa.

\- Me responda.

Ele se espantou com a quebra de silêncio.

\- Kurosaki foi a garota que humilhou Umesada outro dia?

Abarai hesitou um pouco antes de dizer.

\- Sim.

Suspirei para manter a calma. Minhas mãos crispavam apertando Kurosaki demais e me lembrei do primeiro dia em que ela veio aqui.

_" - Quem fez isso?_

_\- Eu sei lá._

_\- Kurosaki!_

_\- 'Tou falando sério, eu nem conheço o cara. Agora com certeza ele não vai se esquecer de mim._

_\- Por que?_

_\- Quebrei o braço dele"_

\- Também fiquei surpreso quando ele desafiou Karin para um duelo.

Saí do devaneio, foi quando notei que também estava irritado.

\- Hitsugaya Taichou...

Abarai hesitava de novo limitando minha paciência. Ah, finalmente um quarto livre. Cruzei o beiral procurando o futon, estava ignorando o tenente.

\- Taichou...

\- Diga logo, Abarai.

Ele piscou com meu tom. Eu estava impaciente e nervoso o bastante para rodeios. Entrando no quarto também ele rápido encontrou o futon e o desenrolou, forrando com lençóis e um travesseiro. Me abaixei com cuidado depositando-a delicadamente.

\- Ainda não ouvi sua pergunta.

Ele pestanejou e então disse de uma vez.

\- O senhor permitiu que ela participasse desse duelo?

O encarei, ele perguntou mesmo o que ouvi?! Logo se arrependeu.

\- Claro que não.

\- Então deve ter sido alguém de alto posto. Duelos são podem acontecer se um shinigami sem posto receber permissão do seu Capitão ou...

\- De um oficial, eu sei.

Suspirei me levantando. Saímos do quarto, porém, continuamos no corredor.

\- Não foi Matsumoto. Ela estava o tempo todo comigo quando a notícia se espalhou.

\- Quem pode ter sido então?

Não respondi, estava desconfiado de alguém. De repente, uma comoção vinha do hall. Nos viramos e Matsumoto estava à frente liderando um grupo de três shinigamis do 4º bantai. Ao nos ver, ela andou mais rápido.

\- Taichou! Onde está Karin-chan?

Dei um passo para o lado.

\- Nesse quarto.

Ela olhou para trás sobre o ombro.

\- Por aqui.

Os quatro entraram no cômodo e se ajoelharam perto de Kurosaki. Dois dos shinigamis já retiravam suas bolsas das costas, enquanto que o terceiro fechava a porta. Não reclamei, era o melhor. Sem dizer nada, deixei Matsumoto lá e fui andando com Abarai ao lado. Uma olhada para seu rosto e já notei que estava preocupado.

\- No que está pensando?

Ele se espantou me encarando, mas voltou a expressão de antes.

\- Estava pensando em avisar Ichigo, senhor.

Acenei concordando, voltando o olhar à frente.

\- Faça isso, é a irmã dele. Só espero que não me arme um escândalo.

Abarai ficou calado. É, também acho improvável.

HITSUGAYA POF

KARIN POV

Minhas pálpebras tremeram. Lentamente fui acordando até encarar um teto de madeira. Onde estou? Aqui não é o meu quarto. Nesse momento, dedos afastaram uma mecha do meu cabelo na testa atraindo minha atenção. Virei a cabeça, a tontura fazendo as paredes girarem e encontrei duas Rangikus. Franzi a testa, as imagens se juntaram e ela me olhava carinhosa como uma irmã mais velha.

\- Como se sente?

\- Eu - engoli em seco - não sei direito. O que aconteceu?

Ela se endireitou jogando o cabelo para trás. Estava sentada ao meu lado.

\- Você desmaiou quando viemos te cumprimentar.

\- Ah.

Lembrei como em flash das cenas. Toushirou me encarando. O cara de tapa olho, outros dois discutindo (um careca e o cara das penas). Rangiku estava atrás de mim e havia o Taichou que me chamou de mocinha. Renji também estava lá.

\- Que lugar é esse?

Minha voz saía tão fraca.

\- Um quarto no alojamento do esquadrão. O capitão te trouxe aqui quando caiu em cima dele.

Seu sorriso foi cheio de subentendidos me fazendo corar.

\- O Toush... O Taichou... me carregou?

\- Nos braços.

Fiquei mais vermelha e ao ver, Rangiku riu.

\- Não tem graça.

\- Tem sim. Mas mudando de assunto, aquele brutamontes te golpeou duas vezes no abdômen, não foi?

Estreitou os olhos, não tinha como mentir.

\- Foi.

Ela suspirou de raiva.

\- Eu sabia. Os paramédicos do 4º esquadrão encontraram duas costelas trincadas e um inchaço no diafragma. Vocês desmaiou por falta de oxigênio.

Fechei os olhos, cansada. Não queria lembrar. O chute daquele cara era pesado como chumbo, nem sei como não me quebrei ao meio.

\- Ele me encurralou. Não tive escolha se não entrar naquele estúpido duelo.

\- Falando nisso, que incrível, Karin-chan! Não sabia que sua zanpakutou era em par e ainda por cima de vento.

\- Pois é.

Eu queria dormir, mas Rangiku não deixava.

\- Foi a primeira vez que liberou a Shikai?

\- Um hum.

Minha cabeça girava, o que será que me deram?

\- Impressionante. Aposto que o capitão ficou surpreso.

\- Falando nele, onde está?

Perguntei por perguntar. Ela fez uma cara, apertando os lábios como senão quisesse me responder.

\- O que foi?

\- O capitão está ocupado conversando com alguém.

\- Alguém?

Rangiku encolheu os ombros.

\- Seu irmão.

Arregalei os olhos, eu conheço o Ichi-nii. A última coisa que teria era uma conversa com Toushirou.

KARIN POF

HITSUGAYA POV

\- Cadê a minha irmã?!!

Suspirei pela enésima vez, tentando me controlar.

\- Descansando. Quer se acalmar, Kurosaki?

O substituto me fuzilava pelos olhos, se pudesse voaria no meu pescoço. Eu também não estava longe de perder as estribeiras.

\- Não vou me acalmar, quero ver a minha irmã!

\- Alterado desse jeito não vou permitir.

\- O QUÊ?!

Estávamos em pé no meu gabinete próximos dos sofás. Encarei Abarai, claramente arrependido de ter avisado Kurosaki. Agora me encontrava discutindo com ele, tentando manter a compostura, mas estava difícil.

\- Você ouviu, agora sente-se.

\- EU NÃO VOU ME SENTAR, TOUSHIROU! VOU VER A KARIN QUE SE MACHUCOU POR SUA CULPA!

Arregalei os olhos.

\- O que disse?

\- VOCÊ OUVIU!

Rebateu se tremendo de raiva, igualmente a mim.

\- ACHA MESMO QUE EU PERMITIRIA QUE ELA FIZESSE AQUILO?!

\- MAS ACONTECEU! O DESGRAÇADO QUASE MATA ELA E VOCÊ NÃO FEZ NADA!

\- Ichigo!

\- CALE A BOCA, RENJI!

Cada fragmento de paciência e controle que eu tinha se perdeu. Quando percebi o gabinete tinha esfriado. As janelas estavam embaçadas e os dois shinigamis respiraram com vapor saindo de suas bocas. Eles me encaravam espantados e com razão. Minha reiatsu irradiava descontrolada como não era há muito tempo.

\- Não pense, nem por um segundo, que eu deixaria que ela morresse. Sua irmã se defendeu sozinha graças ao treinamento que _eu_ estou dando. Então cale-se e pense de novo antes de falar, Kurosaki.

Ele se assustou com meu tom sombrio e tropeçou caindo sentado no sofá. Minha mente virava um branco, se não me acalmar faria uma loucura. De repente, a porta foi aberta trazendo um sopro de ar quente clareando minha cabeça.

\- Shirou-chan?

Pisquei para garota que estava na porta. Ela olhava chocada o estado do gabinete.

\- Hinamori?

\- O que deu em você? Aqui está congelando!

Apertei os olhos morrendo de vergonha e controlei minha pressão espiritual, fazendo em minutos o cômodo voltar a temperatura de antes. Eu nem conseguia encarar Abarai e Kurosaki.

\- Suman. **(algo como 'desculpe')**

\- Tudo bem.

Mas o substituto continuava me olhando espantado. Que ridículo, não acredito que perdi o controle desse jeito. Encarei Hinamori que entrava tentando entender o que interrompeu, mas nenhum de nós demonstrou nada.

\- O que faz aqui?

Ela sorriu me oferecendo uma caixinha de madeira.

\- Só vim te trazer isso. São amanatous, seus preferidos.

Aceitei sem dizer nada, enquanto suas bochechas coravam. Fazia um tempo, creio que dois anos que vinha notando esse comportamento estranho de Hinamori. Ela ficava envergonhada comigo por pouca coisa.

Depois do silêncio constrangedor, ela olhou ao redor encontrando Abarai.

\- Então sobre o que vocês estavam falando, Abarai-kun?

\- Ah...

Ele me olhou esperando que dissesse alguma coisa, mas foi Kurosaki quem tomou a iniciativa. Ele se levantou do sofá caminhando até ela.

\- Nada importante, só vim visitar minha irmã.

\- Sua... Irmã?

Ele sorriu.

\- É, ela agora está morando aqui em Soul Society. Bom Toushirou, 'tou indo nessa. Depois a gente se fala.

Me olhou sobre o ombro piscando. Me espantei com o gesto enquanto foi até Abarai e o segurou pela manga.

\- Vem Renji, você também.

\- Mas o que...?

\- A gente precisa resolver aquilo, se lembra?

O encarou tentando fazê-lo entender. Que desculpa fajuta. E pra minha surpresa Abarai concordou!

\- Ah, claro. Jya nee, Hitsugaya Taichou, Hinamori.

Os dois sumiram batendo a porta. Francamente, eles acham mesmo que eu tenho algum tipo de relacionamento amoroso com Hinamori? Ela soltou um risinho atraindo minha atenção. Suas bochechas estavam mais vermelhas que antes.

\- Eles agiram como se fôssemos namorados. Que coisa, né Shirou-chan?

Fechei a cara e coloquei a caixinha em cima da mesa.

\- Foi ridículo, na minha opinião. E é Hitsugaya Taichou, Hinamori, até quando vai me chamar por esse apelido?

Ela ficou acanhada, triste com minha resposta, mas sorriu de novo.

\- Até quando eu quiser.

Balancei a cabeça. Havia momentos que sequer entendo essa garota.

HITSUGAYA POF

KARIN POV

Por causa do meu estado, Rangiku me avisou que hoje eu dormiria no esquadrão. Ela iria até em casa avisar Kuukaku. Com certeza, ela viria correndo me ver ou talvez não, nunca a tinha visto sair de casa. Até porque, quem sabe, ficaria só um pouco orgulhosa de mim. Afinal, eu derrotei um idiota e liberei minha Shikai. Assim ela esqueceria do meu castigo por ter me atrasado para aula.

Falando nisso, como será que foram as aulas que perdi? Aposto que Sakai e a barbie aproveitaram para me criticar e contar vantagem, já que eu não estava presente. Perdida nesses devaneios, escutei vozes femininas vindo do corredor se aproximando da minha porta.

\- É verdade, Rangiku-san!

\- Não posso acreditar nisso. Nunca que ele perderia a calma desse jeito!

\- Estou dizendo, o gabinete inteiro congelava. O que será que deu no Shirou-chan?

\- Como vou saber?

A porta se abriu. Rangiku entrou sorrindo acompanhada de uma garota do meu tamanho. O cabelo liso dela estava preso num coque com fitas coloridas caindo. O jeito delicado dela não combinava com a reiatsu que emanava. Fiquei chocada, era do nível de Renji, um tenente.

\- Oi Karin-chan, como está?

\- Um pouco melhor.

Me sentei com cuidado, enquanto elas ficaram ao meu lado também se sentando. Gesticulando para garota das fitas, Rangiku nos apresentou.

\- Essa é Hinamori Momo, tenente do 5º esquadrão.

A garota sorriu. Então era mesmo uma tenente.

\- Rangiku-san me contou o que aconteceu. É verdade que derrotou Umesada num duelo?

Parecia impressionada enquanto que a ruiva soltou um riso.

\- Derrotou? Ela deu uma verdadeira surra nele. Aqui entre nós, todas as mulheres que foram importunadas por aquele grosseiro adoraram o que você fez.

Riu de novo. Não pude aguentar e rir também sentindo uma pontada no abdômen.

\- Ai.

\- Não se esforce. Culpa sua Rangiku-san.

A outra só piscou os olhos inocente. Sorri com isso.

\- Por que? Ah, Karin-chan, trouxe seu uniforme e uma muda de roupa pra você.

Me entregando uma sacola de tecido, o gesto me deixou muito agradecida.

\- Puxa, arigatou.

\- De nada. Afinal, foram ordens do Capitão.

Me deu uma olhada significativa que me deixou sem graça, porém, a tal Hinamori parecia que não gostou muito. Nesse momento, a porta se abriu.

\- O que estão fazendo aqui?

Nos viramos para a pessoa e Toushirou estava na entrada olhando sério as duas. Rangiku só imitou aquele jeito inocente que eu sabia que o irritava e quanto a outra, se levantou de um pulo abrindo um sorriso, tão espontâneo que me incomodou.

\- Shirou-chan, você não deve entrar assim sem bater. Aqui só tem mulheres.

Levantei a sobrancelha. _Shirou-chan?!_ Toushirou só cruzou os braços.

\- Hitsugaya Taichou, Hinamori. Quantas vezes tenho que repetir?

Ela apenas sorriu acanhada. Impressão ou esqueceram que tinha mais gente aqui?

\- Antes você não se incomodava.

\- Sempre me incomodei e não mude de assunto. O que estão fazendo aqui? Kurosaki precisa de repouso.

Ouvi um suspiro aliviado e Rangiku se levantou.

\- Só vim entregar os pertencentes dela, Capitão e Hinamori queria ver como ela estava.

Toushirou encarou as duas e ao assentir concordando se virou para mim.

\- Como está? Fiquei sabendo do seu estado.

\- Bem melhor. Acho que até amanhã já me recuperei.

\- Ótimo. A propósito Kurosaki, seu irmão esteve aqui.

\- Mesmo?

Estava encabulada com a atenção dele, para me situar olhei as duas tenentes e me espantei. Era inveja o que eu via nos olhos dessa tal Hinamori? Parecia que a qualquer minuto interromperia a conversa.

\- Infelizmente, ele foi embora. Mas acho que depois vem te ver.

\- Hum.

Me virei para Toushirou. Ele não olhava para mim, estava pensativo me deixando bem curiosa. Nesse momento, a tenente baixinha se aproximou segurando sua mão. Arregalei os olhos para o gesto junto com Rangiku, mas ao contrário do que achei, Toushirou não se incomodou. Ele apenas olhou para ela.

\- Vamos, Shirou-chan. Ela precisa de descanso, não é mesmo?

\- Ah, claro. Melhoras, Kurosaki.

Não consegui dizer nada. Continuei encarando até essa garota rebocá-lo porta afora. Me virei pra Rangiku depois que estavam longe, ela apertava os olhos para cena.

\- Quem é mesmo essa Hinamori?

Não me importei com a falta de respeito, estava entalada com a antipatia. Se encostando no batente, me respondeu.

\- É a amiga de infância do Capitão.

Pisquei surpresa. A... a... amiga?!

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

No dia seguinte, tinha me recuperado o suficiente para ir à Academia. Andava pelo campus numa aula vaga me lembrando de ontem. Toushirou de mãos dadas com a "amiga". A cena me dava nos nervos. Que tipo de amiga agia daquele jeito? E o Toushirou não fez nada. Ele deixou! Que raiva!

Andava sem prestar atenção quando ouvi uma algazarra no grande pátio que ficava entre o prédio e a entrada. Corri com o shunpo aparecendo ao lado de Sagashi. Ele chorava de tanto rir.

\- Qual é a piada?

Ele se espantou por me ver ao seu lado, mas revirou os olhos e apontou para os portões abertos.

\- Veja você mesma.

E se dobrou de rir. Me aproximei um pouco e realmente quase me entalei em gargalhadas.

Uma gueixa horrorosa andava de queixo erguido enquanto um grupo do 11º esquadrão fazia uma procissão, jogando flores de cerejeira dos cestos que carregavam. A gueixa torcia os lábios vermelhos carmim, quase escondidos pela barba e o bigode. E sua peruca, maior que a própria cabeça estava torta e descabelada.

Atrás dela seguia uma litreira carregada por seus quatros amigos. Em cima dela estava o cara bonito de penas nas sobrancelhas, se rolando de rir junto com o amigo careca. Esse segurava uma lança de dois metros e dava cutucadas no traseiro de Umesada.

\- Ura, ura ura, URA! Depressa, gracinha! Ainda falta mais trinta quarteirões!

Segurei a barriga de tanto rir. Esses caras estavam fazendo o preço da aposta ficar mais hilário ainda.


	7. Rivais

A gueixa de bigode foi notícia em toda a Seireitei. Um grupo liderado por Madarame Ikkaku e Ayasegawa Yumichika todos os dias perseguia Umesada Toshimori até pegá-lo e vesti-lo de gueixa. Começavam o desfile com direito à flores de cerejeira, litreira e cutucadas no traseiro (cortesia de Ikkaku). Um método bem eficiente de fazer a "gueixa" colaborar.

KARIN POV

Estava no meio da semana da aposta e ainda era motivo de risos. Afinal, havia gente que não conseguiu ver o famoso "desfile". Na hora do jantar do terceiro dia Kuukaku, Ganju e seus "capangas" se rolavam de rir. Hoje eles viram o desfile que passou bem na divisa das cidades de Seireitei e Rukongai. Verdade seja dita, o ego machista daquele grosseirão minguou no meio de tantas gargalhadas e ainda faltavam quatro dias.

\- V..v.. você viu aquela peruca?

Ganju mal conseguia falar, seu queixo estava ocupado tremendo de rir. O amigo loiro dele dava tapas na pernas, mal se aguentando também.

\- Não. As roupas! Onde arranjaram aquelas roupas?

Estávamos todos sentados numa roda comendo um peixe com legumes e arroz, o molho estava uma delicia, não que a gente estivesse aproveitando. Kuukaku sentada diante de mim tentava a todo custo parar de rir, mas era impossível. A cada comentário desses cinco soltava uma risada. Se virando para mim, ela respirou fundo antes de falar.

\- Garota, de onde tirou essa ideia?

Ela sabia da aposta. Dei de ombros segurando uma tigela de arroz numa mão e os hashi na outra.

\- Eu sei lá. Foi a primeira coisa em que pensei quando aquele imbecil disse que fosse sua empregada.

\- Nada mal.

Seguramos os lábios, mas novamente rimos. Foi o jantar mais divertido que tive em... Bom, desde que perdi a minha mãe.

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

No dia seguinte, enquanto ia para Academia com o shunpo (fazia parte do treinamento) me lembrei sem querer daquela garota, a "amiga" de infância do Toushirou. O sorriso dela, aquele jeito de menina e Argh... A pegada na mão dele me irritavam demais. Tanto que mal percebi que apareci no pátio gigante da Academia. Nesses três dias ela não veio mais ao esquadrão, o que eu agradecia à Kami, mas ainda estava cismada.

Por que me incomodava? Era pelo jeito deles? Pelo fato de se conhecerem há mais tempo que Toushirou e eu? Ou por que o apelido _Shirou-chan_ gritava nos meus ouvidos?

_Shirou-chan..._

Quem em sã consciência chama alguém de Shirou-chan?! Ok, o cabelo dele é branco e devia ser mais baixo na época, mas... Ainda chamar o cara por _branquinho?_ Tenha dó!

Suspirei, estou me irritando de novo e sem motivo. Entrei na minha sala e segui para minha fileira, subindo os degraus até o lugar onde sentava. Estava retirando os textos da mochila quando senti um arrepio. Alguém me encarava. Levantei a cabeça e me inclinei para trás.

\- Sakai?

De pé na fileira debaixo, ele continuou me encarando dando um sorriso que bem, eu só o tinha visto mostrar para barbie.

\- Veio cedo, Kurosaki.

Que susto! Me ajeitei na cadeira, o ignorando enquanto dava atenção para o que estava fazendo.

\- Pois é, os plebeus também levantam cedo.

Esperei uma resposta sarcástica, um risinho debochado, mas invés disso ele se inclinou na minha mesa. Encarei sem acreditar nas suas mãos apoiadas nela.

\- A língua afiada como sempre. Não deveria ser assim. Garotas bonitas como você devem ser mais delicadas.

Levantei os olhos. Seu rosto estava muito perto do meu, essa proximidade me dava mal estar. Por que raios Sakai me olhava desse jeito?

\- 'Tá perdendo seu tempo. Devia usar essa lábia com a barbie, aposto que vai gostar.

Ele sorriu me incomodando ainda mais.

\- Você é boa de apostas, não é?

Estreitei os olhos.

\- Do que está falando?

Se endireitando, mas perto o suficiente de mim, Sakai se encostou na minha mesa cruzando os braços.

\- Não se faça de burra. Estou falando sobre aquele desfile ridículo.

Arregalei os olhos e vendo, ele gostou.

\- Aquele shinigami só está se prestando à essa piada porque perdeu a aposta pra você.

\- C... como sabe disso?

Ele revirou os olhos.

\- Sou de uma família nobre, esqueceu? Os boatos sobre uma garota do 10º bantai num duelo com um oficial chegaram à mansão dos Sakai. Falando nisso, bela luta. Aquele vento maldito desorientou todos os meus guardas-costas.

Perdi a voz. Sakai assistiu, ele viu aquilo. Me encarando de novo se deliciou com minha expressão chocada. A sala a essa altura se enchia de alunos e sem surpresa escutei uma voz indignada.

\- Kabuto! O que está fazendo com essa plebeia?

Ele não se virou para barbie, continuou me olhando até dar meia volta indo se sentar no seu lugar.

\- Nada.

Balancei a cabeça. Ao meu lado, Sagashi que tinha assistido tudo tão chocado quanto eu se curvou sussurrando.

\- O que foi isso?

Olhei para ele.

\- Eu sei lá.

KARIN POF

HITSUGAYA POV

Nesses três dias que passaram, chamei todos os oficiais ao meu gabinete e depois de infindáveis interrogatórios, ainda não descobri quem permitiu que Kurosaki participasse do duelo. Estava estressado. Meu pescoço cheio de tensão porque não consegui encontrar o culpado. Matsumoto me olhava cautelosa à um canto do cômodo, mas ela também queria saber. Foi uma violação de hierarquia simplesmente por ninguém ter me avisado.

\- Taichou.

Ela me chamou. Estava em pé de frente a minha mesa.

\- O que foi Matsumoto?

\- O senhor não faz alguma ideia de quem seja?

A encarei, sua expressão era indignada igual quando contei o que houve.

\- Claro que sim, mas preciso de provas.

Me levantei olhando para a janela, só me restava uma opção. Me voltei andando até a porta atraindo a atenção dela.

\- Capitão?

\- Vou sair. Fique no esquadrão até eu voltar.

Matsumoto me seguiu, me acompanhando no corredor.

\- Aonde vai, senhor?

\- Ao nono bantai.

Ela parou no hall. Com certeza espantada, mas não havia outro jeito. Até porque, pretendia dizer umas coisas para Umesada.

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

\- Entendo. Vou mandar que chamem o vigéssimo posto.

Murugama Kensei, o capitão do 9º esquadrão tinha escutado paciente meus motivos e estava de pleno acordo. Ele foi até a porta e chamou seu tenente Hisagi para convocar Umesada. Ele obedeceu sem pestanejar e ficamos esperando por meia hora até que bateram na porta.

\- Entre.

\- O senhor me chamou, Capitão?

O cretino perguntou deslizando a porta e entrando no gabinete. Ele se aproximou de onde estávamos estranhando minha presença.

\- O Capitão Hitsugaya quer falar com você.

Ele se virou surpreso para mim, mas teve a petulância de me encarar do alto estufando o peito. Isso fez minhas veias saltarem de raiva.

\- E sobre o que o Capitão do 10º bantai que falar comigo?

\- É muito simples. Quero que me diga à quem dos meus oficiais pediu permissão para o duelo.

Umesada pestanejou e suspirou de raiva. Esse sujeito não tem a menor noção das coisas.

\- Ainda sobre aquela maldita luta?!

\- Umesada!

Kensei chamou sua atenção. Eu estava numa máscara fria de calma.

\- Perdão, capitão - se virou para mim, fingindo - Hitsugaya taichou, eu não faço a mínima ideia do que está falando.

Dessa vez Kensei se levantou da mesa visivelmente irritado.

\- Como não faz ideia? Você é um soldado da Brigada há 30 anos, conhece as regras de duelo!

Umesada encolheu os ombros como se desculpasse e estreitei os olhos.

\- Nos deixe à sós.

O sujeito arregalou os olhos para mim, depois encarou seu Capitão que o ignorava.

\- Senhor?

\- Tem certeza?

Kensei me olhava analisando. Continuei encarando Umesada.

\- Claro. Só vai levar uns minutos.

Ele assentiu e saiu do gabinete. Umesada assistiu incrédulo até Kensei fechar a porta, então se voltou para mim.

\- Vou perguntar de novo. Quem foi o oficial que deu a permissão?

Como imaginava esse imbecil soltou um riso de escárnio, perdendo todo o respeito comigo.

\- Por que? Vai castigá-lo por deixar aquela pirralha lutar?

Suspirei, tentativa vã em controlar a raiva.

\- Isso não é da sua conta.

Para enfatizar soltei um pouco minha reiatsu. O suficiente para fazê-lo entender com quem estava falando. O sorriso sumiu junto com a pose de superior.

\- Diga de uma vez, Umesada. É uma ordem de um dos treze capitães do Gotei.

Algo no meu rosto ou simplesmente pelo meu tom o convenceu. Seus olhos tremiam assustados.

\- Mayumi Kanato, senhor.

Ao ouvir o nome confirmei minhas suspeitas.

\- Não foi tão difícil, foi?

Ele suava frio. Se curvando, falou.

\- Com sua licença, capitão. Vou me retir....

\- Ainda não acabei.

Umesada se endireitou assustado. Fui andando até ele.

\- A fama que você tem de incomodar e maltratar as mulheres é uma desgraça e vergonha para todo shinigami.

Seu queixo caiu.

\- Desgraça e Vergonha?! Quem é você, mole...

_\- Cale a boca._

Ele se entalou, arregalando os olhos com meu tom. Parei do seu lado sem encará-lo e percebi que estava tremendo. A pressão da minha reiatsu nessa distância era forte demais para ele.

\- Se está pensando em vingança ou qualquer coisa do tipo contra a garota do meu esquadrão, esqueça agora. Porque se eu souber, se chegar aos meus ouvidos que a machucou de novo... _Eu te mato._

Saí do gabinete deixando Umesada atônito. Pouco me importava com o que acabei de fazer. O cretino tinha era muita sorte que só o ameacei.

HITSUGAYA POF

KARIN POV

Durante as aulas percebi que a mudança súbita de Sakai era mais do que falar comigo. Ele de vez em quando me perguntava algo, principalmente nas aulas de kidou e isso atraiu a atenção de todos, inclusive da barbie que não acreditava no que estava vendo. Muito menos eu. Quando respondi fui seca e atrevida. Língua afiada, como o cínico disse. Mas eu sabia que tinha coisa aí. Não era pelo fato da luta que tive com Umesada. O que será que esse nobre metido 'tava tramando?

\- Para a próxima aula, quero que executem um Bakudou de nível 60.

Fácil, pensei. Mas todo mundo reclamou, fazendo o sensei bater o apagador num estalo na mesa de madeira. O som agudo ecoou calando os alunos.

\- E quero que façam duplas, sem discussão. Dispensados.

A maioria se levantou procurando seu parceiro. Apoiei o queixo na mão, me divertindo ao ver o grupo da barbie angustiado. Nenhuma delas sequer conseguiu produzir um Shakkahou. Quando a loura tentou a bola de reiraku explodiu na sua cara queimando seus cabelos. É por esse motivo que estavam curtos. Bem, o professor disse que tinha que ser de dupla. Quem será que pegaria como parceiro?

\- Kurosaki?

Olhei pro lado, Sagashi parecia nervoso. Ah, é isso. Vou chamar ele.

\- Você podia fazer dupla comigo?

Sorri pra ele, mas antes que abrisse a boca alguém disse na fileira debaixo.

\- Claro que não, plebeu. Ela vai ser a minha parceira.

Virei para Sakai. Ele encarava de cima Sagashi, só porque sua família tinha uma ramificação pequena.

\- 'Tá de brincadeira, né?

Sakai sorriu galante para mim e franzi as sobrancelhas por isso.

\- Estou falando sério. Seremos parceiros.

\- Esquece, babaca.

Chocado, ele assistiu enquanto joguei minhas coisas na mochila e me levantei. Ao descer os degraus percebi muitos olhos me encararem espantados. Fala sério, eu faço trabalho com quem eu quiser. Saí da sala deixando uma confusão para trás, mas tinha que me apressar. Toushirou só me deu três dias de folga para me recuperar por completo, hoje voltaríamos a treinar. Já estava no campus quando alguém apareceu na minha frente, me assustando por um segundo até ver quem era.

\- Achei que tinha deixado bem claro, Sakai. Dá licença.

Tentei passar por ele, mas me barrou. Suspirei levantando a cabeça. Sakai era muito bom em shunpo. Mas havia horas que era irritante, como agora.

\- Calma, não é bem assim. Você me deu um fora.

Deu um risinho sem graça.

\- E daí? Acontece. Sai da frente.

Tentei de novo e o cara me bloqueou o caminho. Estávamos começando a atrair gente. Levantando as mãos ele tentou se explicar. Atá, como se fosse ajudar.

\- Veja bem, Kurosaki. Eu preciso passar nesse trabalho. Então achei que não teria problema se...

\- Espera aí. 'Tá me pedindo ajuda?

Ele me encarou eufórico.

\- Isso. Você vai me ajudar, não vai?

Parei pra pensar. Tinha que estar em meia hora no esquadrão e já perdi uns dez minutos com esse metido. Sakai era excelente em Hohou, o que significa que é muito mais rápido que eu. Se tentasse o shunpo para escapar, o sacana me alcançaria. Suspirei derrotada, vou me arrepender disso.

\- Ok, faço dupla com você. Agora tenho que ir.

\- Claro.

Se afastou, mas antes que eu estivesse longe, ele gritou.

\- Amanhã a gente se vê.

Nem olhei para trás, sumi no shunpo indo para o esquadrão com um peso na consciência. É... Eu vou me arrepender por isso.

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Ao chegar no 10º bantai fui direto ao alojamento para trocar de roupa. Enquanto estava num quarto, ouvi atrás da porta o que diziam nos corredores.

\- Transferido.

\- Sério? Achei que seria expulso. Também Mayumi queria o que? Passar por cima do Capitão por aquele gorila do Umesada foi estupidez.

\- É verdade. Soube que vai para o 11º esquadrão.

O outro cara riu.

\- Ele está perdido. Zaraki Kenpachi é um monstro, sem contar daqueles dois.

Continuaram rindo acabando a conversa. Saí do quarto confusa. Senão me engano esse foi o cara que implorei para me ajudar naquele dia, mas concordou com o duelo. Também sorri indo para o escritório do Toushirou, ele está mesmo perdido naquele esquadrão de malucos.

Enquanto seguia o caminho de cimento, pensava em como seria o treinamento de hoje. Será que o Toushirou pegaria mais pesado? Afinal, ele viu minha Shikai. Senti um frio na espinha com a ideia que me passou. Ele, ele não vai liberar a Shikai da zanpakutou dele, vai? A Hyourinmaru era poderosa. Eu vi duas vezes ela congelar num toque da lâmina e corrente do cabo ao ponto de despedaçar. Imagine um golpe?

Sacudi a cabeça, não adianta me preocupar. Continuei o caminho até dobrar numa esquina e um prédio de varanda e pilares verdes aparecer. Segui direto subindo os degraus e entrando no escritório. Ao adentrar no gabinete congelei com o que vi. A tal Hinamori estava aqui! Ela conversava alegremente com Rangiku alheia a mim. Com o barulho Toushirou e a ruiva se viraram fazendo-a finalmente me perceber.

\- Karin-chan! Já estava com saudades.

Rangiku se aproximou junto com Toushirou que estava sério, a olhando atravessado.

\- Foram apenas três dias, Matsumoto. Não seja exagerada.

\- Taichou, ela ficava apenas poucas horas aqui e o senhor a dispensava antes que eu a visse.

Toushirou bufou.

\- Mesmo assim não é o suficiente para sentir saudades.

Por que quando ele disse isso senti uma dor fina no peito? Hinamori claro, aproveitou para entrar na conversa.

\- Rangiku-san é assim mesmo - se virando para mim - Como está? Já melhorou um pouco?

Vendo o sorriso dela descobri como eu detesto, mas curvei os lábios em resposta.

\- Claro, eu estou cem porcento bem.

Hinamori soltou um risinho. Ela percebeu que não engoli suas perguntas idiotas? Toushirou nesse momento, me tirou dos pensamentos.

\- É bom saber disso.

Engoli em seco. Ai não. Hinamori fez a mesma coisa do outro dia, só que dessa vez o segurou pelo braço.

\- Shirou-chan, já que tem tempo livre por que não vamos dar um passeio em Jiyunrinan? Faz tempo que não vamos até lá. **(NA: Jiyunrinan é o bairro onde os dois moravam)**

 _O QUE?_ O que essa falsa, vaca intrometida _pensa_ que 'tá fazendo?!!!

Toushirou como antes não fez nada, exceto encarar essa garota. Percebi vagamente Rangiku me olhar espantada. Eu 'tou nem aí.

\- Vamos, Shirou-chan. Por favor.

Ela balançou seu braço dengosa. Ah, vou tomar uma atitude. Tipo, arrancar a tapas e murros essa vaca dele.

\- Não, Hinamori. Hoje vou treinar Kurosaki.

Toushirou tirou sua mão e para minha satisfação se virou indo à porta, ignorando sua cara chocada. Quase gritei, se não fosse que pegaria muito mal para situação. Segui atrás dele evitando sorrir e fracassando. Toushirou percebeu isso.

\- Qual é a piada?

\- Ah, nada. Mas me diz, aonde vamos?

O caminho que pegamos depois que saímos do seu escritório era diferente do que de costume. Se virando à frente ele apenas me falou.

\- Resolvi mudar de campo. Afinal, a partir de hoje precisamos de um espaço maior.

Como assim? Um espaço maior pra que?

Ele deu a conversa por encerrada, enquanto seguíamos direto por um gramado que ficava atrás das grandes construções. Ao parar, Toushirou saltou no ar parando a uns três metros. Me olhando do alto ele notou meu desânimo.

\- Venha, Kurosaki.

Saltei também, mas estava preocupada. Ao ficar no mesmo nível que ele, numa distância de uns dois metros olhei ao redor. Era um campo aberto. Vários shinigamis treinavam com espadas e kidou numa curta distância.

\- Taichou, por que viemos pra cá?

Olhei para ele e já tinha sacado a espada. Segurando com uma mão ele me olhou de jeito provocando um frio em minha espinha. Era travesso e perverso ao mesmo tempo.

\- Hoje você vai treinar com a Shikai.

Esticando o braço para o alto apontou para o céu. Não! Ele não vai fazer isso!

_\- Soten nin Zase, HYOURINMARU!_

Tudo ao redor escureceu enquanto correntes de água e gelo explodiram do punho de sua zanpakutou, acompanhada da corrente com uma lâmina na extremidade. Ele fez mesmo! Toushirou sorria discreto para mim enquanto um dragão enorme de gelo girava em espiral em sua volta. A pressão de reiatsu que os dois emanavam era absurda.

\- Vamos, Kurosaki. Libere sua zanpakutou.

\- Você é maluco!

Gritei histérica, causando um sorrisinho seu de canto. Eu estremecia encarando ele e o dragão. Como Toushirou esperava que eu enfrente isso?! Ele é um Capitão, droga! Os shinigamis que estavam treinando repararam na cena e chegaram mais perto para ver. Ótimo, era tudo que eu precisava.

\- Se você não sacar sua espada, vou te obrigar a isso.

Me espantei. Ele não tava falando sério, 'tava? Presa no nervosismo, quase perdi o momento quando desferiu um golpe. Uma rajada de gelo em forma de dragão voou pra cima de mim. Saltei paro alto e Toushirou só torceu o punho, mudando de direção. Ele nem se esforçava. A velocidade do dragão era tanta que usei o shunpo para desviar, aparecendo no chão. Senti um deslocamento de ar atrás de mim e girei sacando a zanpakutou em tempo de bloquear um golpe dele. Saltamos para trás, parando no ar e o dragão girou para junto dele.

\- Você quer me matar, Capitão?

\- Não seja dramática.

Então avançou, sério. Meu coração batia seco na garganta. Quando estava a dois metros de mim balançou a espada e uma cascata de gelo quase me cobriu inteira. Sumi no shunpo para o chão de novo e dessa vez ele golpeou com gelo. Encarei a cascata respirando fundo e um vento brotou dos meus pés rodando em minha volta, levantando as mechas do meu cabelo. Segurando a zanpakutou apontada para o chão, girei o punho entre os dedos levantando-a para alto.

_\- Bata suas asas ...._

O gelo me acertaria em segundos e como na arena senti o falcão abrindo os olhos ao chamado quando gritei.

\- YOU OU!!!

A ventania explodiu das minhas espadas cortando o gelo ao meio, triturando-o em pedaços que caíram em volta. Saltei para cima, mais alto que Toushirou e fiz algo que vi uma vez. Ele manteve distância, mas criou outro dragão que voava para mim. Eu parei no ar apenas num pé e girei meu corpo, com o braço e perna livres esticados para os lados mantendo o equilíbrio. A rotação que nas zanpakutous aumentava com meu giro. Era idiota, tinha visto numa patinação artística no gelo, mas me veio essa ideia maluca e numa mistura de baliza e patinadora, pulei no ar desviando do dragão e desferi um golpe, acertando seu corpo de gelo pela lateral. A pressão de ar em forma de lâmina atravessou zunindo até acertar o campo. Abriu uma vala de uns 5 metros assustando quem estava por perto. Opa.

Parei ofegante com as zanpakutous em posição, segurando-as de lado como um bastão. Toushirou apareceu na minha frente, o vento sacudindo nossos quimonos e cabelos. Apesar da situação, ver as mechas brancas bagunçando desse jeito me deu um calorzinho no peito, apesar da temperatura esfriando.

\- Nada mal.

Sorri irônica.

\- Ordens suas, senhor.

Ele não sorriu, só continuou me encarando até que balançou a espada para o lado voltando-a ao normal. Pisquei confusa. Enquanto o céu voltava a ficar claro, Toushirou andou até mim

\- Por hoje é só, Kurosaki. Pode guardar as espadas.

Estreitei os olhos, desconfiada.

\- É sério? O senhor sempre estende o treinamento a tarde inteira.

\- Dessa vez é diferente.

\- Como assim?

Descemos devagar até o chão, enquanto vários shinigamis exclamavam animados.

\- Objetivo era que liberasse sua Shikai sob pressão e a manejasse como fez na arena. Contudo - ele inclinou a cabeça, me analisando - o poder dela é demasiado para que mantenha a luta por horas.

\- Está dizendo que a You Ou é o que? A mais poderosa de vento?

Ri do absurdo e Toushirou só me encarou.

\- Ainda tenho dúvidas.

Ele foi embora me deixando confusa. Girei as zanpakutous voltando-as ao normal e guardei na bainha. No caminho enquanto voltava escutei um cara dizer.

\- Viu aquilo? Parecia uma tempestade de gelo!

Parei para olhar a pessoa, mas ela já ia embora. Não pude deixar de pensar. Os poderes das nossas zanpakutous pareciam se combinar assim?

Na volta para as construções segui direto ao refeitório. Estava vazio àquela hora, então peguei o bule, esquentei a água e escolhia um chá para mim, no meio de tantos que haviam na bancada. Tinha achado o meu preferido quando escutei às minhas costas.

\- Karin-san?

Virei para pessoa e tentei não fechar a cara.

\- Tenente Hinamori.

Ela sorriu se aproximando de mim.

\- Também quis beber um chá?

\- Pois é.

Coloquei o sachê na água, esperando. Hinamori preparou um também e enquanto escolhia o chá começou... Assim, sem querer nada.

\- Sabe, sinto muito pelo o que fiz mais cedo.

Pisquei confusa.

\- Como assim?

Segurando a caneca com força ela sorriu encarando-a.

\- Eu não sabia que o Shirou-chan era seu mestre. Então, desculpa.

 _Shirou-chan_ , quase revirei os olhos.

\- Deixa pra lá.

\- Ah, que bom. Sabe, eu e ele somos muito amigos. Desde antes de entrarmos na Academia.

Encarei o chá boiando, a conversa tinha me chamado a atenção.

\- Claro, eu entrei primeiro e depois foi ele. Engraçado, sempre que escapava no intervalo ia na sua casa e comíamos melancia assistindo o pôr do sol. Era tão bonito, tão vasto. Era o melhor lugar para se ver.

Apertei a caneca e lembrei do dia que o chamei para jogar futebol no meu time. Ele ficava encostado naquele gradil de aço sempre no mesmo lugar e quando perguntei era a mesma resposta que ouvi dessa garota.

_"- É o melhor lugar para se ver o pôr-do-sol."_

\- Mas por causa do Aizen Taichou eu quase perdi minha amizade com ele, até a minha vida. E Shirou-chan nunca se perdoou por não ter conseguido se vingar dele. Pelo mal que causou a Soul Society e principalmente por mim.

Prendi a respiração. A olhei e estava dando um sorriso calma. Eu engoli em seco, ciente que estava tremendo e meus olhos brilhavam.

\- Demorei um longo tempo para aceitar que o Aizen Taichou era o culpado. Eu o admirava, mas graças ao Shirou-chan superei isso. Ah! Meu chá já ficou pronto. Jya nee, Karin-san. Obrigado por me escutar.

Saiu andando, ignorando o estado que me deixou com essa história. Eu me sentia entalada e por um bom motivo. Tudo que essa falsa disse... Era a mais pura verdade.

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Mais tarde naquele dia fui para biblioteca tentando arejar minha cabeça. Mas tudo o que me vinha era Hinamori dizendo aquilo sobre o pôr - do - sol e o Toushirou me dizendo sobre o pôr - do - sol. Me irritava e infelizmente magoava porque era uma coisa deles. Algo que os ligava e estava escrito nas lembranças. Como vou competir com isso?

Espera.

Por que 'tou me perguntando isso? Eu não gosto dele assim. Quer dizer, o Toushirou é meu amigo, agora ele é o meu capitão, mas foi o primeiro shinigami que vi depois do meu irmão. E era tão adulto, responsável, lindo, sério, lindo. Droga! Por que o chamei de lindo duas vezes?! Isso é péssimo.

Como se fosse algo do destino, Hinamori apareceu no vão das estantes onde eu estava fingindo escolher um livro. O sorriso dela ferveu meus nervos.

\- Karin-san, parece que temos os mesmos gostos.

Apertei a lombada de um livro a encarando. Ela me jogou uma indireta, não foi?

\- Por que?

Ela piscou com meu tom.

\- Ah, porque primeiro nos vimos no refeitório para fazer chá e agora viemos aqui ler um livro.

Tirei o volume da prateleira andando até ela.

\- E com certeza gostamos da amizade de um cara sério demais pra sua idade.

Ela estreitou os olhos desconfiada.

\- O que disse?

\- Não se faça de sonsa, estou falando do Toushirou.

Hinamori me encarou séria. Finalmente, uma emoção de verdade.

\- É capitão Hitsugaya, Karin-san. Não deve chamá-lo assim.

\- Quem é você pra me dizer isso, _Shirou-chan?_

Ela se entalou, visivelmente irritada.

\- É diferente. Somos amigos desde...

\- Sabe lá que anos, já entendi. Mas veja bem - estreitei os olhos, parando na sua frente - Toushirou detesta esse apelido, tanto que te corrige. Eu pelo menos mantenho o respeito enquanto você fica se pendurando nos braços dele como se fosse a namorada.

Ela suspirou de raiva.

\- Sabe com quem está falando, garotinha?

A reiatsu dela aumentou, assustando uns shinigami que estavam por perto. Não me intimidei.

\- Com uma falsa intrometida que nem cresceu ainda.

Joguei o livro no seu estômago tirando seu fôlego. Hinamori tropeçou sufocada e pulei em cima dela derrubando-a no chão. O barulho atraiu gente, mas não liguei. Estava ocupada segurando seus pulsos numa mão, enquanto com a outra arrancava sua zanpakutou da cintura. Ela arregalou os olhos quando a atirei para o outro lado da estante e escutamos bem longe o baque.

\- Tobiume!

\- Esqueça ela. Agora somos só nos duas.

\- Sua louca, o que você fez?

Ela me deu uma joelhada nas costas, dando chance pra me empurrar e se levantar, mas me recuperei rápido. Ela fazia um gesto com a mão recitando.

_\- Bakudou nº 1..._

Chutei seu pulso, abrindo com o golpe e a jogando contra a estante. Vários livros caíram.

\- Sua vaca! Eu sou uma tenente, você deve me respeitar!

E me deu um golpe no estômago com a palma, justo onde tinha me machucado. Chiei agoniada, mas ignorei a dor. Segurei seu pulso e torci girando seu braço. Ela deu um grito ao ficar de costas para mim e agarrei seu coque cheio de fitas com a mão livre. Sibilando a virei para estante.

\- A vaca aqui é você.

Forcei sua cabeça, queria bater na prateleira e então ela apoiou o pé e me deu uma cabeçada. Meu nariz doeu, mas não a soltei. Sumi no shunpo levando-a comigo e aparecemos no ar, acima das mesas de estudos assustando os shinigamis que estavam ali. Caímos, comigo montada em suas costas e Hinamori achatando a cara na madeira. Gostei do som. Eu estava possessa com essa garota, mas batendo nela desse jeito resolvia o problema.

Ela rolou de uma vez para o lado e caímos as duas no chão. Hinamori me empurrou me derrubando e se levantou. Apontando para a esquerda, gritou:

_\- Bakudou nº 9, GEKI!_

Uma corrente amarela saiu da ponta do seu dedo se estendendo até agarrar algo no chão. Ela puxou de volta e na ponta havia sua zanpakutou.

\- Ah, não. Você não vai.

Usei o shunpo e apareci no ar chutando a bainha antes que chegasse até ela pra longe de novo. Hinamori me olhava enfurecida.

\- Garota idiota!

\- Engraçado, também te acho idiota!

Pulei em cima dela de novo. Continuamos a nossa briga de mulheres com direito à puxões de cabelos, xingamentos de vaca pra tudo quanto é lado e os golpes. Foram tantos murros e chutes que perdi a conta. Quando dei por mim estávamos gritando fazendo um verdadeiro escândalo. Hinamori tinha me socado no quadril para que a soltasse dos seus cabelos e cambaleei me jogando de novo pra cima dela, só que com o shunpo. Nós duas íamos nos atracar quando de repente dois braços me seguraram me puxando para trás. Olhei para frente confusa e fizeram a mesma coisa com Hinamori. Um cara com cicatriz no rosto e um número na outra bochecha a segurava imobilizando, forçando seus braços para os lados e o pescoço abaixo. O cara que me segurava fazia a mesma coisa.

\- Me solta, Hisagi-san! Eu vou bater nessa cadela!

Arregalei os olhos e tentei me soltar.

\- Cadela? Eu vou quebrar sua cara, falsinha!

\- Pare, Karin.

Reconheci a voz, era Renji. Mas não me importei. Tentei a todo custo avançar naquela pirralha e dar-lhe uma boa bofetada.

\- Mas que bagunça é essa?!

Gelei. Virei o pescoço para o lado em direção à entrada e vi Toushirou chocado e com uma raiva... Hinamori também estava igual. Ele suspirou antes de perguntar gelado.

\- Alguém pode me explicar o que estava acontecendo aqui?


	8. Um nobre colega irritante

No escritório do 10º bantai Matsumoto, Renji e Hisagi conversavam a respeito da reunião de tenentes que aconteceu naquela manhã. Como o Capitão Hitsugaya se encontrava em outro lugar do esquadrão, Matsumoto pegou seu estoque particular de saquê do esconderijo. Renji e Hisagi se espantaram quando a ruiva tirou litros da bebida bem debaixo da mesa do capitão e acharam mais errado quando ela riu das suas caras e colocou um pouco para cada um. Ela tomava um gole alheia aos olhares de reprovação dos dois, quando um shinigami entrou esbaforido no escritório. Os três se viraram surpresos para o cidadão ofegante.

\- Matsumoto fukutaichou! Precisa ir imediatamente à biblioteca!

Renji franziu as sobrancelhas confuso.

\- O que aconteceu?

\- A tenente Hinamori e a Kurosaki, senhor - respirou fundo - elas...

Os três arregalaram os olhos, não foi preciso explicar nada. Saíram correndo do escritório até o local. Do lado de fora conseguiram ouvir os gritos e os baques e logo invadiram a biblioteca, encontrando Hinamori e Karin atracadas numa briga ferrenha. Karin tinha o nariz sangrando enquanto Hinamori descabelada e o queixo roxo. Os dois tenentes fizeram o que era certo, separaram as duas antes que se matassem. Elas ainda esperneavam e se xingavam quando aconteceu o inevitável.

\- Mas que bagunça é essa?

Os cinco viraram os rostos para a entrada e viram Hitsugaya chocado e com uma raiva... Ele suspirou antes de perguntar gelado.

\- Alguém pode me explicar o que estava acontecendo aqui?

KARIN POV

\- Shirou-chan!

Olhei para Hinamori. Ela olhava aliviada para Toushirou que a encarou sem emoção alguma. Será que ela _não notou_ que ele estava bravo? Eu engoli em seco, aquela explosão sumindo enquanto via Matsumoto repuxar o lábio preocupada. Hinamori tentou se soltar daquele cara, Hisagi acho, sorrindo e depois tentando se explicar.

\- Shirou-chan! Essa garota... Ela me atac...

\- Calada, Hinamori.

A garota arregalou os olhos chocada. Toushirou então observou sério ao redor para bagunça que fizemos e estreitou os olhos. Ai, caramba.

\- Hisagi, Abarai. Tragam as duas.

Ele deu meia volta e saiu enquanto Renji foi andando comigo junto com Hisagi que levava Hinamori. Ela ainda não acreditava que o Toushirou a tratou daquele jeito. Eu por outro lado entrei em pânico. Afinal, a culpa é minha, eu comecei a briga. Se bem que me deu um alivio tão grande bater nessa vaca, mas agora com Toushirou bravo desse jeito percebi que fiz uma tremenda burrice.

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

No gabinete do Capitão estavam eu, Hinamori, Rangiku, Hisagi, Renji e Toushirou. Um outro capitão, um louro de franja torta também estava aqui. Pelo kanji nas costas do seu haori era o taichou do 5º bantai, o capitão da Hinamori.

Eu engoli seco de novo. Nós duas estávamos em pé, de frente a mesa do Toushirou que nos encarava travando os dentes dando uma boa olhada para nosso estado. Isso me deixou morrendo de vergonha. Meus cabelos que costumo dividir ao meio e amarrar uma fita branca em cada parte na nuca estava uma bagunça. Hinamori até puxou um dos lados descendo a fita pela metade e por isso dei um murro no seu queixo que arroxeava e ficava pior. O dela por outro lado, parecia que jogaram fixador e arrepiaram para todas as direções. Eu riria disso se não fosse o clima pesado e o sangue grudado no meu buço e os lábios.

O silêncio que reinava era ensurdecedor.

\- Saibam que só pelo fato de se agredirem sem razão aparente, posso levar isso ao Comandante.

Arregalamos os olhos. Toushirou estava em pé do outro lado da mesa. O olhar dele era pura reprovação e causou um aperto no meu peito. Por que doía tanto ele me olhar assim? Hinamori ofegou agoniada.

\- Shirou-chan...

\- Hitsugaya Taichou, Hinamori. Não me faça repetir isso.

Ela se encolheu com seu tom. O capitão dela que até então estava calado deu passo ficando perto de Toushirou.

\- Bem, bem... Agora será que podemos saber por que as duas resolveram digladiar? - olhamos pra ele espantadas e Hirako taichou estreitou os olhos - Estamos muito curiosos.

Entrei em pânico de novo. Tentei a todo custo não olhar para Toushirou e quase fiz isso, mas rápido encarei sua mesa. Percebi que os três tenentes que estavam do outro lado da sala ficaram curiosos, principalmente Renji e Matsumoto. Dei uma olhada em Hinamori e quase morri. Ela encarava Toushirou ansiosa e até deu um passo em sua direção. Toushirou apenas franziu as sobrancelhas confuso e pra piorar ela começou a corar. Garota burra!

\- Shi... Hitsugaya Taichou, não foi culpa minha.

\- Explique.

Arregalei os olhos e percebi que o capitão dela olhava para mim, mas não me importei. Estava apavorada com o que essa coisinha ia dizer. Não! Tudo menos isso! Ele não pode saber que brigamos por sua causa! E por um motivo tão idiota. Hinamori, essa vaca, me olhou triunfante atravessada e abaixou a cabeça cruzando as mãos.

\- Eu apenas fui a biblioteca para ler um livro e Karin-san se incomodou quando disse...

Ela hesitou de propósito, adorando meu pânico.

\- Disse o que, Hinamori?

Toushirou perguntou impaciente. Respirando ela falou:

\- Que ela deve...

\- Ter mais cuidado quando for usar minha zanpakutou!

Interrompi atraindo atenção de todos. Hirako Taichou deu um sorrisinho de canto e tomou as rédeas do interrogatório.

\- E por que minha tenente se incomodaria com isso?

Me virei para ele e o jeito como me encarava me fez entender que sabia que eu estava mentindo. Hinamori suspirou de raiva.

\- Capitão, não...

Ele a calou com a mão interrompendo-a, ainda me encarando.

\- Deixe Hinamori, quero ouvir o que a irmã de Ichigo tem a dizer.

Controle-se.

Controle-se, controle-se, CONTROLE-SE!

Mas minha veia saltava nervosa em meu pescoço me delatando. Engoli em seco o encarando, segurando o impulso de segurar as mãos, olhar pros lados... Tudo que mostrasse que eu estava mentindo.

\- É porque senhor, a minha zanpakutou tem a habilidade de retalhar tudo com uma pressão de ar cortante. E hoje de tarde eu meio que destruí o campo de treinamento do nosso esquadrão.

\- E as lajes da arena entre o nono e o décimo bantai, Karin-san.

Hinamori completou petulante, quase suspirei de alivio. Essa pirralha sem querer acabou ajudando. Pela cara do Toushirou que duvidava da minha história ele começou a se convencer. O capitão dela, pelo contrário, deu um sorrisinho mais aberto.

\- Ah, então é como o Getsuga Tenshou do seu irmão?

\- Sim, senhor!

Confirmei rápido demais, nervosa demais. Hirako Taichou cruzou os braços e me olhava risonho. Nesse gesto eu percebi que ele sabia exatamente a razão da briga. Toushirou nos observava desconfiado pelo meu deslize. Ai, droga.

\- E por isso as duas quase destruíram a biblioteca?

\- Elas também estavam se xingando de "vaca", não é? Ai!

Olhei para trás e Renji esfregava as costelas, como se alguém tivesse lhe dado uma cotovelada. Matsumoto estava ao seu lado, séria, mas dava impressão que queria rir. O outro tenente observava com muita atenção algo na parede. Que vergonha.

\- Bem, Hitsugaya taichou, acho que tudo foi esclarecido. Vamos Hinamori.

Me virei para frente e o Capitão louro se dirigia para porta. Hinamori o olhou surpresa, mas soube que era melhor assim. Foi andando atrás dele sem dizer nada. Assistimos em silêncio quando saíram deixando o clima um pouco menos tenso. Me virei para Toushirou e tinha os olhos pregados no meu rosto, o que me fez suar frio. Ele não acreditou, _nem um pouco_. Ainda me encarando - me deixando mais nervosa - estreitou os olhos.

\- Matsumoto.

Rangiku se espantou.

\- Hai!

\- Leve Kurosaki até um quarto e dê um jeito no estado dela.

Eu queria que o chão me tragasse. Dê um jeito? Ele quis dizer para limpar o sangue no meu rosto e ajeitar meus cabelos. Minhas bochechas queimavam quando Rangiku pôs a mão no meu ombro.

\- Vamos, Karin-chan.

Acenei concordando sem tirar os olhos do chão. Mas enquanto ela me guiava até a porta, podia jurar que minha nuca ardia, como se alguém estivesse olhando fixo para mim.

KARIN POF

HITSUGAYA POV

Quando elas saíram me virei para Hisagi e Abarai, mas eles também sumiram. Dei uma olhada para a esquerda e uma janela também estava aberta. Isso não me incomodou. Pelo contrário, me poupou do tempo de dispensá-los.

Kurosaki...

Se ela acha que me enganou com aquela mentira, então me subestimou feio. Fui até a janela aberta, checando se havia alguém por perto e saltei no shunpo. Segui a reiatsu daquelas duas tomando o cuidado de esconder a minha. Quando cheguei ao alojamento a sorte estava do meu lado, não havia ninguém. Entrei no corredor usando o shunpo de novo e apareci ao lado de uma porta semi aberta. A fresta não tinha nem dez centímetros, mas era o suficiente para escutar as duas. Eu devia sentir vergonha do que estava fazendo, mas a raiva e a curiosidade era maior, principalmente a última.

\- Ai, Rangiku! Tá bom. Assim vai esfolar meu nariz!

Matsumoto riu e ouvi um barulho como estivesse se sentando.

\- Calma. Pronto! Já terminei. Agora só falta o seu cabelo, se importa de eu penteá-lo?

\- Não.

Por algum motivo tive vontade de espiar. Eu não a havia visto de cabelos soltos desde aquele dia no riacho. Molhados passavam um pouco da cintura e a imagem deles caindo nas suas costas, livres das fitas, encheu minha mente. Quase puxei a porta, mas segurei o impulso. O que eu estava fazendo?!

\- Sabe que pode confiar em mim, não é Karin-chan?

\- Por que t..tá me dizendo isso?

O tom de Kurosaki era nervoso e gago. Claro, ninguém que estava no meu gabinete acreditou naquela desculpa.

\- Você e Hinamori brigaram mesmo por causa da sua zanpakutou?

Silêncio.

\- Acho que não.

Esperei, então ouvi um suspiro forte, como se ela tivesse prendido a respiração.

\- Promete que não conta pra ninguém?

\- Claro que sim, por que brigaram?

Ela suspirou de novo e disse de uma vez, antes que se arrependesse.

\- Foi por causa do Toushirou.

Arregalei os olhos.

Nani?!

Matsumoto soltou um grito extasiada.

\- Eu sabia!

\- Rangiku, não grita!

\- Está bem. Mas Karin-chan, eu nunca pensei que gostasse tanto assim do Capitão.

O tom dessa ruiva era cheio de malícia e imaginei Kurosaki com o rosto vermelho de vergonha. Eu mesmo estava com calor, meu pulso acelerado.

\- Não é bem assim, eu não gosto dele desse jeito.

\- E por isso quase destruiu a biblioteca?

Silêncio de novo, então Matsumoto riu. À essa altura minha raiva tinha sumido.

\- Para com isso, senão não conto mais nada!

Nesse momento, tive o desejo irracional que Matsumoto a obedecesse, o que felizmente aconteceu.

\- Olha, é que aquela _Hinamori_ me provocou.

\- Como?

Pensei também.

\- Ela me jogou uma indireta dizendo que temos os mesmos gostos.

\- Como gostar do Capitão?

Matsumoto parecia querer rir, isso me irritou. Fique quieta, droga!

\- Sim. Quer dizer, não! Parece que essa garota acha que também 'tou apaixonada por ele.

Ouvi um suspiro.

\- Pelo visto você notou.

\- Humpf! Quem não notaria?

Eu. Na verdade, de certo modo já sabia, só não queria admitir. Mas agora estava interessado na conversa.

\- Acho que Hinamori deve controlar mais seus sentimentos, pelo ao menos na frente dos outros. Bom, sabia que dia a menos dia ia acontecer.

\- Por que eles são amigos desde pequenos?

\- Também, mas existe outro motivo...

Matsumoto hesitou e para minha surpresa, Kurosaki disse:

\- Por causa do tal Aizen.

\- Como sabe disso?

\- Ela mesma me contou, se bem que eu até entendo. Ver um cara, mesmo sendo seu amigo, tentar a todo custo se vingar pelo mal que te fizeram conquista a gente.

O tom dela foi natural, mas por que escutei uma nota triste na sua voz?

\- Mudando de assunto, Karin-chan, você ainda não contou como começou a briga.

\- Ai! Por que não esquece isso?!

\- Me conte, onegai! Eu prometo que não se fala mais do assunto.

Silêncio. Essas paradas na conversa estavam me deixando louco.

\- Vai rir de mim.

\- Por que?

É mesmo. Por que?

\- Foi por algo tão idiota. Só porque chamei ele de Toushirou, ela me corrigiu dizendo: _"É capitão Hitsugaya, Karin-san. Não deve chamar ele assim"._ Aí me irritei e joguei na cara dela aquele apelido irritante. Shirou-chan, Rangiku! Por que aquela coisinha de fitas chama ele de _Shirou-chan?!_

Tive vontade de rir, Kurosaki quase gritava indignada. Matsumoto com certeza segurava o riso.

\- É o apelido dele de quando criança.

\- Mesmo assim! É ridículo! Santo Deus, o cara já tá crescido! Aí ela me ameaçou soltando sua reiatsu perguntando se eu sabia com quem tava falando.

\- E você fez o quê?

\- Eu - hesitou - joguei um livro nela e a derrubei no chão. Não me obrigue a contar o resto. Já foi bem feio e confuso na hora.

Novamente se calaram e então Matsumoto caiu na risada. Tentei a todo custo não fazer o mesmo.

\- Para, Rangiku!

\- Eu... Eu não consigo... Vocês... Brigaram mesmo... Por isso?

A ruiva se revirava numa outra risada.

\- Eu disse que era ridículo.

\- Não, é cômico! Por isso não quis dizer no gabinete?

Matsumoto tentava parar de rir, mas não conseguia.

\- Claro que sim. Toushirou ia me chamar de infantil e com certeza pensaria errado porque fiz isso.

\- Seja justa. Nem você entende porque bateu na Hinamori.

Kurosaki suspirou de raiva.

\- Já chega, tá bom? E para de rir. Se depender de mim, ele nunca vai saber porque me engalfinhei com aquela pirralha.

Foi minha deixa. Liberei minha reiatsu e abri a porta com toda a naturalidade, como se tivesse acabado de chegar.

\- Quem nunca vai saber o quê?

Elas arregalaram os olhos espantadas enquanto Matsumoto se virou para mim. Como imaginei, uma estava sentada de frente para outra. O rosto de Kurosaki estava vermelho vivo e parecia sufocada. Matsumoto se levantou de imediato escondendo o riso.

\- Taichou! O que faz aqui?

A encarei sério.

\- Vim falar com Kurosaki.

\- Ah.

Ela deu uma olhada para a garota ainda estática no chão. Era claro o pânico dela se eu consegui ou não ouvir um pedaço da conversa. Observei as duas fingindo confusão.

\- Algum problema?

Matsumoto balançou as mãos disfarçando.

\- Claro que não, Taichou. O que queria falar com Karin-chan?

Ela tentava me distrair, nem sei porque.

\- Nada de grave, nos deixe à sós.

As duas se espantaram e finalmente Kurosaki teve uma reação. Engoliu em seco de medo.

\- Mas Capitão, acontece...

\- Saia Matsumoto.

\- Hai.

Ela obedeceu. Mas antes de fechar a porta deu uma olhada de solidariedade e risonha para Kurosaki. Ao me virar para ela estava de pé prendendo a respiração, tentando em vão se acalmar.

\- O que o senhor quer falar comigo, Capitão?

Estranhei. Então era somente pelas minhas costas que me chamar de "Toushirou"?

\- Primeiro controle sua reiatsu, está agitada demais.

Ela não disse nada, só engoliu em seco de novo. Ah, claro. Eu estava zangado quando me viu pela última vez.

\- Capitão, se for pelo o que aconteceu com a tenente Hinamori, eu já expliquei. Foi porque...

\- Não foi por isso que vim.

Seus olhos negros ficaram maiores ainda.

\- Não? Então por que foi?

Rápido tive uma ideia.

\- Preciso lhe dar uma punição pelo que fez. Afinal de contas, quase destruiu a biblioteca.

\- Eu não fiz sozinha.

Argumentou em pânico. Não sei porque, mas estava achando muito engraçado depois que soube a verdade.

\- Claro que não e com certeza Hinamori também receberá a sua pelo próprio capitão. Quanto à você...

Hesitei, apenas para ver sua reação. Kurosaki ofegava assustada. Parecia cruel, mas eu estava gostando.

\- Vai arrumar a bagunça que fez.

\- O que?!

\- Não discuta. E começará amanhã quando chegar da Academia.

\- Mas senhor, aquele lugar é enorme! Vai levar dias.

Estreitei os olhos. Quase sorri, quase.

\- Pensasse antes de armar o escândalo. Está dispensada.

Já de costas, comecei a sorrir e saí do quarto, mas não sem antes ouvir ela desabar no chão.

HITSUGAYA POF

_No dia seguinte_

KARIN POV

Arrumar... Ainda não acredito nisso. Arrumar um lugar de 70 por 30 sozinha! Se antes eu achava Toushirou maluco quando me treinou com a Shikai dele, agora me convenci. Não tem como eu fazer isso em menos de um mês e olhe lá.

Perambulava na hora do intervalo, o horário que eu deveria correr para o esquadrão pensando onde eu estava com a cabeça quando briguei com Hinamori. Era óbvio que ele queria descontar porque quase arranquei os cabelos daquela falsa. Se bem que ele poderia ter levado nós duas ao Comandante. E caramba, eu tremia só em pensar de me explicar na frente de todos os capitães do Gotei, principalmente para aquele velho, como o Ichi-nii o chama. Soltei um suspiro, tinha que ir. Já seguia para o pátio da escola quando me seguraram pelo braço. Me virei para a pessoa e reclamar pela audácia quando pisquei surpresa.

\- Sakai?

Ele apertou os olhos sorrindo enigmático.

\- Aonde vai, Kurosaki?

Puxei o braço me soltando de sua mão.

\- Sabe exatamente aonde vou, não me enche.

Dei meia volta e fui andando quando ele apareceu na minha frente com o shunpo. Travei os dentes. Irritante!

\- Espere um pouco e o nosso trabalho de dupla?

\- O que tem ele?

Perguntei mal educada, não estava de bom humor. Ele sorriu de um jeito que amoleceria a barbie, mas a mim não. Se pudesse acertaria o punho na sua cara.

\- Você não ia me ajudar com o bakudou?

Revirei os olhos.

\- Olha, essa semana não dá pra mim. Então, por que não treina sozinho, hum?

Passei por ele e novamente sua mão me segurou pelo cotovelo. Olhei pra ela irada e depois pro seu dono. Sakai se espantou um pouco, mas não me soltou.

\- Se fizer isso de novo, nobre metido, eu juro que te faço sentir tanta dor que nunca vai esquecer.

\- Ai.

Ele riu nervoso, mas me soltou. Duas brigas numa única semana, estava quase igual ao meu irmão. Sumi no shunpo saltando pelos telhados. Era o meio mais fácil de cortar caminho e também as ruas aqui eram tão intrincadas que quase me perdi uma vez. Apareci no portão, acenando para os guardas que me cumprimentaram e entrei no esquadrão. Estava sentindo os ombros doerem só de pensar no meu castigo. Andava por um gramado indo me trocar quando alguém apareceu atrás de mim. Eu juraria que era o Toushirou, mas a energia era diferente.

\- Uau, aqui é incrível!

Não acredito! Me virei e Sakai estava olhando admirado ao redor, alheio ao fato que acabou de invadir um esquadrão do Gotei!

\- O que você 'tá fazendo aqui?

Olhei em volta em pânico. Alguns shinigamis pararam quando o viram e já corriam pra cá segurando suas bainhas na cintura. Sakai, esse tapado, apenas me encarou sorridente.

\- Que cara é essa, Karin? Eu só vim para te ajudar.

Levantei a sobrancelha. _Karin?_ Desde quando ele se achou no direito de me chamar assim?

Verifiquei em volta e mais soldados chegavam. Agarrei sua manga e desapareci o levando para outra área verde. Suspirei aliviada quando percebi que não tinha ninguém, então me virei pra esse idiota.

\- Escuta, Sakai, vai embora daqui. Invadir um esquadrão foi uma completa burrice.

Ele deu os ombros.

\- Esses shinigamis não vão fazer nada.

Oh, Deus. Me dê paciência. Quase dei um tapa no rosto.

\- Você é idiota? Eles vão te atacar sem perguntar depois.

\- Claro que não. Eu sou da nobreza, um herdeiro em potencial da família de Sakai.

\- Isso não vai te salvar da fúria do meu Capitão, Baka!

\- Com toda certeza.

Gelei. Antes que me virasse senti a pressão espiritual pesar sobre mim. Sakai tinha os olhos arregalados e um instante depois uma espada apontava na sua garganta. Girei e vi Toushirou sério junto com mais cinco shinigamis. Eles seguravam suas zanpakutous pela bainha, apenas esperando por uma ordem. Meu coração batia nervoso quando vi o olhar de Toushirou. Era um verde duro de raiva.

\- O que te faz pensar, que sangue nobre te permite _invadir_ o meu esquadrão, pirralho?

Mais gente chegava e Matsumoto apareceu atrás do Toushirou. Ela se espantou com a cena e a atenção de Sakai, óbvio, ficou hipnotizada pelos seios enormes dela. Perdi a pena que sentia dele. Ele piscou confuso um minuto depois e olhou para Toushirou indignado.

\- Pirralho? Olhe só para você. Parece tão pirralho quanto eu.

Arregalei os olhos. Sakai é louco?! Os shinigamis recuaram um passo temerosos inclusive eu. Até Rangiku mordeu o lábio. Toushirou apertou os olhos e deu um passo, fazendo esse idiota recuar outro.

\- Mais respeito comigo, moleque. Senão eu te corto inteiro.

Então balançou a zanpakutou. Prendi um grito com todo mundo e Sakai gemeu. Esperamos ele cair, sangue brotar de um lugar e sua manga esquerda caiu. Olhamos para seu braço e um filete de sangue saía de um corte fino no ombro. Engoli em seco.

\- V... você quase decepa meu braço!

O idiota reclamou histérico. Não aguentei e dei um tapa no seu peito.

\- Pelo amor de Deus, Sakai! Feche essa boca!

Ficou um silêncio enquanto Toushirou me encarava.

\- Conhece mesmo ele.

Me espantei com seu tom e nesse momento odiei Sakai e sua tremenda pose de nobre.

\- Capitão, esse cara é só um colega de classe estúpido. Pra começar eu nem chamei ele aqui, ele que invadiu o esquadrão.

Toushirou então voltou a encarar Sakai que teve a decência de engolir em seco.

\- Tem razão, se nota o quanto ele é esperto. Sakai, não é?

Abaixou a zanpakutou e se aproximou um passo. Com os dois perto um do outro, percebi que de certa forma Sakai tinha razão. Toushirou parecia tão jovem quanto ele, mas ainda sim, baixo em relação a sua altura. Me fez lembrar dois adolescentes se encarando antes de uma briga e caramba, tive a fantasia de ver meu capitão dar uma surra no outro. Sacudi a cabeça.

\- Pode ser colega de Kurosaki, mas nunca a siga de novo para cá. Com certeza, sua família ficaria decepcionada ao saber que seu herdeiro cometeu o crime de desacatar um Capitão da Brigada e ainda por cima fugir da Academia.

Sakai empalideceu.

\- Voc... - Toushirou apertou os olhos - O senhor não faria isso, faria?

\- Mandarei uma mensagem nesse instante senão sair daqui, _agora._

Sakai não esperou, sumiu no shunpo deixando os shinigamis surpresos e depois os homens caíram na risada. Toushirou olhou para trás sobre o ombro e rápido se calaram. Um deles tentou ficar sério e se curvou.

\- Com sua licença, taichou.

Em seguida, eles sumiram. Rangiku se aproximou ficando ao meu lado.

\- Karin-chan, quem é ele?

\- Já disse, é só um idiota.

\- Um idiota que te seguiu e invadiu esse lugar. Que tipo de colegas você tem, Kurosaki.

Olhei para Toushirou, piscando. Que tom indignado era esse? Parecia que estava dizendo que a culpa era minha. Ele me encarava atravessado guardando a espada na bainha mais sério que o normal. Estufei o peito de raiva, mas me segurei.

\- Desculpa pelo incomodo, Capitão.

Saí pisando duro, direto pros alojamento. Eu lá tenho culpa se Sakai era um idiota sem noção? Primeiro, aquele castigo, depois essa indireta. Toushirou estava sendo muito injusto comigo.

KARIN POF

HITSUGAYA POV

Desde o incidente de mais cedo não voltei a ver Kurosaki. Ela com certeza estava na biblioteca cumprindo o castigo que ordenei. E também, eu havia ficado no gabinete a tarde inteira revisando as missões que tivemos mês passado. Tinha que entregar ainda esse final de semana ao Comandante o relatório mais sucinto possível. Contudo, a imagem daquele rapaz conversando com ela numa área afastada me tirava a concentração.

Aquele sujeito teve a coragem de me chamar de pirralho. Um nobre como os outros que havia estudado comigo, se confiando em excesso na sua posição. Na época não me incomodava tanto, afinal de contas, as próprias pessoas de Rukongai me evitavam por causa dos meus poderes. Mas esse sujeito... Por algum motivo, lembrar do seu rosto me enchia de raiva, principalmente porque um dos meus homens havia me dito que ele chamou Kurosaki de "Karin".

Eles eram tão íntimos assim? Sem perceber, apertei tanto o pincel que o objeto se partiu ao meio. Matsumoto se virou com o barulho e rápido escondi os pedaços na minha manga.

\- Taichou, algum problema?

\- Não, aliás Matsumoto você não devia começar o relatório sobre o desempenho de Kurosaki no esquadrão?

Ainda me olhando do sofá, onde esteve sentada a tarde toda, ela riu envergonhada e foi se levantando ao seguir até a porta.

\- É mesmo, capitão. Vou agora mesmo procurar sobre algumas coisas.

\- Não é necessário. Tudo o que precisa está bem ali, _na sua mesa._

Matsumoto parou no mesmo instante e se virou para sua mesa de trabalho. Uma pilha de papeis a esperava desde semana passada. Ela riu de novo e foi até lá, se sentando e encarando amuada os documentos.

\- Puxa, como fui me esquecer. Bem, é melhor começar.

Balancei a cabeça e peguei outro pincel da gaveta. Depois de uns minutos, ouvi um suspiro e levantei os olhos. Essa ruiva folgada estava com o queixo apoiado numa mão segurando o pincel. Dei uma olhada na mesa e uma folha mal estava escrita. Me irritei.

Matsumoto...

\- Taichou, será que são muito amigos?

\- De quem está falando?

Ela me encarou despreocupada.

\- De Karin-chan e aquele rapaz. Sakai, não era?

Minha irritação aumentou.

\- Como vou saber?

Voltei a atenção para papelada na minha mesa, mas ainda assim Matsumoto continuou, me atormentando.

\- Eu acho que são. Afinal, ele a seguiu até aqui e ainda ela tentou evitar que ele desacatasse mais o senhor.

Então riu, me fazendo levantar os olhos. Matsumoto sorria de um jeito bobo observando a paisagem lá fora pela janela.

\- Ele até a chama por Karin. Que kawaii, taichou!

Suspirei com a raiva que me inundou e novamente quebrei o pincel. Só que em mais pedaços

HITSUGAYA POF


	9. Licor de Menta

O castigo de arrumar uma biblioteca de 70 x 30 m era penoso. Recolher os livros derrubados, buscar nos registros onde estavam catalogados. Por estantes no lugar, (o que era mais penoso, pois havia três empurradas para um canto) e pegar todas as folhas, uma por uma que estavam jogadas no chão. O capitão Hitsugaya havia interditado o prédio deixando-o no mesmo estado desde a briga. Portanto Karin se encontrava sozinha naquele lugar enorme, andando entre os vãos das estantes com um bloquinho na mão. No dia anterior depois da invasão de Sakai no esquadrão havia ido direto para lá quando pôs o quimono negro. E como a própria imaginava, seu progresso não foi lá essas coisas.

KARIN POV.

\- De 01 à 10, ok. Agora a próxima fileira.

Saltei no ar enquanto ticava no bloco. Ao pousar em cima da estante da fileira ao lado pensei em ontem. O que será que deu na cabeça de Sakai para me seguir? Com certeza não aceitou meu "não" lá no pátio da Academia e até porque é bom que se vire um pouco essa semana. Mas... Que atitude foi aquela do Toushirou? Conversei com Rangiku quando ela veio aqui ontem escondida e ela também ficou surpresa.

Cortar a manga do quimono do cara espantou todo mundo, porque se eu percebi bem Toushirou tinha a intenção era de decepar o braço de Sakai. E tudo que o nobre irritante fez foi só o chamar de pirralho. Rangiku me disse que nunca viu nosso capitão daquele jeito. Afinal de contas, ele me escutou conversando com Sakai, não escutou? Então o Toushirou sabia que não era um inimigo, era só um invasor inofensivo.

\- Por que ele sacou a zanpakutou?

\- Falando sozinha, Kurosaki?

Dei um pulo quase perdendo o equilíbrio. Girei na direção e vi Toushirou perto do balcão de informações. Ele me encarava confuso, com certeza porque eu estava em pé em cima de uma estante com um bloco e grafite nas mãos. Dei graças a Kami que não estava pensando alto.

\- Não é nada, capitão.

Voltei a encarar meu bloco. Tentava me concentrar no mapa das fileiras que fiz e não em Toushirou me observando. Ele continuava parado na entrada olhando para mim? Esse silêncio estava me deixando nervosa. Espiei de canto para ver se ele ainda estava me olhando e não vi ninguém. Pestanejei confusa. Ué? Pra onde ele foi?

Senti uma brisa a minha esquerda e uma voz rouca disse sobre meu ombro.

\- Ah, então era um inventário que está fazendo.

\- AAAHHH!

Soltei um grito e meu pé direito escorregou. Meu corpo inclinou para o lado caindo e rápido Toushirou agarrou meu pulso (eu não tinha soltado o grafite) me puxando de volta. Coloquei meu pé na madeira ofegando enquanto o encarava. Parecia que queria rir, eu não achei nada engraçado.

\- Tudo bem?

\- Não me assuste assim, senhor.

Ele me soltou, mas não pediu desculpas. Humpf! O ignorei me concentrando no que estava fazendo, no castigo. Ainda estava zangada com ele por isso.

\- Como vai indo na organização da biblioteca?

Entalei quase furando a folha com o grafite. Ele... Ele 'tava curtindo com a minha cara? O olhei de lado e me irritei ainda mais. Seus olhos tinham um ar risonho e piorava porque Toushirou fazia esforço para não rir. Imbecil! E pior que me encontrava nessa furada por causa dele! Isso me deixou mais de mau humor. Suspirei voltando o olhar para o bloco e devolvi o sarcasmo.

\- Muito bem, Capitão. Acabei de verificar a primeira fileira das 50 estantes e olha só, está tudo lugar!

Saltei para a próxima em minha frente e escutei um riso atrás de mim. Um instante depois ele apareceu ao meu lado com o shunpo.

\- Não seja sarcástica, Kurosaki. Perguntei porque achei que precisaria de ajuda.

Pisquei surpresa e me virei. Ele parecia bem humorado. Franzi as sobrancelhas confusa.

\- Mas o castigo não era para "arrumar" a biblioteca sozinha?

Toushirou apenas olhou em volta enquanto respondeu.

\- Eu disse para arrumar a bagunça, não que faria sozinha. Então, quer ajuda?

Me olhou esperando. O que será que deu nele? Até ontem parecia carregado de stress a ponto de despejar sua raiva em qualquer um que o irritasse. Agora estava calmo.

\- O senhor com certeza tem outras coisas pra fazer.

\- Esqueceu que transferi todos meus afazeres de manhã para que te treine a tarde?

Parei para pensar.

\- É, mas...

\- É melhor aceitar minha ajuda, Kurosaki, senão vai passar meses até que termine.

O encarei. Toushirou tem uma mania de cortar as pessoas com essas frases que mais parecem ordens. Ainda por cima me olhava convencido. Suspirei irritada e também agradecida. Estou mesmo precisando de ajuda.

\- Arigatou, Taichou.

Dei meia volta andando e observando os vãos embaixo.

\- De nada.

Revirei os olhos e pulei mais algumas estantes. Parece que essa fileira também estava ok. Eu não o chamei, sabia que viria atrás de mim. Toushirou continuou então calado, saltando as estantes como eu até que vi uma coisa no chão atravessada debaixo de uma estante. Pulei para perto e me abaixei. Antes que a pegasse notei o que era. Uma bainha e não estava vazia. Ai, caramba!

\- O que é isso?

Ele apareceu na minha frente e pegou antes que a chutasse para longe. Me endireitei nervosa com as bochechas queimando. Toushirou piscou surpreso enquanto segurava a zanpakutou estendida em suas mãos. Ele me encarou levantando a sobrancelha.

\- Essa... É a zanpakutou da Hinamori?

Engoli em seco.

\- Sim, senhor.

\- E o que ela faz aqui?

Estreitou os olhos e para minha vergonha eles estavam divertidos. Minhas bochechas ficaram mais quentes. Droga! Por que ele me obrigava a dizer se já fazia ideia da razão? Apertei o bloco, olhando para o lado.

\- Eu – engoli em seco de novo – arranquei dela enquanto brigávamos.

\- Por que?

O encarei e claramente estava se divertindo com isso. Não sabia se me irritava ou morria de vergonha, a segunda opção era mais provável. Lembrei de quando segurei Hinamori e tirei sua zanpakutou da cintura e depois quando a chutei para longe.

\- Queria evitar que liberasse a Shikai, senhor.

Toushirou segurou a espada abaixada numa mão e quase sorria. Ai, que vergonha.

\- E por isso a desarmou?

Balançou a cabeça e foi andando ao passar por mim até outro vão. O segui querendo acabar com a conversa.

\- Saiba que Hinamori é excelente em Kidou. Ela te atacaria com poder total mesmo sem a zanpakutou.

Bufei sussurrando.

\- Eu sei. Por isso não a deixava completar a magia.

\- Foi esperta.

Encarei suas costas. Ele escutou o que eu disse? Cara, que ouvido!

\- Hein, Taichou.

Ele me olhou sobre o ombro.

\- O senhor vai devolver a zanpakutou para ela, não vai?

Eu tinha uma vaga esperança, não queria de jeito nenhum ver aquela garota. Mas meu Capitão percebeu isso já que sua expressão ficou maliciosa.

\- Claro que não.

\- O que?

\- Você irá hoje depois que acabar seu turno e não, não pode ser outra pessoa.

Abri a boca chocada. Por que?

Toushirou deu um risinho e entrou em outra fileira. Nessa minha nova vida estava descobrindo o lado perverso dele. Com risinhos, arrogância e sadismo. Ok. Toushirou não é sádico e essa parte de sua personagem até que deixa ele mais atraente. Quando percebi estava suspirando, me lembrando daquele dia no riacho. Sacudi a cabeça antes que ele percebesse. Que burrice, desse jeito parece que estou comparando com o velho clichê. A donzela caída e indefesa salva na hora certa pelo herói lindo e poderoso. No meu caso, um Capitão do Gotei.

Sacudi a cabeça de novo. Pare com isso, Karin!

KARIN POF

HITSUGAYA POV

Não era para eu estar aqui.

Me repetia enquanto andava pela biblioteca com Kurosaki anotando sabe lá o que naquele bloco. Dei uma olhada furtiva para ela, lembrando o real motivo do porque vim até aqui. O amigo invasor de ontem. Uma raiva súbita ao me lembrar do sujeito me fez apertar os punhos. Qualquer outra demonstração chamaria sua atenção. Na verdade, eu tinha vindo à biblioteca por dois motivos:

1º - me desculpar por quase deixar o tal Sakai sem o braço. (o que eu queria muito porque foi onde ela o segurava quando apareceu naquela área)

2º - saber exatamente quem é esse nobre.

Ao chegar na última fileira, encontramos três estantes empurradas para um canto. Me espantei. Como elas conseguiram isso se nem usaram as espadas? Olhei para Kurosaki novamente e encarava desanimada as estantes.

\- Você e Hinamori...

Ela me olhou confusa.

\- Sim?

\- Deixe para lá.

Melhor não perguntar. A espiei e suas bochechas estavam rosadas. Vergonha, era o que gritava sua expressão e lembrei o porque das duas brigarem. Sorri ao saltar parando no ar bem acima dos móveis, de costas para ela ao analisar como íamos por no lugar.

\- Taichou, será que pode me liberar semana que vem do castigo?

A olhei levantando a sobrancelha.

\- Liberar?

Ela arregalou os olhos e sacudiu as mãos.

\- Não foi isso que eu quis dizer. É só por uns dias, depois eu volto.

\- Por que?

Estava estranhando esse pedido. Kurosaki suspirou encolhendo os ombros e escreveu algo no bloco.

\- Eu tenho um trabalho da Academia e preciso treinar meu parceiro.

Ao dizer "parceiro" revirou os olhos.

\- E quem seria essa pessoa?

Torcendo os lábios ela me olhou constrangida.

\- Sakai.

A raiva me inundou. Igual quando o vi ontem, quando quebrei os pinceis num acesso de ira (graças aos comentários da minha tenente). Algo no meu rosto a fez perder a cor, mas não pude evitar. Com todo o controle que tinha desci pousando em sua frente. Ela engoliu em seco me deixando desconfiado. Por que agia assim?

\- Sakai é o seu colega que veio aqui ontem?

Perguntei para tentar disfarçar, mas pela sua expressão nervosa não funcionou.

\- Sim, senhor.

\- E por que precisa treiná-lo? Se bem me lembro apenas você está dispensada das aulas a tarde.

Ela recuou um passo e foi para o outro lado. A segui com olhos. Impressão ou estava fugindo de mim?

\- Sakai não sabe kidou direito e temos algumas aulas vagas para treinar. O Professor Yokomura sabe que a turma é meio fraca.

\- Isso me parece uma desculpa para o trabalho não sair um fracasso.

Kurosaki me encarou espantada. O que estou fazendo? Estou agindo como ontem, impulsivo. Mas também como ontem não me importei. Me aproximei dela ignorando seus olhos arregalados com a minha expressão gelada de raiva.

\- Não.

Ela piscou pestanejando.

\- O quê?

\- Não vou te dispensar do castigo.

Parei a dois passos dela que ofegou mais surpresa.

\- Mas capitão, eu preciso...

\- Não é _não_ , Kurosaki. Não adianta insistir.

Ela suspirou de raiva. Aposto que querendo me xingar ou me agredir. De qualquer modo, eu não cederia.

\- E se eu me prejudicar por isso?

Estreitei os olhos.

\- Não vai. Eu conheço seu Professor e sempre avalia individualmente. Quanto ao seu colega, é bom que aprenda sozinho.

Tombei o rosto, olhando bem dentro dos seus olhos.

\- Ele que te chamou para formar dupla, não foi?

Kurosaki abriu a boca chocada.

\- E com certeza espera que você o treine numa semana senão se dará mal.

Curvei os lábios convencido quando seu choque aumentou. Para aumentar minha satisfação quis confirmar uma coisa.

\- Qual é o nível da magia?

\- Vamos ter que fazer um bakudou de nível 60.

Quase abri o sorriso. Um kidou acima da escala mediana? Nunca que aquele nobre arrogante aprenderia em sete dias.

\- Diga para o seu amigo que é impossível.

Ela apertou o bloco de raiva. Por que? Eu só disse uma verdade.

\- Não se eu ensinar.

\- Milagres não existem, Kurosaki. É melhor desistir.

Seus olhos estreitaram e o brilho deles me distraiu um pouco. As íris eram tão negras assim? E os cilios longos criando sombras nas maçãs do rosto... Aumentavam essa sensação de desnorteio. Ela me disse uma coisa, acho que retrucando meu conselho e minha atenção foi atraída para sua boca rosada e pequena. Seus lábios eram cheios desse jeito?

Quando percebi tinha segurado a respiração, hipnotizado.

\- Muito bem, taichou. Se o senhor acha assim quem sou eu pra discutir?

Kurosaki virou o rosto saindo de perto de mim. Pisquei segurando uma prateleira ao soltar o fôlego. Ainda bem que ela não notou, ou será que notou? A espiei de lado e estava de costas para mim escrevendo de novo no bloco. Suspirei aliviado, eu tenho que sair daqui.

\- Kurosaki, você continua com o resto. Eu - engoli em seco - tenho que verificar umas coisas.

\- O que?

Não esperei. Sumi no shunpo aparecendo do lado de fora da biblioteca. Com a brisa soprando no meu rosto, suspirei fundo ao fechar os olhos. O que foi aquilo? Não. O que eu quase fiz? Os abri devagar encarando a grama. Por um momento minha mente ficou vazia, exceto pela boca dela. Um desejo cresceu em segundos e tudo o que eu quis... Foi beijá-la.

HITSUGAYA POF

KARIN POV

Toushirou tinha sumido desde aquele dia. Quando eu cheguei da Academia no dia seguinte encontrei Rangiku perto do refeitório e aproveitando ela me deu o recado de que o Capitão não ia me ajudar por uns dias. Eu me irritei e agradeci o recado, mal prestando atenção no sorriso estranho da Rangiku. Fui pisando duro até ao alojamento me trocar e peguei o maldito bloquinho e grafite, praticamente marchando até a biblioteca. Como eu tinha percebido ontem, a bagunça só ficou pior nos lugares onde eu e Hinamori tivemos nossa luta livre. Ao chegar na fileira das três estantes atravessadas, porém, arregalei os olhos.

Elas estavam todas no lugar. Me aproximei com o shunpo e até os livros estavam organizados nas prateleiras. Só me vinha uma ideia, que Toushirou fez isso ontem quando fui embora. A minha raiva sumiu e não soube se foi de surpresa ou agradecida. Acho que a surpresa foi maior. Afinal de contas, ele praticamente debochou da minha cara quando pedi para treinar Sakai. E desde então não o vi mais nessa semana.

Nesses dias consegui organizar tudo naquele canto e só faltava agora colocar os papéis jogados nas pastas. Eu tinha juntado tudo numa pilha quando senti minha nuca arder. Me virei para trás encarando as mesas de estudos ao longe, mas não consegui ver ninguém e também, não senti nenhuma reiatsu. Revirei os olhos com essa paranoia, estou ficando maluca.

Quando acabou meu turno troquei de roupa e fui para casa. Depois de cruzar as cidades tive uma ideia. Toushirou disse que não me liberaria do castigo, mas não que treinasse Sakai na escola. Posso fazer isso no intervalo. Me atrasaria só uma hora e alegaria que tinha muitos exercícios se me perguntasse. Pensei nessa possibilidade no jantar até quando fui dormir. Não sei porque, mas parece que Toushirou tinha deixado bem claro para que não treinasse Sakai. O que estava planejando seria como desobedecer ele, não é?

Ah, que se dane. Eu não quero me prejudicar só porque aquele esquentado não foi com a cara de Sakai.

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Como o esperado, Sakai e eu estávamos na área de treinamento de kidou que ficava num prédio com espaço gramado do tamanho de um campinho de futebol. Perfeito. Havia uns alvos sustentados por hastes de madeira numa extremidade da varanda do prédio, mas eram para treinar hadou. Sakai me encarava estreitando os olhos.

\- Por que me trouxe aqui, Karin? Queria ficar sozinha comigo?

Arregalei os olhos. Ele quis dizer o que eu achei que quis? Pondo a mão na cintura levantei a sobrancelha.

\- Não fique se achando, Sakai. E não me chame de Karin, não te dei permissão pra isso.

Ele sorriu preguiçoso me entediando. Sério? Esse charme barato não cola em mim, idiota.

\- Você é muito brava, sabia? E ainda não me respondeu, por que me trouxe aqui?

\- Não disse que queria aprender a executar um bakudou? Aqui é o melhor lugar para fazer isso.

Estreitando os olhos, Sakai se aproximou um passo.

\- E o seu Capitão? Achei que tinha de ir ao esquadrão agora.

\- Ele me deu permissão para me atrasar uma hora. Expliquei que tinha um trabalho chato de dupla e ele entendeu.

Que mentira. E pelas sobrancelhas levantadas de Sakai não acreditou nem um pouco.

\- Ah, sei.

Me irritei.

\- Que aprender ou não?

\- Tudo bem. Você é quem manda, mestra.

Revirei os olhos, como é debochado.

\- Que seja. Já que a gente tem pouco tempo, vamos treinar um tipo de bakudou. Um que dê para você pegar até a aula.

Sakai se animou.

\- Posso escolher?

Sorri maliciosa.

\- Claro que não, a mestra aqui sou eu.

Esse nobre bufou cruzando os braços e gostei disso, estar no comando. Treinamos uma hora completa um bakudou que achei fácil. Servia para perder o alvo numa corrente de elos grossos de reiraku. E até que Sakai decorou a canção toda (depois de ser acertado pelos meus chutes e tapas). Senti que me daria bem nesse trabalho. Cheguei ofegante ao esquadrão logo me trocando e enquanto ia para a biblioteca Rangiku me parou no caminho.

Ela literalmente agarrou meu braço, me puxando para um canto perto do refeitorio. Estranhei essa atitude.

\- Hei, Rangiku!

Olhei para o seu rosto e estava agoniado.

\- O que foi?

\- Onde você estava? O taichou está muito bravo.

Caramba, ela não estava mentindo. Olhei para os lados, checando se não havia ninguém e decidi confiar nela.

\- 'Tava na Academia treinando Sakai.

Ela piscou confusa, se endireitando.

\- Sakai? Ah! É o....

\- Shsss. Toushirou não pode saber disso.

\- Por que? - então estreitou os olhos desconfiada - Ele te proibiu, não foi?

Não gostei do jeito como me encarava. Parecia que eu estava fazendo algo errado.

\- Não. Que isso, Rangiku. É que eu preciso treinar esse nobre senão vou me prejudicar na matéria e não quero isso, entende?

Ela ainda me olhava desconfiada.

\- Mas o Capitão te proibiu?

Revirei os olhos. Rangiku é bem insistente quando quer.

\- Ele não disse com todas as letras, praticamente debochou que eu conseguiria ensinar alguém. Vai, não conta pra ele! Toushirou ia ter um ataque.

A olhei implorando e felizmente, ela suspirou sorrindo para mim.

\- Tudo bem. Agora vai, eu aviso que você chegou e pode ficar tranquila.

Sorri também e guardamos nosso segredinho. Só seriam uns dias, não é? Que mal faria?

KARIN POF

HITSUGAYA POV

Tinha algo errado, eu sabia disso. Desde que a semana começou Kurosaki anda estranha e Matsumoto parecia mais suspeita que o normal nas desculpas. O que me incomodava era que as desculpas tinham haver com os atrasos de Kurosaki. Ela agora chegava atrasada sempre uma hora e quando perguntei ontem notei seu cansaço. Como se estivesse fazendo algum exercício físico. A desculpa que me deu foi que a aula se estendeu mais que o normal e vendo seu sorriso nervoso fingi que acreditei. Os atrasos tinham haver com a Academia realmente e claro, o motivo que me veio foi aquele rapaz.

Hoje eu vou descobrir.

Quando passava das 10:00hs da manhã abri a janela do gabinete e saltei com o shunpo. Escondendo minha reiatsu segui até Shinourijutsuin. Corria pelos telhados, saltando mais rápido que podia até aparecer em cima de um terraço da Academia. Havia um seikamon na outra extremidade para técnicas de demi-holows das turmas avançadas. Procurei a reiatsu de Kurosaki e encontrei atrás do grande prédio. Usei o shunpo e apareci nos galhos de uma árvore, perto do campo de treinamento de kidou. A turma estava lá e ninguém me percebeu, inclusive o professor. Observei por um momento, vendo os alunos executando vários tipos de bakudou e me deu estalo. Era o trabalho que tinha me falado.

Quase ri do que estava pensando e me encostei no tronco observando sua vez. Ao vê-la se aproximar, um rapaz de cabelo repicado andou ao seu lado e aquela irritação me tomou. Moleque arrogante. Ela saltou para o alto e para minha surpresa jogou o braço para trás, pulando a canção.

_\- Bakudou nº 62, Hyapporankan!_

Atirou o braço para frente e várias barras de energia apareceram cravando no solo. Uma delas sem querer acertou uma garota loura, que caiu de frente na grama. Ela reclamava agoniada enquanto suas colegas tentavam ajudar. Kurosaki foi acudi-la liberando o kidou e ofereceu a mão para levantá-la, mas a garota ergueu o queixo e ignorou. Uma nobre. Mas a cena foi cômica, me tremia de riso do meu esconderijo. O tal Sakai foi a frente cortando meu humor. Ele fez um gesto, esticando o antebraço e a mão deixando os retos enquanto abaixava o braço.

_\- Sajousabaka._

Sussurrei, afinal conhecia esse kidou. Mas ele repentinamente mudou a posição do braço. Sumiu no shunpo e apareceu perto de Kurosaki. Ela o encarou tão surpresa quanto eu, enquanto ele sorria dizendo calmamente.

_\- Bakudou nº 61 Rikojou kourou._

As seis travas de energia prendeu os dois, um de frente para o outro. O professor começou a reclamar e esse rapaz deu os ombros rindo. RINDO! Kurosaki empurrava seu peito furiosa e Sakai segurou seu pulso a puxando mais para perto dele, ignorando o choque da turma.

JÁ CHEGA!!!

Explodindo de ira sumi de onde estava e apareci perto dos dois. A minha reiatsu deslocava o ar assustando todos. Pouco me importei. Agarrei uma trava daquelas de reiraku e quebrei, desfazendo o kidou. Kurosaki e o moleque me encararam espantados e ouvi várias exclamações de choque, mas não me virei. Olhava para Kurosaki travando os dentes, porque se eu me virasse para o lado esganaria o nobre atrevido.

\- Hits.. Hitsugaya Taichou!

O Professor ofegava. Ainda encarava Kurosaki que empalidecia numa velocidade assustadora e suspirei para arranjar um pouco de calma.

\- Posso tomar emprestada sua aluna, Yokomura? É de suma urgência.

Sussurros ecoaram. Para completar, o sujeito que no momento eu queria matar, reclamou.

\- Mas o que isso? Agora os Capitães do Gotei vão invadir essa Academia quando bem entenderem?

Um silêncio pesou e Kurosaki lhe deu uma olhada preocupada aumentando minha ira. Olhei para ele e engoliu em seco.

\- Não se meta, garoto. Sou o Capitão dela e se digo que preciso da sua presença é porque preciso, entendeu?

Fiz um esforço tremendo ao dizer "garoto". Ninguém disse mais nada. Agarrei o pulso de Kurosaki ainda o encarando e sumi levando-a comigo. Só depois quando aparecemos num terraço à quadras da Academia é que percebi que nem esperei a permissão.

\- Taichou!!!

A encarei e seu rosto se retorcia agoniado. Mirei para baixo e entendi. Ela tentava a todo custo se soltar da minha mão. Agarrava meu punho tentando afrouxar o aperto, mas não conseguiu. A força com que a segurava era ferrenha e também não pretendia soltá-la.

\- O que foi aquilo, Kurosaki?

Ela me olhou confusa.

\- O que?

\- Você disse que aquele fedelho não sabia de kidou.

Sua confusão aumentou e ofegava nervosa. Pela minha mão senti que estava tremendo.

\- Ele me enganou também. Taichou, por favor, está me machucando.

Puxou o pulso, mas só me fez segurá-lo com mais força. Kurosaki sibilou me encarando apavorada.

\- Por que está fazendo isso?

É mesmo. Por que cedi ao impulso de arrancá-la da Academia daquele jeito? Mas tudo o que me vinha era o moleque atrevido, os dois presos no kidou, o riso irritante dele.

\- Eu é que faço as perguntas. Onde esteve quando se atrasava por esses dias? E não me venha com a desculpa das aulas.

Ela arquejou várias vezes finalmente parando de se mexer. Tentava a todo custo controlar essa fúria esperando a resposta. Quando ela encolheu os ombros me olhando com medo suspirei.

\- Estava com o moleque.

Kurosaki arregalou os olhos. O vento que soprava sacudia nossas roupas e cabelos e como sempre, os dela estavam presos pelas fitas. Por que ela sempre os amarrava assim? Comecei a detestar as fitas também.

\- Eu precisava ensinar Sakai senão me prejudicaria.

\- Mas Sakai não _precisava_ de ajuda.

Devolvi seco.

_\- Eu sei!!!_

Kurosaki gritou fechando os olhos enquanto via uma coisa que me gelou por dentro. Duas lágrimas brotaram e escorreram por seu rosto. Não...

\- Eu não tenho culpa, 'tá bom! Aquele cretino me enganou e eu nem sei porque! Talvez quisesse me humilhar ou brincar comigo, mas eu... Não tive culpa!!!

Fiquei chocado, eu nunca a tinha visto chorar. Ela estava uma pilha de nervos e a culpa ser minha me mortificou. De repente, percebi que ainda agarrava seu pulso. O soltei e rápido o segurou com a outra mão apertando contra o peito. Por que?

\- Kurosaki...

_\- Fica longe de mim!!!_

Parei no lugar e ela se afastou. Encarei seu pulso de novo. Será... Será que apertei tanto assim? Antes que perguntasse ela desapareceu com shunpo. Senti sua reiatsu e notei que ia para o esquadrão me deixando aliviado, mas só por um momento. Deus, o que foi que eu fiz?

HITSUGAYA POF

Ao chegar no esquadrão, Karin praticamente correu pelo caminho de cimento até a passarela que dava acesso ao alojamento. Os shinigamis se espantaram com o estado da garota, parecia que ela estava chorando. Matsumoto a viu passar e sorriu.

\- Karin-chan.

A menina ignorou e a expressão animada da ruiva sumiu quando sentiu a reiatsu dela. Estava nervosa, abalada. Para aumentar a confusão, o capitão Hitsugaya apareceu na passarela. Ele andava apressado atrás de Karin e ignorou os cumprimentos dos subordinados. Alguma coisa aconteceu. Seguiu os dois a uma certa distância. Queria primeiro observar e entender o que houve.

No corredor dos alojamentos Karin percebeu a reiatsu dele e rápido apressou o passo, praticamente correndo. Toushirou estava quase a alcançando quando encontrou um quarto e usando o shunpo entrou batendo a porta. Havia uma trava e puxou no instante que Toushirou iria abrir. Se afastou dela enquanto ouvia os baques na madeira.

\- Kurosaki, abra essa porta.

Apertou os olhos se irritando e sentou no chão. Encarava seu pulso que arroxeava ignorando as batidas na porta. Ele que insistisse o quanto quisesse, não o deixaria entrar depois do que fez.

\- Abra. Eu quero falar com você.

Suspirou de raiva enquanto lágrimas caíam grossas na sua calça vermelha. Pra quê? Para fazê-la chorar ainda mais? Toushirou deu outro soco na madeira mais forte que a fez pular. Esperou um grito ou então que arrombasse a porta. (Ele poderia muito bem fazer isso) No entanto, ouviu um pesado suspiro.

\- Perdão. Eu... Eu não queria abrir seu pulso outra vez.

Pestanejou surpresa, como ele percebeu? Desde aquele dia no riacho seu pulso esquerdo doía de vez em quando. Então assim que Toushirou o agarrou, apertando-o com tanta força não conseguiu evitar o choro. Esperou ele dizer mais alguma coisa, no entanto ouviu outro suspiro.

\- Vou chamar Matsumoto para que dê uma olhada em você.

Silêncio. Energia espiritual que emanava dele se afastou a deixando confusa e triste. Fungando, olhou para as mãos no colo, lembrando irônica do que pensou semana passada. Toushirou nem de longe parecia um príncipe encantado.

KARIN POV

Mais tarde quando finalmente tive coragem de sair do quarto, troquei o uniforme pelo quimono negro e fui até a biblioteca com Rangiku me observando preocupada. Ela foi ao quarto como Toushirou prometeu e quando mostrei meu machucado, seus olhos se arregalaram de espanto. Rangiku até me perguntou como consegui aquilo e não quem me fez. (Eram claro as marcas de dedos). Eu só dei os ombros e fingi que não escutei. No fundo eu sabia que o Toushirou iria me explicar porque ficou irado daquele jeito. Ele tinha que me explicar, me devia isso. Mas enquanto caminhávamos para o prédio, entreouvi os outros do esquadrão comentando que ele tinha saído sem se explicar para ninguém.

Arrumávamos a pilha de papeis, separando nas devidas pastas quando tomei coragem.

\- Rangiku?

\- Hum?

Ela estava concentrada, debruçada na mesa de trabalho. Abaixei os olhos e continuei.

\- Você sabe para onde o Toushirou foi? Todo mundo do esquadrão estranhou essa saída dele.

A espiei e estava me encarando maliciosa. Ah, não. Vai insinuar que gosto dele de novo? Curvando os lábios, pôs um papel numa pilha olhando a mesa.

\- Não, mas...

Seu tom me chamou atenção.

\- Mas...?

\- Renji e Ikkaku estavam aqui enquanto você descansava no quarto. Quem sabe os três não saíram juntos?

Levantou o rosto erguendo a sobrancelha. Ah, entendi. Com certeza os dois o arrastaram para algum lugar. Sorri pegando uma pasta.

\- Toushirou é um cara certinho, não é?

Rangiku riu e pôs a mão na cintura revirando os olhos.

\- A verdade? Eu nunca o vi beber sequer uma gota de saquê. Nem nos festivais, quanto mais tendo reuniões com os outros capitães. Kyouraku taichou até tentou fazer o capitão brindar na festa onde os capitães Hirako, Kensei e Rose assumiram os cargos. São os taichous do 5º, 9º e 3º esquadrão.

\- E claro que ele não bebeu.

Rangiku segurou o riso.

\- Ficou tomando chá enquanto os outros se embriagavam.

Podia até imaginar a cena. Os cinco sentados em almofadas no chão, com Toushirou os encarando atravessado tentando se manter alheio a conversa. Sabe lá o assunto que rolava entre eles, ainda por cima bêbados.

\- Bem. Acho que terminei por aqui. Karin-chan, você se importa se eu te deixar sozinha? É que preciso cuidar de uns documentos no gabinete.

A encarei surpresa, que milagre. Sorrindo, neguei com a cabeça.

\- Tudo bem. Eu só irei guardar uns livros e já vou. Afinal, passou da hora de eu ir pra casa.

Rangiku sorriu.

\- Arigatou, só não demore.

\- 'Tá.

Terminei de ajeitar os papeis nas pastas - o que demorou um pouco - e fui até a terceira fileira de estantes, carregando uns cinco livros pesados. Pareciam tomos. Os coloquei numa mesinha que havia posto no vão e olhava as lombadas quando minha nuca ardeu. Girei assustada para trás e suspirei de alivio.

\- Taichou, não me assuste assim.

Toushirou piscou com um ar mais calmo, ignorando minha reclamação.

\- O que ainda faz aqui? Seu turno já acabou.

Com essa pergunta percebi que tinha relaxado. Eu estava preocupada com o que houve mais cedo e me tranquilizei que não tinha ficado um clima estranho. Pegando um livro o pus na sua prateleira.

\- Resolvi terminar de arrumar essa parte da biblioteca, então amanhã talvez eu termine o castigo.

Ri sozinha e me virei dando de cara com Toushirou perto demais de mim. Pisquei muda e ele estreitou os olhos, risonho, me estendendo algo. Olhei para sua mão e segurava dois dos livros que estavam na mesinha.

\- Arigatou.

\- De nada.

Me arrepiei com seu tom. Saí de perto andando até a outra extremidade da estante procurando a prateleira. Eu, eu ouvi bem? A voz dele estava mais baixa que o normal e parecia que queria me envolver inteira. Comecei a ficar nervosa, ciente que estava sozinha com Toushirou aqui.

\- Kurosaki.

Chiei dando um pulo. Girando para trás o vi perto de mim outra vez e me espantei com o jeito que estavam seus olhos. Eles brilhavam travessos e o verde mais escuro que já vi. Engoli em seco.

\- Sim?

\- Desculpa por mais cedo. Não sei o que havia comigo.

Se estava se desculpando por que o ar malicioso? Estava ficando cada vez mais nervosa.

\- Tudo bem. Não vai acontecer de novo, não é?

\- Com certeza.

Se aproximou um passo e entrei em pânico. Sumi com o shunpo aparecendo na entrada. O que será deu nele? Ouvi um riso divertido da fileira de onde sumi, então o ar deslocou ao meu lado e pulei me afastando. Toushirou estreitava os olhos divertido com meu pânico.

\- Algum problema, Kurosaki? Parece nervosa.

Recuei uns passos esbarrando nas mesas com ele avançando. Cada vez que chegava perto eu andava para trás.

\- Não, por que?

Sorri nervosa, o divertindo.

\- Está dando mostras que quer fugir de mim.

Bati o quadril no balcão e rápido ele apoiou a mão na madeira bloqueando o caminho para saída. Por que agia assim? Parecia um adolescente encurralando uma garota. Minhas bochechas pegaram fogo com a ideia.

\- Agora está vermelha. Você cora muito fácil, não é?

\- Um hum.

O que eu faço? O que eu faço? O QUE EU FAÇO?

\- Posso fazer uma pergunta?

Pisquei confusa notando que havia outras coisas estranhas nele. Seus cabelos estavam desalinhados, o cachecol quase caindo do pescoço e havia um cheiro diferente que não reconheci.

\- Por que sempre prende o cabelo?

Pergunta estranha.

\- Por nada. Ele é comprido e acho melhor assim.

\- Devia soltá-lo.

\- Por que?

Essa conversa cada vez ficava estranha.

\- Você deixava os cabelos soltos antes.

O tom da voz ficou daquele jeito de novo, envolvente. Eu, que tinha relaxado um pouco, voltei a ficar nervosa e gaguejei.

\- É é é dif-f-ferente. Mal chegavam no meu queixo.

\- Verdade.

Seu olhar vidrado abaixou e ofeguei, estava fixo na minha boca! Fugi para o lado que não tinha bloqueado com braço e senti mexerem de leve em meus cabelos. Parei sem acreditar quando eles caíram soltos nas minhas costas e envolta do rosto. Girei para trás e Toushirou admirava o que fez com fitas brancas enroladas no seu punho fechado.

\- Agora sim, bem melhor.

\- Por que fez isso?

Levantando a sobrancelha, seu rosto tinha um ar debochado.

\- Porque odeio essas fitas.

\- Que motivo idiota, me devolve.

Andei até ele e levantou o braço para o alto longe do meu alcance. Pulei para agarrar as pontas e rindo, Toushirou levou a mão às costas, andando para trás.

\- Para com isso. Não tem graça.

\- Claro que tem. E esqueça elas porque não vai tirá-las de mim.

Suspirei de raiva.

\- É o que vamos ver.

Usei o shunpo aparecendo nas suas costas, mas Toushirou girou o corpo e acabei batendo no peito ao me esticar para pegar as fitas. Seu braço livre enrolou na minha cintura me sustentando. Empurrei seu peito para me soltar e seu braço me apertou mais. Levantei a cabeça, a brincadeira esquecida ao ver o jeito como me olhava. O verde dos seus olhos ficaram mais escuros e os estreitava baixando o olhar devagar. Meu rosto a essa altura pegava fogo.

\- Realmente, seu cabelo é lindo.

\- O que?

Toushirou me ignorou e se debruçou em mim. Num instante, tudo o que eu vi era sua bochecha a centímetros do meu rosto e depois senti seus lábios encaixarem nos meus, abafando seu gemido. Fechei os olhos com força com o coração disparado igual ao dele e sua língua passou entre meus lábios preguiçosa, invadindo e buscando pela minha. Abri mais os lábios estremecendo surpresa e Toushirou gemeu de novo junto de mim. O toque úmido e aveludado me arrepiou inteira. Seu braço na minha cintura me segurou mais firme e senti o ar deslocando a nossa volta. Um instante depois minhas costas se apoiaram na parede com seu corpo me prendendo. Ele estava totalmente colado em mim e me beijava devagar, como se estiver provando e gostando. Eu nem conseguia pensar, completamente dominada pela posse dele. Fazia questão que eu soubesse. Pela força que me agarrava, pelo jeito que tomava meus lábios nos dele conduzindo esse beijo e a língua que não parava de brincar minha.

Quando ao ar faltou, Toushirou parou e inclinou a cabeça para o outro lado roçando os lábios nos meus, sem fôlego.

\- Você é minha.

Acordei daquela névoa que tomava minha cabeça e o empurrei o pegando de surpresa, mas não sem antes segurar meu pulso. Não apertava, mas não largava. Foi quando notei o gosto estranho na minha boca. Arregalei os olhos tremendo.

\- V..v-você 'tá bêbado!

\- E qual é o problema? Não se incomodava ainda pouco.

Me encarou sarcástico, tive vontade de me chutar. Puxei o pulso e como esperei segurava firme.

\- Me larga!

\- Não.

Puxei com mais força, tentando afrouxar seus dedos com a outra mão. Ele ria de mim.

\- Me larga, Toushirou!

\- É Hitsugaya Taichou.

Sua expressão era debochada e divertida. O ego dele inflado pelo o que acabou de acontecer. Com vergonha e irritada larguei seus dedos puxando o braço para trás, a palma reta e empurrei disparando uma bola de reiraku vermelha nele. Toushirou arregalou os olhos saltando para longe e o Shakkahou acertou a janela do outro lado. Se virou encarando surpreso o vidro queimado e depois à mim.

\- Você...?

Suspirei tremendo de raiva e vergonha.

\- Se falar desacato ao Capitão, disparo outro e dessa vez acerto.

Toushirou quase riu e inclinou a cabeça.

\- Não vai fazer isso, Karin.

Ofeguei. Ele, ele disse meu nome. Toushirou esperou e antes que perdesse a oportunidade sumi dali. Corria para longe da biblioteca até o quarto onde estava meu uniforme e catei do cesto onde estava dobrado, saindo o mais depressa possível do esquadrão. Nem percebi que usei tanto o shunpo que tinha cruzado as cidades e estava no campo perto de casa. Parei, passando a andar abraçando meu uniforme. Meus cabelos esvoaçavam com o vento e escondi parte do rosto no tecido. Toushirou me beijou. Ele tava bêbado, mas me beijou e de uma maneira que tirou meu fôlego me deixando tonta. Provei os lábios e lembrei daquele sonho ridículo que tive com ele. Sorri boba. Meu primeiro beijo tinha o gosto de licor de menta.

KARIN POF

Hitsugaya estava sentado de cabeça baixa no balcão de informações. Lembrava da briga que se envolveu antes de vir ao esquadrão e olhou para as fitas enroladas na sua mão. Levantou a perna apoiando o cotovelo no joelho e trouxe as fitas para o rosto. Fechou os olhos sentindo o cheiro nelas e os abriu abaixando a mão. Piscou pensativo.

\- Chocolate.


	10. Saquê

Hitsugaya Toushirou estava com um problema. Sentado no balcão de informações da biblioteca do seu esquadrão, pensava nele e quanto mais divagava mais ficava confuso, exceto por uma coisa. O beijo que roubou valeu muito a pena. Enquanto apoiava a cabeça na parede (estava sentado no canto onde o balcão se encostava) deixou um riso leve escapar, o que não era comum para ele. Esta noite estava muito dado à sorrisos e risos, como também a ceder impulsos. Suspirou desgostoso, o humor sumindo e lembrou de novo do que fez mais cedo.

_Horas atrás_

HITSUGAYA POV

\- Abarai, por que me trouxe aqui?

O tenente ruivo se virou para mim, um tanto alegre demais.

\- Para o senhor se distrair, Hitsugaya Taichou.

\- Renji tem razão, depois do que aconteceu precisa mesmo disso.

Encarei Madarame ao meu lado. Ele sorria animado e então piscou confuso.

\- Nunca sai do escritório.

Quase revirei os olhos e me voltei para o lugar onde estávamos. Um bar restaurante, muito frequentado por tenentes e capitães como outros shinigamis. Ouvi um pigarro e Abarai estava olhando para todos os lados em vez de mim.

\- Bom, vamos entrar. Quem sabe o capitão não esquece aquilo e se diverte?

Suspirei e fui andando na frente.

\- Eu duvido muito.

Por que diabos confessei aos dois que cometi a loucura de arrancar Kurosaki da Academia de manhã?

Mais cedo, tinha ido ao meu gabinete para chamar Matsumoto ir dá uma olhada nela, quando ao entrar no cômodo me deparei com os três.

_Flashback_

_Matsumoto ofegava como se tivesse acabado de entrar no escritório antes de mim (o que era verdade, porque percebi sua reiatsu no alojamento) e me olhava ansiosa._

_\- Taichou, o senhor..._

_\- Vá ao alojamento. Kurosaki precisa... – não olhei para ela, chateado – Ela precisa de você._

_\- O que aconteceu, capitão?_

_Me sentei na minha mesa e suspirei, encarando a madeira._

_\- Quando chegar até o quarto vai saber. Agora vá._

_\- Hai._

_Ouvi a porta deslizar se abrindo e depois se fechando. Pude sentir os olhares dos dois shinigamis que estavam em pé perto dos sofás, mas não me importei. Eu sentia tanta culpa. A fiz chorar, eu fiz Kurosaki chorar. Lembrei dela derramando lágrimas, esfriando minha ira num instante e me arrependi tanto. Por que fiz aquilo? É claro que ela não tem culpa. O culpado é aquele moleque maldito! Meu punho se fechou de raiva, mas lembrei novamente de Kurosaki chorando e gritando para que ficasse longe dela._

_\- Hitsugaya taichou, algum problema?_

_Abarai me perguntou e apertei os olhos, encarando a madeira. Se tenho algum problema?_

_\- Claro que sim._

_O ambiente no gabinete mudou. Percebi que Madarame e o Abarai me encaravam espantados. Então, o 3º oficial me perguntou._

_\- Foi o que aconteceu com a irmã de Ichigo?_

_Olhei para o outro lado do gabinete, para longe deles e senti a culpa me inundando._

_\- Ela é a razão do problema._

_Os dois ofegaram de susto e um silêncio reinou no gabinete. Os encarei de lado e sem surpresa eles me olhavam chocados. Todo tipo de coisa passava pela mente deles, era claro pelos seus rostos._

_\- Não vão dizer nada?_

_Desafiei._

_Abarai piscou e abriu a boca, mas se arrependeu. Madarame estava me olhando meio duvidoso e impressionado._

_\- Nunca achei que teria problemas com mulher, Hitsugaya Taichou._

_Abarai arregalou os olhos para ele._

_\- Ikkaku!_

_O outro só deu os ombros._

_\- O que foi? Ele mesmo disse._

_Então se viraram para mim esperando. Apenas os olhei de volta, cansado e irritado._

_\- Digam logo o que estão pensando._

_Madarame se aproximou um pouco sorrindo com malicia._

_\- O senhor e a irmã de Ichigo, hein? Ele sabe que estão..._

_Suspirei de raiva e levantei da cadeira._

_\- Mais respeito, Madarame. Eu não insinuei nada do tipo._

_Ele parou de sorrir e Abarai franziu as sobrancelhas confuso._

_\- Se não é isso, então o que é?_

_O encarei sentindo mais raiva, mas me controlei. Olhei para o lado e me apoiei com as mãos na mesa._

_\- Eu... Cometi uma insensatez e agora está irritada comigo._

_A curiosidade quase inflou de tão palpável dos dois._

_\- E o que o senhor fez?_

_Abarai me instigou e contra vontade, senti o rosto ficar quente e estreitei mais olhos._

_\- Invadi a Academia e a arranquei de uma aula – suspirei, ficando com mais vergonha – E cometi outra burrice._

_Virei o rosto e pisquei surpreso. Eles me encaravam chocados. Madarame tinha o queixo caído._

_\- Por que o senhor fez isso?_

_Quase cedi a vontade manda-lo calar a boca e voltei a olhar o vazio, sério._

_\- Não é da sua conta._

_Fechei os punhos na mesa com aquela ira voltando. É tudo culpa daquele nobre. Se não fosse por ele, se não tivesse se atrevido a se prender com Kurosaki naquele kidou, ela agora não estaria com raiva de mim e eu não teria aberto seu pulso, me arrependendo a ponto de me abrir com esses dois._

_Flashback off_

Então eles tiveram a ideia que eu precisava relaxar e me levaram até aqui. Eu estava agradecido porque não fizeram mais perguntas. Principalmente pelo fato que são próximos do irmão de Kurosaki. Eu nem posso imaginar o que ele faria se soubesse que machuquei sua irmã. Enquanto andávamos, procurando uma mesa, vários shinigamis se viraram ao me verem. Uns se curvavam cochichando, outros simplesmente encaravam abertamente. Suspirei de novo. Estou começando a me arrepender de ter vindo.

\- Oe, oe. Hitsugaya Taichou?

Me virei e atrás vinham Hirako e Kyouraku. Eles sorriam surpresos se aproximando de nós.

\- O que faz aqui? Pensei que não fosse dado a bebida.

O capitão de Hinamori me deu um sorriso mais enigmático, me irritando. Antes que abrisse a boca e lhe dar uma boa resposta, Abarai interveio.

\- Hirako taichou, o senhor e o Kyouraku taichou não querem se juntar a nós?

Encarei esse ruivo tatuado. O que ele pensa que está fazendo? Para minha surpresa, Kyouraku se virou para o outro capitão.

\- O que acha?

\- Por mim, não tem problema. Vamos, Hitsugaya-kun.

Apoiou a mão no meu ombro me empurrando e guiando até um canto reservado. Hitsugaya-kun... Desde que assumiu o posto, esse sujeito me atormenta com esses tratamentos por causa da minha idade. Em termos humanos, eu devia ter cerca de dezessete anos. Por isso, quando Kurosaki me chamava de criança me irritava, afinal na época tinha a idade do seu irmão. Parei para pensar, enquanto nos sentávamos nas almofadas. Nunca tinha me ocorrido. Shinigamis envelhecem e amadurecem mais devagar. Então significaria que agora Karin e eu temos idades próximas.

Espere.

Karin? Desde quando a chamo assim? A garçonete de quimono pousou uma garrafa de saquê diante de cada um com um pires, servindo e depois se curvando.

\- Os senhores querem mais alguma coisa?

Hirako e Kyouraku sorriam olhando o decote da mulher. Espiei Abarai e seu rosto estava vermelho. Revirei os olhos e encarei meu pires. Relaxar... Então me veio a imagem de Kurosaki chorando e gritando.

\- Por enquanto, não.

Olhei Kyouraku, ele sorria de um modo sedutor para mulher a enrubescendo. Interessante. Segurei o pires e antes que me arrependesse, emborquei. O líquido desceu queimando, mas consegui não tossir.

\- Argh!

\- Eu vi mesmo isso?

Encarei Hirako a minha frente. Seus olhos estavam arregalados e risonhos. Louro debochado.

\- O que?

Levantei a sobrancelha.

\- É a primeira vez que bebe, não é?

\- Verdade. O que faz aqui, Hitsugaya?

Estreitei os olhos para Kyouraku e enchi o pires de novo.

\- Não é de interesse de vocês.

Peguei o pires e emborquei outra vez, fechando os olhos enquanto minha garganta queimava. Hirako me observou de braços cruzados e deu um sorrisinho.

\- Mulher.

Abarai tossiu violentamente e Madarame tentou ficar sério. Os dois capitães os encararam e depois a mim. Kyouraku se curvou sorrindo com o pires na mão.

\- Ah... Quem é a garota?

\- Ninguém.

\- Hitsugaya-kun. Nenhum homem bebe desse jeito se não for por dívida ou mulher. No seu caso, com certeza é a segunda opção.

Encarei esse louro, me irritando e enchi o pires pela terceira vez.

\- E por acha isso, Hirako taichou?

Perguntei sarcástico, fazendo os outros três me olharem estranhando.

\- Ultimamente você anda um pouco estranho. Acho que tem haver com uma garota de cabelos negros compridos... Baixinha.

Suspirei de raiva, o detestando ainda mais. Abarai, Madarame e Kyouraku assistiam entretidos a conversa.

\- Como eu disse, não é de interesse seu.

Ele sorriu divertido.

\- Ah, então é verdade. – se curvou segurando o próprio pires – Ichigo sabe? Por que senão...

\- Cale essa boca.

Sibilei, tremendo a mão e derramei um pouco da bebida na manga. O capitão se espantou com minha raiva. Se endireitou assistindo enquanto virei o pires de novo. Agora não queimava tanto.

\- Vai com calma.

\- Eu bebo como quero, Hirako.

Emborquei outra dose.

\- Argh!

Kyouraku pegou minha garrafa e sacudiu. Estava quase vazia. Os quatros me encararam espantados e suspirei virando o rosto. Devolvendo a garrafa, o taichou do 8º esquadrão sorriu meio divertido, meio impressionado.

\- Quer mais saquê?

Lembrei de novo. Lágrimas e Culpa.

\- Peça.

Se virando para trás, chamou a garota que passava entre as mesas servindo.

\- Sim, capitão?

\- Parece que precisamos de mais saquê. Pode trazer mais?

Observei isso. Ele flertava de um jeito tão aberto e a mulher se deslumbrava. É certo que Kyouraku tem fama de ser devasso, mas às vezes ele galanteava as mulheres e elas gostavam.

\- Claro. Só um instante.

Ela foi buscar com o rosto corado. Interessante. Se voltando para mim, o capitão deu pequeno gole.

\- Então, qual o problema?

Fechei o rosto e peguei a garrafa de Abarai, ignorando sua expressão espantada. Enchi o pires de novo e bebi de uma vez.

\- Que problema?

Sorrindo, ele se debruçou.

\- O que aconteceu com a irmã de Kurosaki. Karin, não é?

Travei os dentes.

\- Por que quer saber?

Não neguei mais, era inútil. Mas também eu não iria contar o que fiz. Hirako se virou para Abarai, divertido.

\- Você sabe, não é Abarai-kun?

O tenente tossiu engasgado.

\- Eu? Não, senhor.

\- Então por que trouxe arrastado Hitsugaya-kun aqui?

Abarai arregalou os olhos e Hirako estreitou os dele.

\- Responda, Abarai-kun. É uma ordem.

\- Eu...

\- Não responda.

Falei encarando esse louro debochado. Hirako olhou para mim e pegou seu pires.

\- Então nos conte, Hitsugaya-kun. Não deve ter sido tão horrível.

Deu gole me olhando sobre o pires e os três se curvaram na mesa, curiosos. Eu nem tinha contado realmente para Madarame e Abarai. Então, ouvi uma comoção na entrada. Olhamos na direção e agarrei a garrafa de saquê quando trouxeram outra. Um rapaz de quimono azul real e capa branca entrava junto com uma moça loura, bem vestida na yutaka. Segui os dois com o olhar ao sentarem perto de nós atraindo mais olhares dos clientes. Abarai se curvou sussurrando.

\- O que nobres fazem aqui?

Madarame o encarou surpreso.

\- Nobres? Eu jurava que eram cidadãos comuns de Seireitei.

Abarai estreitou olhos para o casal.

\- Essas roupas são da nobreza. Ela é da casa de Kasumiooji e ele é...

\- Sakai.

Disse com raiva. Eles me olharam e percebi que se espantaram, mas não me importei. Observava o motivo de Kurosaki estar brava comigo e me lembrei quando a seguiu até o esquadrão. Tinha me arrependido por apontar a zanpakutou para ele, agindo inconsequente, mas agora, o vendo flertar com essa garota a ideia não me pareceu tão má. Só tinha uma dúvida. Por que dava avanços com Kurosaki se tinha essa garota?

\- Hitsugaya-kun.

Olhei para Hirako, ele me encarava meio desconfiado.

\- Conhece esse rapaz?

\- Vagamente.

Emborquei outra dose e olhei de novo para o casal. Queria agora muito saber, depois contaria para Kurosaki (claro, me desculparia primeiro). Ela disse que ele talvez quisesse humilhar ou brincar com seus sentimentos. Tomei outra dose de saquê e comecei a torcer que fosse a segunda opção, assim teria motivos para, quem sabe, lhe ensinar maneiras de como se deve tratar as mulheres. E minha espada entraria no processo.

Curvei os lábios maldoso. Moleque maldito... Faça alguma coisa, qualquer coisa. Para que eu termine o que comecei quando invadiu meu esquadrão.

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Fazia uma hora que eles haviam chegado e não notaram a nossa presença. Também estavam entretidos demais na conversa sussurrada que mantinham ao pé do ouvido e as carícias por debaixo da mesa. Kyouraku, Madarame e Abarai conversavam a respeito de Taichou de 12º esquadrão. Parecia que ele estava fazendo muitas visitas à Hueco Mundo e andava misterioso quanto os seus recentes experimentos.

Isso era meio inquietante. Desde aquele incidente no seu laboratório e todos perdemos as lembranças de Kurosaki Ichigo, eu tinha minhas dúvidas sobre a sanidade desse sujeito, que apesar de brilhante, era um maníaco que tinha saído da prisão. Contudo, não participei da conversa. Estava mais interessado no casal da nobreza. De onde estava tinha uma boa visão dos toques que o moleque fazia nas pernas da garota, principalmente quando enfiou a mão na abertura da yutaka.

Levantei a sobrancelha dando um gole de saquê, enquanto Hirako arregalava os olhos.

\- Esse garoto...

\- Um hum.

O louro debochado também assistia comigo. Olhei para o rosto dela, que enrubescia em segundos fazendo-o sorrir. Sakai sussurrou outra coisa no ouvido dela e afundou mais a mão. A garota deu um pulo, ofegante e soltando um risinho.

Dei outro gole.

\- Aqui é um local público.

Hirako comentou divertido e descrente.

\- Justamente por isso vieram aqui. Assim não levantaria suspeitas.

Apertei os olhos para o casal e mirei na garota. Os humanos tinham um nome para isso, não é? Mas a palavra que me veio foi “ingênua”. Dei um sorriso maldoso.

\- Aposto que as famílias não aprovam.

Isso atraiu a atenção de Abarai e dos outros. Eles olharam exatamente na direção que eu e Hirako e Abarai ofegou, Kyouraku arregalou os olhos sorrindo e Madarame chiou. Do meu canto, soltei um risinho. O moleque não só era atrevido, como um completo canalha.

\- Meu salário como esse fedelho já a possuiu.

Sussurrei estreitando os olhos, vendo a loura ofegar.

\- Hitsugaya taichou... – olhei para pessoa, Hirako segurava o riso – Que maldoso. Aceito a aposta.

Abarai ofegou de novo e o encarei de canto.

\- Algum problema, Abarai? Parece sufocado.

\- Não, senhor.

Encarou seu pires. Madarame se curvou na mesa, se apoiando no cotovelo.

\- Eu também acho. Há quanto tempo será?

Kyouraku deu um gole.

\- Um mês.

Hirako se curvou, com a mão no joelho.

\- Uma semana.

Observei bem o comportamento dela, com a mão dele a acariciando por dentro da yutaka.

\- Ontem.

Eles olharam para mim espantados, mas não me importei. A nobre ofegou de novo e franziu o rosto, incomodada. Todos nós nos curvamos. A mesa ficava a direita da nossa, em frente a que ficava do nosso lado.

\- Kabuto, não. Eu ainda sinto um pouco...

O moleque sorriu, mas frustrado retirou a mão.

\- Tudo bem. Como quiser, Yuuki.

Todos levantaram as sobrancelhas surpresos, menos eu. Enchi o pires de novo, dividido entre a raiva e divertimento. Raiva porque esse sujeito se aproximou de Kurosaki, divertimento porque a garota nem fazia ideia do quão mau caráter era seu amante.

\- Pobre garota.

Kyouraku suspirou e olhei para ele. Observava a nobre com pena, pelo visto percebeu a mesma coisa que eu. Se virando para mim, Hirako estreitou os olhos. Ele me observou por um momento e o encarei de volta.

\- Algum problema?

\- Hitsugaya-kun, não invadiram seu esquadrão semana passada?

Meu olho tremeu. Louro debochado. Estava sondando com certeza, mas agora meio alto com a bebida como estava entrei no jogo.

\- Sim, por que?

\- Ouvi falar que havia sido um aluno da Academia... Um nobre.

Ele deu um gole enquanto suspirei me irritando. Os outros três, de novo, prestaram atenção na conversa.

\- É bem informado.

Peguei a garrafa de novo e franzi a testa. Humpf, vazia. Sem pedir licença, peguei o saquê de Abarai de novo e percebi que suspirou. Enchia o pires, enquanto ouvia Hirako.

\- Por acaso esse nobre seria o rapaz a nossa direita?

Nem levantei os olhos. Pousei a garrafa na mesa e emborquei o pires, franzindo o rosto com ardência na garganta e o encarei. Impressão ou Hirako estava meio torto? Pisquei e a visão se endireitou. Então levantei a sobrancelha.

\- Acertou, Capitão. Ele seguiu Kurosaki sabe Deus o motivo e quase decepei o braço do moleque.

Hirako arregalou os olhos, esquecido do seu saquê e dei um sorriso torto. Estou me sentindo meio alegre e irritado, que esquisito. Olhei para o lado e Kyouraku me observava risonho, pensei que estaria chocado como Abarai e Madarame, que saía do espanto e tentava engolir o riso.

\- Decepar o braço... É meio radical, não acha capitão? Para um castigo de invadir um esquadrão.

Esse homem me provocava. Mas invés de ficar calado, tomei a garrafa de Abarai que a essa altura desistiu de tirar do meu alcance e coloquei mais um pouco.

\- Pode ser, mas estava com muito raiva. O nobre me chamou de pirralho.

Franzi o rosto confuso e dei uns goles. Nesse momento, foi que Hirako acordou e riu junto com Madarame que não aguentava mais segurar o riso. Eu já estava tão cheio de álcool que nem me importei.

\- Você fez mesmo isso?

Encarei esse louro e o sorrisinho divertido. Foi quando percebi. O casal que estávamos espiando se viraram para nós, atraídos pelos risos. Olhei para o moleque, tonto da bebida e ele me encarou de volta. Estava sorrindo cínico. Se virando na almofada, apoiou a mão na perna, bem atento ao pires na minha mão e as garrafas vazias.

\- Que surpresa, capitão. Se divertindo?

Estreitei os olhos e encarei minha bebida, antes de engolir de uma vez sussurrando.

\- Nem faz ideia.

\- Sabe, capitão. Estou curioso com uma coisa.

Olhei para ele. Não estava gritando, falava num tom bem normal. Então por que de repente a atenção do bar foi atraída para nossa conversa? Suspirei, abaixando o pires na mesa.

\- Diga.

Sorrindo debochado ele ignorou os olhos arregalados da sua "amiga" e se inclinou, quase sussurrando.

\- O que tinha de tão urgente hoje de manhã?

A loura entrou em pânico e puxou sua manga. Sem olhá-la, ele tirou seus dedos, me encarando de olhos estreitados.

\- O senhor sabe, na aula de kidou.

Moleque... A raiva que estava sentindo desde essa aula aumentava a cada minuto que essa conversa fiada prosseguia.

\- Acho que não lhe diz respeito.

Sakai sorriu e percebi que as pessoas sentadas na mesa comigo estavam ficando indignadas.

\- Capitão, devia ser muito urgente. O senhor literalmente arrancou Karin na minha vez do trabalho e a levou sem se explicar.

\- Kabuto!

\- Calma, Yuuki. E então, o que tinha tão urgente?

O pires que eu segurava estourou, trincando tanto com a força com que o apertava. O estalo ecoou no bar restaurante inteiro, tamanho o silêncio que havia. Eu encarava esse moleque, lívido e tremendo de raiva, enquanto ele se divertia com isso. Os shinigamis foram saindo assustados, deixando o dinheiro nas mesas, mas não prestei atenção. Olhava para o sorriso confiante desse cretino pensando se saco ou não minha espada.

Nesse momento, Kyouraku e Hirako se levantaram das mesas atraindo minha atenção. Abarai e Madarame se levantaram também, o que me fez segui-los. Dando um sorriso amistoso (longe de ser verdade) Hirako se virou para o nobre.

\- Bem, meu jovem, acho que basta por hoje. Outro dia você continua sua conversa - se virando para nós - Vamos.

Seguimos andando, passando por eles, mas quando havíamos chegado ao meio do bar, escutei.

\- Ah, mais uma coisa Hitsugaya taichou. Por que escalou Karin no seu bantai?

Parei me virando com seu tom. Os outros pararam também e notei que os dois taichou e Madarame estavam ficando irritados. Ao contrario de Abarai, sua reiatsu parecia preocupada. Sakai estava de pé e estreitava os olhos, cínico.

\- Como sabe disso? Se é que devia saber.

Questionei num tom normal então o nobre se aproximou, deixando a garota sentada na mesa onde estavam. Ao ficar próximo de mim, esticou a coluna mostrando sua altura. Como eu detesto esse cara.

\- Acho que não é do seu interesse, capitão. Mas ainda sim estou curioso, por que escalou aquela plebeia para o 10º bantai se ela nem tem um ano de graduação?

Madarame deu um passo segurando sua zanpakutou apoiada no ombro.

\- Mais respeito, fedelho.

Sakai apenas o olhou de cima, superior.

\- Não se meta, plebeu.

Madarame arregalou os olhos indignado.

\- Seu moleque, eu devia...

Estendi o braço para o lado. Parando-o antes que avançasse em Sakai, o que o fez sorrir convencido.

\- Calma, Madarame. Respondendo a sua pergunta, a escalei porque o proprio Comandante tomou a decisão de admita-la no Gotei.

O nobre sorriu torto, me irritando profundamente. Junto com os outros quatro que estavam comigo.

\- Hitsugaya taichou, isso não responde minha pergunta. Por que fez o pedido para o seu esquadrão?

Suspirei para controlar a raiva.

\- Kurosaki tem habilidades incríveis, garoto. Que eu mesmo testemunhei. Por isso a coloquei no meu esquadrão.

Sakai então riu debochado.

\- Ah, com certeza. O senhor deve ter aproveitado muito.

Algo dentro de mim trincou e notei que Abarai arregalou os olhos.

\- O que está dizendo, fedelho?

Olhando com ar de tédio para Abarai, Sakai assumiu um ar mais cínico e arrogante.

\- Exatamente o que entendeu. Aquela garota com certeza se deitou com esse pirralho para entrar no esquadrão. Afinal, se conhecem desde quando estava viva, não era?

Me encarou risonho, alheio a minha fúria. Apertava os punhos, me segurando. Nesse momento, a garota que o acompanhava se aproximou de nós em pânico, segurando seu ombro.

\- Para com isso, Kabuto!

Ele sacudiu os ombros, se soltando dela e continuou dando passo e sussurrando.

\- Você foi pra cama com aquela piranha, não foi Capitão? Eu te entendo, enérgica daquele jeito deve ser uma loucura com...

Não disse mais nada. Estava voando até se chocar com a parede do outro lado do salão. Meu punho doía, mas gostei do choque.

\- Hitsugaya taichou?

Ignorei Abarai. Só tive um momento de lucidez e foi quando tirei a bainha pendurada nas minhas costas e lhe entreguei.

\- Segure.

No instante que agarrou a zanpakutou, saltei com o shunpo e apareci em cima do moleque. Antes que pisasse no seu estômago, ele arregalou os olhos e sumiu aparecendo a minha esquerda, com várias mesas entre nós. Eu fulminava de ira.

\- Retire o que disse, moleque!

Apavorado ele se estremecia, limpando o sangue que escorria por seu queixo.

\- Você é louco? Não pode me atacar assim! Eu sou um...

\- Grrrr....

Saltei para as mesas e corri pulando de novo em cima dele. Sakai pulou para longe enquanto meu pé afundava nas tábuas quebrando, exatamente onde estava. Me virei para ele e ofegava pálido. Minha reiatsu irradiou descontrolada e senti o chão onde eu estava congelar.

\- Hirako, uma barreira!

Escutei no meio daquela fúria. Não sei bem quem falou, deve ter sido Kyouraku. De qualquer modo, senti as paredes de reiraku envolta do estabelecimento e me levantei devagar. As mechas dos meus cabelos cobrindo um pouco meus olhos.

\- Vou arrancar sua cabeça, desgraçado.

Tomei um impulso e sumi, correndo atrás do moleque que fugia com o shunpo e inferno, era muito bom. Parei um instante perto de onde estávamos sentados, ofegante de raiva e mirei para esquerda. Chutei para cima um lado de uma mesa e girei jogando com perna. O móvel voou acertando o moleque que apareceu no instante que imaginei. Ele caiu gritando e ouvi uma mulher berrar. Dane-se.

Corri para cima dele, que nem tinha se levantado direito agarrei sua manga, o jogando para o outro lado no chão. Ele caiu com um baque que gostei. Onde eu tinha agarrado congelou, quebrou em pedaços. Sakai arregalou os olhos se arrastando, levantando do chão enquanto eu andava devagar até ele ofegante de ira.

\- O que está fazendo é loucura!!!

Gritou em pânico e estreitei os olhos. Sumi de novo e ele também. Sakai apareceu em cima do balcão, perto da entrada e vi de relance Hirako, Kyouraku e Madarame. Os dois ultimos tinham os olhos arregalados e Hirako tremia olho sem acreditar. Apareci no chão e agarrei o nobre pelo tornozelo. Ele gritou de susto quando o puxei atirando até umas mesas. Se arrastou batendo nelas até parar, tossindo engasgado.

\- Faz ele parar!

A garota gritou e sumi aparecendo em cima dele de novo, só que dessa vez consegui acertar o joelho no seu estômago. Sakai se dobrou sufocado e agarrei seu pescoço, apertando.

\- Retire o que disse, moleque.

Sibilei. Ele esperneava tentando sair debaixo de mim e dei outra joelhada no seu estômago, tirando seu fôlego. Cravei mais meus dedos no seu pescoço e afrouxei, para deixar respirar. Piscando para mim assustado agarrou meu pulso, tossindo.

\- O que?

\- Não vou repetir.

\- Eu não...

Minha ira aumentou e bati sua cabeça do chão, num baque alto na madeira.

\- RETIRE, MOLEQUE !!! VOCÊ CHAMOU KARIN DE PIRANHA !!!

O sacudi pelo pescoço e a garota berrou.

\- PARA ! ASSIM VAI MATAR ELE!

\- Garota, se ele quisesse matá-lo teria sacado a zanpakutou.

Hirako comentou. Tinha razão, eu entreguei Hyourinmaru para Abarai justamente para evitar um desastre. Não que destruir o estabelecimento não fosse um desastre em si. Na minha perseguição do moleque, tinha quebrado e revirado todos os móveis do salão. Me inclinei para ele, apertando de novo seu pescoço. Ele tossia desesperado, tentando se livrar de mim.

\- Vamos, moleque. Ainda não ouvi seu pedido de desculpas.

Sibilei e ele me encarou, apavorado. Começou a gaguejar alguma coisa e afrouxei tanto o aperto dos meus dedos quanto a pressão do joelho que fazia na sua barriga.

\- Des... Des...

\- O que?!

Fingi que não escutei e ele arquejou fechando os olhos.

\- Desculpa!

Apertei os olhos.

\- E...

Me encarou confuso e levantei seu tronco do chão pelo pescoço, jogando com toda força no piso de madeira. Sakai gritou sufocado.

\- Karin não é uma piranha!

Sorri maldoso e ele me olhou de um jeito, como se eu fosse um demônio. Acertei de novo o joelho no seu estômago, rápido e com força sem dar brecha para que me acertasse. Ele chiou e inclinei seu queixo para frente, sufocando ainda mais. Me curvando somente para ele me ouvir, sussurrei.

\- _Nunca mais_ diga tal coisa na minha frente, moleque. _Nunca mais_ se aproxime dela de novo e Por Deus, se você tentar em Karin algo do tipo com o que fez naquela nobre debaixo da mesa, eu _mato_ você. Entendeu?

Me levantei o encarando no fundo dos olhos. O moleque tremia, pálido, me deixando satisfeito. Me ergui o largando com nojo e fui andando até onde me esperavam. Madarame me olhava com um sorriso gigante impressionado. Kyouraku estava numa máscara de calma e Abarai segurava a nobre pelo braço. Parei ao lado dela, que me olhava assombrada.

\- Devia escolher melhor seus _amigos_ , garota. Ele é um canalha.

Ela corou violentamente e se sacudiu da mão de Abarai, que a encarou franzindo as sobrancelhas.

\- Não vai ficar assim. Vai contar pro Patriarca de Sakai e da minha família.

Entediado, peguei a bainha que Abarai me estendeu com a outra mão e pendurei nas costas.

\- Conte. E terei prazer em dizer que a herdeira de Kasumiooji foi deflorada noite passada. Você tem um noivo, não tem?

Ela ofegou e quase me deu um tapa, mas segurei seu pulso. Abarai a tinha largado e se afastado. Pela minha mão senti que estava tremendo e lembrei de Kurosaki. Abaixei seu pulso, suspirando com a fúria esquecida.

\- Escute, menina, faça um favor a si mesma. Se afaste desse sujeito enquanto ainda não manchou o nome da sua família.

A larguei e fui andando. Percebi que ao dizer aquilo ela tinha me encarado impressionada, esquecida da revolta por surrar seu "amigo". Ao chegar na porta, Hirako me olhava risonho e me virei a cara.

\- Aplacou a raiva?

\- Cale-se, Hirako.

\- Tudo bem.

Olhando para as pessoas que restavam no bar, ele cruzou os dedos em várias posições. Antes de desfazer a barreira, falou.

\- O que aconteceu aqui, fica aqui. Certo, mocinha?

Olhei para ela e assentiu timidamente. A barreira se dispersou e Kyouraku tirou um maço de dinheiro do quimono, colocando-o em cima do balcão. Levantei a sobrancelha e vendo, deu um sorrisinho.

\- Para as despesas.

Virei o rosto de novo, agradecido. Nos despedimos na rua e cada um foi para seu canto. Eu segui para o esquadrão e tamanha foi a minha surpresa quando senti a reiatsu de Kurosaki. Na área verde onde apareci, percebi que estava na biblioteca. Estranhei, já era de noite, mas não importava. Eu podia me desculpar por mais cedo. Enquanto ia para biblioteca, lembrei do flerte de Kyouraku com a servente no bar. Me imaginei fazendo aquilo, deixando Kurosaki corada que nem uma rosa. Quando percebi, estava sorrindo de um jeito travesso ao entrar no prédio.

HITSUGAYA POF

Agora, lembrando de tudo o que houve até quando ela escapuliu da biblioteca, Hitsugaya ficou pensando no amanhã, principalmente em como a encararia. Isto é, se a ressaca deixar que ao menos trabalhasse.

No dia seguinte, Karin foi a Academia num estado aero. Mal notou que surgiu no pátio enorme e nem prestou atenção nos alunos que transitavam e chegavam. Foi seguindo para o campus e entrou no prédio, andando no corredor até encontrar sua sala. Ainda meio cedo embora muita gente já tinha chegado. Subindo os degraus da sua fileira se sentou no seu lugar. Quando jogou a mochila no chão, lembrou de ontem suspirando. Que beijo. Toushirou beijava tão bem assim? Ela não tinha muita experiência, mas percebeu que como primeiro beijo, foi muito bom com alguém que a fascinava. De repente, ouviu uma comoção e olhou para baixo. Levantou da carteira espantada. Sakai entrava torto e tinha o queixo roxo.

\- Ele levou uma surra?

Sagashi perguntou à ela, tão impressionado como os outros. Os amigos de Sakai foram até ele para sondar e Karin estava tão distraída que não notou alguém chegar perto dela.

\- Foi uma surra, sim.

Se virou e a barbie estava em pé sorrindo divertida. Levantou a sobrancelha cruzando os braços.

\- E o que você faz aqui?

A barbie estreitou os olhos mais divertida, a irritando. Apoiando a mão na sua mesa, ela se inclinou e sussurrou no em seu ouvido.

\- Aquele babaca irritou um cara ontem, chamando a namorada dele de piranha. O cara se enfureceu tanto que congelou o bar inteiro, enquanto corria atrás de Sakai até pegá-lo.

Karin arregalou os olhos e a barbie se endireitou, piscando. Ela foi voltando até seu lugar ignorando as reclamações de Sakai.

\- Hein, Kurosaki. O que ela te disse?

\- N... nada demais.

Piscou surpresa. Ainda sem acreditar no que ouviu.

Toushirou deu uma surra no nobre irritante?!


	11. Laboratório do 12º Bantai

O Centro de Desenvolvimento Tecnológico foi fundado há cerca de 100 anos por seu último capitão e presidente, Urahara Kisuke. Apesar de ter ficado pouco tempo no cargo, seus experimentos revolucionaram Seireitei, contudo, devido à um grave ocorrido, Urahara saiu do cargo e Kurotsuchi Mayuri assumiu. O homem é no mínimo louco (já que estava preso), mas era tão brilhante quanto o primeiro presidente. O que Kurotsuchi tinha que Urahara não, era a falta de escrúpulos e isso incluía torturar espécimes de qualquer que forem seu interesse, para se obter conhecimento a seu respeito. Pode-se dizer que era um Eduards Wirths ou Josefh Mengele (médicos que faziam experimentos humanos no nazismo).

Numa noite enquanto voltava de Hueco Mundo, o Taichou do 12º bantai seguia em frente pelo caminho azul celeste de partículas espiritais na “Garganta” enquanto sua tenente, Kurotsuchi Nemu puxava por uma trava um vagão de 6 rodas. Seu rosto estava impassível como sempre, enquanto encarava as costas do haori do seu capitão. Kurotsuchi estava se rindo satisfeito, de braços cruzados.

\- Finalmente... Finalmente consegui. Nemu!

\- Hai.

\- Cuidado com a carga. Esses espécimes foram muito difíceis de conseguir, quero analisa-los em todos os detalhes.

\- Sim, capitão.

Kurotsuchi voltou a se rir e numa das poucas vezes, enquanto já podia ver o outro lado da passagem vazia e escura onde estavam, Nemu se perguntou se esse homem realmente sabia o que estava fazendo. Afinal de contas, coletar corpos de Espadas e fazer experimentos era no mínimo perigoso. Mas como sempre não disse nada. Seu “pai” a mataria se abrisse a boca.

KARIN POV

A aula continuava, mas ainda aquela frase sussurrada ecoava nos meus ouvidos.

_"O cara se enfureceu tanto que congelou o bar inteiro enquanto corria atrás de Sakai até pegá-lo."_

Soltei um suspiro. Só conhecia uma pessoa capaz de congelar um lugar, congelar qualquer coisa. Apoiei o queixo na mão, pensando. Por que Toushirou daria uma surra em Sakai? Ah, lembrei. A barbie me disse que o nobre me chamou de piranha. Apertei os dentes e o encarei lá embaixo, sentado de mal jeito na sua cadeira. Então era isso que esse cara achava e queria de mim? Apertei os olhos, suspirando de raiva. Cretino...

Enquanto ainda o olhava, Sakai estendeu o braço para pegar o pincel e rápido se curvou, franzindo o rosto de dor ao segurar suas costelas. Levantei as sobrancelhas. Hum, parecia que elas estão doendo um bocado. Curvei os lábios, me divertindo ao vê-lo ofegar. Toushirou deve ter no mínimo lhe quebrado duas delas. Me peguei imaginando como foi a surra. Quando será que isso aconteceu? Voltei o olhar para o vazio, girando o pincel nos dedos da mão onde descansava meu queixo.

Deve ter sido antes de ter aparecido na biblioteca.

Agora faz sentido, ele estava um tanto ofegante e satisfeito... Além de bêbado, mas isso não vem ao caso. Abrindo um sorriso e encolhi os ombros, me sentindo de repente boba. Sakai me chamou de piranha e Toushirou me defendeu, dando uma lição no babaca. Pisquei pensando mais além. Toushirou era o cara mais interessante que conheci na vida ou... bem, na morte. Nunca achei que ele pudesse mexer comigo desse jeito. Enquanto me cercava ontem na biblioteca, mesmo fugindo dele (o que agora eu lamento pela burrice disso) experimentei algo novo. Pela primeira vez, me senti delicada e feminina como uma garota de verdade. Yuzu sempre me contava os elogios e galanteios que recebia. Quando um amigo seu foi lá em casa, aquele moleque de cabelo vermelho da loja que Ichi-nii sempre visita, eu espiava da janela, interessada e morrendo de vergonha por isso.

Meu queixo caiu quando ao se virar para entrar em casa, Jinta agarrou seu pulso e a puxou. Yuzu tinha arregalado os olhos surpresa e o garoto se debruçou nela roubando um beijo seu. Entretida, observei quieta Yuzu fechar os olhos o beijando de volta. Lembro de ter suspirado fascinava e quando percebi, meus lábios estavam entreabertos, olhando com desejo o beijo.

_Eu queria que alguém me beijasse assim._

Depois ao pararem, rápido me afastei da janela. Meu rosto pegava fogo e pensei em mim mesma ficando amuada. Tinha quase quatorze anos na época e ninguém, nenhum cara sequer disse que eu era bonita. Me recriminei pelo pensamento negativo. E daí se ninguém fez isso? Eu também nem fazia questão.

Agora, lembrando da sensação de ser beijada pelo Toushirou, acho que estava esperando por ele. Que fosse ele que fizesse aquilo, me puxasse e me beijasse. Suspirei de novo, caramba, foi mais que isso. Toushirou roubou minhas fitas de cabelo, me atraindo para ele e quando dei por mim, seu braço me agarrava firme me apertando contra seu peito e colava a boca na minha, sedento. Estremeci, com a lembrança. Quando o ar faltou, ele... Ele disse...

_"Você é minha"_

Meu rosto pegou fogo.

\- Kurosaki.

Alguém me cutucava. Olhei para o lado e Sagashi mexia os olhos, apontando. Me espantei e me virei para frente. O professor Igarashi me encarava irritado.

\- Hai?

\- Será que a senhorita pode agora me responder?

Franzi as sobrancelhas confusa.

\- Eu...

O Professor suspirou estreitando os olhos.

\- Nem ao menos escutou a pergunta. Eu questionei sobre uma técnica que aumenta a reiraku concentrando em braços, ombros e costas.

Procurei me situar. À essa altura todos os alunos olhavam para mim. A maioria gostando da minha cara vermelha e perdida.

\- Responda, Kurosaki. Não é tão inteligente?

Me virei para pessoa. Sakai me encarava divertido e sarcástico, dando o primeiro sorriso debochado desde que chegou. Então, levantou as sobrancelhas.

\- Ah, é mesmo. Hohou não é sua especialidade.

Suspirei de raiva. Imbecil.

\- Kurosaki.

O Igarashi sensei me chamou de novo e de repente me lembrei. Ichi nii tem uma amiga, uma garota morena esbelta de cabelos roxos. Eu sorri para o professor, que levantou a sobrancelha confuso.

\- Se chama Shunkou, sensei. Mas não é um Hohou, é uma combinação de Hakuda e Kidou.

Todos os alunos que cochichavam exclamaram e se viraram para o Professor, que apertava os lábios e então estreitei os olhos devagar.

\- Foi a ex capitã do 2º Bantai, Shihōin Yoruichi que criou e a Capitã atual Soi Fong também usa, não é?

O rosto do sujeito ficou arroxeado de raiva. Segurei o riso, me divertindo.

\- Correto como sempre, Kurosaki. Mas não fique devaneando nas minhas aulas. Aprecio atenção quando ensino.

\- Sem problemas.

O homem suspirou de raiva de novo e escutei um risinho. Olhei impressionada para a pessoa, enquanto todos cochichavam de novo e me espantei ao ver que era a garota loura sentada de frente para Sakai. Ele estranhou como eu e fiquei mais surpresa quando olhando sobre o ombro, a barbie me deu um sorriso e gesticulou com os lábios. _Muito bem_. Levantei as sobrancelhas. Ela 'tava me elogiando?

KARIN POF

HITSUGAYA POV

\- A reunião está aberta. Kurotsuchi Taichou, se aproxime.

A porta dupla de madeira lentamente se abriu com um rangido que doeu em meus ouvidos. Franzi a testa, tentando ignorar a dor latejante na minha cabeça e me manter impassível, mas estava difícil. Deus, eu nunca mais cometo a loucura de beber de novo. Minhas têmporas parecem que vão explodir.

Impassível. Tenho que ficar assim até essa reunião fora de hora terminar. O comandante do Gotei havia convocado todos os capitães para reportar algo sério. Olhamos para o objeto da reunião, entrando na sala comprida e alta de paredes vermelhas. Ele observava com desdém para os capitães à esquerda com o kanji em par e depois para a direita, os que tinham em ímpar. Seu lugar ao meu lado estava vago e quando chegou até o meio do salão, parou de repente e estalou a língua. Franzi as sobrancelhas de novo. O barulho zunia aumentando minha dor de cabeça. Graças a Kami que parou de andar, os baques na madeira tiniam no meu cérebro.

O Comandante Yamamoto se curvou na sua cadeira, sua mão se apoiando no cajado enquanto abria milimetricamente os olhos.

\- Kurotsuchi Taichou, faz ideia do porquê de estar aqui?

O homem se esticou levantando a cabeça, a juba azulada sem balançar um fio. Por que raios esse cara usava o cabelo assim? Então o olhei atravessado, dando uma boa olhada no modo como se vestia. O rosto branco e preto parecendo uma caveira, ao redor do seu pescoço uma aba grande e roxa e sua zanpakutou pendurada entre as pernas por uma faixa branca. Mayuri é um sujeito doente de faculdades mentais defeituosas. Quem mais se cortaria inteiro para implantar mecanismos e injetar substâncias estranhas? O cara é maluco.

\- Eu estava muito ocupado no meu laboratório, Comandante. Não entendo o por que dessa reunião.

Um capitão da direita deu um passo atraindo nossa atenção. Zaraki Kenpachi o olhou de cima, ignorando o olhar atravessado do outro.

\- Não se faça de idiota. Ontem a noite uma Garganta foi aberta perto do seu esquadrão.

\- E o que isso te interessa?

Suspirei. De novo não, outra briga de velhos.

\- Foi aberta sem autorização, Kurotsuchi. Ainda por cima num horário bem avançado.

Nos viramos para a esquerda agora. Kuchiki, que raramente participa dessas discursões, encarava frio o Taichou do 12º esquadrão, que fazia um esgar de incômodo. Apertando os olhos, continuou.

\- Suas visitas de exploração ao Hueco Mundo não tinham terminado?

\- Hum! Eu não preciso me explicar quanto às minhas pesquisas.

\- Muito estranho essas pesquisas serem feitas na calada da noite.

Falei, atraindo sua atenção. Kurotsuchi girou no lugar e me encarou lívido de raiva. Seus olhos grandes e sorriso permanente de maníaco tremendo. Só o encarei de volta, sério.

\- O que está insinuando, Hitsugaya Taichou?

\- Você entendeu.

Ele suspirou de raiva então o Comandante bateu o cajado no chão. O baque surdo na madeira ecoava latejando minha cabeça. Argh! Quase gemi de dor, odiando essa ressaca.

\- Vocês são deprimentes, bakamonomê!

Então o Comandante abriu um olho totalmente depois que ficamos quietos.

\- No entanto, eles estão certos. O que está fazendo tanto em Hueco Mundo, Kurotsuchi Mayuri?

Olhamos para ele. Curvando a cabeça para o lado, ele levantou um braço descartando com a mão.

\- Nada demais. Pesquisas de Campo são demoradas, Soutaichou. – então o encarou sério – O tempo que me deu para explorar as formas de vida daquele mundo foi insuficiente.

\- Pois eu acho que foi estendido até demais.

Hirako deu um passo e encarou o olhar fulminante de Kurotsuchi. Suspirando de raiva, esse se aproximou estremendo de raiva.

\- Quem é você para questionar isso, Hirako taichou?

O louro debochado apenas levantou a sobrancelha, em seguida estreitando os olhos risonho. Comecei a achar interessante, já que nem os outros e muito menos o Comandante interromperam.

\- Poderia ser mais claro?

Kurotsuchi parou perto dele dando um sorriso maldoso. Imagine isso com o semblante cadavérico que ele tem.

\- Você não passa de um Vaizard. É uma existência tão hollow quanto esses dois.

Se virou olhando para Rose e Kensei, que mantiveram a expressão vazia. Suspirei entediado.

\- E o que isso tem haver com suas pesquisas, Kurotsuchi?

Ele se virou para mim, irritado. Não me importei, esse sujeito estava enrolando no assunto desde que chegou.

\- Não me questione, moleque!

Franzi as sobrancelhas. Não pelo “moleque”, mas pelo seu grito. Essa enxaqueca já estava embrulhando meu estômago.

\- Então pare de fazer rodeios, _Capitão_.

Ele se entalou. Achou que eu iria perder a compostura pelo o que me chamou? Já basta o que fiz ontem.

\- Hitsugaya Taichou tem razão. Diga de uma vez: O que faz tanto em Hueco Mundo, Kurotsuchi?

O Comandante perguntou possesso, cansado como todos. Olhando em pânico ao redor, mas também irritado Kurotsuchi suspirou se virando para ele.

\- Estou coletando Adjuchas e Vastor Lordes derrotados para pesquisa, Soutaichou.

Arregalei os olhos. Nani?!

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

\- Você é louco?!

Kensei deu um passo, os olhos arregalados. Seu rosto estava num assombro como todos nós, mas Kurotsuchi apenas o mirou com desdém.

\- A batalha contra Aizen cinco anos atrás não te mostrou nada, Mayuri?!

Girando no lugar, o sujeito fechou os olhos descartando com a mão de novo. Maníaco!

\- Claro que sim, Mugurama Taichou – abriu os olhos o encarando sério – Mostrou que devemos ficar preparados. Aquela luta por pouco não virou um massacre, se bem que não participei dela.

Sorriu e Kensei o olhou duvidoso, ofendido e espantado.

\- É um louco mesmo.

\- Humpf.

Kurotsuchi deu os ombros e a volta olhando para cada um dos capitães, admirando nosso choque. Até o Comandante o olhava lívido de susto.

\- Os Taichous e fukutaichous quase morreram nessa batalha, admitam. E inclusive os Vaizards que participaram também.

Se direcionou para os capitães do terceiro, quinto e nono esquadrão.

\- Aizen foi esperto usando o Hougyoku, criando aquelas formas de vida. Se não me engano apenas três dos seus dez Espadas eram Vastos Lordes e um deles foi derrotado pelo próprio criador.

Se virou para mim, gostando do meu choque. Eu estava começando a me irritar com esse louco. Se aproximando de mim, sorriu debochado enquanto me tremia estreitando os olhos.

\- Era uma fêmea, não era Capitão? Lhe deu um bocado de trabalho e ainda por cima era a Espada mais fraca dos que foram para a réplica de Karakura.

Suspirei de raiva. Minha cabeça latejando e senti minhas veias saltarem.

\- Como bem disse, não participou. Arancar Vastor Lordes são oponentes nada fáceis, seu demente.

Kurotsuchi se entalou e tremeu os olhos me encarando com fúria. Ao meu lado, escutei um risinho abafado. Olhei de canto e Kyouraku nos observava menos chocado. Kurotsuchi se virou para ele, ensandecido. Então, Zaraki bufou, fazendo-o girar para trás.

\- Demente. Lhe cai bem, Mayuri.

O olhou de cima, vendo seu choque ofendido e riu. Foi a deixa. Em seguida, todos os capitães ao lado de Kenpachi sorriram e riram dele. Kurotsuchi inflou de raiva, os olhos arregalados e ao meu lado Kyouraku cruzou os braços, tentando segurar o riso.

\- Kurotsuchi Taichou. Eu lutei com um Espada e te garanto, senão fosse pela ajuda dos caros Vaizards todos nós morreríamos naquele dia. Inclusive você.

Mayuri girou no lugar e apertou os olhos descrente.

\- Eu? Estava preso em Hueco Mundo, seu devasso. Como morreria?

\- E para onde você acha que eles voltariam depois que forjassem a Chave Real e Aizen matasse o Rei Espirito?

Soi Fong o olhou de canto, séria. Mayuri nem conseguia falar de tão irado e ofendido. Kuchiki suspirou de olhos fechados e se virou para o Comandante, que assistia tudo irritado. Ele deixou propositalmente que questionássemos Mayuri, observando sua reação e pelo seu semblante estava desgostoso por demais.

\- Soutaichou. Está claro que essas pesquisas são perigosas. Deve-se urgentemente fazer uma vistoria no laboratório do 12º esquadrão.

Abriu os olhos e continuou frio como sempre.

\- As experiências desse demente estão além do questionável.

Estreitei os olhos divertido e vários capitães tentaram engoliram o riso, mas foi inevitável. Soltaram a risada, fazendo Mayuri quase puxar a zanpakutou. Até Kuchiki o chamou de “demente”. O Comandante viu a mão do Taichou do 12º bantai perto do punho da espada e bateu o cajado de novo. Franzi a testa. Argh!!!

\- Não se atreva, Kurotsuchi!

Todos calaram a boca e esse louco engoliu em seco estremecendo de ódio. Em seguida veio a ordem.

\- Aceita a sugestão de Kuchiki Taichou. Seu laboratório será interditado e será feito uma vistoria nos trabalhos que anda fazendo.

O queixo do capitão caiu.

\- Nani?!

Ignorando, o Comandante olhou ao redor para o resto dos Capitães, bem escolhendo quem ficará ao cargo dessa ordem. Fechei os olhos por um momento, sentindo a cabeça e nuca pulsarem. Minhas temporas se antes pareciam que explodiriam, agora inundaram essa parte do meu crânio de dor. Abri os olhos, encarando o piso de madeira, desejando ir de uma vez ao esquadrão e tomar algum remédio.

\- Hirako Taichou, Kenpachi Taichou, Kuchiki e Hitsugaya Taichou...

Levantei o olhar um pouco surpreso.

\- Escalem uma pequena equipe para fazer essa vistoria. E Hirako Taichou.

Olhei para o louro, que deu um passo.

\- Vá ao Mundo dos Vivos e chame Urahara Kisuke. Ele deve analisar o que for encontrado pela equipe.

Hirako sorriu, divertido do horror que Kurotsuchi expressou com a ideia.

\- Sim, senhor.

\- Reunião encerrada. Dispensados.

\- Hai!

Em seguida, um a um dos capitães foi andando para a saída. Olhei para Kenpachi andando até Kurotsuchi que parecia engasgado de choque, pregado no chão.

\- Respire, Kurotsuchi. Teve foi é sorte que o Velho não o tirou do posto.

O encarando ensandecido e chocado, Mayuri o fulminava e Kenpachi vendo, sorriu da sua expressão seguindo seu caminho. Suspirei, ele tem razão. Foi muito leve na minha opinião, mas acho que ainda não foi tomada uma decisão mais drástica pela falta de provas. (apesar de termos motivos suficientes para temer o que esse sujeito fazia).

Na passarela, Hirako se aproximou de mim junto de Kyouraku e Ukitake. Surpreendentemente, ele não disse nada. Eu já achava um milagre que compareceu a essa reunião devido ao seu estado debilitado de saúde.

\- Hitsugaya Taichou, você foi cruel ainda pouco.

Não me virei. Meu crânio latejava demais.

\- Por que? Só disse uma verdade.

Kyouraku suspirou pensativo (e risonho).

\- “Demente”. Desde que assumiu o posto de Capitão ninguém o chamou mais assim, não é Ukitake?

O Taichou de cabelos brancos sorriu fazendo os outros dois sorrirem também.

\- Claro, mas todos pensavam.

Bufei. O sujeito tinha me tirado do sério. Quase não dormi direito, ao acordar estava sentindo os piores efeitos da bebedeira de ontem e aquele louco me ofende me chamando praticamente de fracote?

\- Demente é pouco. Kurotsuchi é um sádico maluco.

Sussurrei e ao escutarem os três riram. Estreitei os olhos, que enxaqueca. Meus olhos pareciam inchar de tanta dor.

HITSUGAYA POF

KARIN POV

Na hora do intervalo, levantei da carteira pegando minha mochila. Com mais de dois meses desde que fui aceita na Brigada, ninguém mais reparava quando saía nesse horário. Então, desci as escadas da minha fileira e fui andando, seguindo para a porta, porem quando estava quase chegando uma pessoa me barrou. Tive um dejavu da cena e sem surpresa, levantei a cabeça. Sakai me olhava de um jeito entre convencido e irritado. Olhei para o seu queixo, roxo com o hematoma escurecendo e o lábio inchado. Ele reparou, pois sussurrou ao se curvar, franzindo o rosto de dor.

\- Admirando meu machucado, plebeia?

Tentei ficar séria e olhei para ele. Estava claramente se irritando.

\- É... Não se deixa de notar. Isso aí foi um soco?

Sakai estreitou os olhos, suspirando e engolindo o gemido. Com isso, não pude deixar de sorrir. Meus lábios se curvaram de leve.

\- Sim, foi um soco.

\- O que você fez pra merecer?

Minha voz estava inocente demais e Sakai percebeu. Quase riu do meu jeito debochado e curvou um pouco a cabeça.

\- Acho que você sabe. Yuuki te contou, não foi?

Franzi as sobrancelhas e Sakai esclareceu.

\- A barbie.

\- Ah. É, ela me contou.

Então dei um passo, o espantando e estreitei os olhos sentindo me irritar também.

\- E sabe do que mais? Eu achei bem feito. Você me enganou com aquela história de precisar de nota e tentou me seduzir.

Sakai arregalou os olhos, mais espantado. As pessoas passavam por nós tentando ouvir, mas me calei e então sussurrei de novo.

\- Eu não sou uma piranha, nobre cretino. E te garanto, se tentasse algo comigo eu te cortaria com minha zanpakutou.

Sakai piscou surpreso e para minha confusão, riu de leve embora suas costelas protestarem de dor, o parando.

\- Você e ele são iguaizinhos.

Seu sussurro diminuiu.

\- Fique tranquila, nunca mais vou te incomodar. Seu namorado fez questão de me deixar claro enquanto me esganava.

Me endireitei surpresa e sorrindo, Sakai passou por mim, indo para sua cadeira. Ao ficar do meu lado, sussurrou mais uma coisa.

\- Ele é bem violento quando quer. Principalmente de ciúmes por você.

Fiquei pregada no chão. Piscando atordoada e depois disparei porta fora. Atravessei o corredor saindo do prédio ofegante e detesto admitir, um pouco assustada. Foram duas vezes. Primeiro a barbie e depois esse nobre. Ambos disseram que Toushirou era meu namorado.

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Atravessei as ruas de Seireitei aérea e confusa. Enquanto saltava os telhados, parando apenas para correr um pouco e sumir no shunpo outra vez, pensei em tudo desde a invasão de Sakai no esquadrão. Toushirou tinha quase decepado seu braço e no dia seguinte, quando falei sobre meu trabalho com o nobre, ele havia ficado com uma raiva que me arrepiou de medo. Eu achava (e uma parte de mim ainda quer achar) que era somente porque Sakai o chamou de pirralho. Toushirou tem complexo de altura e aparência. Eu sei porque sempre detestou quando o chamava de garoto, aluno do primário, mas... Sentir ciúme? De mim?

Saltei de novo por um telhado e apareci em cima de um terraço a uma quadra do esquadrão. Corri até chegar na beirada e saltar de novo. Já controlava bem minha reiraku para diminuir a velocidade da queda ao aterrissar de frente ao portão duplo de madeira. Os guardas me cumprimentaram com um sorriso e cruzei os portões andando até o alojamento, perdida em pensamentos.

Toushirou com ciúmes de mim. Ciúmes de mim... Um calor no meu peito cresceu enquanto me repetia isso e repassei todas as cenas, ao entrar no alojamento e procurar um quarto. Logo achei um e comecei me trocar. Realmente, a raiva dele começou quando Sakai veio até aqui. Sorri boba. E ainda por cima ele me beijou. Me chamou até pelo nome, coisa que é muito rara. Depois de pronta, invés de seguir até a biblioteca fui ao escritório do capitão.

Vou conversar com ele.

Segui o caminho de cimento, me sentindo tão estranha. Insegura e alegre. Ao dobrar uma esquina, o prédio de varanda com pilares verdes apareceu na minha frente. Ofeguei um pouco ao cruzar o gramado, subir os degraus e ao entrar no hall, seguindo para o corredor minhas mãos tremiam. Encarei as palmas e as apertei sacudindo, parem de tremer. Antes de chegar a porta, senti a reiatsu dele e novamente um calor subiu no rosto disparando meu pulso. Engoli em seco e rápido encarei meu reflexo numa placa de metal presa na parede. Apesar da imagem distorcida, consegui ajeitar meus cabelos, puxando as partes para os ombros e afofei minha franja. Olhei para meus olhos e eles brilhavam, junto com o rosado no meu rosto e me voltei para a porta.

Ao segurar a trava, engoli em seco, nervosa apesar de não querer. Ah, quem eu quero enganar. Estou tão alterada desse jeito porque... No final das contas, aquela Hinamori estava certa. Eu gosto mesmo do Toushirou e pelo o que aconteceu ontem (sorri boba) ele também gosta de mim. Escondi o sorriso, para o caso de Rangiku estar com ele e deslizei a porta.

\- Oi, Taic...

Minha voz morreu surpresa.

Rangiku se virou para mim, segurando um riso e um Capitão louro, junto com aquele que me chamou de mocinha, depois que ganhei o duelo estavam aqui também. Os dois sorriam divertidos e me encaravam surpresos quando entrei no gabinete.

\- Oh, é a irmã de Ichigo. Como vai?

Hirako taichou se aproximou de mim estreitando os olhos, me deixando desconfiada e sem graça. Esse homem parece que tem o dom de ver as coisas que a gente quer esconder.

\- Desculpa, eu não sabia que estavam tendo uma reunião.

O Taichou de chapéu de palha e capa florida sorriu bondoso.

\- Ah, não mocinha. Não é uma reunião de fato.

Olhei para a mesa do capitão e arregalei os olhos. Rangiku ao ver isso soltou um riso. Eu não tiro sua razão. Toushirou estava inclinado na cadeira, o encosto apoiado na parede e gemia de dor com o cachecol dobrado e cobrindo seus olhos. Suspirando, ele falou.

\- Calada, Matsumoto.

Rangiku respirou fundo e tentou engolir o riso. Tentei não rir também e me aproximei da sua mesa. Toushirou percebeu isso e colocou os quatro pés da cadeira no chão, tirando o cachecol dos olhos. Prendi a riso. Eles estavam injetados e cansados encarando com raiva o capitão louro.

\- Essa porcaria de comprimido que me deu Hirako, não está funcionando.

Apertei os lábios. Ele estava muito hilário nessa ressaca! Hirako taichou deu os ombros, sorrindo travesso. O que irritou profundamente meu capitão.

\- Não posso fazer nada. Culpe a si mesmo pelo exagero.

\- Foi muito saquê para alguém que nunca bebeu na vida, Hitsugaya taichou.

O outro capitão falou e Rangiku escutando do outro lado do gabinete se engasgou de riso.

\- Eu sei. Não precisam me lembrar disso

Toushirou fechou os olhos com força e apoiou os cotovelos na mesa, as mãos agarrando os cabelos e abaixando a cabeça. Fiquei com pena, mas achei engraçado também. Soltei um risinho e logo tampei com a mão, a um olhar atravessado do meu capitão. A primeira vez que olhava para mim desde que entrei e estava muito irritado.

\- O que faz aqui Kurosaki?

Seu tom foi normal, ameno, acabando com meu divertimento. _Kurosaki_... Dei uma olhada ao redor e flagrei os dois capitães me observando curiosos. Principalmente, o Taichou da Hinamori, ele parecia se divertir. Meu rosto esquentou ao me lembrar do porquê vim, então rápido pensei em outro motivo. Dei um pigarro, minha garganta estava seca de nervosismo.

\- Ah... Eu vim agradecer o senhor.

Toushirou estreitou os olhos confuso, ainda agarrando os cabelos.

\- Pelo o que?

Olhei para baixo, sentindo a vergonha aumentar. Isso também era constrangedor, mas já que comecei...

\- Por ter me defendido ontem. – o fitei para tomar coragem – Soube que Sakai falou algo ruim ao meu respeito e o senhor... E o senhor... Enfim, o senhor me defendeu, capitão.

Toushirou levantou as sobrancelhas.

\- Ah.

“Ah”. Que decepcionante. Meus ombros cederam e mal percebi que minha expressão ansiosa desmoronou.

\- Bem, acho que depois conversamos, Hitsugaya-kun. Enquanto isso, falarei com Kenpachi e Kuchiki.

De cabeça baixa, ele concordou acenando e os dois capitães saíram. Continuei parada no lugar, o encarando sentindo uma súbita irritação. Por que me respondeu daquele jeito tão vago? Então me toquei que Rangiku ainda estava aqui. Olhei para trás e pisquei surpresa. Dei meia volta e observei o gabinete por inteiro. Ela também tinha saído.

\- Kurosaki.

Meu fôlego faltou, só com sua voz me chamando.

\- Hai?

Girei no lugar e ainda estava de cabeça baixa. Os dedos agarrando os cabelos. Puxa, a ressaca deve estar pesada. Suspirando, Toushirou continuou.

\- Sabe que não defendi você exatamente, não é?

Pisquei confusa.

\- Como assim?

Levantando a cabeça, ele largou as mechas brancas e se recostou de novo na cadeira. Mas invés de sentar, empurrou com o corpo e se levantou. Ao dar a volta pela mesa, engoli em seco. Lembrei de ontem, do que aconteceu na biblioteca.

\- Quem lhe disse isso?

Quis saber curioso ao ficar parado diante de mim. Era a segunda vez que o via sem o cachecol e com os cabelos bagunçados, o ar relaxado (mesmo de dor de cabeça) o deixava atraente. Engoli em seco.

\- Foi uma colega.

Toushirou estreitou os olhos, quase rindo.

\- Ah. Sei quem é. Enfim, Kurosaki. Eu _surrei_ o seu colega.

Me encarou debochado. Parecia igual quando estava bêbado e segurei o impulso de recuar um passo. Como continuei muda, me olhou no fundo dos olhos.

\- E sabe por que fiz isso?

Neguei a cabeça. Não conseguia falar, perdida no verde que me observava divertido. Levantando as sobrancelhas, continuou calmamente.

\- Aquele moleque disse com todas as letras que havia se deitado comigo, por isso a escalei no meu esquadrão e ainda... Te chamou de piranha.

Seus olhos se apertaram de irritação. Ai, caramba. Ele estava lembrando e então piscou, de repente sereno.

\- Não parece chocada.

Pisquei, caindo em mim e me afastei para perto do sofá. Toushirou observou esse gesto meu sem dizer nada.

\- Agora não. Quando a barbie me contou insinuou alguma coisa e...

\- Adivinhou o resto?

Ele quase riu fechando os olhos. Balançando a cabeça se encostou no sofá cruzando os braços pensativo.

\- É bem esperta.

\- Não foi preciso adivinhar se tratando daquele babaca.

Toushirou quase riu, ainda olhando para baixo e não disse mais nada.

O observei quieto ao meu lado. Ele estava bem calmo, normal, mas tinha algo diferente. Me encostei no sofá também, cruzando as mãos no colo ainda o olhando. Puxa, observando para seu jeito, de olhos baixos pensando longe, suspirei sem querer. Toushirou tinha um ar tão atraente... Meu pulso acelerou de novo, junto com um calor já familiar para mim. Agora é uma boa hora para falar sobre o beijo. Eu queria muito saber porque fez isso. Porque me beijou.

Umedeci os lábios, olhando para baixo como ele.

\- Né, Capi...

\- Perdão.

Pisquei confusa.

\- O que?

Ele não podia 'tá se desculpando por me beijar, não é? Por favor, não seja isso. Por favor.

\- Eu... – seus olhos se estreitaram – lamento muito mesmo por ter te machucado ontem.

Fiquei mais confusa.

\- Machucado...

\- Seu pulso.

\- Ah.

Olhei para ele, tinha me esquecido disso. Voltei a encará-lo sorrindo.

\- Não precisa, eu nem mais me lembrava.

\- Mesmo assim, perdão.

Ele parecia muito arrependido.

\- Tudo bem.

\- Que bom.

Virou o rosto para mim, curvando os lábios e meu fôlego faltou. De repente, se endireitou pestanejando.

\- Quase me esqueci. O que acha de uma missão?

\- Missão?

Eu achei que iríamos falar de outra coisa. Fechando os olhos e esfregando os dedos numa tempora, Toushirou continuou.

\- Teve uma reunião hoje cedo. Parece que Kurotsuchi taichou andou fazendo umas experiências ilegais.

Abriu os olhos, parecia bem cansado. Por que não tocava no assunto de quando ficamos sozinhos na biblioteca ontem? Essa esquiva estava me magoando.

\- Por sugestão de Kuchiki, capitão do 6º Bantai, o Comandante o escalou junto de Kenpachi, Hirako e eu. Vamos formar uma equipe para vistoriar o laboratório desse demen... Digo, do Capitão Kurotsuchi.

\- E está me falando isso porque...?

Toushirou deu os ombros enquanto se virou indo até sua mesa. Ao pegar seu cachecol, continuou.

\- Achei que seria uma boa oportunidade para você. O que me diz? É apenas uma missão de reconhecimento e é aqui em Seireitei.

Se virou enrolando o cachecol no pescoço. Tentei disfarçar minha mágoa e sorri desencostando do sofá.

\- 'Tá. Acho que seria bom.

Toushirou anuiu, sério.

\- Ótimo. Vou falar com Hirako que já escolhi alguém.

\- Claro, capitão.

Fui andando até a porta, mas antes de puxar o ouvi.

\- Kurosaki.

\- Hai.

Me virei ansiosa, ele vai tocar no assunto!

\- Está dispensada do castigo, pode ficar com Matsumoto. Hoje infelizmente não vou conseguir te treinar.

Fechei a cara irritada.

\- Arigatou, Taichou.

Me virei para a porta abrindo-a e fechando com força. Pouco me importava que se espantou e que também seria um desrespeito. Já estava no caminho de cimento, tamanha a raiva que sentia quando saí do seu escritório, que levei uns segundos para me tocar. Parei no lugar chocada.

Toushirou se desculpou por me machucar. Acabou de fazer isso. Mas ele tinha feito isso ontem. Encarei o concreto, o vento sacudindo meus cabelos e quimono quando percebi.

Como eu sou idiota. Ele não estava evitando o assunto. Suspirei amuada. Toushirou não tocou no beijo roubado... Porque não lembrava que fez isso.

KARIN POF

HITSUGAYA POV

Ela bateu a porta na minha cara.

Quase ri surpreso e depois suspirei. Bem, eu merecia. Sentei em minha mesa. Não havia ninguém para estranhar essa atitude e piscando pensativo, afundei a mão no bolso da calça. Trazendo o punho, olhei para as fitas brancas enroladas.

\- Karin...

Dizer o nome dela em voz alta me causava um espasmo de prazer. Quase ri de novo. Eu a chamei de “minha” quando o beijo tirou todo nosso ar. Não lembro muito do que houve ontem. Só que o moleque apareceu no bar onde eu estava e me tirou do sério chamando Karin de “piranha”. Depois eu estava na biblioteca e tinha fragmentos do que aconteceu. Seu rosto corado, seus cabelos soltos e o beijo que quase me enlouqueceu.

Suspirei de novo. Só não contei nada, nem insinuei porque simplesmente estava bêbado. Eu percebi que queria muito falar sobre isso, mas esperava que eu entrasse no assunto. Levantei a cabeça, esfregando as fitas nos dedos. Ela não era de namorar e... (Maldito saquê e esses lapsos de memória) ... Karin parecia muito nervosa, trêmula nos meus braços. Por que?

Pensei mais um pouco e tive um estalo. Sorri abaixando a cabeça de novo. Claro... Foi a primeira vez que foi beijada. Encarei o vazio ao lembrar da melhor parte da noite de ontem e meu sorriso aumentou. O sentimento de posse que senti quando a beijei aumentou agora e estreitei os olhos.

\- Ela é minha.

Que coisa errada de se dizer, mas mesmo assim gostei. Levantei o punho com as fitas enroladas. Ao fechar os olhos senti seu cheiro gostoso de Chocolate e os abri de novo, guardando no bolso da calça. Eu tratava essas fitas com um espolio e me decidi. Da próxima que beijá-la, vou roubar suas fitas de novo.

HITSUGAYA POF

KARIN POV

O Centro de Desenvolvimento Tecnológico era um complexo prédios altos e telhas de barro como o resto da cidade, porém também tinha umas espécies de usinas, galpões e sem sombra de dúvida tomava o espaço de cinco quarteirões. Me encontrava em frente aos portões duplos vermelhos, esperando o resto da equipe. Toushirou me avisou outro dia que a vistoria seria feita à noite. A fim de não atrapalhar os shinigamis e cientistas do esquadrão. Mas eu acho que o Taichou do 12ª bantai ficou no mínimo possesso.

Eu escutei uma conversa atrás da porta (ok, foi sem querer) e os Capitães escalados pelo Comandante conversavam a respeito da reunião de ontem. Tentei esconder minha reiatsu, era a primeira vez que fazia isso e quase consegui senão fosse a voz do Toushirou reclamando.

\- Já chega, Hirako. Quem vai escolher do seu esquadrão?

\- Minha tenente. O que acha, Hitsugaya-kun?

A voz desse homem tinha um tom debochado que me irritei e liberei minha reiatsu sem querer. A conversa tinha parado e percebi que encaravam a porta. Droga! Sumi com o shunpo para longe até aparecer fora do escritório do Capitão. Também foi a primeira vez que conseguir saltar tão longe.

Enfim, fiquei esperando até que um dos meus colegas apareceu. Olhei para baixo, encarando o cabelo vermelho vivo. Sorri.

\- Renji.

Ele levantou a cabeça ao subir os degraus da escadaria. Seu olhar ao dirigir pra mim foi divertido.

\- Achei que seria Matsumoto.

Levantei a sobrancelha e pus as mãos no quadril um pouco debochada. De brincadeira, claro.

\- Pois é, meu capitão disse que seria bom eu ter uma missão.

Os olhos de Renji estreitaram risonhos e estranhei essa atitude.

\- O que foi?

\- Nada.

Mas continuava me olhando com esse ar risonho. Como se soubesse de alguma coisa. Iria insistir quando sentimos mais duas reiatsus. Um segundo depois, dois caras apareceram no pátio da entrada e foram seguindo até a escadaria. Olhei bem para eles e pestanejei. Conheço esses dois. Eram o careca sem as mangas do quimono e o cara das penas.

\- Eu não acredito nisso, Ikkaku. Por que nós?

\- Como vou saber?

Eles terminaram de subir as escadas e viram Renji. Só o Renji. Fiquei incomodada. Poxa, eu estava nem meio metro deles.

\- Yo, Renji. Também te arrastaram, não foi?

O ruivo cruzou os braços e estalou a língua, irritado.

\- O que você acha? Kuchiki Taichou simplesmente entrou no meu gabinete e disse que eu devia vir até aqui.

O careca bufou. Ele carregava sua zanpakutou apoiada no ombro.

\- Pelo ao menos estava trabalhando. Eu tirava um cochilo!

\- Não reclame, Ikkaku.

O cara bonito falou sorriu fazendo o careca se irritar.

\- Cale a boca, Yumichika.

Apertei os dentes. Esses caras realmente não me viram? Pigarrei alto e até que fim me notaram. Eles arregalaram os olhos.

\- Oi, rapazes.

O careca levantou a sobrancelha, duvidoso e me irritando ainda mais.

\- Você? O que faz aqui?

Meu olho tremeu.

\- Fui convocada também. E sim, é a primeira missão que faço, idiota. Vai me perguntar mais uma coisa?

O tal Yumichika levantou as sobrancelhas impressionado, enquanto Renji segurava um sorriso. Olhei para eles estreitando o olhar. Idiotas.

\- Sua língua é ferina que nem do seu irmão.

Me virei para o careca e me espantei. Ele sorria divertido. Que esquisito, acabei de chama-lo de idiota. Ele deu um passo.

\- Sou Madarame Ikkaku, 3º oficial do 11º bantai – apontou com o queixo sobre ombro, na direção do amigo – E esse é Ayasegawa Yumichika.

O cara das penas se aproximou.

\- Yo, sou o 5º oficial do esquadrão. – então seus olhos se estreitaram – É a irmã de Ichigo, não é?

Tirei as mãos dos quadris. Até que não são tão babacas.

\- Sou. Kurosaki Karin.

Quando falei meu primeiro nome, Renji fez um som. Como se estivesse engolindo o riso e voltei a encarar o tal Ikkaku. Ele me olhava risonho. Ah, peraí! O que tá acontecendo?

Ouvi um deslocamento de ar e uma reiatsu do nível desses três apareceu.

\- Que bom, todos já estão aqui. Vamos?

Espiei de canto, para a tenente baixinha de fitas e ela se espantou ao me ver. Seus olhos se arregalaram de choque enquanto Renji e Ikkaku empurravam a porta dupla, abrindo. Curvei os lábios sentindo uma súbita irritação.

\- Hinamori Fukutaichou, como vai?

Ela se aproximou também se irritando e mantendo o controle no máximo. Ficando ao meu lado, me encarou friamente.

\- O que faz aqui?

\- Vim fazer a vistoria como você.

Seus olhos se estreitaram, desconfiada.

\- Não acha que é muita petulância, Karin-chan? Essa missão é muito importante para uma recruta participar.

Suspirei entediada. Não vou brigar. Não vou brigar.

\- O que quer dizer?

Fomos andando lado a lado, entrando no corredor comprido que se iluminou com nossa entrada. As altas paredes brancas, o piso longiquo verde menta. Se aproximando de mim, sussurrou para os outros não nos escutarem.

\- Escutar uma reunião de capitães atrás de porta é muita falta de educação. E pedir para participar depois de saber, é pior ainda

A encarei de lado, me irritando, mas também estreitei os olhos risonha. Isso a confundiu.

\- Tem razão, é mal educado escutar conversa alheia. Mas Toushirou já tinha me escalado.

Olhei para cima pensativa, adorando seu choque.

\- Acho que eu fui a primeira escolhida da equipe.

A nossa frente, Ikkaku parou se virando.

\- Hei! Andem mais rápido. Quero acabar com isso ainda hoje.

Sorri divertida para ela e corri até os três. O espanto no rosto dessa pirralha foi impagável.

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Depois que cruzamos o longo corredor (tive a impressão que andamos quilômetros), Renji notou uma porta estranha. Se aproximou dela franzindo a testa, atraindo nossa atenção.

\- O que foi Abarai-kun?

Hinamori perguntou ao seu lado. A voz doce dela gritava nos meus ouvidos, mas repeti meu mantra. Não vou brigar. Não vou brigar. Curvando a cabeça ele espalmou a mão direita na porta.

\- Essa sala... Não acham estranho? Ao longo do corredor principal vimos várias salas de pesquisas. Mas essa sequer tem identificação.

Ikkaku deu um passo, olhando para cima.

\- Tem razão e parece que tem um tipo de bloqueio.

\- Bloqueio?

Hinamori franziu a testa e nos afastamos da porta de aço. Ikkaku analisou bem, dando atenção para os veios gravados nela. Então deu um passo.

\- O que é isso?

Estiquei o pescoço e vi. Era uma espiral no centro da porta. Seu design diferente das outras gravações. Ele tirou a zanpakutou do ombro e cutucou com a ponta da bainha. Nada.

\- Tsk. Deve ser...

Ouvi um estalo e olhei pro chão sem acreditar. O chão se mexeu de novo e antes que pulássemos uma placa invisível se recolheu num segundo, nos engolindo. Depois que caímos a placa se moveu de novo e ficou um breu. Eu não parava de gritar.

\- QUE DROGA É ESSA?!!!

Alguém gritou ao meu lado e a esquerda alguém respondeu.

\- COMO VOU SABER?!

Nosso grito era apavorado. O vento açoitava meus cabelos, minhas roupas e agarrei com força a correia da minha bainha, que balançava nas minhas costas. No meio daquele caos consegui ouvir.

\- _HADOU_ _Nº_ _31_ , _SHAKKAHOU !!!_

Uma luz avermelhada iluminou e pude olhar para os lados. Ikkaku e Yumichika estavam gritando e Renji estava abaixo de mim. Olhei para cima e Hinamori esticava o braço a frente, sustentando a bola de reiraku. Pelo seu rosto estava tão apavorada como eu.

\- MINNA, O FUNDO!!!

Todos o encaramos e o sangue fugiu do meu rosto. Um hollow gigante, de máscara cheia de chifres arreganhava a boca. Seus dois pares de dentes prontos para nos engolir. De que tamanho era essa coisa? Faltava metros até nos alcançar. De repente vi uma coisa pela visão periférica. Arregalei os olhos, era uma passagem. Larguei a correia e joguei as pernas trás ficando deitada. Puxando o braço, empurrei rápido com a palma esticada.

\- _BAKUDOU_ _Nº_ _37_ , _TSURIBOSHI !!_

Uma luz disparou e brilhou, crescendo e expandindo. Numa explosão, ligas de reiraku azul se prenderam nas paredes, sustentando a massa que bloqueou nossa queda.

\- PULEM!

Renji foi primeiro depois Ikkaku, Yumichika e eu. O kidou afundou como uma borracha esticando e o hollow estendeu o braço para nos pegar. Antes que roçasse os dedos no bakudou fomos jogados para cima e no caminho, Renji agarrou o pulso de Hinamori puxando. Olhei para esquerda, desesperada e vi acima a passagem que vi.

\- Ikkaku!

Ele viu também então se curvou torto pra mim, oferecendo sua perna. Eu era a mais leve (levando em conta que Hinamori era segurada por Renji).

\- Vai!

Pisei na sua coxa e tomei um impulso, voando para a parede a direita onde girei batendo um pé e tomei um impulso de novo me virando para a esquerda. Me atirei para passagem e estiquei os braços. Bati na borda a agarrando, meu quadril latejou com o choque e me içei ofegante. Seguidos de mim veio Renji (com Hinamori presa na sua cintura, o braço enrolado nela), Yumichika e Ikkaku. Eles caíram agachados e ofegantes. Se levantando do piso liso, Renji desceu a garota e nos aproximamos da borda. Meu kidou estava sendo esticado e arrancado das paredes quando o hollow saltou a agarrando.

\- Um fosso. Aquele demente colocou um fosso com um hollow bem na entrada da sala.

Ikkaku fez um esgar se irritando. Eu estava nervosa e detesto admitir, apavorada. Respirei fundo de novo saindo da beirada.

\- Ainda bem que ninguém se machucou.

Os três homens se viraram para mim, me confundindo. Então percebi que Renji e Ikkaku estavam sorrindo.

\- Pensamento rápido, pirralha.

Fechei a cara para o careca. Que elogio ofensivo.

\- Não tem de quê.

\- Então vamos? Parece que esse túnel da passagem para a sala que entramos.

Olhei para Hinamori que sorria de um jeito doce. Falsa. Yumichika deu os ombros e foi seguindo na frente junto do amigo, enquanto essa tenente foi atrás deixando Renji e eu por último. Ofeguei de novo, irritada com essa garota e segui também. Enquanto andávamos, luzes foram acessas no teto, uma seguida da outra até uma porta no final do corredor.

\- Deve ser a sala.

Comecei a correr até lá. De passagem ouvi um suspiro enfadado e fingi que não escutei. Os dois caras do 11º esquadrão me acompaharam na corrida, o que fez os outros correrem também. Ao chegarmos, paramos derrapando. Pisquei impressionada, a porta era igual ao que havia no corredor principal.

\- Sai da frente.

Renji se aproximou e sacou a zanpakutou. Recuei arregalando os olhos pra ele.

\- Hei! O que você...

Me ignorou. Esticou o braço, atravessando a espada na sua frente e sua outra mão tocou a lâmina perto do punho.

\- _Hoero_ ... – Levantei as sobrancelhas – ZABIMARU!!!

Deslizou os dedos de uma vez e a zanpakutou tremulou se transformando. Uma espada gigante, com dentes e lâminas tomou forma. Renji sorriu torto e apoiou a espada no ombro.

Hinamori abriu a boca, chocada.

\- Abarai-kun, não está pensando em arrebentar a porta, está?

A olhando sobre o ombro ele a apenas encarou entediado.

\- Claro que sim. – se virando para porta, inclinou a cabeça – Depois dessa, quero terminar esse trabalho e dar um fora daqui.

Todos nos concordamos e saímos de perto. A cara da Hinamori foi hilária. Ela tremia o olho enquanto, com Ikkaku e seu amigo assistindo e sorrindo, Renji levantou a zanpakutou e deu um golpe. O estrondo doeu nos seus ouvidos e estalando a língua Renji golpeou de novo. Cruzando.

A porta não aguentou e caiu num baque para trás. Entramos na sala pisando na placa grossa de aço olhando em volta. Renji apoiou de novo sua Shikai no ombro e seguimos pelo o que me parecia um laboratório enorme. Olhei por todos os lados, para os mostruários enormes e pequenos, de todos os tamanhos com espécimes flutuando no líquido azulado. A visão embrulhou meu estômago e lembrei dos seriados de sci-fi que assistia.

Santo Deus, era mais nojento do que eu pensava.

De repente, Ikkaku parou nos fazendo parar também e olhamos para o que via. Meus olhos se arregalaram e rápido cobri a boca.

\- Argh!!! Isso é tão...

Renji estremecia de nojo. O olhei e estava pálido. Yumichika fez um som como se quisesse vomitar.

\- Não fale.

Ikkaku ofegava de repulsa, seus olhos deslizando na coisa e se curvou suando pálido.

\- Mas é tão...

\- Eu disse pra não falar, Ikkaku!

O cara das penas se virou irritado para ele, mas quase que imediatamente se dobrou com uma mão no estômago e outra na boca. De olhos arregalados, Yumichika saiu correndo até o outro lado de um mostruário. Segundos depois ouvimos o som repulsivo do seu vômito alto pelo laboratório silencioso. Engoli a ânsia. Ignorando o barulho olhei mais uma vez para a “coisa” no vidro gigante.

\- Eu queria não ter lanchado.

\- Não seja fraca, Karin-san. Viemos aqui para explorar o laboratório. Não é hora para sentir repulsa.

Me virei pra essa garota, mas estava suando pálida que nem nós. Seu rosto se acinzentava estremecendo e a olhei convencida.

\- Então você não acha essa quimera nem um pouco nojenta?

Hinamori encarou mais o vidro e pôs a mão na boca. Ikkaku e Renji se arrepiaram de mais nojo, dizendo juntos.

\- Argh!!!

Do outro lado, os barulhos de vômito cessaram um pouquinho.

\- Eu disse para não falar que era nojento!!

Mal havia terminado de falar e ouvimos de novo Yumichika vomitar. Não o culpo, diante de nós uma criatura flutuava num líquido viscoso esverdeado. Parecia uma minhoca musculosa com várias pernas. Nas duas pontas, suas cabeças se inclinavam para nós, os cabelos como algas em volta delas. Olhei para seus rostos e meu estômago se embrulhou outra vez. Estavam em carne viva. As duas bocas (ou já que é duas cabeças, quatro bocas) abertas, como se estivesse engolindo a gosma nojenta que estava mergulhado.

\- Karin?

Renji me chamou. Sua voz fraca de repulsa.

\- Você chamou de quimera. – ofegou – por que?

Me virei para ele enxugando o suor frio na testa com a mão. Yumichika vomitando não ajudava em nada.

\- Fiz ciências biológicas. Nessa matéria, o professor explicou uma vez a manipulação artificial de duas ou mais espécies diferentes criando outra.

Olhei para o vidro de 8 metros segurando o nojo.

\- É claro que essa coisa foi criada e morreu. – ofeguei, de olhos baixos – Por que o Taichou do 12º bantai guarda isso?

\- Talvez porque ele é maluco.

Nos viramos e Yumichika caminhava até nós . Seu rosto suado e melhor. Hinamori engoliu algo engasgada e abaixou a mão suspirando fundo.

\- Bem, já temos as provas das experiências de Kurotsuchi Taichou. Vamos...

Um barulho ecoou a calando. Nos viramos para trás e depois o barulho ecoou de novo, à nossa esquerda. Ikkaku franziu o rosto.

\- O que é isso?

Comecei a ficar nervosa, me sentindo em mais um dos episódios dos seriados. Ficou um silêncio, então ouvimos o tinir de uma coisa caindo estrondosa. A nossa frente, uma lata de lixo em alumínio voou até bater no pedestal de um mostruário. Seguida de uma labareda atravessou a porta que arrombamos. Arregalei os olhos e segurei o punho da minha zanpakutou. Um chiado quebrado ecoou no laboratório, seguido de passadas ritmadas, rápidas.

Num pulo, a criatura pousou no corredor de frente para nós e um calafrio subiu pela minha espinha, me sacudindo inteira. Todos nós sacamos nossas espadas, quase tirando-as da bainha e Renji arquejou. Recuamos um passo, quando hollow se abaixou nas patas dianteiras, pronto para o bote.

\- Mas que... Droga!


	12. Os Hollows-Quimeras

Os experimentos secretos de Kurotsuchi Mayuri. Criação de hollows com diversas partes de outras criaturas. O laboratório interditado estava repleto de mostruários dos espécimes conservados em líquidos evitando o apodrecimento. A equipe escalada pelos Capitães do quinto, sexto, décimo e décimo primeiros esquadrões se encontravam numa situação difícil. Parece que uma das cobaias tinha escapado da cela.

KARIN POV

Calma.

Fique calma e por Kami, não entre em pânico.

Engoli em seco estremecendo enquanto encarávamos o hollow que nos espreitava. Era assim que parecia para mim. A criatura lembrava um felino com sua cauda sacudindo de lá para cá enquanto se abaixava nas patas dianteiras.

\- Ikkaku.

Yumichika falou. Olhei sem acreditar quando o careca deu um passo e esticou os braços segurando a zanpakutou embainhada. O hollow felino emitiu um som quebrado, os olhos brilhantes observando com interesse o shinigami. Então, depois de um longo minuto de tensão, o monstro saltou e Ikkaku sacou de uma vez a espada saltando no shunpo. Segundos depois ele apareceu atrás do felino que pousou nas quatro patas diante de nós. Se virando e sorrindo, Ikkaku apoiou a espada no ombro, enquanto emitindo um ruído engasgado o hollow caiu duro para o lado. Vi assombrada um rachadura na máscara branca e a mesma se despedaçou. Os outros respiravam de alívio e foram até Ikkaku, que sorria de um jeito aberto e convencido. Eu passei bem longe da coisa.

\- Incrível, Ikkaku-san.

Hinamori o olhava admirada e ele apenas bufou.

\- Não foi nada. Achei que esse hollow fosse grande coisa.

Renji sorriu e balançou a cabeça enquanto Yumichika guardou sua espada como os outros, exceto Renji e eu. Ele porque com certeza estava planejando lutar contra alguma coisa. Eu, porque meus olhos continuavam pregados no Hollow. Esperei uns segundos, minutos e comecei a entrar em pânico de novo.

\- Bem, vamos embora logo daqui. Como Hinamori disse já encontramos o que...

\- Minna.

Chamei nervosa. Estava encarando com horror o hollow. Eles se viraram confusos para mim, menos Hinamori irritada.

\- O que foi, Karin-san?

\- Esse bicho se mexeu.

Estremeci de horror e comecei a andar para trás. Ikkaku estalou a língua com desdém.

\- Que isso, pirralha. Eu acabei de rachar a cabeça dele.

Se viraram para o fim do corredor e a conversa morreu. O hollow continuava caído no chão, seu sangue preto se espalhando no piso liso. Renji estreitou os olhos, começando a ficar nervoso como eu.

\- Não faz sentido. Ele devia ter desaparecido.

Enquanto ainda observávamos com cautela o bicho morto, sua perna estremeceu num espasmo. Ofegamos de susto e com seu corpo a sacudir a cabeça levantou urrando.

\- OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

\- Que porra é essa?!

Ikkaku gritou, mas Renji não teve tempo de dizer qualquer coisa. O hollow levantou de uma vez se erguendo nas patas traseiras. Arregalei os olhos. Faixas brancas explodiram das bordas do buraco em seu peito, o cobrindo por inteiro como um casulo. Nós ofegávamos, chocados. Então escutei a minha direita.

_\- Hajike_ , TOBIUME!!!

Olhei para trás e Hinamori havia saltado com uma aura avermelhada em torno dela. Ela gritou e olhei para sua espada. Ela tinha pegado fogo. Jogando para frente chamas rosas explodiram do seu punho lambendo até a ponta transformando sua espada. Com três hastes, duas num gume e outra nas costas da lâmina, ela balançou a zanpakutou como um bastão e as chamas rosas explodiram do punho outra vez disparando uma bola de fogo. Ela acertou o hollow no casulo explodindo-o.

O estrondo levantou poeira e sacudiu o chão. Cobrimos os rostos com as mangas na hora e tossindo engasgados, abaixamos. Ela ofegava agachada no chão e no lugar onde o hollow estava tinha chamuscado e torrado. O casulo se desintegrou em cinzas e Hinamori se ergueu devagar. 

\- Você é louca?! Avise antes de liberar sua Shikai!

Yumichika gritou histérico, mas Hinamori continuou encarando a cratera que fez. Me aproximei dela.

\- O que foi?

\- Esse hollow... Era uma quimera, não é?

Engoli em seco e olhei de relance para os vidros.

\- Acho que sim.

\- Karin-san.

Encarei suas costas. Ao se virar para mim me espantei com sua expressão. Hinamori estava preocupada, muito preocupada. Quase me esqueci da raiva que sentia dela.

\- Esse hollow, ele deve ter...

-OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Encaramos o mostruário a nossa esquerda e vi uma coisa atrás do líquido azulado, do outro lado do vidro. Aquilo correu e se jogou no mostruário. O baque empurrou derrubando-o. O vidro pendeu na nossa direção e Hinamori e eu pulamos para o alto, pousando em cima dos outros mostruários enquanto esse estilhaçava e derramava o líquido azul viscoso com a criatura nojenta que estava mergulhada.

O soro azulado se espalhou pelo chão. Sem surpresa, os outros três também estavam no alto. Renji ficou em cima de um pilar, Yumichika num mostruário e Ikkaku parado no ar.

\- Você viu?

Perguntei assustada a encarado de lado e Hinamori assentiu concordando.

Olhamos ao redor, mas não consegui ver nada. Olhei de relance para Renji e Ikkaku, eles estavam concentrados, quietos. Ikkaku com a zanpakutou numa mão e a bainha na outra, Renji segurando sua Shikai abaixada. Mirei para Yumichika. Sua mão estava na bainha com o polegar empurrando a proteção da katana em posição.

Tinha uma coisa aqui! A sensação de que estava nos caçando me arrepiava inteira.

Onde estava? Não sinto nenhuma reiatsu. De repente, escutei um barulho perto de mim. Arregalei os olhos quando um hollow humanóide, de cauda e cabeça de lagarto apareceu girando na minha frente. Sua cauda veio com chicoteio certeiro.

Bloqueei com a zanpakutou e o peso do golpe me jogou para longe.

\- Karin!

Alguém gritou. Renji... Apoiei num pé no ar e tentei frear com a mão. Levantei a cabeça e hollow saltava para me pegar. Rindo. Me arrepiei com a visão da mascara branca escancarada, as luzes brilhantes onde eram os olhos. No ultimo salto, levantou o braço, suas unhas esticando como garras.

_\- Hoero,_ ZABIMARU!!!

Escutei um zunido e o hollow olhou pro lado espantado, um segundo antes de um chicote com lâminas chocar nele. Renji estava atrás dele e jogou o braço num arco, chicoteando sua zanpakutou e atirou o hollow pra longe. O bicho gritou e de repente Yumichika apareceu, na direção para onde ele voava. Sua zanpakutou também estava em Shikai. Vi uma foice de quatro lâminas. Ele pulou levantando do braço e antes que desse o golpe que rasgaria a máscara branca, o hollow sumiu.

Yumichika arregalou os olhos e os estreitou. Mudou a direção do braço para esquerda e bloqueou as garras do hollow humanóide. O monstro se riu dele e os dois sumiram. Eu só escutava os tinires. As faíscas do choque de aço e garras. Parado no alto na minha frente, Renji puxou sua zanpakutou me olhando preocupado.

\- Daijub...

Algo se chocou nele, bem nas suas costas. Encarei incrédula quando vi que era Ikkaku. Os dois voaram acima de mim e me virei, assistindo enquanto bateram nuns tubos vermelhos gigantes que iam do chão até o teto. O choque amassou o metal perfurando e uma fumaça branca escapou. Renji e Ikkaku caíram estatelados no chão, gemendo. Tomei impulso e saltei, apavorada.

\- Renji! Ikkaku!

Meu Deus! Meu Deus! MEU DEUS!

Continuei saltando e ouvi uma explosão a minha direita. Pela visão periférica vi Hinamori, ela também lutava. Seu oponente tinha os braços como caudas de minhocas e chicoteavam. Hinamori bloqueava e jogou sua zanpakutou como bastão outra vez. A bola de fogo voando para o hollow que se esquivou. Fiquei preocupada, mas a tenente pode se virar (eu espero). Saltei mais uma vez e antes que chegasse até eles um outro monstro apareceu por perto. Era humanoide com braços gigantes. O pelo avermelhado se misturava com o preto e a máscara tinha dois chifres enrolados iguais a de um bode. Fiquei tão espantada com a visão que demorei para ver seu punho levantado. Ia esmagar os dois shinigamis tontos no chão!

Fechei a mão livre e estiquei dois dedos. Um brilho amarelo pipocando das pontas.

_\- Bakudou nº 9, Geki!_

Atirei o braço e a corrente amarelada de reiraku se enroscou na cintura dele. Sua cabeça abaixou incrédula para o kidou e bati o pé no ar, me firmando. Chicoteei o braço para a esquerda, girando e joguei o hollow em cima do que estava lutando com Hinamori. Ela arregalou os olhos se virando para mim.

\- AGORA!!!

A tenente entendeu. Saltou com o shunpo e apareceu acima deles, balançando sua Shikai e atirou a bola de fogo. O projétil em chamas acertou os dois hollows presos no meu kidou explodindo.

Ofeguei e ouvi aquele barulho de novo. Um rasgado de um segundo no som. Me curvei para frente inclinada e me dobrei girando para trás levantando a zanpakutou. A lâmina tiniu se chocando com um braço branco. Pisquei assombrada. Aquilo não era um braço, era o osso dele!

Levantei a cabeça encarando dois pares de luzes me olhando de volta. A máscara com um sorriso de maníaco. O hollow esqueleto estreitou o olhar e ficou parado, medindo minha força com seu osso na minha espada. Eu ofegava assustada.

\- De... de...

Meu olhou tremeu. _Isso_ fala?

\- Deliciosa.

Meus olhos se arregalaram mais e então ele lambeu a boca se inclinando ao por mais peso.

\- Quero a shinigamizinha deliciosa!

Eu surtei. Estiquei uma perna e tomei impulso. O hollow parou de rir surpreso quando gritei botando mais força na espada, o empurrando para trás, atirando-o para longe de mim. O monstro esqueleto girou no ar e tomou impulso esticando sua mão ao arreganhar a boca. Não pensei, joguei o braço para trás me dobrando e atirei para frente girando o punho da zanpakutou.

\- _Bata suas asas_ , YOU OU!

A espada brilhou crescendo e disparou uma lâmina de vento zunindo. O hollow se entalou quando a lâmina o atravessou cortando seu corpo ao meio. O vento girava a minha volta se espalhando em correntes até circular pelo laboratório inteiro. Eu não parava de tremer. You Ou parou de brilhar e logo eu segurava duas espadas cinzentas de punhos unidos azul cobalto.

Engoli em seco e olhei para onde estávamos Renji e Ikkaku. Arquejei, eles sumiram! Não. Espera. Eles não sumiram. Fechei os olhos por um segundo e senti três reiatsu juntas no corredor onde estávamos. Sumi aparecendo no lugar e encontrei Hinamori, Ikkaku e Renji. Todos eles com suas Shikais em posição de defesa e de costas um para o outro. Quando apareci se viraram e rápido me juntei a eles encarando um mostruário. Segurei You Ou com as duas mãos cruzadas, atravessada na minha frente.

\- Cadê o Yumichika?

Perguntei apavorada. Ikkaku estava segurando uma espécie de barra de três partes de dois metros, a ponta com lâmina apontada e levantada e a parte com um tufo magenta também. De lado encarando um corredor lateral, ele estalou a língua.

\- Esse idiota ainda acabou com aquele lagarto!

Fiquei mais apavorada e Hinamori gritou

\- YUMICHIKA-SAN?!

Um segundo de silêncio e um grito nos respondeu. Olhamos na direção acima das nossas cabeças. Yumichika se dobrava de dor e seu oponente, o lagarto humanoide se riu e girou chicoteando a cauda, acertando seu lado esquerdo.

\- YUMICHIKA!

Ikkaku e Renji gritaram. Enquanto ele voava para o chão os dois saltaram para pegá-lo. Antes que chegassem perto o hollow sumiu aparecendo diante deles jogando a perna. Os dois bloquearam com suas shikais se arrastando e mirei para Yumichika. Ia se choque no chão! Corri para ele soltando uma mão dos punhos. Levantei o braço girando minhas zanpakutous e uma corrente se formou. Atirei ela para frente a contorcendo e criando um bolsão de ar. Yumichika caiu em cima dela arquejando. Ao chegar perto dele dispersei o bolsão e ele caiu agachado.

\- Daijubou-ka?

Então mirei onde levou o golpe. Estremeci com a visão.

\- Seu braço!

Yumichika arquejou se endireitando ao olhar para mim.

\- Não se preocupe. Não quebrou.

Encarei seu rosto e sua expressão era convencida, mas dolorosa. Como não quebrou? E aquele sangue todo é o que?

\- SE ABAIXEM!

Hinamori avisou e nos agachamos no chão sumindo no shunpo. Uma bola de fogo disparada voava até o final do corredor. Arregalei os olhos quando Yumichika e eu aparecemos do seu lado. Outro hollow igual ao que ia esmagar Renji e Ikkaku saltava para nós. A bola de fogo o acertou explodindo-o e tudo o que estava perto. Isso incluía o hollow-quimera de duas cabeças asqueroso boiando naquele vidro gigante. O mostruário arrebentou e uma onda verde de vidro e gosma vinha até nós. Pulei para o alto junto dos outros e encaramos a coisa morta e nojenta rolar derrubando os outros mostruários. Era pálida com o cabelo de algas roxo. Apesar do meu pavor, meu estômago se embrulhou de novo.

\- HÁ!!!

Virei o rosto na direção em tempo de Renji e Ikkaku chutarem o lagarto humanoide no estômago fazendo o bicho voar para trás. Eles saltaram sumindo e apareceram em lugares diferentes. Ikkaku na frente do hollow e Renji atrás. Juntando as partes da sua Shikai, o 3º oficial atirou a lança e o tenente chicoteou sua espada. A lâmina da lança se cravou na máscara atravessando-a junto do chicote com lâminas que acertou a cintura cortando por inteiro. 

\- Oe? Tudo bem aí?

Ikkaku perguntou ofegante e Hinamori abaixou sua espada.

\- Tudo. E vocês?

Renji puxou sua Shikai voltando-a em forma de katana, também ofegante.

\- Tudo.

Nós olhamos ao redor para a bagunça que fizemos na luta.

\- Isso não é bom. Como vamos explicar para nossos Capitães?

Estranhei essa pergunta de Hinamori e a encarei franzindo a testa, me confundindo mais com seu ar arrependido.

\- Destruímos o laboratório.

Levantei a sobrancelha.

\- Destruímos? A gente 'tava se defendendo.

Essa garota virou o rosto para mim, sua expressão irritada apesar de querer parecer calma.

\- Parece que não entende, Karin-san. Meu capitão foi buscar Urahara-san para analisar o que encontrarmos. E olhe como deixamos o laboratório?

Percebi que Yumichika ia falar alguma coisa, mas não deixei. Agarrei mais o punho das minhas zanpakutous dando um passo até ela e ao ver, Hinamori arregalou os olhos.

\- Quem liga pra isso? Eles vão entender e Urahara não se importa com essas coisas.

Duas reiatsus apareceram diante de nós, mas não liguei. Eu fulminava essa garota pelas coisas idiotas que acabou de dizer.

\- Oe, oe. Vamos nos acalmar.

Renji tentou botar panos quentes, mas Hinamori não desistiu.

\- Diga para ela, Abarai-kun. Essa pirralha não...

Me inflei de raiva e dei outro passo, sussurrando.

\- Cala essa boca, vaca idiota.

Ela se entalou e percebi que os três caras arregalaram os olhos. Ouvi um engasgo atrás de mim, Yumichika com certeza segurava o riso. Hinamori começou a ficar lívida de raiva, se tremendo.

\- V..va... Você me chamou de...

\- Vaca idiota.

\- SUA PIRRALHA!!!

Ela pulou em cima de mim e levantei o punho fechado preparando o murro. Antes que o barraco começasse agarraram meu pulso levantando-o e enrolaram um braço na cintura de Hinamori a puxando para longe. Renji a segurava e olhei atravessada para o cara que me impediu de dar um belo de um soco nessa falsa. Ikkaku sorria travesso e surpreso.

\- Calma, baixinha. – Então estreitou os olhos – É estourada que nem o seu irmão.

\- Humpf.

Puxei o pulso e ele me soltou. Me virei de lado encostando a You Ou ao longo do meu braço, com o vento mais calmo virando uma brisa. Encarei essa garota atravessada enquanto Renji a soltava e ficou um silêncio... Hinamori ofegava, então numa pausa respirou fundo e sacudiu a zanpakutou para o lado voltando-a ao normal. Ao guarda-la na bainha em sua cintura, estreitou os olhos.

\- Peça desculpas.

Levantei a sobrancelha.

\- O que?

O olhar dela ficou mais duro.

\- Peça, Karin-san ou eu vou colocar isso no meu relatório para o Hirako Taichou.

Apertei os olhos também.

\- Não mesmo.

O clima ficou mais pesado. Renji então suspirou. O encarei e o jeito que me olhava me confundiu, repuxava o lábio preocupado.

\- É melhor pedir, Karin.

Ofeguei. “Até tu, Brutus?!”

\- Eu não vou pedir perdão pra ela.

Hinamori inflou de raiva.

\- Chamar de “vaca” alguém de um posto maior que o seu é um desrespeito.

A encarei debochada.

\- Qual é? Bem que você queria cair no barraco comigo, admite.

Os outros três assistiam entretidissimos, mas não liguei. Essa garota estava louquinha para terminar nossa briga na biblioteca, eu sei. Suspirando Hinamori controlou sua raiva e disse calmamente.

\- Não estou fazendo isso por você...

Levantei a sobrancelha de novo. Não me diga.

\- ... Eu não quero prejudicar o Shirou-chan.

Me entalei de raiva e agarrei com mais força os punhos das minhas zanpakutous. Hinamori me observou esperando mais uma ofensa, porem, que droga, ela tinha razão. Suspirei e abaixei meu tom à contragosto.

\- Gomena...

-ooooooooooooooooo

Arregalei os olhos de susto. Nos viramos encarando lá embaixo e o hollow-quimera nojento se erguia. Me arrepiei inteira com a visãoi das máscaras em seus rostos crescerem do nada. Os músculos de suas costas retesaram e com as pernas se apoiando no piso escorregadio pelo líquido, o hollow jogou os pescoços para trás.

\- OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

\- Só pode ser uma piada!

Yumichika gritou e a criatura nos viu. Virando as máscaras para nós abriram as bocas e um brilho vermelho se juntava no centro. Arregalamos os olhos.

\- CERO!!!

Não sei o que era, mas o tom de Renji foi apavorado. Sumimos no shunpo aparecendo na passagem onde arrombamos a porta de aço. As luzes voltaram a se acender quando pisamos no chão. Atrás de nós um estrondo sacudiu as paredes, a passagem e depois o teto começou a desabar.

\- Corram!

Ikkaku gritou e disparamos na passagem. Girei a You Ou voltando-a ao normal e guardei na bainha, assim fica mais fácil de fugir. Porem o teto a nossa frente caiu bloqueando a passagem, nos prendendo. Paramos derrapando, o estrondo do desabamento sacudindo tudo e senti uma pressão espiritual crescer de repente. Olhei sobre o ombro e Renji derrapou também, com uma aura vermelha de reiraku em seu torno e estendeu a zanpakutou.

_\- BAN KAI!_

Uma explosão de deslocamento de ar tomou a passagem e ouvi um grito agudo de um animal. O que era aquilo? Outro hollow-quimera?

\- Segurem!

Não entendi, mas estendi a mão e agarrei numa coisa que parecia um osso. Abri os olhos e meu fôlego sumiu. Era uma camada de osso gigante. Senti um choque que estremeceu o troço onde me agarrei e uma lufada de ar me banhou. De repente, inclinamos para cima, subindo, a coisa onde me agachei e me agarrava serpenteando como uma cobra. Estávamos no fosso escuro. Subíamos rápido e então senti outro choque. Abri os olhos quando saímos no corredor principal e encarei o troço que nos salvou. Na minha frente Ikkaku e Yumichika se agarravam também na coisa de osso e entendi porque serpenteava como uma cobra. A cabeça coberta por uma juba vermelha se ergueu dando aquele grito e se virou para nós. Me espantei, o crânio branco parecia uma mistura de cobra e macaco.

Ikkaku e Yumichika saltaram e segui o exemplo deles. Me virando para trás, vi Hinamori já pulando para o chão e o Renji... Curvei a cabeça, vestia uma roupa diferente. Uma pele marrom de um animal cobrindo seus ombros e o braço direito, na sua mão coberta por uma luva negra estava uma cartilagem que se ligava com as outras crescendo até virar a serpente gigante.

Ele ofegou como os outros.

\- Estão todos bem?

Ikkaku bufou sorrindo junto de Yumichika.

\- Pensamento rápido.

Hinamori por outro lado se tremia de susto. Claro, como não percebi na hora?

\- “Pensamento rápido”. Devia ter nos avisado antes, Abarai-kun.

Renji a encarou com ar de tédio e apoiou seu chicote osso em forma serpente no ombro. Eu sorri admirada. Enquanto a serpente se enrolava em sua volta levantando a cabeça me aproximei.

\- Qual é o nome do seu Bankai?

Afinal, ele não disse quando o chamou. Se virando para mim, o Tenente ruivo e tatuado me olhou convencido.

\- Hihiou Zabimaru.

A serpente soltou o grito quando escutou.

KARIN POF

HITSUGAYA POV

\- Repita, Renji.

Kuchiki Taichou estreitou os olhos numa fria raiva. Não o culpo, eu também me sentia indignado. Numa sala de reunião no 6º esquadrão estavam reunidos ele, eu, Hirako e Kenpachi. Todos nós recebemos uma mensagem sua avisando que a equipe que escalamos havia voltado do 12º esquadrão. No inicio eu achei estranho quando ao chegar no quartel, um shinigami me escoltou até essa sala. Ao cruzar o beiral olhei na direção onde senti a reiatsu de Karin e levantei as sobrancelhas. Todos eles, sem exceção, estavam cobertos por uma camada de poeira. Os quimonos cinzentos e os cabelos quase brancos. (tirando Madarame)

Me virei para Kuchiki.

\- Onde estão os outros capitães?

Ele me olhou frio como sempre.

\- Ainda não chegaram.

\- Vamos esperar então.

Fui até onde estava e dei uma olhada furtiva em Karin. Ela parecia muito preocupada. Estendi o olhar para os outros e a mesma expressão estava neles, exceto em Hinamori radiante ao me ver. Virei o rosto, incomodado. Ficamos esperando Hirako e Kenpachi chegarem e quando entraram, Abarai nos contou resumidamente o que encontraram. Meus olhos se arregalaram e na última parte, levantei a sobrancelha.

Kuchiki escutou lívido de raiva e pediu para Abarai repetir. Engolindo seco, ele o fez.

\- O laboratório desabou, capitão.

\- A missão que tinham era de apenas observar e nos trazer o relatório. Não destruir o lugar.

Nesse instante, Karin deu um passo a frente indignada. Arregalei os olhos para ela.

\- Mas Kuchiki taichou, não foi nossa culpa. O hollow-quimera de repente...

Se virando para ela, ele estreitou o olhar frio e ameaçador.

\- Não lembro de ter pedido sua opinião, garota.

Karin se entalou ofendida.

\- Mas...

\- Calada, Kurosaki.

Avisei e ela me olhou. Num instante, seu ar irritado e indignado sumiu e voltou para o lugar onde estava junto dos outros. Nesse instante, Hirako se virou para Hinamori cruzando os braços.

\- “Hollows-quimeras”?

Hinamori confirmou com um aceno e deu um passo a frente.

\- Sim, senhor. Segundo a teoria de Karin-san os espécimes que encontramos no laboratório subterrâneo era hollows modificados.

Todos nós encaramos Karin que arregalou os olhos surpresa com nossa total atenção. Por debaixo da poeira, suas bochechas coraram me tirando um pouco da indignação pelo fracasso da vistoria.

\- Explique pirralha.

Kenpachi exigiu ante o silêncio dela. Engolindo em seco, ela apertou os olhos para ele irritada, me surpreendendo de novo e escutei um quase riso. Espiei de canto e o louro debochado também tinha ficado surpreso e reparei que Kenpachi nem se incomodou, deu até um sorriso. Vai entender.

\- Enquanto era viva, Zaraki Taichou estudei na escola que pode se criar num laboratório um novo animal, ou como os senhores querem chamar (olhou para o resto dos capitães) uma criatura com partes diferentes de outras espécies distintas. Em outras palavras uma quimera.

\- E por que acha que os hollows no laboratório de Kurotsuchi eram quimeras?

Hirako perguntou interessado e se virando para ele, Karin continuou.

\- Porque eram claro as partes que foram costuradas, Hirako taichou.

Encolheu os ombros, repuxando os lábios.

\- Eu não sei bem como o Capitão do 12º bantai fez essas coisas. Mas ficou claro que várias tentativas saíram um fracasso.

\- Então está dizendo que as criaturas que os atacaram era um sucesso das experiências?

Questionei e olhando para mim, Karin confirmou.

\- Sim, capitão.

Abaixei a cabeça pensativo. Analisava tudo o que disseram, principalmente na explicação de Karin e franzi a testa com a conclusão que cheguei. Nada bom. Me virei para Kuchiki e ele fazia a mesma coisa que eu.

\- O que acha?

Mirando para a garota que o enfrentou minutos atrás, seu semblante frio estava um pouco preocupado. Isso me inquietou.

\- Se a irmã de Kurosaki Ichigo estiver correta, então devemos interditar permanentemente o laboratório.

Hirako se virou para ele.

\- Kuchiki Taichou, não se esqueça que o Comandante ordenou que se analisasse as cobaias de Kurotsuchi. Além de que o local ficou soterrado.

O nobre o encarou.

\- Mesmo assim. É deveras preocupante que essas criaturas encontrem um jeito de escapar. E se espalhassem pelas cidades?

Kenpachi bufou e nos viramos para ele.

\- Que seja. Pelo ao menos vamos ter um pouco de diversão por aqui.

Sorriu animado pensando. Esse é outro capitão que duvido seriamente se é capaz de comandar um esquadrão inteiro. Afinal de contas, desde que assumiu o 11º bantai ficou conhecido por seu gosto insaciável em batalhas e a fama de ser o mais forte da Brigada.

Madarame e Ayasegawa sorriam satisfeitos como seu capitão e bufei. Esses dois não tem jeito.

\- Isso seria um pandemônio.

Kenpachi estalou a língua desdenhando e quase revirei os olhos. Encarando os outros capitães, tomei uma decisão.

\- Vamos reportar isso ao Comandante. Depois se for possível Urahara pode coletar uma amostra dessas tais quimeras, para o caso de uma delas escapar do laboratório.

Me virei para Hirako.

\- Você o trouxe, não foi?

\- Sim. Ele ficou hospedado na casa dos Shiba.

\- Certo.

Dando meia volta, encarei Karin que parecia espantada. Pelo jeito ela não sabia disso.

\- Quando voltar para casa conte a ele tudo o que nos disse. Urahara deve encontrar um jeito de exterminar de uma vez essas criaturas.

Dando um passo, Karin se curvou em respeito quase me arrancando um sorriso. Era a primeira que me fazia isso.

\- Sim, capitão.

HITSUGAYA POF

KARIN POV

Ao chegar em casa exausta fui direto para o banheiro. Me sentia imunda pela poeira dos escombros e também por causa daquelas criaturas nojentas. Depois de me lavar, aproveitei também para lavar meu uniforme e enquanto esfregava o sabão no tecido fiquei pensando.

O laboratório ficava num acesso restrito. Devia existir outras entradas do que cair num fosso com um hollow para te devorar quando chegasse ao fundo (se não tiver sido engolido na queda). Parece que nós tínhamos encontrado uma espécie de antessala de souvenir e quanto aos hollows que nos atacaram... De onde será que saíram? E eles tinham tanta força. Um simples golpe na cabeça não adiantava. Foi preciso todos nós, Renji, Ikkaku, Yumichika, eu e até a falsa da Hinamori liberar nossas Shikai e destruí-los com violência.

Me enrolei na toalha e estendi meu uniforme numa corda nos fundos do banheiro. Com certeza estaria seco até lá. Me troquei rápido e na hora do jantar cumpri o que meu capitão mandou. Contei tudo para Urahara. O louro de chapéu listrado e sandálias de madeira escutou tudo atentamente. Enquanto pegava mais arroz da minha tigela, se virou para mim.

\- Karin-san, você disse que não conseguia sentir a reiatsu das quimeras.

Engoli o arroz.

\- Sim, era fraca demais. Eu não entendo. Pela força e agilidade delas devia ser grande, não é?

Urahara pôs a mão no queixo, pensando.

\- Talvez.

“Talvez”? Isso me deixou mais nervosa. Enquanto ainda o encarava, esperando que comentasse mais alguma coisa o cara de chapéu sorriu para mim.

\- Mudando de assunto, como vai os estudos e o ingresso no Gotei 13? – seu sorriso ficou mais amistoso – Kurosaki-san anda muito preocupado.

Encarei meu peixe pensando e beliscando um pedaço com os hashis.

\- Bom, nada demais. Até agora só tive uma missão.

\- E que missão. Vistoriar num quartel de esquadrão.

Então se curvou risonho, segurando sua tigela de arroz e os hashis na outra.

\- Ainda por cima num laboratório de Kurotsuchi Mayuri.

O olhei e sorri. Esse homem era um sujeito bem legal. No outro lado da sala, Kuukaku engoliu sua comida e se curvou apoiando a mão no joelho.

\- Kisuke, essa menina é brilhante. Nunca me deu trabalho.

Urahara a encarou de olhos arregalados. Escondi um sorriso por detrás da minha tigela de molho. Eu sei, é raro Kuukaku elogiar alguém mesmo com as bochechas rosadas de álcool.

KARIN POF

Mais tarde naquela noite, enquanto um shinigami sem posto fazia a patrulha na área do local de execução, ele resmungava a respeito da tarefa que lhe deram. Ou melhor, castigo. Seikon Shinta caminhava numa das passarelas paralelas que ficava entre ao "buraco". Não havia nada ali. O terceiro posto lhe deu essa tarefa porque o ouviu comentar a respeito da sua aparência. Pescoço inchado, olhos fundos e nariz grande. Enfim, o cara era feio e escutou bem na hora que fez um comentário, comparando-o com um cachorro bem gordo e velho que teve uma vez. Shinta era mesmo um azarado.

Enquanto dava a volta escutou um barulho. Parou no lugar apurando os ouvidos. Depois de um longo minuto o barulho ecoou de novo. Shinta olhou para baixo franzindo a testa. Parecia que o som vinha do fundo do "buraco". Agarrou na bainha na cintura e com a outra mão a barra da passarela. Jogou as pernas para o lado saltando até cair na rua ladeada pelos muros. Se aproximando devagar engoliu em seco. Só daria uma olhada e depois reportaria ao tenente Kira.

O barulho ecoou outra vez e Shinta teve certeza, parecia com a voz de um homem. Que estranho, não enviavam mais prisioneiros para esta área fazia uns dez anos. Chegou na beirada, o barulho sumindo e curioso, esticou o pescoço para baixo. O breu do "buraco" de no mínimo nove metros de profundidade não lhe permitiu enxergar nada. Estalou a língua, devia estar imaginando coisas.

De repente, seu pescoço foi enforcado. Agarrou a coisa que se enrolou nele apertando e baixou o olhar para ela. Arregalou os olhos de choque. Era... Era uma cauda de minhoca. A cauda o estrangulou mais forte e o puxou para o "buraco". Shinta caiu num grito sem fôlego enquanto mirava dois pares de luzes como olhos.

_No dia seguinte_

HITSUGAYA POV

No salão de reuniões do 1º esquadrão estavam enfileirados diante do Comandante todos os Capitães que Yamamoto Genryuusai escalou para investigar o laboratório de Kurotsuchi. Kuchiki e Hirako deram um passo a frente e explicaram como aconteceu a vistoria noite passada, enquanto que Zenpachi e eu ficamos quietos. Quando Hirako passou descrever as criaturas que atacaram a equipe que escalamos, olhei de relance para o Comandante. Seus olhos se abriram um pouco quando o louro debochado disse.

\- Hollows-Quimeras?

Hirako confirmou com um aceno de cabeça.

\- Sim, Soutaichou. Foi o termo que a shinigami enviada por Hitsugaya Taichou adotou.

O Comandante no mesmo instante mirou para mim. Dei um passo a frente e continuei o relatório.

\- Segundo ela, senhor, são seres criados artificialmente com partes de outras criaturas diferentes. As experiências de Kurotsuchi são hollows mortos reconstruídos com partes de outros. Adjuchas... – hesitei e encarei mais sério o Comandante – e Vastor Lordes, Soutaichou.

Dessa vez, ele abriu completamente os olhos. Não o culpo. Eu mesmo fiquei chocado quando entendi o que Karin quis dizer. Somente os capitães da Brigada sabiam de que se tratavam os tipos de hollows que Kurotsuchi usava como cobaias.

\- E quanto às lutas travadas no laboratório?

Ele se voltou para Zaraki. O capitão abriu um sorriso enquanto deu um passo a frente.

\- São fortes, Comandante. Muito fortes. Madarame e Ayasegawa me reportaram que as tais quimeras não desaparecem com um simples golpe na cabeça. – Então inclinou o pescoço, abrindo mais o sorriso empolgado – Se não forem decepados ou queimados, elas ainda continuam de pé.

Um silêncio pesou no amplo salão de madeira lisa e paredes vermelhas. Esses detalhes não foram ditos completamente ontem. Então me lembrei... Estávamos zangados com o fracasso da vistoria, o laboratório soterrado. Escutando agora essas informações, agradeci a Kami que o lugar desabou. E com certeza os outros dois capitães à minha esquerda também.

\- Hirako Taichou, já trouxe Urahara Kisuke?

O capitão louro assentiu confirmando.

\- Sim, senhor. Logo ele fará as investigações que...

\- Não é mais necessário.

Arregalei os olhos. Na ponta da fileira Hirako parecia tão chocado quanto eu.

\- Mas Comandante é viável que ao menos Urahara investigue um meio de combater esses monstros.

Yamamoto estreitou o olhar, coisa que eu nunca o vi fazer.

\- Segundo o relatório da equipe que escalaram já temos informações à essa questão, Hirako taichou. Quanto à Urahara Kisuke, envie-o de volta ao mundo dos vivos.

Engoli em seco e continuei encarando a frente. Percebi a revolta que Hirako sentia, mas o Comandante acabou de deixar claro sua decisão. Ele bateu o cajado no piso de madeira e deu a ordem.

\- O prédio onde foi encontrado o laboratório com as provas das experiências de Kurotsuchi ficará interditado permanentemente. Kuchiki Taichou, transmita a ordem de explosão do prédio ao terceiro posto do esquadrão do 12º bantai. Reunião encerrada. Dispensados.

\- Hai!

Dei meia volta caminhando para a saída com um mal estar. Ao espiar furtivamente Kuchiki, percebi que ele também não estava satisfeito com essa ordem. Ele estreitava imperceptivelmente os olhos, preocupado. Ao atravessar a passarela escutei um resmungo e encarei sem surpresa a pessoa. Zaraki estava decepcionado.

\- O que foi?

\- Humpf, o Velho quer acabar logo com essa história. Mayuri tem muita sorte mesmo.

Franzi as sobrancelhas e ao meu lado, Hirako se aproximou.

\- Pela primeira vez Kenpachi tem razão.

Ele me encarou sério.

\- O Comandante foi brando demais nessa decisão, não concorda?

\- Sim.

Relanciei o olhar para o vazio, o mal estar aumentando.

\- Isso me preocupa.

\- Sei o que quer dizer.

Nos encaramos parando na passarela. Encerrar esse caso sem a devida investigação é o mesmo que absolver o louco de Kurotsuchi. O que nossos subordinados encontraram não foram simples hollows deformados e a descrição das suas habilidades de combate e fraquezas...

\- O Soutaichou sabe o que está fazendo. Um escândalo desses acabaria com a reputação do Centro de Desenvolvimento Tecnologico se espalhasse em Seireitei.

Kuchiki passou entre nós, frio como sempre. Mas pelo seu tom ele estava tão preocupado quanto Hirako e eu.

HITSUGAYA POF

KARIN POV

A manhã se passou para mim como um turbilhão. Trabalhos em aula e treinamento com espadas tomaram todo o tempo, mas eu não estava exatamente prestando atenção. Essa manhã antes de ir para aula, Urahara me acompanhou até Seireitei dizendo que precisava fazer umas compras e encomendas para sua loja, mas na verdade ia fazer outra coisa. Eu percebi que estava sério e pensativo desde a hora do jantar quando descrevi as criaturas nojentas que o Taichou do 12º bantai criou.

Bom, isso não era da minha conta. O que eu tinha pra fazer já fiz. Na hora do intervalo peguei minhas coisas e fui direto para o campus. Na aula de Zanjutsu trouxe minha mochila quando percebi que acabaria bem no horário que devia sair. Então quando cheguei ao grande pátio da entrada da Academia sumi no shunpo aparecendo à umas cinco quadras de lá. Sorri empolgada. Estou melhorando, agora consigo saltar mais longe.

No entanto, como a aula de técnicas de espada me cansou não pude mais saltar ou correr. Na metade do caminho parei ofegante e continuei o resto andando (que saco). Desde que comecei a viajar no shunpo tinha me acostumado a chegar cedo no esquadrão. Enquanto andava escutei uma conversa de uns shinigamis perto de uma loja. Parei franzindo a testa, o tom deles era estranho, alarmado. Cheguei perto da loja fingindo interesse nas coisas que a vitrine mostrava enquanto aguçei os ouvidos.

\- É sério, Hiou?

\- Claro que sim! Como inventaria isso?

Pisquei com mais interesse. O cara parecia em pânico.

\- Onde foi que viu?

Ouvi um ofegar entrecortado, nervoso.

\- Na área do local de execução. As jaulas... Todas elas arrebentadas... E ainda havia...

\- Ah, cale essa boca. Eu não vou acreditar nessa besteira.

Olhei para o reflexo no vidro. O rapaz, o tal Hiou arregalou os olhos apavorado. Os três caras que estavam com ele desdenhavam do seu pavor.

\- É verdade.

O mais alto de cabelo desgrenhado estalou a língua o mirando de cima.

\- Não seja ridículo. Aquele lugar não é mais usado faz uns dez anos. Devia inventar coisa melhor para livrar cara do seu amigo – fingiu pensar – Qual é mesmo o nome dele?

Hiou fechou os punhos se tremendo.

\- Shinta não fugiria de uma ordem!

O encarando debochado junto com os outros dois, o sujeito alto se riu dele.

\- Diga isso para o Kira fukutaichou. Com certeza ele vai achar muito interessante essa sua teoria.

Depois disso os três riram indo embora deixando o tal Hiou desesperado. Me afastei também e continuei meu caminho. A conversa tinha me chamado muito atenção. O que tinha nessa tal área do local de execução que deixou esse rapaz apavorado? Bem, não era da minha conta.

Cansada de caminhar usei o shunpo e apareci em frente aos portões. Atravessei o caminho de cimento indo em direção ao alojamento sentindo tudo normal, como se o que aconteceu ontem à noite não tivesse acontecido. Isso me relaxou. Eu ainda não esqueci da visão daquele esqueleto me chamando de _“shinigamizinha deliciosa”_. Me fez lembrar de coisas horríveis quando era mais nova. Era bem parecido com o que os hollows me diziam, só que invés de shinigamizinha diziam _alma_. Minha alma densa de poder espiritual me causou muitos incômodos. Desde espíritos idiotas até monstros querendo me devorar.

Depois de me trocar fui direto até o escritório do Capitão. Antes de ir embora ontem, Toushirou me avisou que voltaria a me treinar. Um calor subiu no meu rosto. Como será que vou encarar ele? Toda vez em que o vi nesses últimos dias, a lembrança dele me beijando explodia na minha mente e graças a isso agora eu sei que gosto dele, gosto muito. Mas era tão injusto. Mesmo que tenha me beijado daquele jeito, mesmo que tenha dado uma surra em Sakai agindo como... (meu rosto pegou fogo)... Como meu namorado, Toushirou em primeiro lugar estava bêbado. Como um bêbado vai lembrar que beijou uma garota?

Fiquei amuada, sou mesmo uma idiota. Tinha me sentido tão eufórica e boba no seguinte e ele nem se lembra.

Suspirei ao atravessar o gramado que ficava em frente ao escritório e subi os degraus da varanda, entrando no hall e seguindo para o corredor. Abri a porta do seu gabinete sem hesitar, não quero que ele desconfie de alguma coisa. A vergonha podia muito ficar só comigo.

\- Taichou, eu...

Parei no lugar. Ué? Olhei para a mesa vazia do Capitão e girei para o resto do gabinete. Rangiku estava estirada no sofá e tinha se sentado quando entrei. Ela sorriu ao me ver e se levantou.

\- Oi, demorou um pouco hoje.

\- Tive aulas de Zanjutsu, me deixou exausta. Ah...

Olhei mais em volta, mas sabia que não o veria aqui. Franzindo a testa encarei Rangiku, que levantava as sobrancelhas.

\- O que foi, Karin-chan?

\- Você sabe onde está o Toushirou? Ele disse que ia voltar a me treinar hoje.

Pisquei surpresa. Por que meu tom saiu tão magoado? Encarei Rangiku e ela me olhava risonha. Droga!

\- O capitão recebeu uma mensagem urgente. Disse que voltaria assim que pudesse. Ah!

Arregalou os olhos indo até a mesa dele e pegou um papel me entregando.

\- Isso é para você.

Peguei surpresa, o papel estava dobrado e olhei nos versos. Não tinha o meu nome. Levantei a cabeça.

\- O que é?

A ruiva deu os ombros.

\- Eu não sei. O Taichou me deixou esse recado caso você chegasse. – me encarou mais firme – Sabe onde fica a sala de treinamento com espadas?

Me lembrei do dia que me apresentei no esquadrão. Parecia há tanto tempo.

\- Sim.

\- Ótimo. Ele disse para te entregar esse bilhete e que o esperasse lá.

Sorriu estreitando os olhos de um jeito malicioso. Meu rosto se cobriu de vermelho e enfiei o papel na dobra das blusas.

\- Arigatou.

Saí do gabinete e fui seguindo até o prédio. Caramba, até Rangiku parecia saber que gosto do nosso Capitão. Que vergonha! Andando de cabeça baixa, atravessei o esquadrão logo encontrando aquele prédio. Entrei sem olhar para os lados e achei aquela sala onde tive minha primeira aula sem saber. Entrei e logo puxei a porta atrás de mim sorrindo um pouco.

Fui andando até o centro da sala de treinamento e abri o bilhete esperando ansiosa por algo romântico e me decepcionando. Fechei o papel e tive vontade de amassar e jogar fora. Controlei a raiva suspirando e me sentei no chão cruzando as pernas na posição de concentração mental que aprendi no dojo e li o bilhete de novo estreitando os olhos.

_Kurosaki._

_Se você chegar antes de mim, quero que comece um novo tipo de treinamento. Se chama Jinzen_

_Coloque sua espada no colo e sente-se na posição de meditação. Ponha todo o seu coração nela e conseguirá conversar com sua Zanpakutou._

_Deve estar se perguntando por que mandei que fizesse isso. Nos treinamentos, percebi que nunca usou You Ou separadas, exceto naquela vez na arena. Cheguei a conclusão que enquanto lutava no duelo, inconsciente usou uma habilidade diferente das espadas. O golpe que desferiu com a wakisaki foi uma rajada cortante de vento, ao contrario das lâminas de pressão de ar com as espadas juntas._

_Quero que converse com sua Zanpakutou. Descubra como pode repetir essa habilidade e o golpe._

Fim.

Sem um _“oi”_ , _“como está_ ” ou qualquer coisa que demonstrasse interesse. Amassei o bilhete de raiva e enfiei no bolso da minha calça. Idiota!

Agarrei o punho da minha zanpakutou e saquei devagar. Ela era longa e depois que a tirei da bainha fiz como Toushirou ensinou. Coloquei no colo e fechei os olhos respirando fundo. Durante uns bons minutos não senti diferença nenhuma, então tentei me imaginar no penhasco, a ventania me envolvendo. Em questão de minutos senti um pulso vindo do meu peito e da espada no meu colo. Meus cabelos se levantaram e abri os olhos devagar. Sorri satisfeita, diante de mim e ao meu redor, nuvens de tempestades cobriam o céu.

_**\- Ora, senão é a garota. Já faz um tempo.** _

_Me virei para a voz de tenor. O Falcão estava empoleirado no mesmo lugar onde conversamos pela última vez. Ele me olhava de um jeito acolhedor como se sentisse saudade. Fiquei rubra de vergonha._

_\- Desculpe._

_Seus olhos se arregalaram._

**_\- Pelo o que está se desculpando, garota?_ **

_Fiquei mais envergonhada e me aproximei, fazendo com que o Falcão se curvasse para continuar me olhando._

_\- Faz um mês que não venho aqui._

_O Falcão estreitou os olhos como se estivesse sorrindo. Pisquei confusa_

**_\- Não tem importância, mas já que está aqui me diga uma coisa._ **

_Fiquei mais confusa._

_\- Fala._

_Curvando a cabeça, o Falcão imenso pareceu curioso._

**_\- O shinigami de cabelo branco... É seu Companheiro?_ **

_Meu rosto ficou vermelho vivo e You Ou tremeu o peito. Eu não acredito. Essa ave 'tava rindo de mim!_

_\- Por que 'tá me perguntando isso?!_

_Curvando a cabeça para o outro lado, You Ou fingiu inocência. Atá._

**_\- Então ele não é? Acho que tive a impressão errada._ **

_Suspirei me irritando ar ficar mais nervosa._

_\- Ainda não me respondeu._

_Se aproximando mais de mim, o Rei Falcão me olhou de um jeito divertido._

_**\- Se ele não é o seu Companheiro não tem porque te responder.** – abri a boca para reclamar, mas ele me cortou – **Sei porque está aqui. Quer saber como se usa as espadas separadas?**_

_Esqueci da sua pergunta constrangedora._

_\- Vai me dizer?_

_Se endireitando na pedra onde estava empoleirado, You Ou me encarou atravessado, ofendido._

**_\- Não diga tolices, garota. Claro que te diria._ **

_Batendo as asas ele voou parando no ar diante de mim. Joguei o pescoço para trás enquanto o Rei Falcão se afastou um pouco. Era como se quisesse que eu o visse por inteiro._

_**\- Quando me chama, você clama para que bata minhas asas** – assenti admirando-o e You Ou continuou – **Ao me invocar apareço com minhas asas unidas e o vento onde está gira em sua volta como uma Tempestade. Por isso ao me virar move os ventos criando lâminas de ar cortantes.**_

_Arregalei os olhos._

_\- As espadas unidas são suas asas._

_O Falcão estufou o peito orgulhoso e pousou no chão com o vento se deslocando sacudindo suas penas e meu quimono e cabelos._

**_\- Agora preste atenção, garota. Vê com são meu bico e minhas garras?_ **

_Fiz o que pediu e me espantei. Eles brilhavam, o gume afiado de seu bico negro e baixei o olhar para as garras de suas patas também eram afiadíssimas. Eram curvas e pontudas. Engoli em seco e encarei You Ou._

_\- Parecem navalhas._

_Ele estreitou o olhar satisfeito._

**_\- Exatamente, Karin. As katanas separadas são as navalhas do meu bico e garras. As rajadas que criar cortam tudo, contorcem e giram como nós quisermos. Isso aumenta nossas reiatsu de tal maneira que os Ventos ficarão furiosos. Só há uma desvantagem._ **

_\- Qual?_

_Eu estava gostando tanto da parte que ficaria poderosa e tal..._

_**\- Minhas navalhas consomem muita energia espiritual para criar as rajadas e enfurecer a tempestade.** – me olhou pensativo – **Você entende? Não pode usar essa habilidade a toa.**_

_\- Claro._

_You Ou fechou as asas e se curvou um pouco para mim tombando a cabeça. Me olhava tão orgulhoso._

_\- O que foi?_

**_\- Você cresceu. Noto que sua força aumentou._ **

_Sorri para ele boba e os seus olhos estreitaram risonhos. De repente, senti o chão sacudindo. Pisquei confusa e o chão sacudiu de novo. Olhei em volta e as nuvens mudaram de cor. O tom claro escurecia como da primeira vez que vim aqui._

_\- O que é isso?_

_O Rei Falcão apenas se endireitou sem se perturbar._

**_\- Estão tentando te despertar. É melhor acordar, Karin. Parece ser muito urgente._ **

_\- Claro – fechei os olhos, mas antes de me concentrar os abri – Espera, como faço para usar as duas espadas?_

_Ainda olhando You Ou disse despreocupado._

_**\- “Jin no Saiga”. Significa Presas da Espada. É a invocação mais próxima das minhas navalhas. E outra coisa.** – me encarou enquanto o chão se sacudia de novo – **Só precisa chamar uma vez.**_

_\- Obrigada._

_Fechei os olhos e respirei fundo me concentrando. De repente, o vento parou e abri os olhos._

Me inclinei para trás de susto, apoiando as mãos no chão enquanto meu coração batia nervoso.

\- Taichou!

Toushirou estava com a mão no meu ombro, apoiado num joelho em minha frente. Já iria perguntar por que me interrompeu meu Jin... Sei lá o que, quando percebi a expressão do seu rosto. Era agoniada.

\- O que foi?

Se endireitando ele se levantou e me levantei também pegando You Ou.

\- Venha comigo. Agora.

Me deu as costas indo até a porta, pisquei confusa guardando a zanpakutou na bainha. Ele já estava no corredor praticamente correndo. Andei rápido até ficar ao seu lado e saíamos do prédio me espantando com a agitação ao redor. Todo mundo corria de um lado para outro, chamando, pedindo coisas. Que caos era esse? Então ouvi uma batida na madeira que ecoava alto. Comecei a ficar nervosa também.

\- O que é isso, Capitão?

Toushirou estreitou os olhos mais preocupado.

\- É o alarme da Central 46. Estamos sob ataque.

Quase fiquei pregada no chão e engoli em seco.

\- De quem?

Respirando fundo, Toushirou parou se inclinando um pouco. Levantei a sobrancelha. Shunpo?

\- Dos Hollows-Quimeras de Kurotsuchi.

Meu queixo caiu. Toushirou sumiu e desapareci junto com ele. Corríamos e saltamos pelos telhados dos quarteis e das casas numa velocidade anormal. Caramba, como é rápido. Já estava ficando sem fôlego. Percebi enquanto saltávamos que Toushirou seguia na direção contrária das explosões e dos gritos. Detesto admitir, mas estava ficando apavorada. Ataque? Das coisas nojentas? Eu lembro das histórias de Ichi-nii. Essas batalhas eram duras e demoravam desgastando quem lutava. Eu não acredito que vou ter minha primeira batalha!

Saltamos outra vez aparecendo no pátio gigante de entrada do Centro de Desenvolvimento Tecnológico. Não tinha ninguém aqui e estava deserto. Toushirou agarrou o punho da sua zanpakutou e a sacou, enquanto que fiz o mesmo e a segurei abaixada numa mão como ele e fomos entrando no prédio.

Me espantei quando nos aproximamos dos portões vermelhos. Estavam arrombados. Engoli em seco e pulamos a escadaria pousamos já dentro do corredor. As luzes piscavam e as paredes estavam arranhadas e chamuscadas.

\- Capitão, por que estamos aqui?

Sem se virar Toushirou seguiu em frente impassível. Cara, de onde arranja tanta calma?

\- O Comandante me enviou para encontrar o segundo Laboratório de Kurotsuchi.

Arregalei mais os olhos.

\- S..se..segundo?

\- É só uma teoria. Mas Urahara Kisuke veio investigar mais cedo e encontrou o esquadrão nesse estado. Depois descobrimos que um soldado do Capitão do 3º bantai não voltou de uma vigia.

Hesitou por um momento e continuou.

\- Os restos dele foram encontrados essa tarde nas ruas da Cidade.

Todo o sangue que eu tinha fugiu do meu rosto e ouvi um tinir nervoso. Olhei para baixo e minha mão que agarrava a espada estremecia. Odiei isso e sacudi o braço. Para de tremer, droga!

Levantei a cabeça e Toushirou me olhava sobre o ombro. Me encarando de lado estreitou o olhar e voltou o rosto para frente. Pisquei. Ele achou graça ou foi só impressão minha? Passamos por uma porta e Toushirou parou. Ele observava com muita atenção a parede ao lado dela.

\- O que foi?

Me ignorando inclinou a cabeça dando um passo.

\- Se afaste.

Pisquei para ele e seu braço com a zanpakutou levantou. Dei um pulo para longe enquanto Toushirou desferiu um golpe rápido e forte. Uma rajada de fumaça branca levantou quando ouvi um estrondo. A fumaça se dissipou e levantei a sobrancelha. Toda a parede por uns três metros lado a lado congelou e despedaçou. E ele nem usou a Shikai...

\- Vamos.

Atravessamos a abertura, o gelo cobrindo tudo o que havia ao redor da “porta” que ele abriu.

\- Kurosaki, o laboratório que encontraram ontem a noite...

\- Sim?

Olhei em volta como ele notando os vidros dos mostruários gigantes e pequenos todos quebrados. Pisei de novo e ouvi um esguichar. Olhei para baixo me arrepiando de nojo.

Eca! Eram os líquidos onde estavam mergulhadas aqueles troços mortos.

\- Kurosaki?

Levantei a cabeça.

Ele tinha parado para me esperar. Me xinguei pela mancada.

\- Sim, Capitão.

Dando uma olhada ao redor ele analisou friamente o laboratório.

\- Era igual a este?

\- Sim senhor.

Me encarou e sua expressão era calma, concentrada. Me surpreendi.

\- E os hollows-quimeras que atacaram vocês?

Entendi o que ele queria e me senti amuada. Por isso ele foi me buscar.

\- Sinto muito, mas quando a gente ia sair eles apareceram do nada. É como Renji contou para o Taichou dele. Eram tão rápidos e furtivos que quando percebemos...

\- Estavam cercados.

Ele suspirou. Poxa, me senti tão inútil quando Toushirou virou o rosto dando mais uma olhada em volta. Na primeira oportunidade que tenho para ajudar não servi pra nada.

\- Tudo bem, vamos vol...

Um estrondo sacudiu o prédio inteiro. Arregalamos os olhos um para o outro espantados e não foi preciso dizer nada. Saímos correndo dali e pulei no buraco que abriu na parede. Saltamos com o shunpo para chegar mais perto e ofegamos de choque. Uma horda inteira de hollows gigantes corria para o portão de saída do esquadrão. Eles iam praticamente enfileirados. Virei o pescoço na direção de que os hollows vinham e vi um prédio ao longe destruído.

\- As celas...

Toushirou olhou na mesma direção que eu e ofegou mais forte. Em seguida, agarrou com força o punho da zanpakutou.

\- Vá para o esquadrão! Vou atrasá-los!

O encarei apavorada.

\- NÃO! ELES VÃO TE MATAR!!!

Ele me encarou de lado, sério e percebi que disse uma besteira.

\- Não discuta Kurosaki. Eu também não ficarei aqui, vou me juntar com os outros capitães. Agora vá.

Engoli em seco e sumimos no shunpo. Saltei indo para o outro lado do muro que ladeava o portão com o kanji de 12 do esquadrão.

Calma.

Calma. Calma. CALMA!!!

Ele é um Capitão. Já lutou muitas batalhas antes de você. É claro que Toushirou sabe o que está fazendo. No entanto, meu peito se apertou. De repente, o tom de alaranjado do entardecer desapareceu. Levantei a cabeça vendo nuvens negras cobrindo os céus. Respirei fundo aparecendo em cima de um telhado de um prédio pequeno em tempo de escutar.

\- _Souten Ni Zase_.... HYOURINMARU!!!

Tomei impulso e voei. Enquanto subia no ar quase atravessando o muro olhei sobre o ombro. Toushirou tinha saltado no ar, segurando a zanpakutou com as duas mãos. O dragão de gelo gigante girava seu imenso corpo de gelo. Apontando para o chão, ele jogou o dragão em cima de uma horda do que achei que eram uns Menos Grandes, a boca escancarada de gelo caindo como uma avalanche. O estrondo abriu uma cratera engolindo tudo junto com as quimeras congelando e esfriando o lugar.

Incrivel!

Olhei para frente, para bater o pé na telha do muro e tomar mais impulso quando me choquei com uma parede invisível. Algo se agarrou nos pulsos e tornozelos me puxando e depois uma energia, azulada, me jogou para trás. Eu estava tão surpresa que nem consegui gritar. Eu voava num mergulho de ar pesado. Não conseguia me firmar para parar!

De repente, bati no peito de alguém e um braço enrolou na minha cintura. De imediato, minha queda desacelerou. Levantei a cabeça e vi Toushirou. Ele encarava a frente sem entender nada.

\- O que foi isso?!

Ofeguei assustada.

\- Não sei.

Paramos no ar e ofegamos. Em cima do muro não havia nada, então o que foi que me jogou? Toushirou me soltou e ficou ao meu lado. Concentrado de novo e sem dizer nada sumiu no shunpo e o segui. Aparecemos no ar acima do limite do muro. Esticando a mão devagar, de olhos baixos, Toushirou encostou devagar a palma e uma onda fosca e mole como gelatina apareceu. Raios azuis estalaram rejeitando sua mão e ele recuou o braço abaixando a cabeça.

\- Droga.

Pisquei surpresa. Nunca o tinha ouvido dizer isso. Olhamos para as ruas do outro lado do muro e levantei as sobrancelhas. Os hollows-quimeras passavam numa boa!

\- Eu não acredito! Por que essa... Barreira elétrica prendeu a gente e não eles?! Alias, por que essa coisa 'tá aqui?

Toquei com os dedos na frente e a mesma coisa aconteceu como em sua mão, gelatina fosca e elétrica.

\- Não faço ideia, mas parece que só repele shinigamis.

Engoli em seco e o encarei. Toushirou me olhava sério de volta respirando fundo agoniado. Pisquei, sabendo que fiquei mais pálida do que já fiquei um dia.

Nós dois estávamos presos, sozinhos, num lugar que provavelmente virou um inferno com essas quimeras.


	13. Tempestade de Gelo

Seireitei estava sendo atacada e por nada menos que as abominações de Kurotsuchi.

Os hollows-quimeras.

Como os capitães elegidos para a investigação temiam (exceto Zaraki Kenpachi), os monstros conseguiram de algum jeito escapar do laboratório soterrado. A cidade estava um caos. Gritos e explosões por toda parte e o Comandante movendo a Brigada para conter e eliminar as quimeras. À uma sugestão de Urahara, o Soutaichou tomou uma decisão de última hora. Enviou o capitão do 10º esquadrão ao Centro de Desenvolvimento Tecnológico para que encontrasse um provável segundo laboratório.

As ordens de Hitsugaya eram: Invadir as instalações do 12º quartel, encontrar o lugar e o destruir antes que aumentasse mais a horda.

No entanto, o laboratório já estava destruído e a shinigami que delegou para a missão de vistoria, Kurosaki Karin, não sabia onde se encontravam as celas com as cobaias vivas. Já iriam sair do prédio quando um estrondo ecoou. Eles arregalaram os olhos um para o outro e correram em direção ao pátio. Dezenas de quimeras corriam em debandada para o portão.

Hitsugaya mandou que Karin fugisse enquanto atrasaria os monstros, o suficiente para que depois se juntasse aos outros capitães. Karin já iria atravessar o limite do muro quando uma barreira bloqueou seu salto. A reiraku eletrizada a agarrou pelos pulsos e tornozelos e depois a atirou para longe.

Seu capitão a amparou em tempo freando sua queda e então desconfiado foi até o limite do muro com Karin o seguindo. Hitsugaya esticou a mão a frente e a mesma massa opaca e elétrica de reiraku apareceu repelindo sua mão. Abaixou a cabeça xingando pela enrascada em que se encontravam.

\- Eu não acredito! Por que essa... Barreira elétrica prendeu a gente e não eles?! Alias, por que essa coisa 'tá aqui?

Observando os hollows-quimeras correrem pelas ruas, ele suspirou.

\- Não faço ideia. Mas parece que só repele shinigamis.

Os dois se encararam e sem uma palavra Karin entendeu.

Estavam presos, sozinhos, dentro de um lugar que provavelmente virou um inferno com essas quimeras.

KARIN POV

Ofeguei tentando respirar apesar do pânico.

\- O que vamos fazer?

Toushirou piscou e desviou o olhar pensativo.

\- Realmente não sei.

Ele respirou fundo, estreitando os olhos e tentei ficar calma. A situação era no mínimo desastrosa, mas mesmo assim eu não posso ficar com medo. Se tem uma coisa que aprendi naquele dia que fui atacada na floresta pelos adjuchas e ontem no laboratório é que não posso ficar com medo. Com esse pensamento, parei de tremer e não entrei em pânico. Observei Toushirou, ainda pensativo e depois um longo minuto ele me encarou de volta com um ar sério.

\- Venha comigo.

\- Sim, senhor.

Dando meia volta, ele tomou impulso e saltou para o alto. Franzindo a testa o segui. A cada vez que parava ele tomava impulso e subia mais, metros acima até que finalmente parou. Fiquei ao seu lado e arfei, nunca fiquei tão alto assim no céu. Toushirou olhava para baixo, sua mão ainda agarrada na zanpakutou e pelos céus com nuvens negras e a corrente do cabo, mantinha a Shikai. Tive um péssimo pressentimento quanto isso.

\- Estranho.

Olhei para ele e franzia as sobrancelhas confuso. O vento onde estávamos soprava fraco, lento e me senti estranha com isso também. Era como se estivesse entediado, infeliz.

\- Olhe a frente.

A voz de Toushirou me tirou do devaneio. Fiz o que me pediu e pisquei confusa. Apontando com o queixo, ele me mostrava a fila de monstros que corriam em debandada do prédio destruído. Eles seguiam como uma manada, soltando aquele urro que me assombrou a vida inteira, mas somente numa direção.

\- Por que estão indo para o portão?

\- Será que tem alguma coisa haver com a barreira que prendeu a gente aqui?

Olhei para Toushirou e ele encarava lá embaixo. Com minha pergunta seus olhos se estreitaram. Já ia sugerir para darmos uma olhada quando de repente, ele levantou a cabeça com os olhos arregalados. Toushirou agarrou meu pulso e sumiu no shunpo aparecendo metros abaixo de onde estávamos. Me colocando atrás dele, se inclinou para frente agarrando o punho da zanpakutou com as duas mãos.

\- Taich..

\- Fique aqui!

Toushirou tomou impulso e sumiu. Arfei jogando o pescoço para trás, encarando onde estávamos em tempo de vê-lo aparecer. Batendo o pé no ar, ele pulou para trás girando e levantou o braço com a espada. Uma espiral de gelo celeste explodiu do punho criando o dragão. Jogando a espada num arco, Toushirou atirou o dragão de gelo serpenteante no céu. Mirei para seu alvo e vi um hollow de pelo negro e vermelho com máscara de chifres de bode.

Urrando o dragão escancarou a boca o engolindo inteiro, despedaçando-o. Mal respirei de alivio e um outro hollow apareceu atrás do Toushirou, girando e chicoteando a cauda. Ela o golpeou nas suas costas o atirando para longe. Entrei em pânico.

\- TOUSHIROU!!!

Tomei impulso. Ia saltar e ouvi aquele barulho, um rasgado no som atrás de mim. Me joguei longe para o lado e firmei um pé no ar girando. Curvando a mão livre no peito, uma luz azul brilhando na minha palma, sussurrei.

\- _Hadou nº 33 Soukatsui._

Estiquei o braço acertando o hollow que tinha saltado até mim bem na cara. Ele voou longe até se chocar num prédio abrindo um buraco. Escutei um estrondo e virei na direção. Colado na parede do prédio principal Toushirou ofegava. Arregalei os olhos, o pânico explodindo e sumi no shunpo saltando até ele.

Apareci a uns 2 metros, ofegando agoniada.

\- Toushirou!!!

Pulei de novo parando em sua frente. O impacto do seu choque rachou o concreto. Seus olhos tremiam fechados e puxou os braços da parede, apoiando a mão livre no concreto quebrado se empurrando.

\- Que droga.

Arquejou com raiva. De cabeça baixa, as mechas caindo nos olhos ele levantou o olhar me encarando sem ver de um jeito irritado.

\- Kurosaki...

\- Sim?

Agarrei seu pulso com a espada puxando para ajuda-lo.

\- Você... CUIDADO!!!

Senti um empurrão no ombro e um vulto passou a centímetros de mim. Me virei de olhos arregalados, vendo a poeira levantar junto com o estrondo. Corri para dentro da entrada e parei arquejando. Um hollow igual à que ia esmagar o Renji e o Ikkaku empurrava Toushirou, chocando e arrebentando as paredes. Uma seguida da outra. Já iria correr para ajudar quando os dois pararam de voar. Com os pés no chão derrapando as costas do hollow estremeciam forçando peso, mas não saía do lugar. Levantei a sobrancelha, incrédula.

Toushirou media força bruta com esse monstro?!

Um vento gelado soprou no meu rosto, balançando meus cabelos levemente. Me entalei. Ai, caramba! Pulei para direita em tempo de ouvir meu capitão gritar e uma rajada furiosa de gelo atravessar o “corredor” entre as paredes atirando a quimera para longe e congelando. Me virei para trás tremendo e andei devagar até os rombos nas paredes. Tudo congelado, coberto por uma camada fria e nevoenta. No fim do “corredor” Toushirou ofegava fundo curvado para frente. Fui até ele usando o shunpo e ao ficar na sua frente me espantei mais.

Seu quimono e haori estavam surrados, cobertos de pedaços e poeira de reboco e sua testa tinha um corte acima da sobrancelha sangrando. Só. Ele ofegou mais um pouco e se endireitou me encarando de lado divertido do meu choque.

\- O que foi?

\- Nada.

Mas eu não conseguia deixar de encarar. Seus olhos se estreitaram e então ele se virou para sala onde uma das paredes ficou destruída por causa da luta.

\- Vamos, Kurosaki.

Saltou o buraco e fui atrás. Enquanto corríamos olhei em volta. Parece que estávamos numa espécie de sala de máquinas. Pelo ao menos foi o que pareceu para mim com os chiados, as luzes piscando e os tubos azuis e vermelhos atravessando o teto. As paredes se conectavam com os computadores gigantes separados em alas. Toushirou e eu corríamos por um corredor largo de lajotas brancas com nossas zanpakutous abaixadas.

Encarei suas costas, o haori com uns rasgos e a bainha atravessada. Do que são feitos os Capitães? Eu jurava que tinha se quebrado inteiro quando aquela quimera pulou em cima dele arrebentando as paredes. Ver aquilo me sossegou um pouco (apesar estarmos ferrados presos nesse quartel). Parece que não vou morrer hoje.

De repente, meu capitão parou de correr. Seus pés derraparam um pouco e quase bati nele derrapando também. Pisquei confusa.

\- Taich...

\- Shsss.

Sua cabeça se virou para direita. Fiquei quieta. Segundos depois escutei um barulho quase imperceptível pelos chiados nessa sala. Engoli em seco, eram... Eram pisadas... Desajeitadas. Esperamos um pouco e então no corredor a nossa frente uma quimera parecida feito um sapo se arrastou cruzando o corredor onde estávamos. De repente parou e a máscara branca se virou para nós. As luzes se arregalaram de susto e escancarou a bocas.

\- OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

\- Tsk.

Pisquei com força para Toushirou. Ele olhava a quimera com tédio. Apertando os olhos, tomou impulso e sumiu espantando o monstro. De repente, Toushirou apareceu atrás dele girando o corpo e deu um chute nas suas costas. O golpe atirou a quimera para o alto, que urrava surpresa e enquanto isso ele fazia um gesto com o braço livre. O antebraço e mão retos o abaixando com uma corrente de elos surgindo e girando.

- _Bakudou nº 63, Sajousabaku!_

O kidou pulou do seu braço quando o balançou num arco para o lado e se atirou na quimera que voava, prendendo-a num dos tubos azuis que iam do chão até o teto. Toushirou sumiu e apareceu diante do hollow enquanto que simplesmente saltei até os dois. Ao ficar do seu lado, o sapo esperneava tentando se soltar sacudindo a cabeça.

\- É inútil.

Toushirou avisou e o hollow parou de mexer. O encarava com uma raiva e arfando.

\- Shinigami...

Me arrepiei com o tom sibilante e esse gesto chamou atenção do hollow. Ele estreitou as luzes e sibilou de novo.

\- Deliciosa.

Arquejei recuando um passo e vi um movimento na visão periférica. Um segundo depois a quimera-sapo chiava de dor e abaixei o olhar, o arregalando. Toushirou cravou a espada na barriga magra e encarava de olhos baixos a quimera. Me arrepiei de novo. Era um olhar frio de gelar a alma e a quimera se assustou também, pois começou a tremer.

\- Nem pense nisso, monstro maldito. – então apertou os olhos – Quero que me responda umas coisas.

O hollow-quimera chiou.

\- O q... que q... quer s... saber?

\- Que barreira é essa envolta do quartel?

As luzes na máscara branca brilharam confusas.

\- E.. e. eu. AAAHHH!

Arregalei os olhos. Toushirou tinha perdido a paciência e torceu a espada. O sangue preto escorria da ferida pingando.

\- Taichou!

\- Quieta, Kurosaki.

Cravou mais espada devagar e o hollow ofegou. Meu estômago se embrulhava com a tortura.

\- É um muro!

Levantei as sobrancelhas. E não é que estava dando certo? Meu capitão afundou mais a espada.

\- Um muro para quê?

A quimera ofegou e o encarou irritada.

\- Para proteção. – então soltou um risinho – Parece que o shinigami louco não queria que descobrissem a gente.

Pisquei mal acreditando no que me passou pela cabeça.

\- Espere aí. 'Tá dizendo que aquilo lá fora é um escudo para o quartel inteiro? Ele nem conseguiria sair!

\- Sim... Mas não era para tomar o quartel. Somente as celas nos subsolos que prendiam a gente.

Toushirou piscou ao ouvir isso e puxou a zanpakutou. O hollow-quimera cuspiu sangue preto e nos viramos de lado. Toushirou para pensar e eu de repulsa. Ver aquilo foi simplesmente nojento. Olhei para ele.

\- O que acha?

\- Se disse a verdade, então Kurotsuchi criou um dispositivo que dispara a reiraku criando a barreira. Isso impede que shinigamis entrem na sua área isolada, mas também prende o que está dentro.

Parei para pensar e franzi as sobrancelhas.

\- Mas tem uma coisa errada. Por que os hollows estão saindo?

Toushirou piscou e vi um brilho em seus olhos. Um lampejo de ideia. Olhou sobre o ombro para o monstro preso no tubo pelo kidou.

\- Quantos vocês são?

A quimera cuspiu um pouco de sangue e levantou a cabeça.

\- Pra que quer saber?

Repuxei o lábio. Toushirou apontou a zanpakutou na cabeça do monstro e a coisa chiou apavorada.

\- Uma centena.

Me entalei.

\- C... ce... cem?!

Olhei para meu capitão e ele apertava os olhos, preocupado. Suspirando me encarou de lado. Havia um quê meio duvidoso nos seus olhos que me ofendeu e confundiu. No entanto, em menos de um segundo seu olhar mudou. Ficou determinado.

\- Hei. Eu já disse tudo. Me solta!

Toushirou olhou para o monstro e sem dizer nada deu um golpe da zanpakutou, congelando-o por inteiro sem dó.

Se virando para mim, me encarou determinado de novo me deixando curiosa.

\- Vamos.

\- Hai.

Sumimos no shunpo correndo pela sala. Assim que viu algo acima saltou para os tubos, subindo. O segui e então ao pairar quase tocando no teto, parou e tomou impulso se atirando para frente. Levantei as sobrancelhas. Toushirou seguia direto para umas janelas enormes e gradeadas. Abri a boca para perguntar se íamos mesmo pulá-las quando vi um brilho na sua mão livre. Uma bola de reiraku vermelha crescia e segundos antes a disparou. O estrondo arrebentou as janelas e suas grades e junto com a poeira atravessamos e sumimos de novo.

Não entendi para onde Toushirou seguia até que de repente parou. Abaixo de nós estava o portão do esquadrão. O encarei confusa e ele olhava para baixo, na direção da horda de quimeras que passava enfileirada pelo portão. Quando faltavam meros metros para os primeiros chegarem, Toushirou sumiu e fui junto. Afinal, ele não disse para me afastar.

Aparecemos de costas para o portão principal, diante da horda de quimeras. Meu coração pulou disparado e não sei se foi medo ou se pela admiração. Acho que foi os dois. Toushirou se virou de lado, o braço com a katana levantada e sem pestanejar, encarando impassível a onda de monstros que escancaravam as bocas para nos devorar, se firmou no lugar e jogou o braço para frente num arco enorme.

Embasbacada vi o dragão de gelo explodindo do punho da zanpakutou em segundos, urrando com a bocarra arreganhada, seu corpo enorme serpenteando ao se chocar num estrondo de estremecer o pátio com os hollows. Gelo cobriu toda onda que entrava levantando uma rajada branca e fria. Quando se dissipou o piso numa linha reta congelou e as criaturas presas no gelo despedaçaram com ele. Levei uns segundos para levantar meu queixo.

E era só sua Shikai... Incrível.

Enquanto as pedras de gelo rolaram se desintegrando, Toushirou se virou para mim. Ele nem parecia cansado pelo golpe e reparei em sua expressão determinada.

\- Kurosaki.

\- Sim?

Hesitou por um segundo, então suspirou e inclinou a cabeça se aproximando de mim.

\- Entende que não tem como descobrirmos um jeito de sair agora, não entende?

Olhei nos seus olhos e engoli em seco.

\- Hai.

\- Segundo aquele hollow essa barreira era para servir como uma prisão para as cobaias e evitar que shinigamis entrem nas celas caso os monstros fujam.

Observou em volta para o alto e olhei ao redor do complexo de prédios. Tudo abandonado. Os prédios a direita de onde vinham as quimeras, devastados e destruídos.

\- Mas parece que o troço deu errado e a barreira se expandiu para o quartel inteiro.

\- Deve ser por isso que o 12º bantai estava deserto quando Urahara veio mais cedo. O dispositivo se descontrolou.

Encarei Toushirou e ele me olhava de volta. Ele quer me dizer alguma coisa, estava escrito no seu rosto.

\- Pelo movimento das quimeras há uma falha na barreira, bem aqui.

Relanceou os olhos para o portão atrás de mim. Bem, eu já estava desconfiada.

\- Kurosaki – seus olhos me encararam de novo e a determinação tomou conta deles – Vamos fazer uma barricada.

Levantei as sobrancelhas e demorei uns longos segundos para processar.

\- Como?

Toushirou ignorou meu espanto.

\- Não podemos sair. E definitivamente essas quimeras não _devem_ sair daqui.

Suspirou fundo e vi porque ele se tornou um Capitão tão jovem. Esqueci meu pânico e confiei na sua expressão enquanto me encarava.

\- Mesmo só nós dois podemos – então vi a sugestão de um sorriso convencido – You Ou e Hyourinmaru são zanpakutous elementais supremas e os inimigos virão diretos até nós.

Abri e fechei a boca e percebi que quase sorria também.

\- Espere um pouco, você 'tá dizendo...

Se virando de lado, Toushirou me olhou risonho.

\- Exatamente. A zanpakutou mais poderosa de Vento é You Ou. Urahara me contou hoje antes de vir te buscar no esquadrão - então ficou de costas para mim - Mas eu já sabia disso.

Sorri de um jeito bobo.

\- OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Encaramos a direita os hollows-quimeras que corriam para a entrada e aquele momento alegre sumiu. Agarrei com mais força o punho da minha espada e pela linha corporal dele, também estava se preparando para a batalha.

\- Fique acima de mim e cubra minha retaguarda. Não hesite em matar, entendeu?

Me olhou sobre o ombro e acenei concordando. Toushirou então me encarou de um jeito... Seu olhar cheio de alguma coisa, mas virou o rosto e agarrou o punho da sua zanpakutou. Tomei um impulso e saltei alto girando para trás ao cair em cima da parte do muro que ficava acima dos portões principais. Estava bem uns sete metros acima do chão.

De repente, senti uma reiatsu crescer se concentrando. Olhei para baixo e vi um deslocamento de ar girando ao redor de Toushirou, lento e levantava de leve suas roupas e cabelos. Ele levantou o braço com a zanpakutou e a espiral de gelo explodiu do punho libertando o dragão azul celeste de olhos vermelhos. Hyourinmaru girou em torno do seu senhor em grandes anéis de gelo e rugiu. Que pressão espiritual...

Parei de admirar e me concentrei também. Sem o medo me travando, sem o pânico de morrer. Senti um deslocamento de ar girando em torno de mim reagindo à reiatsu que crescia. Firmando os pés, girei o tronco para trás esticando o braço e respirei fundo. O deslocamento de ar aumentou e senti o Rei Falcão abrindo os olhos, acordando. Encarei os hollows-quimeras que entravam no pátio e me concentrei mais.

\- _Bata suas asas..._

Girei o punho da espada entre os dedos e me endireitei, torcendo o punho e levantando a zanpakutou.

_\- YOU OU!!!_

O vento soprou com mais força, repentinamente e se retorceu na minha espada que brilhava e crescia enquanto a girava. Em segundos eu segurava minhas zanpakutous e as firmei no muro ao meu lado, esperando. Eu entendi o que o Toushirou quis dizer. Podíamos ser os únicos aqui, mas não iríamos morrer. Se não podemos nos juntar na batalha, vamos ao menos impedir que vire um massacre. Sustentaremos essa barricada até não restar nenhuma quimera.

///////////////////////////////////////////////////

As nuvens negras no céu cobriam agitadas e a ventania soprava forte levantando e varrendo os pedaços de gelo no pátio, (resquícios do golpe de Toushirou). Com meus cabelos e quimonos sacudindo pelo vento forte comecei a sentir um frio congelante. Relanciei o olhar para cima e me surpreendi. Vários pontos brilhantes caíam do céu com o vento os sacudindo e soprando erradicos. Pedaços de gelo.

Sei que é besteira, mas não pude deixar de pensar.

É o efeito das Shikais de Hyourinmaru e You Ou. Como uma tempestade de gelo se aproximando.

Sacudi a cabeça. Para de fantasiar, Karin!

Agarrei com mais força os punhos de You Ou e encarei a frente. Mais hollows corriam até nós invadindo o pátio. Enquanto se aproximavam percebi uma coisa estranha nesses. As máscaras... Estavam quebradas. Senti a reiatsu de Toushirou se condensar mais e olhei em sua direção. Segurando o punho da zanpakutou com as duas mãos, ele sumiu no shunpo aparecendo no alto. O dragão de gelo rugiu e ele se jogou para trás. Num balanço de espada, o dragão se ergueu ao lado do seu senhor e mergulhou nas quimeras. O vento deslocou veloz com seu mergulho fazendo as quimeras levantarem as cabeças.

Todas as que estavam no centro da horda foram engolidas pelo dragão que caiu como uma cascata gigante de gelo. Os hollows que pularam desviando do ataque saltaram indo direto para Toushirou. Respirei fundo quieta no meu lugar. Meu capitão nem virou o rosto. Balançou a zanpakutou criando outro dragão e torceu o punho, o jogando nas quimeras. A fera de gelo serpenteou veloz pelo céu, escancarando a boca e num giro de seu mergulho acertou mais hollows.

Os outros tentaram se aproveitar, mas Toushirou sumiu. Surgindo atrás deles, ele se virou de lado saltando no ar com sua mão livre segurando a corrente com a meia lua. Chicoteando, ele a enroscou nos pescoços de duas quimeras. Uma camada de gelo as cobriu em segundos e as atirou para longe chocando-as num prédio.

Mesmo me concentrando arregalei meus olhos um pouco. Nunca o tinha visto lutar assim... De repente, uma quimera apareceu nas suas costas, tinha a máscara quebrada. Tomei impulso e sumi. Ela ia agarrá-lo quando apareci acima dela. Como no duelo, as correntes de vento giraram com força em meio redor junto com as zanpakutous. Parei o giro e dei um golpe. A quimera jogou o pescoço para trás em tempo de ver a lâmina de vento cortar sua cabeça. A força do golpe foi tão forte que zuniu a partindo ao meio.

Encarei Toushirou, mas ele não estava ali. Senti sua reiatsu e me virei. Mais hollows iam para cima dele e Toushirou mergulhava até eles. Inclinando-se para frente sua mão livre brilhou num tom azul, pipocando. Uma quimera sumiu de repente, parando bem diante dele. Seu punho desceu para esmagá-lo e Toushirou bloqueou com a zanpakutou com mais três hollows o cercando. Já iria ajudar quando a quimera que estava na sua frente voou para trás. Em seguida, uma corrente se enrolou num braço de uma das outras. Girando e puxando, Toushirou jogou essa nas duas restantes as atirando para longe. Ao se virar para a horda que urrava, aquela luz voltou a estalar na sua mão que largou a corrente da zanpakutou. Ele recuou o braço e sumiu. Olhei para cima, sabendo que apareceria lá e o vi surgindo, empurrando o braço. Uma rajada de luz azul explodiu acertando as quimeras inteiras.

\- Souren Soukatsui.

Sussurrei pasma. Ele sequer disse a canção...

\- OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Olhei para baixo e o pátio voltava a se encher. Agarrei You Ou e sumi, aparecendo ao lado do muro. Tomei impulso me atirando para o meio do pátio gigante. Antes que mais quimeras chegassem perto do portão, atravessei seu caminho e bati o pé o ar, derrapando. Quando cheguei diante do portão, girei no lugar e torci o punho balançando num arco enorme as espadas.

A lâmina de vento juntamente com a pressão de ar disparou zunindo e cortando todas as quimeras que estavam perto. Ofeguei firmando os pés e encarei os hollows que entravam. Tive uma ideia. Sumi no shunpo quase cruzando o pátio inteiro. Quando apareci dei um golpe com as espadas gritando. Os monstros arregalaram as luzes que eram seus olhos num choque mudo.

As cinco fileiras de quimeras foram cortadas pela cintura. Tomei impulso e pulei girando as espadas de novo, disparando mais uma lâmina de ar. O golpe zunindo em transversal destruiu o restante das quimeras que entraram. Ofeguei forte, mas não estava cansada, pelo contrario. Sentia meu corpo agitado, aquecido apesar do frio congelante que tomava conta de todo o lugar. O vento também soprava agitado, as correntes de ar fortes da tempestade. Estreitei os olhos e segui com minha ideia. Saltei no shunpo correndo pelos telhados dos prédios.

Sei que o Toushirou mandou que a gente ficasse perto do portão, mas por que esperar as feras chegarem até nós?

Apareci num lugar que me fez jogar o pescoço para trás. Era uma imensa rua. Uma avenida com um muro de uns sete metros de altura lado a lado. Eu não tinha notado quando vim aqui ontem... De qualquer modo, quando cheguei o vento deslocou com mais força. Sorri um pouco. É como You Ou me disse, aonde eu estiver as correntes do vento girarão em minha volta.

\- OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Dei meia volta. Umas quimeras de uns três metros corriam saltando para cá. Apertei os olhos reparando no jeito delas e me espantei. Elas vinham na minha direção para me devorar. Agarrei os punhos das zanpakutous e inclinei a cabeça. Podem vir. Quando a horda de uma dezena de quimeras chegou perto resolvi imitar Toushirou. Respirei fundo e me inclinei para tomar impulso. Três quimeras apareceram de repente diante de mim, escancarando as bocas e levantando os braços com as garras. Saltei sumindo e seus punhos acertaram o concreto, quebrando-o.

Apareci acima deles e estiquei a mão livre. Eles olharam para mim seguindo minha reiatsu e dei um golpe com as zanpakutou, recitando.

_\- Espalhados pelos ossos de uma besta..._

Ouvi um rasgado de som, atrás de mim. Girei o corpo arregalando os olhos e bloqueie a mão que ia me agarrar. Olhando para cima vi uma quimera humanóide. Como o lagarto que quase quebrou o braço de Yumichika. Respirei fundo e apoiei o pé no ar o empurrando de uma vez. Sua máscara ficou num choque quando sumi aparecendo no alto, me dobrando e dando um golpe com as espadas. Enquanto a lâmina de vento zunia, torci o punho para o lado e seguiu a direção mudando de rumo. Acertando a parede do muro, abriu um buraco e ofeguei continuando.

_\- .... Torre aguda, cristal vermelho, roda de aço..._

Saltei para baixo, vendo mais quimeras chegarem e separei as pernas segurando as espadas de lado, virando um pouco o corpo. Levantei a mão livre, sentindo o chão sob meus pés tremerem.

_\- .... Move-se e crie vento. Pare e crie tranquilidade..._

Recuei a mão, com raios amarelos estourando na minha palma. Estreitei os olhos respirando fundo. Os hollows estavam a poucos metros de mim. Então aumentei minha reiatsu deslocando mais o vento.

_\- .... O som de lanças ecoa pelo castelo vazio. Hadou nº 63, RAIKOUHOU!!!!_

Empurrei o braço de uma vez com um canhão de raios explodindo da minha mão. O coice do kidou me arrastou um pouco para trás levantando meus cabelos, mas atingiu em cheio a horda de quimeras. As luzes das máscaras se arregalaram de espanto, seus urros surpresos. Os raios as cobriram abafando seus urros com o estrondo. Abaixei o braço, sorrindo. Sempre quis fazer esse kidou. Era o preferido da Kuukaku e agora entendi porquê.

Ofeguei admirando o efeito do meu golpe. Num faixa de 10 metros, o piso branco da rua ficou torrado. Escutei um estrondo e me virei na direção. Vinha do pátio e mordi o lábio. Droga! Toushirou vai brigar comigo porque saí de lá. Já iria tomar impulso quando senti um deslocamento de ar atrás de mim, a pressão de reiatsu tremendo o ar. Me virei de olhos arregalados, pálida e tremendo. Um hollow parecendo um morcego sorria para mim. Atrás dele, vários apareciam do nada. A máscara branca abriu a boca e lambeu, se deliciando. Recuei devagar, minhas espadas tinindo e as quimeras cacarejaram rindo. O que estava na minha frente avançou andando, o chão sacudindo com seus passos.

\- Shinigaminizinha.... – lambeu de novo a boca me arrepiando – Deliciosa...

Arfei de pânico e saltei para longe com o shunpo, aparecendo no alto do muro à uns dez metros dali, então escutei aquele som de novo. O rasgado e um riso maníaco. Girei You Ou me virando para trás, mas não consegui parar o golpe. A quimera deu um chute que só não me quebrou porque o bolsão de ar amorteceu. Fui jogada para trás, atordoada pela força do golpe e a pressão espiritual do monstro. Freei a queda ofegante em tempo de escutar um riso ensandecido e levantei a cabeça. A quimera-morcego saltava para mim deliciada com meu pânico, sua perna girando para me chutar e num instante puxou o braço fechando o punho. Perdi o equilibro no ar e fechei os olhos esperando o golpe me esmagar.

No último segundo, uma reiatsu diferente surgiu e uma rajada gelada me banhou. O ar tremia mais forte e escutei alguém dizer.

\- Ban - Kai

Arregalei os olhos. O vento gelado ficou congelante e furioso, seguida de um estrondo após o outro. Levantei a cabeça sentindo a temperatura baixar drasticamente e um vapor saía da minha boca. Na minha frente, uma parede de gelo celeste me protegia. Dei um passo para trás e bati no peito de alguém, que de imediato enrolou o braço na minha cintura. Arregalei mais os olhos. A parede de gelo se afastou de uma vez, abrindo enquanto Toushirou gritava.

\- _DAIGUREN HYO_ _URINMARU !!!_

O ar congelante explodiu numa rajada branca e encarei as quimeras-morcegos. Elas olhavam chocadas para o Bankai do Toushirou. Escutei um som parecido com um estilhaçar de gelo e seu braço me agarrou com mais força. Ele tomou impulso se atirando e seu braço livre se levantou. Olhei para ele e me espantei. Estava coberto de gelo!

Desferindo o golpe, ele gritou.

\- HYOURYUU SENBI!

Uma rajada de gelo girando veloz acertou as quimeras que urraram de dor. Toushirou me soltou e ouvi o bater de asas. Levantei a cabeça e meu queixo caiu. Gritando ele deu mais um golpe com a zanpakutou e outra rajada de gelo cobriu o restante das quimeras prendendo-as no gelo, despedaçando...

Não foi à toa que a quimera-morcego ficou chocada. Com asas imensas de gelo nas costas e uma cauda se estendendo logo abaixo delas, o Bankai dele parecia uma fusão do dragão de gelo no seu corpo. Olhei mais para cima e vi três flores gigantes de lótus azuis. Engoli em seco sentindo a reiatsu esmagadora emanar dele. Nem precisei mirar em volta, sabia que a rua inteira congelou.

Ofeguei de novo. Caramba!

De repente, ele levantou a cabeça em alerta. Ouvi aquele som de novo, os rasgados e me virei para trás em tempo de ver uma mão gigante tentar me pegar. Sumi no shunpo, aparecendo mais longe na rua congelada.

\- OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Olhei em volta e vi mais pernas brancas ao meu redor, andando e correndo até mim. Quando mais mãos mergulharam na minha direção corri no shunpo, desviando.

\- _KUROSAKI!!!_

Saltei no ar virando a cabeça para trás. Não consegui ver o Toushirou. Tudo o que tinha às minhas costas eram os Menos Grandes de máscaras quebradas. Eles fechavam totalmente o caminho e esticavam os braços brancos, os passos sacudindo o chão. Respirei fundo, empurrando o pânico que quase me matou minutos atrás e fechei os olhos ainda subindo no ar. Agarrei com mais força os punhos das zanpakutous e lembrei daquele dia na arena. Uma onda de energia me tomou e abri os olhos. O vento explodiu feroz ao meu redor, junto com minha reiatsu e joguei o braço para trás me dobrando e gritando.

\- JIN NO SAIGA!!!

Atirei as zanpakutous para o alto e uma espiral de vento me girou. As correntes subiam do chão para o alto enquanto um brilho explodiu. Bati o pé numa corrente me firmando e estiquei a mão para trás e uma frente. Fechei os punhos no instante que as zanpakutous voaram para eles. Com a wakisaki na mão direita balancei o braço num arco cortando as correntes que se dispersaram. A rajada de vento atravessou a cabeça do hollow. Ele caiu para trás desaparecendo e torci o punho, girando o corpo. A rajada se contorceu e cortou os hollows abaixo da cintura. Suas bocas estavam escancaradas, o brilho vermelho se juntando nelas e saltei no ar. Balancei a mão esquerda com a katana e outra rajada atravessou as máscaras quebradas.

Os Menos Gandes urraram desaparecendo, o cero sumindo. Ofeguei e senti o que You Ou me falou. Minha reiatsu me banhava, inundava e pelas minhas mãos senti as espadas as sugando. O vento agora eram rajadas furiosas que açoitavam meus cabelos e quimonos. Levantei a cabeça para o céu, as nuvens negras estremeciam esvoaçantes.

\- Kurosaki...

Olhei na direção. Toushirou estava parado na minha frente e novamente fiquei impressionada com seu Bankai. Demorei uns segundos para notar que ele também estava impressionado. Seu queixo caído e as sobrancelhas levantadas. Me incomodei com esse olhar incrédulo e abaixei as espadas o encarando de lado.

\- O que?

Ele piscou forte e fechou a boca. Poxa, dava para parar de me olhar como se fosse um E.T?

\- Suas espadas...

As encarei e ofeguei um pouco. Elas luziam afiadas igual ao bico e as garras do Rei Falcão.

\- Ah. É habilidade das minhas zanpakutous.

O encarei e o seu choque tinha sumido. Ele me encarava de volta com um quê no olhar que subiu um calor no meu rosto, apesar do frio congelante. Era fascinação e orgulho. Engoli em seco sem querer.

\- You Ou te ensinou com o Jinzen?

\- Foi.

Toushirou quase riu e me encarou nos olhos. Me espantei. Era um brilho empolgado que eu via no verde deles?!

\- OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Nos viramos para trás e mais quimeras chegavam. Menos Grandes, adjuchas de todas as formas corriam, andavam e saltavam na nossa direção. Isso me confundiu. O portão ficava na direção contrária, por que vinham até nós? Então me lembrei do que escutei quando as quimeras-morcegos apareceram.

_Shinigamizinha deliciosa._

Me arrepiei sentindo um mal estar.

Toushirou me encarou de lado percebendo.

\- Pelo visto entendeu.

Continuei olhando a frente, com arrepios varrendo meus braços.

\- É.... Eles desistiram de fugir para nos caçar.

Soltei um riso nervoso e ele quase riu. Olhei para ele levantando a sobrancelha duvidosa. Touhsirou curvava os lábios, sem um pingo de medo.

\- Por que está sorrindo?

Me olhando de lado, seu rosto assumiu um ar convencido. O que aconteceu com o cara sério de minutos atrás?

\- É uma vantagem, Kurosaki. – seus olhos miraram a frente – Esses são últimos. Percebi que o número deles caiu drasticamente quando não apareceu nenhum no portão.

Toushirou então sumiu no shunpo aparecendo abaixo de mim. Não entendia o porquê até sentir uma coisa gelada se enroscando na minha cintura. Olhei para baixo e quase dei um grito. A cauda de gelo do seu Bankai tinha me prendido firme. Me segurei nela com uma mão enquanto ele me puxava para baixo, ainda acima dele.

\- O que você 'tá fazendo?!

Escutei um riso e me irritei. Isso não tem graça!

\- Calma, só quero tentar uma coisa.

Pisquei confusa e as quimeras urraram de novo correndo em debandada até nós. Engoli a raiva. Se ele tinha um plano, podia aturar me prender com sua cauda de gelo.

\- O que é?

\- Suas espadas disparam rajadas, certo?

\- Sim.

Toushirou suspirou.

\- Pelo golpe de ainda pouco elas aumentam quando você gira o corpo e a força também.

-OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Senti a cauda me apertar mais e uma ideia me veio. Não! Ele ia mesmo fazer isso?

\- Toushirou – ofeguei, me assustando – você não está pensando...

\- Isso mesmo.

Louco!

Me olhando sobre o ombro, ele achou graça do meu pânico. Bem, eu não achei.

\- Não vai dar certo!

\- Claro que vai e não faça essa cara, Kurosaki – sorriu – eu te pego.

Louco convencido! Mas bufei controlando meu pânico.

\- É bom mesmo.

Toushirou então encarou as quimeras e senti a cauda se curvar me deitando. Olhei o céu com as nuvens negras, respirando fundo e rezando para que esse plano maluco dê certo.

\- Quando parar subir, desfira os golpes das zanpakutous para os lados.

Pisquei.

\- Cruzando-as?

\- Sim.

\- Ok.

Agarrei com mais força e senti a cauda me segurar mais firme. A cauda de gelo me abaixou, tomando impulso e olhei relance para Toushirou. Ele também havia se inclinado para o lado. Respirou fundo e fechei os olhos. Tomara que dê certo.

\- OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

De repente, a cauda me puxou de uma vez girando e me atirou para o alto. De braços abertos, senti o ar se retorcer enquanto meu corpo girava junto das correntes expandindo conforme eu subia veloz. Quando parou abri os olhos me espantando. Podia ver todo o complexo do quartel e ao longe um brilho me chamou atenção. Cruzei as espadas, as correntes furiosas açoitando meu quimono e respirei fundo sentindo minha reiatsu aumentar.

\- HÁ!!!

Abri os braços. Duas rajadas desceram zunindo num “V” invertido. Enquanto caía elas acertaram os dois lados das ruas com os muros, caindo num estrondo e bloqueando qualquer saída. Toushirou se atirou para os hollows com as asas batendo e a zanpakutou apontava à frente. Não consegui ouvir o golpe, só percebi que o deu quando pilares de gelo brotaram do chão ao redor de um monte de quimeras e giraram em torno delas fechando. Respirei fundo ofegante e minha visão falhou. Estranhando olhei as espadas.

_“Minhas navalhas consomem muita energia espiritual para criar as rajadas e enfurecer a tempestade.”_

Fechei os olhos enquanto ainda caía. Droga! Ofeguei de novo e juntei os punhos das zanpakutous. Minha reiatsu voltou um pouco ao normal e respirei aliviada. Falando nisso, cadê o Toushirou que não aparece?

\- OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Arregalei os olhos e virei o rosto. Uma quimera-morcego voava até mim! Levantei uma mão, pronta para disparar um kidou quando não senti nada. Nenhuma energia se concentrava e a encarei me espantando. As espadas...

\- OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Levantei a cabeça em pânico. Quando o hollow já iria me agarrar, seu braço esticado, uma rajada de gelo se chocou nele o atirando para longe. Olhei para baixo e arregalei mais os olhos. Iria me chocar com uma torre!

\- AAAAAAHHHHHHH!

Fechei os olhos, nem parei para pensar em usar o shunpo. Estar em queda livre causava uma pressão de ar tão forte que me sufocava. De repente, ouvi som de gelo. Senti uma rajada de ar congelante nas minhas costas e então bati em algo deslizante perigosamente rápido. Abri os olhos e ofeguei. Eu estava descendo por uma camada de gelo celeste como uma rampa. Ela se curvou para cima, a queda me levantando enquanto escorregava e então o gelo acabou. Comecei a cair de novo e uma mão agarrou meu pulso. Olhei para cima. Toushirou...

Quase ri de alívio, mas também queria xingar meu capitão. Ele voava rápido, olhando firme para frente e segui seu olhar. Uma torre de metal ao longe emitia um pulso azulado para cima. Levantei a cabeça e vi esse pulso parar no alto, expandindo ondas azuis que desapareciam.

\- A barreira!

Uma quimera apareceu de repente na nossa frente e Toushirou então me balançou para trás. Pisando no ar derrapando, ele me atirou para baixo enquanto cruzou golpes com a quimera. Usei reiatsu para amortecer a queda e caí em cima de um terraço rolando. Me levantei no movimento e comecei a correr direto para torre de aço.

Podia usar o shunpo, mas estava poupando energia. Gastei muito ao liberar o _Jin no Saiga_. Quando chegava na beirada um Menos Grande apareceu se erguendo lentamente e urrando. Respirei com raiva e joguei o braço para trás com You Ou.

Bati o pé no piso, saltando.

\- SAI DO CAMINHO!

Dei um golpe, acertando em cheio sua cabeça e pousei em cima dela tomando impulso de novo. Enquanto voava, vi um brilho vermelho pela visão periférica. Um outro hollow quimera em cima de um terraço do prédio ao lado abria a boca para disparar um Cero. Arregalei os olhos e senti algo gelado se enroscar rápido na minha cintura. Fui puxada para trás enquanto o brilho disparava e novamente me atiraram de novo. Girei no ar e parei em cima de um muro, com uma passarela de poucos metros. Meus pés derraparam, tentando parar e dobrei os joelhos me firmando. Depois que me arrastei uns três metros parei e voltei a correr. A torre de aço estava mais perto agora.

Entendi o que Toushirou queria. Ele abriria caminho enquanto eu iria direto para a torre que emitia o pulso de reiraku, destruindo a barreira.

\- OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Mãos brancas agarraram a borda dos muros, erguendo o corpo dos Menos Grandes. Estalei a língua, vou ter que fazer isso. Quimeras apareceram na minha frente, lagartos humanóides, esqueletos e aqueles bodes de pelo vermelho e preto. Saltei no ar e segurei You Ou com as duas mãos. De imediato minha reiatsu aumentou, os ventos enfureceram e puxei os punhos soltando-os. Gritando dei um golpe com a wakisaki e a rajada de vento varreu as quimeras decepando-as. Os Menos-Grandes se ergueram e tomei um impulso no ar. Saltando para o topo da cabeça de um bati o pé e pulei para outro e outro até o muro acabar girando para trás ao cruzar as espadas. Eles abriram as bocas, preparando os ceros e separei os braços disparando duas rajadas de vento que atravessaram hollow por hollow. O estrondo destruiu toda a passarela levantando poeira.

Só lamento.

Me voltei e procurei pela a torre. Ali à minha direita. Usei o shunpo saltando no ar, faltava pouco agora. Quando já podia ver o prédio onde ficava a torre, senti um deslocamento de ar perto demais. Girei a katana criando um bolsão de ar em tempo de evitar um soco gigante. Eu voava para trás saindo do caminho e para longe da nossa chance de saída. Droga!

Freei com pés, me virando um pouco com a força e levantei as espadas. A katana acima, a wakisaki abaixo, ofegando e encarando o hollow que saltava. Seus punhos era gigantes. Parecia com aquele hollow que me atacou quando ainda era criança naquele jogo de futebol e Toushirou me salvou. Já iria dar um golpe quando uma mão segurou meu pulso de novo. Olhei surpresa para o lado e Toushirou me puxou de um jeito que nossos braços se enrolaram. Bati no seu peito surpresa e senti sua mão me apertar. Entendi. Encarando o hollow a frente, Toushirou esticou o braço de uma vez me desenrolando e girou em torno de si me atirando para longe de novo na direção da torre de aço. Não olhei para trás, sabia que derrotaria a quimera. A força com que me jogou foi tão grande, os ventos se abrindo me dando passagem que em minutos a construção de aço estava bem na minha frente. Agarrei os punhos e parei o pé no ar, freando. Num arco grande, numa meia lua balancei as zanpakutous e as rajadas voaram zunindo acertando a torre. O estrondo metálico ecoou alto com o aço pendendo, o próprio peso o puxando para baixo.

A torre caiu destruindo um prédio ao lado explodindo num fogo azul. Parei no ar, ofegante e sorrindo. Consegui! Eu... Eu consegui! Me virei para trás explodindo de euforia.

\- TOUSHI...

\- OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

O urro medonho me avisou tarde demais, bem à minha direita. Me esquivei para o lado girando a You Ou, mas o bolsão de ar não parou totalmente o golpe. Uma pancada pesada acertou meu lado direito e fui jogada para longe. Quando tentei frear no ar, uma dor absurda e gritante disparou da minha perna. Arregalei os olhos de choque.

De olhos tremendo abaixei a cabeça. Minha perna pendia mole, torta e minha calça e meia empapavam num líquido quente. Ofeguei forte sem parar. A agonia me tomava junto do choque que crescia.

O Hollow a tinha quebrado inteira.

/////////////////////////////////////////////////

\- OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Levantei a cabeça e senti mais quatro reiatsu distorcidas em minha volta. Morrendo de medo, cheia de dor e agonia, sumi no shunpo aparecendo em cima de um prédio. Ofegando pisei sem querer com a perna quebrada e uma dor quase me cegou enquanto pendi para esquerda. Rápido cravei a katana do chão, me firmando.

Meu Deus. Meu Deus. Meu Deus.

Eu entrava em pânico. Todo meu corpo tremia e um hollow apareceu na minha frente. Era mais humano de todos que vi hoje. Com o corpo todo peludo e preto, a máscara branca só tinha uma fenda como os olhos. Ele me encarou por um momento, quieto e abriu um sorriso. Me arrepiei inteira e me arrastei para trás. Minha perna direita se mexeu mole e fechei os olhos segurando com mais força os punhos das espadas.

\- Doí, não é?

Abri os olhos assustada. Ele... Ele falou comigo? Andando devagar, sua cabeça inclinou para minha perna quebrada e ouvi um riso satisfeito, cheio de prazer.

\- Todos os ossos quebrados, a carne esmagada...

Ofeguei assustada, tremendo.

\- Para!

\- O joelho com certeza...

Senti uma rajada congelante. Um instante depois uma cascata de gelo cobria o hollow o paralisando. Espantada, senti um braço se enrolar na minha cintura e o ar se deslocou em minha volta. Fechei os olhos com um pouco de alívio, mas mesmo assim...

\- Kurosaki?

Ofeguei gemendo.

\- Kurosaki!

Abri os olhos encarando uma rua deserta. Estava suando frio, eu sei disso e meu corpo inteiro estremecia.

\- Minha perna.

Sussurrei entrando em mais agonia. Senti sua cabeça inclinar para baixo e então Toushirou ofegou. Como se todo ar tivesse se arrancado dele. Fechei os olhos de novo e duas lágrimas grossas escorregaram pelas minhas bochechas. Eu não aguento mais, 'tá doendo muito.

\- Calma.

\- Mas... A minha perna...

Ofeguei mais forte chorando com força. Já tinha quebrado a perna uma vez e nem por isso chorei. No entanto, aquele hollow, ele não quebrou. Ele a esmagou.

\- Se encoste em mim.

Escutei no meio daquela dor e quase caí em cima dele. Ainda com o braço na minha cintura senti ele devagar me erguer e sua perna direita se esticar debaixo da minha. Ofeguei quando o peso dela mexeu os ossos quebrados. Ouvi um estilhaçar bem perto do meu ouvido.

\- Apoie a cabeça no meu ombro.

Fiz e entendi o que foi o estilhaçar. No Bankai dele havia uma camada de gelo envolta do seu pescoço indo até a metade do ombro. Toushirou o quebrou para me segurar melhor. Senti seu peito ondular com mais força nas minhas costas e o braço com a espada me segurar, soltando o outro. Seus dedos encostaram na minha coxa enquanto sua cabeça se inclinou perto do meu rosto. Com sua respiração em meu ouvido escutei.

\- Sinto muito.

O tom era arrependido. Por que?

- _Sajousabaku._

Uma corrente de reiraku se enrolou de repente na minha perna e senti meu joelho ser empurrado e apertado. Soltei um berro agarrando seu braço na minha cintura. Eu gritei tanto que minha garganta ardeu. Meu rosto a essa altura ficou lavado de lágrimas. Quando a dor diminuiu um pouco, ofeguei para respirar.

\- Agora fique quieta.

\- 'Tá.

Me espantei. Minha voz saiu tão sem fôlego, fraca. Em segundos senti a dor aliviando e espiei para baixo. Toushirou curava minha perna. Ainda encarando vi o sangue melando seu pé também coberto de gelo. A visão me embrulhou e fechei os olhos.

\- Sua reiraku está fraca.

Suspirei. Ele quer conversar para me distrair. Não fazia mal, queria mesmo esquecer essa dor que me inundava.

\- São as duas espadas.

\- O que?

Umedeci os lábios e ofeguei mais pouco.

\- You Ou me disse que usar as zanpakutous separadas consome muita energia.

\- Ah.

A dor diminuiu mais. Sentia meus ossos se juntando. Os músculos ao redor deles, os profundos começarem a restaurar.

\- Né, capi...

\- OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Arregalei os olhos e Toushirou levantou a cabeça. Esperamos quietos e então escutamos, muito perto.

\- Shinigamizinha....

Me arrepiei enquanto o braço na minha cintura me apertou.

\- Inferno.

Olhei para o lado, esquecendo por um momento do que hollow me chamou. Toushirou acabou de dizer _Inferno ?!_

Escutei um barulho e Toushirou sumiu comigo aparecendo em outra rua.

\- Ele usa shunpo?

-Não é shunpo. Se chama Sonido.

\- A barreira?

Ofeguei desesperada e senti ele suspirar de novo.

\- Ainda não se dispersou.

\- Não.

Fechei os olhos. Sentindo uma tontura me tomar, junto com a dor. Toushirou olhou para mim e ofegou agoniado.

\- Kurosaki, acorde.

Meus olhos tremeram e escutei o tal Sonido de novo junto com um riso. Toushirou sumiu outra vez aparecendo em outro canto. Eu estremecia por inteiro. A dor do meu joelho ser colocado no lugar tinha arrancado quase todas as minhas forças. Tudo o que sentia agora era dor, pavor, agonia e tontura.

Ofeguei trêmula. De olhos fechados escutei um suspiro profundo no meu ouvido e depois a mão livre dele encostou na minha barriga.

\- _Sajousabaku._

Ofeguei surpresa. Uma corrente de reiraku se enrolou na minha cintura, me prendendo firme no peito de Toushirou. Ele se inclinou para frente, dobrando a perna esquerda debaixo da minha me fazendo dobrar também. Quase pendi para frente.

\- Não desmaie.

Arregalei os olhos com o tom firme da sua voz me acordando. Ofeguei sem ar e Toushirou esticou a perna direita para trás. Arquejei de dor, mas colei as costas nele, me mantendo ereta.

\- OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Encarei a frente. O hollow que tinha quebrado minha perna direita apareceu na esquina. Toushirou apenas enfiou os braços debaixo dos meus, segurando a zanpakutou abaixada. Com o rosto ao lado do meu e o queixo apoiado no meu ombro senti quando inclinou a cabeça. Seus olhos se estreitaram sérios.

\- Apoie o peso em mim e se concentre no que eu fizer.

Arquejei agonizando, estremecendo, mas assenti concordando. Coloquei meu pé esquerdo em cima do seu me endireitando, conseguindo ficar inclinada como ele estava. Ao fazer isso, porem, uma dor gritante disparou da minha outra perna.

\- Calma.

Encaramos o Hollow. Ele corria saltando com o Sonido, em minutos nos alcançaria. Escutei um estilhaçar atrás de mim e olhei para cima. Uma das flores de gelo do Bankai dele sumiu. Ofeguei assustada.

\- Toushirou.

\- Eu sei. Apenas faça o que eu disse.

Virei o rosto para frente. Ainda segurava minhas zanpakutous separadas e as abaixei como a dele. Eu entendi sua ideia. É loucura, mas não tinha outro jeito. Nós estávamos sozinhos, presos ainda na barreira que se dispersava e só nós dois segurávamos os hollows impedindo que se espalhassem. Não tinha como ele me deixar aos cuidados de alguém, muito menos descansando. Ferida daquele jeito era um alvo fácil ali.

\- Karin.

Me espantei. Ele disse meu primeiro nome!

\- Eu não posso deixar de mover a perna direita, você entende?

Engoli em seco. O hollow estava a poucos metros agora.

\- Sim.

Não disse mais nada. Santo Deus, eu estava a beira de um desmaio, agonizando de dor com a perna quebrada e presa na dele, mas de uma coisa sabia. Eu não ia morrer.

O hollow sumiu de novo e apareceu acima de nós. Olhamos para cima e juntei os punhos das katanas explodindo minha reiatsu ao deslocar mais o vento. Girei as zanpakutous para direita e Toushirou segurou a sua com a esquerda, sussurrando.

\- Vamos.

O punho do hollow desceu para nos esmagar e Toushirou usou o shunpo aparecendo metros acima. Encarei lá embaixo arquejando e me concentrando. _“Faça o que eu fizer”_. Seu braço coberto de gelo se ergueu, a zanpakutou levantada e antes que desse um golpe, escutamos um barulho atrás de nós. Foi rápido, apenas uns segundos. Seu braço livre enrolou na minha cintura, agarrando meu quimono e o segurei com o direito agarrando o seu. Toushirou nos girou de uma vez (jogando nossas pernas presas no kidou pro lado) e deu um golpe de espada. Gelo em cascata voou o cobrindo o hollow por inteiro. Seu pé esquerdo pisou no ar e tomou um impulso se jogando para frente. Agarrei os punhos de You Ou e joguei o braço para trás.

\- Humpf.

Escutei em meu ouvido e não pude deixar de sorrir (mesmo morrendo de dor). O hollow libertou a cabeça e o tronco do gelo, abrindo a boca com um brilho vermelho crescendo. Cero. Toushirou jogou o lado esquerdo do corpo junto comigo, (do jeito eu que fazia) e girei as zanpakutous num arco aberto estendendo o braço. Uma pressão de ar disparou zunindo, a lâmina crescendo e acertando o hollow pelo meio. O Cero sumiu enquanto a coisa caía se despedaçando e desaparecendo.

Arquejei de alívio. Estava dando certo, lutar presa nele estava dando certo! De repente, uma cauda chicoteou do nada. Ia nos esmagar! Fechei os olhos esperando o choque e senti um estrondo. Num segundo voamos para trás, o ar pesando em nosso redor e abri os olhos. Toushirou tinha nos envolvido com suas asas de gelo. Apertava os dentes tentando frear, mas não iria conseguir. O peso do golpe era demais. Arquejei e segurei minhas zanpakutous com as duas mãos, em pé na minha frente.

\- Abra.

Nem questionou. As asas de dragão se estenderam e nos inclinamos para frente. Soltei os punhos das espadas e cruzei as lâminas, abrindo os braços de uma vez. O vento deslocou a nossa volta, descendo pelos lados e subindo por debaixo de suas asas. Quebrou o ar pesado onde éramos jogados amortecendo e diminuindo. Os pés dele freando finalmente conseguiam nos parar. Quase que nos chocamos numa torre. Eu ofegava, de braços abertos segurando as espadas estendidas para os lados e Toushirou encarava o hollow de longe, estreitando os olhos. Pela sua respiração estava tão exausto quanto eu. Seu braço esquerdo enroscou na minha cintura, apertando e a zanpakutou na outra mão abaixada.

\- Que... Monstro é esse? A cauda dele...

\- É um Vasto Lorde.

Arregalei os olhos.

\- 'Tá brincando comigo!

O hollow olhou sobre o ombro, direto para nós e soltou um riso. O peito onde eu me apoiava ondulou mais forte, ofegante.

\- Consegue manter as duas espadas?

Pensei uns segundos e lembrei do que You Ou me disse. As duas lâminas juntas eram suas asas, separadas eram a navalha de seu bico e garras. A reiatsu que emanava de mim expandia quando segurava as zanpakutous em cada mão, fazendo o Vento me envolver e criando correntes de ar que circulavam quando liberava minha Shikai girando com mais força onde eu estava... Ao meu redor. Era uma habilidade que me exauria muito rápido.

Suspirei fundo.

\- Consigo

Enxerguei uma coisa pelo canto dos olhos, um sorriso. Pisquei surpresa.

\- Yosh.

A pressão espiritual dele aumentou e então explodiu. Uma camada de gelo cobriu o prédio atrás inteiro com nuvens negras se juntando ainda mais no céu e vi pedaços de gelo caindo como em uma chuva. Abri a boca mais assombrada, ignorando a reiatsu monstruosa que pulsava de Toushirou. Os pedaços de gelo e pontos brancos (flocos de neve) se chocaram com as correntes de ar que criei, se misturando. Quando ofeguei de novo vapor branco saía da minha boca. Agora meu nariz ardia do frio congelante, a pele do meu rosto queimando.

Eu estava tão surpresa que nem notei que nossas reiatsu brilhavam. O halo de transbordamento aumentava se expandindo cada vez mais que as correntes de ar e gelo nos rodeavam. Soltando o braço de mim, Toushirou girou o punho passando a zanpakutou para outra mão, sua direita, enquanto estendeu o braço para baixo. Dobrou mais a perna onde eu apoiava a minha boa e nos inclinamos mais para frente. Meus braços abertos para os lados, sua mão com a zanpakutou levantada a frente. Encarando o Hollow que saltava no ar se rindo de nós, escutei.

\- Pronta?

\- Vamos.

O hollow desapareceu no Sonido e tomamos impulso desaparecendo também. Quando surgimos, ele golpeou com braço nesse instante. Nos esquivamos para o lado e jogamos nossas pernas presas no kidou, o pé dele chutando o hollow no estômago. O hollow voou para trás, surpreso e sufocado. Girando nossos corpos com as asas de gelo batendo mergulhamos na queda do monstro. Abaixei o braço com a wakisaki junto do seu e trouxe o outro para frente do lado do seu braço direito. Toushirou se virou um pouco de lado, puxando o braço com a zanpakutou para trás e apoiou no seu quadril. Me mexi com ele e quando o hollow abria boca para um Cero, ele gritou.

\- RYUUSENKA!!!

O choque estremeceu o ar com o gelo explodindo em forma de cruz. As zanpakutous se cravaram no monstro e mexemos o braço para lado despedaçando aquela pedra congelante. O Vento sacudia nossos quimonos e cabelos, açoitando. Arquejei sem ar, minha perna direita latejante de dor pelo chute. Fechei os olhos por um momento, enquanto Toushirou dava meia volta olhando para os lados e abaixo. Ainda que bem que não conseguia ver meu rosto.

\- Quantos havia quando destruiu a torre?

A pergunta me tirou da dor e respirei fundo.

\- Cinco.

\- São os últimos. Tsk. Onde estão os outros três?

Estremeci num espasmo de agonia chamando sua atenção. Seu fôlego prendeu ao ver meu rosto pálido e suado.

\- Karin?

Não respondi. Continuei arquejando de olhos fechados, tentando com todas as forças não desmaiar. Ele suspirou pesado.

\- Droga.

Seu tom foi carregado de preocupação e agoniado. De repente três reiatsu distorcidas nos cercaram e abri os olhos de espanto. Os hollow-quimeras abriam as bocas, o brilho vermelho crescendo. Toushirou não pestanejou, enrolou o braço livre na minha cintura e sumiu. O combo de ceros dispararam segundos depois como um canhão. Toushirou apareceu no chão do pátio, freando com o pé esquerdo quando derrapamos no gelo e nossas pernas presas, dobradas enquanto se firmava.

\- Argh!

Arquejei. Que dor! Senti sua cabeça virar para mim. Ele estava ficando mais preocupado e agoniado. Antes que se desesperasse (porque eu senti que falta pouco) respirou fundo e se controlou. Sua reiatsu se concentrou de novo e se curvou em posição de ataque com seu braço na minha cintura me apertando mais forte.

\- Não desmaie.

Engoli em seco e abri os olhos, assentindo. Respirei fundo e me concentrei. O vento girou com força ao nosso redor, açoitando nas roupas e cabelos. As correntes de ar subiam e desciam enquanto percebia que o quarteirão inteiro onde estávamos era tomado por essa ventania de neve e gelo. As paredes e tetos destelhavam, até as ruas congelavam.

Me endireitei apoiando em sua perna esquerda de novo, as costas no seu peito e me virei de lado. Toushirou se mexeu junto comigo e puxei o braço para trás segurando a wakisaki rente ao meu tronco. A chave era o sincronismo, eu sei disso. Eu e ele tínhamos que nos mover exatamente ao mesmo tempo. Nem um segundo a mais ou menos. Nessa batalha, ferida como eu estava e ainda por cima sem o apoio do resto da Brigada, Toushirou e eu teríamos que sustentar essa barricada. Até pelo ao menos, o resto do pessoal chegar.

Eu não posso desmaiar!

\- OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Dois dos hollows aparecem com o Sonido no pátio onde estávamos e correram para cima de nós. Toushirou tomou impulso e se atirou. Quando um deles tentaram nos pegar, esquivamos e esticamos os braços com as zanpakutous. Sumimos no shunpo aparecendo a sua esquerda. Gritando, nos dobramos para direita e desferimos um golpe com nossas zanpakutous. Arcos de gelo e ar acertaram todo o lado esquerdo da criatura que foi atirada para parede de um prédio, arrebentando. Um deslocamento de ar veio à nossa direita e Toushirou fechou uma asa bloqueando o golpe. Fomos arrastados para trás no ar e freando com reiraku, ele abriu a asa e levantei o braço esquerdo. Golpeie com a wakisaki, a rajada cortante acertando em cheio o hollow pelo meio. Respirei ofegante sentindo minha reiatsu se esgotando e para completar escutei outro estilhaço acima de nós. Outra flor de gelo despedaçou. O Bankai do Toushirou só tinha mais uma flor.

\- OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Me espantei e Toushirou pulou para longe, em tempo de evitar sermos esmagados. Então girando para trás, bateu o pé no ar tomando impulso e nos atirou de novo. Os três hollows se recuperaram dos nossos golpes e senti sua cabeça inclinar. Estreitou os olhos e aumentamos nossa reiatsu ao máximo. Isso assustou os monstros. Jogando nossos braços com as espadas para trás, o escutei dizer.

\- Hyouryuu Senbi...

Puxei o ar e segurei mais firme a wakisaki.

\- Fuujin...

\- OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

O hollow que golpeei apareceu acima de nós, esticando o braço e Toushirou pisou de repente no ar, derrapando. Jogando os braços com as espadas em arco, giramos em nosso torno gritando.

\- ZEKKU!!!

Uma rajada de vento e gelo celeste explodiu das nossas zanpakutos. Onde as lâminas tocavam o ar, com a rotação que fazíamos as correntes subiam e se expandiam furiosas criando um tufão. O estrondo do golpe sacudia o quarteirão. Eu forçava minhas espadas expelirem uma lâmina de vento tão cortante que despedaçava a cascata de gelo que saía do gume de Hyourinmaru, fazendo com que os pedaços voassem para todos os lados. O tufão de gelo e vento se expandiu até acabar nosso giro, se dispersando enquanto Toushirou se apoiava na perna esquerda ofegante como eu.

A última flor de gelo se estilhaçou, junto com seu Bankai. Abaixei os braços e juntei os punhos das katanas. Minha reiatsu estava praticamente esgotada, mal conseguia respirar. Descendo devagar ao flutuar até o chão, olhamos em volta para o estrago que fizemos e me espantei. Tudo num raio de meio km tinha desmoronado e estava coberto por gelo. Caramba!

Ouvi um quase riso e olhei de canto. Toushirou admirava risonho o que fizemos. Revirei os olhos.

\- Não revire os olhos para mim, Kurosaki.

Me entalei e o olhei de novo. Seus olhos se estreitavam debochados. Seus pés tocaram no piso derrapante do pátio e guardou sua espada na bainha. Ele voltou a me chamar de “Kurosaki”.

\- Desculpa, Capitão.

Ele quebrou o bakudou que me prendia no seu torso e se debruçou para me ver. Sua sobrancelha estava levantada de um jeito convencido. Idiota.

\- Me pede “desculpas” com esse sarcasmo?

Suspirei e girei minhas zanpakutos voltando-as ao normal. Quando ergui o braço para guardar na bainha, mal consegui mexer. Isso me assustou e também minha visão começou a escurecer, embasando. Abaixei a cabeça ofegando, mas ele não reparou. Estava ocupado enquanto quebrava o outro kidou de nossas pernas. Pendi para frente e seu braço esquerdo me sustentou pela cintura.

\- Taichou... O senhor já deu uma olhada em volta?

\- Já e posso dizer que nosso último ataque exterminou todos os experimentos de Mayuri.

\- E destruiu quase o quartel inteiro.

Toushirou riu de mim enquanto dobrava minha perna direita com cuidado. De repente, senti a dor diminuir e espiei de canto. Curvado e me sustentando, ele aplicava um kidou na minha perna direita. O brilho fraco aliviava a dor curando. Depois de uns longos minutos se endireitou.

\- Pronto, colei todos os ossos. Quanto ao seu joelho e sua coxa vai ficar doendo mais um pouco. Lamento.

Fechei os olhos ofegante. A tontura que segurei desde que minha perna foi quebrada me engolfava. Todas as minhas forças eram sugadas pela exaustão e o trauma que controlei na batalha causava um adormecimento nos meus nervos. Não sentia mais meus dedos, meu corpo amolecia...

\- Oie.

Não consegui responder.

\- Kuros...

Antes que terminasse, a espada escorregou da minha mão enquanto tudo ficou preto, apagando.

KARIN POF

HITSUGAYA POV

\- Droga.

Resmunguei por debaixo do fôlego. Pisei na borda de um telhado e saltei de novo. Enquanto pairava no ar escutei mais uma explosão. Virei a cabeça e vi o Bankai de Komamura Taichou. O samurai negro gigante levantando a katana. Enquanto ainda olhava vi um relâmpago negro de halos vermelhos e estreitei o olhar, Kurosaki Ichigo também estava aqui pelo visto. Não era uma surpresa, contudo, eu estava mais preocupado com a garota nas minhas costas. Pousei de novo num terraço e sumi no shunpo correndo o mais rápido possível até o 4º esquadrão. Que droga! Karin tinha desmaiado depois que destruímos os hollows de Kurotsuchi. Aquele doente, como ele pôde criar quimeras com Vastor Lordes?! Haviam apenas cinco deles e um, depois que Karin destruiu a torre que emitia a barreira quase esmaga sua perna direita.

Uma agonia começava a tomar conta de mim me sufocando. Escutei em meu ouvido um arquejo cheio de dor e saltei mais rápido. Eu não quis contar a ela, mas quando vi o golpe de relance apareci rápido ao seu lado e a tirei de lá para um canto mais afastado. Ao ver o estado de sua perna parecia que algo tinha se arrancado de mim. Como ela não gritou?! Fiz o que achei melhor no momento, usei minha perna como apoio para sua e as amarrei num kidou. O berro que soltou quando coloquei seu joelho no lugar tinha me rasgado por dentro. Inferno... Mal consegui tratar direito de sua perna e fomos cercados de novo.

Saindo desse devaneio, apareci em frente a um pátio enorme assustando vários shinigamis do 4º esquadrão. Me endireitando devagar respirei fundo controlando minha reiatsu e segui andando calmamente até a porta de entrada, abrindo caminho.

\- Hitsugaya Taichou!

Alguém me chamou. Me virei para direita e um homem louro andava até mim. Ele me encarava assustado pelas sobrancelhas levantadas.

\- Onde o senhor esteve? Todos os Capitães e tenentes estão na batalha!

Nesse instante, me olhou de cima abaixo ficando mais assombrado. Suspirei me irritando. Meu quimono e haori estavam surrados. Tinha uns cortes na testa e no rosto e a garota que eu carregava nas costas se encontrava no mesmo estado que eu, exceto pela perna que sangrava manchando meu sobretudo branco de vermelho. Tentava a todo custo não entrar em pânico. Arranjando calma sabe-se lá de onde.

\- O que aconteceu com o senhor e essa garota?

Me virei o olhando de lado.

\- Não é importante.

Continuei andando enquanto o sujeito me seguia. Estreitei os olhos entrando no prédio atraindo mais olhares espantados. Ignorei e continuei andando, saindo da recepção onde as enfermeiras corriam apressadas com uma prancheta nas mãos e entrava em outro corredor.

\- Hitsugaya Taichou, os seus ferimentos...

\- Qual é a situação da batalha?

O cortei cansado. Não estava a fim de conversa, mas eu precisava saber. Afinal, depois que deixasse Karin aos cuidados de Unohana me juntaria aos outros.

\- Ah... Claro. Hisagi, Madarame, Yumichika e Zaraki Taichou estão cuidando do lado oeste de Seireitei em busca de uns hollows fugitivos. Kuchiki Taichou está exterminando os que estão tentando invadir a Central 46.

\- E quanto ao Comandante e os outros?

\- Estão cuidando dos Menos Grandes e Arancar Adjuchas, senhor. Felizmente o número inimigo parou de crescer.

Bufei, com certeza.

Entrei no pronto-socorro olhando em volta. Os leitos estavam todos ocupados com vários soldados feridos e outros já sendo tratados. Estalei a língua alheio ao olhar surpreso do 3º oficial e voltei ao corredor. Unohana também não estava aqui. Tentei seguir sua reiatsu, era mais fácil.

\- Hitsugaya taichou...

Apertei os dentes. Louro insistente!

\- O que foi, Iemura?

Ele se entalou. Só não entendi se foi porque disse o seu nome ou porque eu disse seu nome com raiva. Com certeza a segunda opção.

\- Ah... Aconteceu alguma coisa quando o senhor foi o quartel do 12º bantai?

Suspirei ao parar fechando os olhos. Calma... Não posso dar um soco nele pelas perguntas idiotas.

\- Sim, aconteceu. Eu e Kurosaki ficamos presos numa espécie de barreira elétrica e somente agora conseguimos sair.

Abri os olhos e me virei de lado. O cansaço começava a vir a tona.

\- Mande uma mensagem para o Comandante e os Capitães. Diga que Kurotsuchi Taichou tinha realmente outro laboratório com mais cobaias. Desta vez de quimeras de Arancar e adjuchas.

Continuei a andar deixando o homem chocado. Já respirava de alívio quando Iemura voltou a me seguir.

\- Capitão, mas isso é gravíssimo! E se eles...

\- Não irão. – silêncio, então disse logo para que me deixasse em paz – Kurosaki e eu derrotamos todos antes de vir para cá.

Dessa vez, o 3º oficial de Unohana emudeceu de espanto.

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

\- Com licença.

Assim que anunciei Unohana se virou para mim piscando surpresa. Dei uma olhada em volta e estava atendendo um paciente. A vergonha teria me feito voltar senão fosse minha urgência.

\- Hitsugaya Taichou! O que houve com o senhor?

Seu olhar pousou na garota em minhas costas, enquanto eu entrava no quarto. Seus olhos se arregalaram um pouco e fiquei mais sufocado com a agonia pelo estado de Karin me perturbando.

\- Sei que é pedir muito, mas pode dar uma olhada em Kurosaki? Ela... A perna dela...

Engoli em seco. Por que eu não conseguia dizer? Acho que a visão que tive antes me embrulhava o estômago.

\- Claro, coloque ela aqui.

\- Arigatou.

Fui andando até o leito ao lado do ocupado. Unohana abriu espaço enquanto que ao chegar nele, me virei de costas e levantei um pouco Karin apertando sem querer sua perna. Ela arquejou e a sentei devagar. Tomando o cuidado de soltá-la aos poucos.

\- Pronto. Pode larga-la.

Hesitei um pouco e o fiz. Me virei para a cama e Unohana a segurava pelos ombros inclinando-a lentamente no colchão. Peguei suas pernas e as levantei devagar a virando e as pondo no leito. Ao estica-las ouvi um estalo. Karin soltou um grito sufocado se agitando e a segurei no lugar. Encarando seu rosto, arregalei os olhos. Meu Deus... Estava cinzento, sem cor alguma e suando. Quando parou de se mexer a soltei e me afastei num passo olhando para minha mão vermelha de sangue e tremendo.

Um movimento me chamou atenção e levantei a cabeça. Unohana rasgava a perna da calça de Karin até o final da coxa. Arquejei com a visão. Os músculos estavam em vermelho e roxo, o sangue pisado por debaixo da pele e deslizando os olhos, encarei seu joelho onde em torno dele e na dobra escurecia ficando verde. O resto da sua perna estava igual a sua coxa, a carne quase esmagada e os ossos... Seus ossos...

Ofeguei mais forte tentando não sufocar. Mal reparei que Unohana levantou os olhos para o gesto, então voltou a encarar a perna de sua paciente.

\- Parece que se envolveu na batalha, Capitão. Ela estava com você?

Levantei a cabeça saindo um pouco daquele caos. A mulher de tranças me olhava impassível, mas eu sei que estava claramente abalado. Eu tremia, arquejava e no meu rosto o pânico de ver a garota no leito naquele estado.

\- Sim – engoli em seco, tentando manter compostura – Estávamos sozinhos e havia muitos inimigos.

Ela voltou a olhar para Karin, tocando de leve em sua testa e sondando.

\- Essa menina está muito esgotada, quase não sinto sua reiatsu. Por falar nisso Hitsugaya taichou, os demais capitães também não sentiram a sua desde que foi investigar o laboratório de Kurotsuchi.

Já iria explicar quando a porta foi aberta. Por um segundo achei que era Kurosaki, mas quando vi um haori e cabelos louros de franja torta, suspirei.

\- Hirako.

Ele se aproximou do leito onde estávamos e se espantou com o estado de Karin. Se virando em minha direção cruzou os braços, sério.

\- Recebi sua mensagem. É verdade que ficou preso no quartel do 12º esquadrão?

\- Sim. Havia uma torre emitindo um pulso de reiraku com eletricidade. Eu e Kurosaki não percebemos até que tentamos sair e a barreira nos repeliu.

Inclinou a cabeça para baixo, pensando.

\- Faz sentido. O pulso bloqueava sua pressão espiritual. Me diga uma coisa, Hitsugaya-kun.

Voltou a me encarar sorrindo de canto. Estreitei os olhos. Louro debochado.

\- Na mensagem dizia que Kurotsuchi realmente escondeu a informação de outro laboratório com mais cobaias. Elas despertaram como as outras?

O que esse sujeito queria? Não dava para adivinhar pelo meu estado surrado e desgrenhado, além de Karin daquele jeito que eu e ela enfrentamos um inferno?!

Quase que disse isso na cara dele.

\- Sim, Capitão. Parece que ele não revelou também que fez quimeras com Vastor Lorde.

Hirako arregalou os olhos surpreso e Unohana parou seu exame em Karin. Eles me olhavam chocados.

\- Tem certeza?

Ele franziu o rosto, descrente. Suspirando olhei para o vazio, lembrando.

\- Tenho, eram cinco. Kurosaki e eu não percebemos enquanto segurávamos as quimeras até eles aparecerem.

Engoli em seco e encarei Unohana, ainda espantada.

\- Foi um deles que – hesitei, me sufocando de novo – quebrou a perna dela, capitã.

Ela olhou para o membro machucado e virei o rosto encarando Hirako sem querer. Ele me observava pensativo, atento pela primeira vez que entrou ao meu comportamento. Quando curvou os lábios, irônico, o encarei com raiva. Diga alguma coisa, idiota e não respondo por mim.

\- Hitsugaya-kun. Pelo que me parece você e a irmã de Ichigo derrotaram a horda inteira antes que saíssem da barreira, não foi?

Pestanejei surpreso. A pergunta prática me desarmou da raiva.

\- Foi. O pulso somente prendia shinigamis.

\- Mas não os hollows.

Então virou o rosto, estalando a língua.

\- Kurotsuchi, seu louco demente.

Vi um brilho pela visão periférica e olhei para Karin. Unohana pousava os dedos no joelho dela e emitia ondas de kidou suaves e profundas. Em minutos, o vermelho arroxeado desaparecia junto com os rasgos na carne e os hematomas negros. Suspirei de alívio quando a pele voltou ao tom saudável de antes. Eu pensei que nunca mais voltaria a andar.

Se endireitando, Unohana me olhou confusa e ao seu lado, Hirako que tinha observado o processo de cura me encarava risonho.

\- A perna dela estava menos esmagada do que pensei – piscou mais confusa – Hitsugaya Taichou, o senhor...

\- Colou os ossos e restaurou os músculos internos, não foi?

Hirako a interrompeu, adorando o rubor que subia pelo meu pescoço. Então olhou para Karin.

\- O joelho dela também foi deslocado, mas o pôs no lugar. Excelente primeiros socorros.

Sorriu para mim e apertei os punhos. Louro debochado! No entanto, suspirei controlando a raiva.

\- Só fiz o que era certo.

\- E muito bem. Agora tudo o que ela precisa é de descanso.

Unohana comentou de um jeito bondoso me relaxando.

\- Certo, então agora eu vou...

\- Hitsugaya-kun, um instante.

Parei no lugar e me virei para Hirako. Já estava me afastando do leito quando me chamou.

\- Não precisa se juntar na linha de frente. Os outros Capitães estão com a situação sob controle.

A irritação me inundou.

\- Mesmo assim eu não posso me afastar mais da batalha, sua sugestão...

\- Não é uma sugestão minha, Capitão. O próprio Comandante deu essa ordem.

Me espantei. Então Unohana se virou para mim.

\- Se não for muito incômodo, será que o senhor não poderia levar Kurosaki com você?

A encarei mais surpreso e ante a isso, ela sorriu sem graça.

\- É que precisamos de leitos. Já que a menina só necessita de descanso ela pode fazer isso no seu esquadrão.

Pisquei confuso. Unohana nunca nega leito para seus pacientes. Que sugestão absurda era essa?

\- Mas capitã, eu...

Seus olhos se estreitaram com um sorriso frio.

\- Por favor, Hitsugaya Taichou.

Minha nossa! Um calafrio de medo varreu minha espinha quando ela me olhou desse jeito!

\- Claro.

Me aproximei da cama e enfiei os braços debaixo de Karin. Um nas suas costas, outro na dobra dos seus joelhos. A puxei para mim com cuidado e devagar a aninhei no peito tirando-a da cama. Sua zanpakutou estava pendurada nas minhas costas junto de Hyourinmaru e então saí do quarto ignorando os olhares de Hirako. Soltei um suspiro, esse sujeito me irritava demais.

HITSUGAYA POF

Enquanto o capitão do 10º bantai saía do 4º esquadrão, Hirako e Unohana ainda estavam olhando a porta, pensativos.

\- Hirako Taichou, o Comandante não deu aquela ordem, não foi?

Hirako sorriu.

\- Não, mas ele dará quando souber que sozinhos Hitsugaya e a irmã de Ichigo formaram uma barricada e destruíram as quimeras restantes no 12º esquadrão.

Estreitou os olhos deixando o divertimento de lado.

\- Percebeu?

Unohana suspirou ao seu lado.

\- Sim. Os outros não iriam, mas uma mente treinada como a minha e a sua notaria.

Então se encararam.

\- As reiraku daqueles dois se ligaram. Viu o halo que os envolvia?

Unohana piscou calma e Hirako olhou para a janela.

\- Vi. – então sorriu – Sabia que tinha alguma coisa diferente naquele tufão de minutos atrás. Um golpe daquele deve ter destruído o quartel inteiro.

\- Ou não.

Os dois voltaram a se encarar e sorriram.

HITSUGAYA POV

Saltei com mais calma para meu quartel. Agora que Karin estava fora de perigo aquele sufoco despareceu. Nunca fiquei tão agoniado assim, tão em pânico. A única vez que senti algo parecido foi quando Matsumoto e Hinamori foram atacadas por aquele monstro. Uma ironia? O hollow se chamava “Quimera Parca”. Suspirei pensativo. Esses monstros criados só causam desgraça.

Olhei para o rosto dela e estava relaxado, voltando a corar e sorri um pouco. Apesar da pele branca Karin tinha um leve rosado, que eu não teria notado se não observasse com tanta atenção. Saltei de novo e apareci diante dos portões. Os guardas se espantaram ao me verem, mas não disseram nada. Perceberam pelo estado das minhas roupas e semblante que não queria conversa.

Enquanto andava pelo quartel, caminhando entre os prédios pelo caminho de cimento, vários homens meus me cumprimentaram e como os guardas não fizeram perguntas. Olhei em volta enquanto entrava na passarela que ligava o refeitório aos alojamentos. Aqui estava bem tranquilo, tirando o fato que os shinigamis corriam de lá para cá, repassando os relatórios da batalha para os oficiais. Onde será que estava Matsumoto? Pisquei pensativo. Deve estar na linha de frente. Entrei nos alojamentos, vazio por causa da confusão na cidade e procurei no corredor por um quarto vago. Dobrei entrando em outra ala e finalmente encontrei. Cruzei o beiral e fui até uma estante de madeira. Descendo devagar as pernas dela, sustentei com o braço esquerdo seu peso e puxei o futon. Teria estado no chão, mas como ninguém dormia aqui... Enfim, sacudi o estendendo e o soltei recuando enquanto caía num baque. Peguei uns lençóis e tentei forrar do jeito que dava.

Ao ficar bom o bastante para mim, me abaixei mais e enfiei o braço de novo atrás dos joelhos dela deitando-a devagar no futon. Ajeitei seu corpo, esticando suas pernas (e ignorando uma desnuda os meus olhos), braços e tronco. Quanto cheguei ao seu pescoço, me demorei nessa parte. Meus dedos roçavam hesitantes, de leve. Observei meu gesto subindo por seu rosto e soltei um suspiro ao afastar com o dorso umas mechas soltas das fitas. Quase ri recolhendo a mão. Ela me pregou um bruto de um susto, me deixando em pânico ferida daquele jeito, mas agora... (Curvei a cabeça, estreitando o olhar observando-a dormir) Estava bem. Ainda a admirando (porque era isso que eu fazia) lembrei do que Matsumoto me perguntou uma vez. Parecia há muito tempo, mas ainda me lembrava.

_“Não acha que Karin-chan ficou linda?”_

Sim.... Karin realmente ficou linda. Já era bonita quando criança, mas ao crescer ficou simplesmente bela.

Suspirei de novo e mirei para sua boca entreaberta de sono sentindo uma ânsia. Antes que me arrependesse, apoiei o braço no futon e me inclinei. Ao ficar a centímetros do seu rosto fechei os olhos e a beijei devagar. Agradecendo internamente que não tinha ninguém aqui para me flagrar, que sua boca estava entreaberta e podia não apenas colar meus lábios, mas também encaixar nos seus.

Que coisa errada...

... E tão boa.

Suspirei de novo, dessa vez com desejo e a beijei mais uma vez quase abrindo mais seus lábios e agarrei o lençol me segurando e fiquei quieto por uns segundos. Parei o beijo ofegando ainda de olhos fechados. O que eu estou fazendo? Mais um pouco e a acabo acordando! Me afastei devagar e larguei o lençol me endireitando para longe dela. Estava apoiado num joelho no futon. Fiquei surpreso, Karin devia ter acordado. A tinha beijado com força e... (fiz um esgar) Deixei uma marca vermelha. Tomara que suma quando despertasse. Bem, é melhor eu ir para meu gabinete. Aposto que está uma bagunça.

Assim que levantei do futon o quarto inteiro girou. Me virei tonto para o lado e agarrei uma prateleira da estante. Arquejei e esperei até que passasse. Estou tão exausto da luta, mas não fazia ideia de que era tanto assim e ainda meu corpo inteiro doía. Não me sinto assim desde a luta com aquela Espada. Acho que é porque lutei hoje com cinco dos seu tipo e mais umas dezenas de adjuchas transformados. Soltei a prateleira e andei pelo quarto, mas ao chegar na saída outra vez o cômodo girou. Droga! Estou quase desmaiando. Me apoiei no batente da porta até a tontura sumir novamente e abri os olhos.

Pensei um pouco e tive uma ideia. Por que não?

Fechei a porta e passei a tranca. Não quero que ninguém me incomode pelas próximas horas. Dando meia volta, segurei as correias das zanpakutos nas minhas costas e as tirei colocando-as na estante. Olhei para o meu haori ensanguentado numa aba e o tirei também, o dobrando e pondo numa prateleira. Me virei para Karin e observei o espaço que sobrou no futon, era o suficiente. Então me abaixei deitando ao seu lado, encarando o teto enquanto me estendia. O macio nas minhas costas me relaxou inteiro. Fechei os olhos e dobrei um braço (que não estava ao seu lado) na barriga e dormi. A última coisa que pensei era quem de nós dois acordaria primeiro, acho que seria ela.

HITSUGAYA POF

KARIN POV

_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

_O urro medonho me avisou tarde demais, bem à minha direita. Me esquivei para o lado girando a You Ou, mas o bolsão de ar não parou totalmente o golpe. Uma pancada pesada acertou meu lado direito e fui jogada para longe. Quando tentei frear no ar, uma dor absurda e gritante disparou da minha perna. Arregalei os olhos de choque. O Hollow a tinha quebrado inteira._

Abri os olhos. Ofegante de susto e pisquei para me situar enquanto eles se acostumavam. Relaxei quando senti o futon macio e lençóis, além de minha perna não doer mais. Fechei os olhos de alívio. Toushirou deve ter me levado para o 4º esquadrão e agora eu descansava num leito.

Espere.

Futon? Abri os olhos de novo e percebi uma coisa que me fugiu quando acordei. Um som. Não, dois sons. Um de uma respiração profunda, tranquila e o outro das batidas de um coração bem debaixo do meu ouvido. Olhei para o tecido negro na minha frente e minha cabeça levantava e abaixava... No ritmo da respiração. Arregalei os olhos, ciente que estava deitada de lado e abraçada com alguém. Ai caramba.

Inclinei o pescoço, levantando só um pouco a cabeça e vi mechas brancas. Abaixei rápido, com as bochechas esquentando e o pulso disparado.

Toushirou...

Eu estava dormindo com Toushirou!

Engoli em seco, quieta e mexi meu braço sem querer, minha mão tocando outra mão. Olhei para baixo e vi que não só usei seu peito como travesseiro como me agarrei nele. Ai, que vergonha!

Tentei ficar calma, me situar e quando meu pulso voltou a correr menos acelerado reparei onde estávamos. Era um quarto do alojamento. Acho que depois que trataram da minha perna Toushirou me levou para o esquadrão. Ele respirou de novo, o som me distraindo junto com o ondular do seu peito. Fiquei concentrada nisso, na respiração profunda dele e as batidas calmas de seu coração. Curvei os lábios um pouco. Ele tem um sono pesado e não ronca. Segurei um risinho e depois uns minutos suspirei.

Por que ele estava aqui? Deveria ter ido para seu próprio quarto, não é? Mas o que estou pensando?! E daí se ele ficou? Quando vou ter de novo uma oportunidade dessas de dormir agarradinha nele? Nunca.

Fechei os olhos de novo e suspirei. Toushirou tem um cheiro tão gostoso... Era gelado e lembrava hortelã ou será que era menta? Ah! Tanto faz. Era de alguma coisa que aumentava essa impressão de frio e frescor. De repente, o braço debaixo de mim se mexeu (só agora percebi que estava aí) e escutei um gemido. Arregalei os olhos e me afastei de uma vez. Isso foi um erro. A cabeça dele virada para o outro lado rolou para mim e suas pestanas tremeram piscando.

Fiquei pregada no lugar quando os olhos verdes se abriram e se focaram em mim, sonolentos. Esqueci do nervosismo, abobalhada pelo jeito dele acordar. Era tão... Tão... Eu não sei, só sei que me amoleceu inteira e quis sempre levantar de manhã vendo ele assim.

Toushirou piscou de novo e seu braço debaixo de mim se mexeu outra vez. Me sentei afobada enquanto ele se apoiou no futon se sentando também ao esfregar os olhos com a outra mão

\- Kurosaki... – abriu a boca bocejando – pelo visto acordou. Como se sente?

Se virou me encarando sonolento. Já disse que Toushirou estava tão kawaii nesse estado? Ah, não. Eu não consegui dizer antes.

\- O que?

\- Sua perna. Ainda doí?

\- Ah.

Olhei para ela e um calor subiu pelo meu rosto. Uma perna da minha calça, a direita, estava aberta num rasgo que ia até minha coxa. Ela estava nua exceto pela meia. Encarei Toushirou e ele olhava direto para ela parecendo... Engoli em seco, interessado? Rápido juntei os panos e a dobrei debaixo da outra a cobrindo. Seu olhar ficou decepcionado, mas ao me encarar estava risonho. Meu rosto acalarou vermelho de vergonha.

\- Parece bem melhor para mim.

Comecei a me irritar e apertei os olhos.

\- Por que minha calça ficou desse jeito?

Se virando para mim ao levantar uma perna e apoiando um cotovelo no joelho, Toushirou achou mais graça.

\- Rasgada?

\- É.

Senti mais calor, como eu posso ficar vermelha desse jeito? Me encarando de lado, ele explicou.

\- Foi Unohana quem fez isso. Ela precisava ver o estado da sua perna. – então seu rosto se assombreou um pouco, olhando para baixo – Estava pior do que pensei.

Um frio gelou minha barriga.

\- Pior? Como parecia?

\- Nem queira saber.

Engoli em seco, encarando meu colo. Então o hollow quase esmagou mesmo minha perna.

\- Kurosaki.

\- Hum?

Levantei a cabeça e pisquei confusa. Toushirou agora me olhava curioso.

\- “ _Fuujin_ _Zekku_ ”. Que golpe é esse?

Pestanejei.

\- Você lembra? Achei que nem tinha prestado atenção.

\- Numa batalha sempre fico atento. É uma habilidade nova das suas zanpakutos?

Ri sem graça, olhando para o lado.

\- Ah, não. Os nomes meio que me vieram na hora.

\- _Lâminas de Vento, Corte no ar._ Faz sentido. Acho que You Ou lhe disse inconsciente.

O olhei de novo e estava pensando ao mirar o vazio.

\- Nenhuma habilidade de zanpakutou é nomeada à toa. – Então sorriu de canto, se virando para mim – Por isso nosso combo final saiu daquele jeito.

Fiquei muda, olhando seu sorriso e estranhando, Toushirou ficou sério.

\- Saber o nome do ataque o potencializa várias vezes mais. Principalmente quando o chama.

\- Ah.

Olhei para meu colo. Não sentia mais vergonha, era outra coisa. Aquilo que fizemos, lutar presos um no outro foi incrível e surreal agora que pensei. Se mover em sincronia com alguém é o mesmo que dançar com um parceiro. Exige meses de treino, anos. Pensei mais além lembrando desde o início da batalha. Ao liberar seu Bankai para me proteger Toushirou deixou de me considerar um apoio. Sorri um pouco. Quantas vezes ele me jogou no ar e nos encontramos após exterminar quimera por quimera? Realmente, aquilo foi uma loucura.

\- Kurosaki.

Saí do devaneio e engoli em seco. Toushirou estava inclinado para mim, perto o suficiente para sentir sua respiração no meu rosto. Meu fôlego faltou.

\- O que?

Me observando de um jeito preguiçoso, seus olhos subiam e desciam por meu rosto, meus cabelos... Isso me deixava mole.

\- No que estava pensando? Ficou quieta por um tempo.

Sorri um pouco, encolhendo os ombros e ele se atentou para meu gesto, gostando.

\- Estava lembrando de quando lutamos juntos.

\- Ah.

Encarei seus olhos, me sentindo leve e boba com seu olhar.

\- Como sabia que daria certo?

\- Daria certo o quê?

Sorri de novo, sentindo um calor diferente de vergonha subir por meu peito, pescoço até tomar meu rosto.

\- Nos prender no kidou e continuar lutando. Foi uma sorte que...

\- Não foi sorte.

Seu braço que se apoiava na perna se levantou e Toushirou aproximou sua mão até meu rosto. Afastando devagar umas mechas soltas, roçava de leve o dorso na minha bochecha. Eu fiquei parada simplesmente quieta sentindo seu toque enquanto, invés de olhar para mim, Toushirou olhava para o próprio gesto descendo os dedos no meu cabelo até que senti um leve puxão. Pisquei confusa e olhei para sua mão quando afastou e vi enrolada no seu punho minha fita.

Arregalei os olhos, as mechas soltas se espalhando no meu ombro com Toushirou me fitar risonho, divertido no meu choque.

\- Eu sei como luta, sou seu Mestre e você me conhece também, Karin.

Me entalei de raiva. A arrogância carregada na voz nele (mesmo que dissesse meu nome)

\- Por que fez isso?

Estiquei o braço e Toushirou levou o seu para trás longe do meu alcance.

\- Seus cabelos ficam melhor soltos.

\- Não, não fica. Me devolve!

Tentei pegar minha fita do outro lado e Toushirou se virou, barrando a brecha que vi. Gemi de raiva e ele riu de mim. RIU. Idiota! Fiquei de joelhos, o espantando um pouco e quando me inclinei para cima dele, quase alcançando sua mão, Toushirou sumiu. Caí de cara no futon e ouvi outro risinho. Dei um soco de raiva e me levantei. Ele estava no fundo do quarto, de olhos baixos e sorrindo de canto.

\- Para, isso não tem graça nenhuma!

\- Tem sim.

Então sua cabeça tombou e seu punho começou a girar. Olhei para ele. Toushirou balançava as pontas das fitas me provocando. Inflei de raiva e o encarei apertando os olhos. Ele riu de mim divertido.

\- Desista, Karin. Não vai roubar de mim – ficou sério por um momento, alheio ao meu choque quando disse meu primeiro nome de novo – E vou ficar com essa outra também.

Pisquei confusa.

\- O que?!

Me ignorando ele sumiu e senti um deslocamento de ar atrás de mim. Arregalei os olhos e me afastei de um pulo, mas a outra parte do meu cabelo se soltou no meu ombro. Me encarando de lado, Toushirou me observava divertido e satisfeito.

\- Pronto. Bem melhor sem dúvida.

Eu estremecia de raiva e nervosismo.

\- Por que 'tá fazendo isso? É a segunda vez...

Me calei e estreitando o olhar Toushirou se aproximou.

\- É a segunda vez o quê?

\- Nada.

Quase disse que ele me beijou. Ficando diante de mim, me encarou fundo nos olhos. Minha raiva sumiu e o nervosismo aumentou junto com a sensação de amolecimento. Por que Toushirou me encarava desse jeito penetrante, quente...?

\- Responda, Karin.

\- Por que 'tá dizendo meu nome?

Perguntei sem pensar e sorrindo um pouco vi seus olhos se escurecerem.

\- Porque é o seu nome. Não gosta?

Um arrepio me perpassou. A voz dele ficou mais baixa, envolvente igual naquele dia.

\- É estranho, Capitão.

Dando um passo recuei outro ainda hipnotizada por seu olhar. Parecia cheio de alguma coisa. O que era?

\- Não é estranho e não me chame de Capitão. Quando estivermos sozinhos pode dizer “ _Toushirou_ ”. – então me olhou risonho – Não é assim que me chama pelas minhas costas?

Arregalei os olhos.

\- Como você sabe?

\- Não importa. Então Karin, o que quis com _é a segunda vez...?_

Engoli em seco.

\- É a segunda vez que rouba minhas fitas.

\- Mais nada?

Ele arfou dando mais um passo e recuei outro encontrando às minhas costas a parede. Toushirou não me prendeu apoiando as mãos nos meus lados como achei. Ele continuou me fitando e entendi do que estava cheio o seu olhar. O verde brilhava de desejo. Ele esperou mais um pouco e como continuei muda, seu olhar abaixou até minha boca. Ofeguei também e vendo, quase riu.

\- Não vai mesmo me dizer que te beijei embriagado, não é?

Me estremeci inteira.

\- M... m... mas como? Você...

Voltando a me olhar nos olhos vi algo diferente neles. Era carinho. Fiquei mais mole.

\- Eu lembro. Aliás é uma das poucas coisas que lembro daquela noite.

\- Por que não me disse?

Estávamos praticamente sussurrando e tombando a cabeça, Toushirou suspirou.

\- Por que você merece coisa melhor...

Se aproximando mais ele apoiou uma mão na parede. Sua respiração estava ofegante no meu rosto como a minha no seu.

\- ... Do que ter seu primeiro beijo roubado por um bêbado.

Estremeci de novo e gemendo, se debruçou em mim. Fechei os olhos e abri os lábios levantando o rosto. Ao fechá-los, minha boca se encaixou na dele. Eu senti um choque me percorrer e continuei a beijá-lo. Era uma sensação gostosa. Os lábios mornos se mexendo calmos e sem pressa nos meus. Toushirou chegou mais perto, quase colando em mim e se debruçou mais, devagar, sem interromper nosso beijo tímido e um pouco inocente dado o que o outro foi. Levantei as mãos, tremendo e as coloquei no seu pescoço. Queria sentir o seu cabelo e escorregando hesitante os dedos os afundei em sua nuca e segurei as mechas, gemendo.

Isso teve um efeito.

De repente, Toushirou ofegou e seu braço livre se enroscou na minha cintura puxando ao me apertar contra seu peito. Sua língua deslizou para dentro da minha boca, abrindo mais e aprofundou o beijo. Estremeci com o toque úmido e o puxei pela nuca para mim o beijando de volta com abandono. Meus dedos no seu cabelo se apertaram e ofeguei forte, sem ar junto com ele. Mas não parávamos, não queríamos. Era tão bom, tão gostoso. Ele provava minha boca como fez da primeira vez, só que com mais ânsia e sede igual ao mim. Gemi de novo e dessa vez, Toushirou perdeu a cabeça.

Gemendo de um jeito, do fundo da garganta, seu braço me apertou e me suspendeu. Minhas costas bateram na parede e senti sua mão com as fitas deslizar na minha coxa nua pela calça rasgada, a agarrando e puxando para ele. O beijei mais sôfrega e abri as pernas o deixando se afundar entre elas. O calor que me tomava parecia que se alastrou por meu corpo todo e tonta com estava, para mim foi muito normal enroscar as pernas na sua cintura o apertando contra mim. Toushirou parou o beijo, soltando um risinho e sua boca escorregou lentamente pela minha bochecha, queixo até enfiar o rosto no meu pescoço onde fez uma coisa que me arrepiou inteira. Senti algo macio, quente e molhado passear devagar pela extensão do meu pescoço. Ofeguei surpresa e ouvi outro risinho seguido de um roçar de dentes, mordicando. Estremeci de novo e o calor aumentou. Escorregando a mão que se apoiava na parede pela minha cintura, ela chegou até o meu quadril e o apertou, junto com sua mão com as fitas enroladas, afundando no rasgo da calça até espalmar minha nadega, a apertando.

Arquejei surpresa e sua boca passou a minha beijar no pescoço, quase chupando. Estremeci de novo, agora eu não parava de tremer. Com esses toques ousados (eu não imaginaria que ele fosse assim) comecei a sentir uma coisa diferente. Um calor anormal entre minhas pernas, latejante e se concentrava num lugar que me inundou de vergonha, mas me deixou mais entregue desse jeito. Apertei os olhos, sentindo outra onda de estremecimento com a mão que me espalmava e tocava dentro da calça. Ela brincava com a renda da minha calcinha, com os dedos agarrando e soltando o tecido ao mesmo tempo que massageavam me arrepiando de prazer.

Caramba! Eu 'tava ficando excitada, muito excitada. Sentia meu sexo latejar mais, esquentar mais e umidecer. Gemi mais profundo e Toushirou me soltou um pouquinho. Escorreguei na parede e ele me segurou de novo. Ofeguei alto quando senti o que ele queria. Literalmente eu senti, apertado dentro da calça dele e prensando entre minhas pernas.

Toushirou escorregou a boca pelo meu pescoço, o deixando babado e encontrou outra coisa para brincar de morder e lamber além de beijar. Minha orelha. Quando beijou o lóbulo seu quadril se moveu e soltei um gemido lânguido estremecendo ainda mais. Gostando disso, ele fez de novo e novo, sem parar e devagar, roçando através das nossas calças nossos sexos completamente excitados.

Entreabri os olhos. Eu não acredito nisso. Eu realmente não acredito que isso 'tá acontecendo. Como pode um dia tão desastroso terminar desse jeito? De uma luta entre a vida e a morte para uns amassos quentes e ousados. Gemi de novo com mais um roçar pensando em como meu Capitão estava tão fogoso agora. Pouco me importava que era a primeira vez que um cara fazia isso comigo. Desde que seja ele tudo bem. Senti uma lambida na minha orelha e ofeguei pensando.

Será que vai doer? Rolei os olhos. Idiota, claro que vai doer, mas com essa sensação gostosa que me deixava tão molinha e mais úmida, a ideia que doeria quando Toushirou e eu transarmos (porque é isso que iria acontecer daqui pouco) parecia improvável. De repente, fiquei preocupada e olhei de relance para a porta.

\- Toushirou... E se alguém...

Ele entendeu e enfiou os dedos na minha calcinha, tocando direto na minha nadega. Gemi com o toque, mas ainda encarava a porta preocupada.

\- Eu tranquei. Relaxe.

Não era isso que eu ia dizer, mas não importava. Ele parou de se roçar em mim e se afastou um pouco ainda me segurando na parede. Suas mãos subiram para minha cintura e não entendi o que queria, até sentir minhas blusas serem puxadas para fora da calça. Me espantei um pouco, me sentindo com vergonha ao vê-lo (mesmo apoiando a testa na minha) olhar com cobiça para minha pele, meu sutiã. Aqui em Soul Society, como se vive praticamente na era do Edo não existem peças íntimas como calcinhas e sutiãs. O que eu usava era uma das peças feitas por encomenda que pedi para moça de uma loja de quimonos fazer para mim. Era mais como um top de renda, algodão e pedaços de cetim fechado com cordões nas costas. Pelo verde escurecido de desejo parecia que eu usava lingerie.

Levantando o olhar, Toushirou ofegou.

\- Como se tira isso?

Sorri para ele correndo os dedos por seus cabelos.

\- Vai ter que descobrir.

Ele estreitou os olhos com minha provocação e me beijou. Sôfrego e ávido como se quisesse me punir por isso. Ri na sua boca e suas mãos me apertaram de novo. Quando íamos nos roçar outra vez, uma batida na porta me gelou inteira, mas não Toushirou, ele não ouviu. Estava ocupado beijando meu pescoço de novo. As batidas voltaram mais rápidas e fortes junto com uma voz.

\- Taichou! O senhor já acordou?

Toushirou congelou paralisado como eu.

Quem estava do outro lado da porta era sua tenente!


	14. Sabotagem

_Em algum lugar distante do Soul Society_

A caverna era escura, enorme. De todo modo grande o suficiente para se montar uma sala de audiência. Com as estalagmites e estalagtides despontando do teto e do chão a caverna estava movimentada. Indivíduos se amontoavam numa grande área onde dois guardas se mantinham em prontidão postados diante do tablado. Em cima dele, colunas de estalagmites erguiam nos quatros cantos da pedra e o trono, também de pedra, estava ocupado por um homem que roupas nenhum pouco pomposas. Uma capa longa esverdeada, calça preta em rasgos e tiras de pano enroladas no torso o cobrindo. O que fazia realmente notar a razão de estar sentado nesse local era o seu poder. Tanto físico quanto de influência.

Um vulto saltou de repente de uma abertura que ficava acima na parede entre tantas que havia. Muitos dos que estavam por lá se viraram, gente de todos os tipos com roupas de várias épocas puídas e surradas. O visitante foi entrando na “sala” abrindo caminho. Os auditores o encararam de cima abaixo, resmungando e fazendo carrancas, mas ele não se importou. Alias, um Arancar Vastor Lorde não se importaria. Com o corpo negro alongado e peludo, os cabelos lisos e ralos descendo nas costas, chegou perto do tablado de pedra onde ao ficar diante do primeiro degrau se curvou. O homem que estava sentado no trono não moveu um músculo. Continuou observando com ar de tédio enquanto o Arancar quebrou a máscara falsa, deixando apenas uma parte que cobria seu olho direito.

\- E então?

Perguntou depois do silêncio. Sorrindo, o Arancar estendeu a mão e ao abrir a palma, uma chama amarela brotou nos veios esverdeados junto uma imagem aparecendo. Os olhos do homem no trono cintilaram de interesse e sua mão, onde apoiava o queixo se abaixou ao se inclinar para frente querendo ver melhor.

\- É mais do que esperado. Mesmo que não tenha a mesma reiatsu, conseguiu destruir vários Menos, meu senhor.

\- É mesmo surpreendente.

O homem falou sem interesse no que disse, os olhos grudados nas cenas que via. O Arancar entendeu aquele tipo de olhar. Ele mesmo se sentiu assim, principalmente quando ficou diante da garota. Num gesto ousado, subiu no tablado atraindo a atenção dos auditores que resmungaram indignados. Ele ofereceu a chama para o seu senhor que estendeu a mão a recolhendo. O Arancar recuou curvado e já ia dar meia volta quando ouviu.

\- Mais uma coisa, Crevar.

O homem levantou os olhos da chama, os estreitando.

\- Como era o cheiro dela?

Crevar suspirou ao lembrar.

\- Delicioso.

O homem voltou a olhar a chama sorrindo. Numa cena que passava nos veios a shinigami encarava apavorada Crevar. Ele tinha quebrado sua perna quase esmagando e ela estremecia de pavor, se arrastando com a katana cravada ao seu lado no concreto. Curvou a cabeça, pensativo.

\- Kurosaki Karin.

_Soul Society_

HITSUGAYA POV

\- Taichou! O senhor já acordou?

Prendi a respiração paralisado de choque. Levei uns segundos para voltar a mim e me afastei um pouco de Karin. Ela ofegava me encarando de volta, assustada. Matsumoto bateu na porta outra vez e com o susto ela pulou no meu colo.

\- Taichou?

Olhei para a porta, encarando-a e finalmente o susto sumiu cedendo para outra coisa. Senti as pernas envolta da minha cintura se soltarem e o quadril onde minhas mãos seguravam estremecer. Espiei de lado vendo Karin colocar os pés no chão e seu rosto estava rubro de vergonha enquanto encarava nervosa a porta. Suspirei e entendi o que estava sentindo. Raiva. Todo aquele fogo (estranho eu dizer isso), o desejo e bem-estar evaporados junto com a excitação. E pelo pânico que eu via no rosto de Karin também perdeu isso.

Meu momento com ela foi estragado e tudo por causa de Matsumoto.

Eu vou esganar essa ruiva!

\- Capitão, tudo bem?

Karin me encarou apavorada e notei outra coisa também. Suas mãos em minha nuca não estavam mais lá. Ela as tinha tirado no instante que Matsumoto me chamou.

Definitivamente VOU MATAR essa ruiva!!!

\- Toush...

Estiquei um dedo, o colocando na frente dos lábios.

\- Shsss.

Karin fechou a boca e engoliu em seco. Ela olhou para baixo, para suas blusas soltas e abertas e seu rubor aumentou. Rápido puxou as abas fechando e suspirei ao por a mão em sua cintura junto da outra, olhando para a porta.

\- Estou. O que foi, Matsumoto?

\- Ah, o Comandante quer falar com o senhor.

Suspirei de novo. Era importante.

\- Já estou indo.

\- Claro Capitão.

Senti sua reiatsu se afastando da porta indo embora. Ainda bem, não queria me explicar quando saísse e Matsumoto encontrasse Karin aqui. Relanciei os olhos para ela e fiquei um pouco decepcionado. Ela fitava o chão segurando firme as abas de suas blusas. Pelo rubor em seu rosto, o dobro agora que reparei bem, Karin sentia muita vergonha. Tirei as mãos da sua cintura e me afastei indo até a estante pegando meu haori. O coloquei de costas para ela de propósito e em seguida ouvi um farfalhar de roupas. Sorri um pouco ao pegar Hyourinmaru e passei a correia pelo meu pescoço pendurando-a nas costas. Esperei mais um pouco e me virei. Suas blusas estavam dentro da calça e Karin olhava para todos os lados exceto para mim. Vendo-a desse jeito a decepção aumentou, mas tentei entender. Era a primeira vez que tinha esse tipo de intimidade com alguém.

Me aproximei dela.

\- Tenho que ir.

\- Unhum

Assentiu ainda desviando o olhar e a insegurança surgiu. Ela... Não estava arrependida, estava? Levantei uma mão, para segurar seu queixo e virá-lo para mim quando olhei meu punho. As fitas brancas. Tinha me esquecido delas... Olhei para ela outra vez dando atenção em seus cabelos soltos.

Longos, sedosos. As mechas negras brilhavam de um jeito que quis afundar os dedos nelas, saber mesmo se eram macias como pareciam. No entanto, ao mirar para seu rosto desisti da ideia. Ela estava envergonhada demais. Baixei a mão e suspirei de novo.

\- Karin?

Ela engoliu em seco retorcendo as mãos.

\- Hum?

Uma impaciência se mostrou junto com a insegurança aumentando. Se toda vez que a tocasse como fiz agisse assim... Suspirei de novo. Calma.

\- Por que não me olha?

Calada engoliu em seco outra vez. A impaciência aumentou e apertei o punho com as fitas ouvindo a seda estalar no silêncio do quarto. Ela olhou para baixo, para minha mão e voltou a encarar a parede. Esperei teimoso. Ela tem que falar alguma coisa, qualquer coisa! Eu não vou sair daqui até que pelo ao menos olhe na minha cara!

Minutos se arrastaram e ainda o silêncio surdo. Estava perdendo a paciência. Já ia segurar seu rosto e virá-lo quando ela suspirou.

\- Ah... O senhor não tinha uma reunião, Taichou?

Arregalei os olhos.

Nani?!

Olhei bem seu rosto e vi o esforço que fazia tentando parecer natural e fracassando. Estreitei os olhos. Entendi o que queria nessa pergunta e de jeito nenhum vou deixar. Não mesmo.

Dei um passo e quando ia recuar outro, segurei seu pulso a puxando para mim. Ela tropeçou ofegando ao quase bater no meu peito. Respirei fundo encarando o topo de sua cabeça e sua franja balançou com meu fôlego. Pela minha mão senti que estremeceu e segurei um sorriso. Tombei a cabeça, sussurrando.

\- Acho que falei para você me chamar de _Toushirou_ e não de Taichou.

Estremeceu de novo e minha raiva começou a ceder. Essas reações dela estavam inflando meu ego.

\- M..ma... mas Taichou, isso...

\- Quieta.

No entanto, a insistência em me chamar de “Capitão” estava me dando nos nervos.

Karin calou a boca engolindo em seco. Havia horas que eu gostava da timidez dela, mas agora isso estava me irritando demais, apesar de que no fundo significava uma verdade. Ela gostava de mim, _muito._ E lembrei de várias coisas. Seus rubores, seus olhares (quando achava que eu não notava) e principalmente a briga com Hinamori. Por que mais ela sairia no tapa com a garota se não fosse por ter sentimentos por mim? Com isso em mente me debrucei nela, ignorando quando ofegou de susto e rocei o rosto no seu até minha boca chegar perto da sua orelha. Vi que se arrepiou e minha raiva cedeu mais.

\- Não finja que nada aconteceu porque eu não vou fingir.

\- Taich...

\- Falei para ficar quieta, Karin.

Ela estremeceu de novo e fechei os olhos sentindo seu cheiro. Como é gostoso. Inclinando mais o rosto, roçando sua pele ouvi quando segurou um gemido e quase sorri.

\- Pode ser teimosa, mas eu também sou.

\- N..n..não sei do que 'tá falando.

Encostei a boca na sua orelha e ela segurou o fôlego com a sensação.

\- Sabe sim.

Karin gemeu com meu sussurro e quase a acompanhei. Abrindo os olhos tomei uma decisão. Era uma loucura, mas pouco me importava agora.

\- Você é minha e eu sou seu. Nem que tenha que falar com seu irmão, vou te fazer entender que somos um casal agora.

Ela ofegou de susto e me endireitei. Finalmente consegui que me encarasse. Ela tinha os olhos arregalados, mal acreditando no que acabei de dizer.

\- Toushirou... – quase ri quando disse meu nome – Você... Você não pode 'tá falando sério. Falar com o Ichi-nii... Ele vai querer te matar!

Soltei seu pulso tentando reprimir o sorriso e fracassando. Ela disse meu nome, na minha frente. E daí que Kurosaki sentiria ganas de pular em meu pescoço? Depois de hoje, de lutarmos e as caricias que trocamos simplesmente não vou deixar que escape de mim. Ela é minha e eu sou dela. Ponto final. Dane-se se Kurosaki não gostar quando souber disso.

Karin percebeu que não estava brincando e ofegou. A encarei convencido enquanto ia para a porta. Ela girou no lugar ainda incrédula

\- Não vou mudar de ideia. E não me olhe com essa cara, Karin.

Ela se emburrou e sorri mais. A raiva dela me divertia, principalmente quando a deixava sem graça.

\- Para de dizer meu nome assim! – abaixou a cabeça, ainda me encarando e ficando mais vermelha – É estranho.

Levantei a sobrancelha ao destrancar a porta.

\- Por que? Eu gosto.

Ela suspirou irritada e embaraçada. Me divertir com isso.

\- Quero minhas fitas de volta.

A encarei com a mão quase puxando a porta. Mudando de assunto? Então estreitei o olhar, assumindo um ar que raramente fazia, debochado.

\- Esqueça elas.

Sua boca se abriu surpresa por isso e puxei a porta abrindo. Antes de cruzar o beiral olhei sobre ombro. Karin me fuzilava de raiva. Nem sei porque ou bem sei. Não importa.

\- Vou ficar com essas fitas.

\- Por que?

Ao piscar confusa, ficou claro que não entendia essa minha atitude. Fingi pensar ao responde-la.

\- As odeio. – a encarei sério cruzando o beiral – Não gosto dos cabelos da minha namorada presos.

Karin ofegou de choque e fechei a porta. Enquanto andava no corredor guardei as fitas no bolso da calça segurando um sorriso. Estou começando a gostar disso, roubar as fitas dela. Acho que um bom namorado devia providenciar uma calça nova, afinal a sua estava rasgada.

HITSUGAYA POF

KARIN POV

Namorada... Ele, ele acabou de me chamar...

Ofeguei desabando no futon. Ao olhar para minhas mãos no colo vi que estremecia. Não fosse por menos, foi uma reviravolta chocante. Toushirou acabou de sair daqui declarando aquilo. Afinal ele me chamou de _namora_ _da!!!_ Arregalei mais os olhos, repetindo a palavra varias vezes e quando lembrei do seu olhar convencido antes de fechar a porta soltei um suspiro. Eu realmente não imaginei isso. Me ajeitei no futon, sentando com as pernas dobradas de lado. Devagar toquei os lábios com as pontas dos dedos, lembrando...

Puxa vida, o que aconteceu? Não! O que QUASE aconteceu?

Sorrindo encolhi os ombros me sentindo bobamente feliz. Nunca fui romântica. Yuzu sempre foi a irmã mais feminina de nós duas e mesmo assim, me sentia como aquelas garotas da minha turma. Elas viviam dizendo como eram seus encontros, como seus namorados as tratavam e... Meu rosto ficou quente, como eram bons de cama. Tapei o rosto com as duas mãos, morrendo de vergonha. Toushirou e eu... Meu rosto pegou fogo com o coração disparado. A gente _quase_...

Soltei um gritinho, abafado.

Passado meu momento de histeria, suspirei abaixando as mãos ao fitar o vazio. Quando Rangiku bateu na porta chamando Toushirou eu entrei em pânico. Simplesmente em pânico. De repente, me lembrei que estava num quarto do alojamento, agarrada e dando uns amassos com meu Capitão. Coisa que nunca pensei que faria na vida ou na morte. Ah, tanto faz. O que importa foi que percebi que tinha perdido totalmente a cabeça.

Mas não estou reclamando, de jeito nenhum. Antes de todo aquele fogo explodir Toushirou deixou claro uma coisa que me deixou feliz, muito feliz. Ele gosta de mim!

Estreitei os olhos. Não, não é isso.

Curvando a cabeça, sentindo meus cabelos escorregando para trás pensei melhor até encontrar a verdadeira resposta. Ele estava... Apaixonado. Como eu por ele. Vi nos seus olhos tudo o que sentia. Insegurança, carinho, desejo e ... Amor. Um completo espelho de mim. Antes de me beijar eles brilhavam e com certeza os meus estavam assim. Mesmo que não percebesse agora, não importa. Foi o momento mais romântico que tive!

Mas uma coisa me preocupava. Ele era um Capitão e por isso tinha muitas obrigações. Lembrei uma vez do que um colega da Academia me disse. Toushirou ganhou esse posto não tem nem vinte anos... Eu sei que ele é mais velho. Tipo, uns quarenta ou cinquenta anos (caramba!). Mas Kuukaku me explicou que a idade aqui em Soul Society é diferente. Isso quer dizer que Toushirou é adolescente. Pus um dedo na bochecha, pensando. Quantos anos será que tem? Em termos humanos?

Não deve ser dezesseis, não parece que tem. Acho que deve ser dezessete. A aparência dele condiz exatamente assim e sorri um pouco. Ele ficou irresistível nesses cinco anos. 1,60m poucos (com certeza por que nem tenho 1,50m de altura direito), atlético e aquele ar que sempre teve. Distante, adulto e atraente. Deve ser por isso que aquela coisinha de fitas se apaixonou por ele.

Pensar nela me fez apertar os dentes num surto de raiva. Hinamori... Ela com certeza não vai gostar do meu namoro com Toushirou.

Espera.

Namoro? Mas eu nem disse que sim. E o que é que estou pensando?! É claro que quero namorar com ele. Só que...

\- Kurosaki?

Dei um pulo. Quem estava me chamando? Como não respondi bateram na porta, insistindo.

\- Kurosaki? Está acordada?

Continuei muda. Alguns minutos se passaram, então escutei um suspiro e um farfalhar. Como se a pessoa tivesse deixado algo no chão. Senti a reiatsu se afastando da porta e quando desapareceu me levantei do futon. Foi mal educado, eu sei. Mas de jeito nenhum apareceria para alguém com a calça rasgada desse jeito e até porque... Mordi o lábio. Tenho certeza que meu pescoço, o lado direito, tinha marcas vermelhas. De dentes e... Bom, Toushirou tinha praticamente sugado minha pele.

Com o rosto queimando das lembranças, deslizei a porta devagar olhando os lados. Deserto. Suspirei de alivio e então olhei para baixo. Pisquei confusa. Era um embrulho. Peguei do chão e entrei no quarto puxando a porta atrás de mim. Rasguei o papel pardo e um pano negro se estendeu em minhas mãos. Surpresa, estiquei os braços em minha frente e vi que era uma calça. Um hakama do meu tamanho. Abaixei os braços, procurando um bilhete no chão (quem sabe não vi?), mas não encontrei nada. Só o papel pardo rasgado. Voltei o olhar para a calça.

Me sentia um pouco boba e triste agora.

Ele deve ter mandado trazerem para mim. Um gesto muito cavalheiro, mas pratico também. Toushirou é um cara que toda garota se mataria pra ter como namorado.

Mas será que ele sabe o que é isso? Namorar alguém?

Eu sei que não estou em posição de exigir nada. Afinal meu histórico nesse assunto é zero. No entanto, Toushirou sequer _disse_ que gosta de mim e isso me fazia duvidar. Quanto se daria certo namorar uma pessoa que mal fala sobre seus sentimentos.

KARIN POF

HITSUGAYA POV

\- Entre Hitsugaya Taichou.

As portas duplas e pesadas de madeira se abriram diante de mim com um rangido ecoando, enquanto lentamente me davam passagem para o salão de reuniões do 1º esquadrão. Nunca pensei que entraria assim novamente aqui. Com todos os capitães do Gotei, a esquerda os com Kanji em par e a direita em ímpar, a ultima vez que estive numa situação parecida foi quando me nomearam Capitão do 10º Bantai.

Fui entrando impassível até ficar no meio entre as fileiras paralelas dos shinigamis mais fortes da Brigada. Me curvei em respeito e voltei a encarar o Comandante que me olhava de modo estreitado, analítico. Percebi que os outros mal me encaravam. Exceto o louro debochado que mantinha o sorrisinho. Pela visão periférica vi que reparou que eu estava no mesmo estado quando nos encontramos no 4º esquadrão. Surrado, desgrenhado e sem meu cachecol. Perdi no meio da luta com as quimeras. Se curvando um pouco para frente, o Comandante continuou.

\- Segundo a mensagem que nos enviou, Kurotsuchi Taichou realmente manteve em segredo um segundo laboratório.

O relatório, claro. Eu tinha me esquecido completamente.

\- Sim, senhor. Ao chegar ao Centro Tecnológico eu e a shinigami que deleguei para a vistoria encontramos as instalações de acordo com as informações de Urahara Kisuke.

Um capitão a minha direita deu um passo.

\- E os Hollows-Quimeras? Os monstros despertaram?

Olhei de relance para a pessoa. Komamura Taichou parecia preocupado, mas seu tom foi profissional. Era um bom capitão, mas isso me fez estranhar. Hirako e Unohana não contaram nada para os outros?

\- Sim. O local estava destruído. Contudo, as quimeras que invadiram Seireitei vieram das celas subterrâneas.

O ambiente na sala mudou. A tensão que causei com aquela informação deixou uma atmosfera pesada sobre eles. Kensei deu um passo, seus olhos um pouco arregalados.

\- Está dizendo que celas foram feitas para as cobaias vivas?

Sem encará-lo, inclinei a cabeça.

\- Sim.

Kensei ofegou, o que foi a deixa para os outros discutirem. Soi Fong reclamou sobre a gravidade da situação e Komamura e ele a encararam incomodados.

\- Controle-se, Capitã.

Komamura sugeriu e reprimi um esgar.

\- Me controlar?! Será que não entende o que estamos passando aqui? Essas criaturas quase destruíram a cidade e agora descobrimos que existem mais! Vagando quem sabe pelos esgotos de Seireitei!

Olhei de relance para a direita e vi que todos os capitães, sem exceção a observavam entre irritados e com tédio. Suspirei voltando meu olhar para o Comandante. Ele assistia impassível, calmo o bate boca dos seus subordinados, mas pestanejei no meu lugar. O Soutaichou me encarava dando atenção para minhas roupas, principalmente em meu haori ensanguentado. Isso me fez estranhar. Foi somente pelo relatório da missão que convocou essa reunião?

\- Capitã Soi Fong, acho que seria prudente deixarmos Hitsugaya Taichou continuar com seu relatório.

A cacofonia se encerrou de imediato. Todos agora me encararam e antes que desse prosseguimento Hirako cruzou os braços por dentro das mangas do haori.

\- Nos conte sobre a barricada que fez com a irmã de Ichigo, capitão.

Dei uma olhada para esse sujeito, suspirando irritado e sem surpresa estava sorrindo. Louro debochado...

\- Barricada?

Kyouraku perguntou meio espantado, meio confuso. O encarei de lado, ignorando os olhares do Taichou de Hinamori.

\- Sim. Ao encontrarmos o laboratório destruído, Kurosaki e eu íamos deixar o quartel quando várias quimeras fugiram das celas. Tentei atrasá-las o suficiente para me juntar à linha frente, mas havia uma barreira envolvendo o 12º esquadrão.

Kyouraku arregalou os olhos e me voltei ao Comandante. Sentia algo que era se semelhava à confiança, mas havia também o ego cheio de si.

\- A barreira era um dispositivo que Kurotsuchi criou como forma de proteger seus soldados e prender suas cobaias, mas por algum motivo se descontrolou e envolveu o quartel inteiro.

Vi um movimento a esquerda. Kuchiki me olhava frio e distante como sempre.

\- Como obteve essa informação?

\- Uma quimera me forneceu depois que persuadi-la.

Ele sequer se espantou. Me voltei para o Comandante e continuei meu relato.

\- Havia uma pequena falha na barreira, mas o suficiente para permitir que vários hollows-quimeras fugissem do complexo – então suspirei – Dado a situação Comandante, tomei a decisão de formar uma barricada com minha subordinada.

O silêncio reinou surdo e pesado. Então Yukitake se voltou para mim.

\- Quantas criaturas haviam nas celas?

\- Uma centena.

Dessa vez, alguns ofegaram. Pela visão periférica vi que Kenpachi deu um passo a frente. Ele sorria animado.

\- Uma centena desses monstros... Imagino que você e a irmã de Ichigo destruíram todas.

Reprimi um sorriso. O que foi muito difícil. Afinal de contas é uma reunião dos líderes de Brigada e não algo informal. Não podia demonstrar o quanto me sentia convencido e orgulhoso pela façanha. À minha direita, Soi Fong engasgou. Ela raramente perdia a compostura e percebi outra coisa. Desde que entrei me encarava com ar de reprovação.

\- Impossível!

Kenpachi se voltou para ela, estalando a língua.

\- Por que capitã?

\- Essas criaturas são difíceis de matar. Não há como Hitsugaya Taichou ter derrotado essa horda inteira!

A olhei de lado seriamente.

\- Não estava lutando sozinho, capitã. Kurosaki me forneceu apoio na batalha enquanto ficávamos de prontidão no portão.

Soi Fong me encarou entre raiva e descrença, mas não importei.

\- Com as zanpakutous supremas de Gelo e Vento conseguimos destruir as quimeras. Estava presente quando Urahara nos contou, não é mesmo?

Com essa pergunta sua raiva amainou, calando-a e percebi que os outros também se contentaram. Quando uma zanpakutou apresenta poderes surpreendentes e únicos logo se faz um estudo à respeito. Sobre precedentes em toda a história de Soul Society. Pelo o que sei existiam apenas duas zanpakutous elementais supremas.

 _Ryuujin Jakka_ – pertencente à Yamamoto Genryuusai e

 _Hyourinmaru_ – minha zanpakutou.

Por causa do duelo onde Karin liberou pela primeira vez a Shikai, várias especulações surgiram quanto aos efeitos que causavam quando a liberava. Eu mesmo ficava surpreso quando a treinava. Por isso, quando Urahara nos contou o que encontrou no 12º esquadrão, ele aproveitou para nos informar à respeito de uma nova zanpakutou elemental suprema. _You Ou_. Segundo ele, literalmente as espadas produzem, comandam e usam como golpes os ventos. Criando no local onde seu dono estiver uma tempestade.

Portanto, é claro que Karin e eu conseguimos sustentar a barricada.

De repente, o Comandante bateu o cajado no piso de madeira. Nos voltamos para ele aguardando suas ordens.

\- Com o ataque sofrido pelas cobaias de Kurotsuchi e segundo o relatório do Capitão Hitsugaya declaro encerrado o caso dos Hollows-Quimeras. Kurotsuchi será afastado do cargo até segunda ordem e o 12º esquadrão ficará a comando de sua tenente, Kurotsuchi Nemu. Dispensados.

\- Hai.

Os capitães deram meia volta em direção à saída. Seguia meu caminho quando três capitães me abordaram. Kenpachi a minha frente, Kyouraku e Hirako aos meus lados.

\- O que os taichous desejam?

Kyouraku levantou as sobrancelhas, se curvando um pouco ao me olhar. Pouco me importava, ainda não estava de todo bom humor pelo o que Matsumoto fez.

\- Que modos são esses?

\- Ora vamos, só me diga como foi a barricada com a pirralha.

Encarei Kenpachi. Ele sorria animado de um jeito ansioso que quase me fez sorrir também, mas segurei o impulso.

\- Uma batalha dura, capitão. Arancar de Menos Grandes e Adjuchas apareciam a cada vez que derrotávamos uma onda das criaturas.

\- Arancar?

Kyouraku perguntou apenas curioso.

\- Sim. De qualquer modo eram fortes o suficiente de acordo com o relatório da vistoria.

Ele abaixou a cabeça, sua expressão pensativa.

\- As quimeras que atacaram a cidade também eram assim. Havia alguns Arancar na parte sul de Seireitei, não havia Hirako?

Olhei o louro debochado. Ele estava sério.

\- Claro. As reiatsus fracas demais para rastrear.

\- Humpf.

Olhamos para Kenpachi, que inclinou a cabeça desdenhoso. Era obvio que o ataque só aumentou sua gana insaciável de lutar.

\- Sentir pressão espiritual para combater o inimigo é uma chatice. Só nos deixa dependente.

Hirako sorriu junto de Kyouraku. Simplesmente fiquei quieto.

\- Diz isso por que não tem essa habilidade, capitão?

Kenpachi sorriu para Hirako, dando meia volta.

\- Nunca precisei.

Enquanto seguia para as portas, bufei entediado.

\- Todo “Kenpachi” é assim, não é?

Kyouraku se endireitou também encarando o haori com o kanji de 11 que se distanciava.

\- Zaraki tem uma sede incontrolável por lutar. É uma pena que não saiba a arte da espada direito.

Olhei para o taichou de chapéu de palha, junto de Hirako. O que disse me soou um pouco estranho. Como éramos os únicos aqui saímos desta sala seguindo direto para a grande passarela. Enquanto a cruzávamos um vento soprou pelos lados, circulando. Isso me fez lembrar da luta. Nunca lutei ao lado de alguém como fiz com Karin. Afinal de contas, Hyourinmaru causava bastante estrago mesmo sem extrair todo o seu poder. Com a liberação de You Ou, enquanto esperávamos no portão observei o efeito que causava junto com minha Shikai.

Ventos erradicos e fortes. Nuvens negras e pedaços de gelo caindo. De imediato as palavras me vieram e sussurrei.

\- Tempestade de gelo.

\- O que disse, Hitsugaya-kun?

Pestanejei, voltando a mim.

\- Nada.

\- Ah.

Encarei Hirako e ele devolvia de olhos estreitados nada convencido. Isso me irritou. Ainda o encarando ele se aproximou mais de mim.

\- Agora que estou vendo está sem aquele cachecol.

Louro debochado... Quando foi mais cedo ao 4º esquadrão ele me viu sem.

\- Perdi na luta com as quimeras.

\- Seria bom arranjar outro.

Estreitei o olhar duvidoso. Desde quando Hirako me dá conselhos sobre como me vestir?

\- E por que acha isso?

Dando um sorrisinho que me irritou, ele me olhou de lado, risonho.

\- É só precaução.

Levantei a sobrancelha e Kyouraku cruzou os braços ao meu lado, chamando minha atenção. Ele também me espiava de lado, curvando os lábios.

\- Também acho. Essas marcas vermelhas em sua nuca causariam muitas perguntas.

Me entalei arregalando os olhos. Eles seguiram caminho sorrindo enquanto fiquei pregado no lugar.

\- Ah, mais uma coisa Hitsugaya-kun...

O louro debochado olhou sobre o ombro com Kyouraku o esperando.

\- ... Ichigo vai passar alguns dias por aqui. – então sorriu – para matar saudade da irmã.

Ele se virou e foi embora junto de Kyouraku. O vento soprou um pouco mais forte, esfriando meu rosto quente. Nervoso e envergonhado. Pela primeira vez me senti como um adolescente que era, graças às marcas de unhas de Karin.

Suspirei voltando a andar.

Que droga.

HITSUGAYA POF

_Dias depois_

KARIN POV

Com o ataque das quimeras a cidade ficou um caos. Prédios destruídos, pessoas feridas (principalmente soldados) e todos os shinigamis se mobilizando para a reconstrução de Seireitei. Enquanto ia para a Academia lembrei uma vez do que Sakai me falou. De quando meu irmão e seus amigos invadiram a cidade. Ao seguir o caminho vi vários soldados atarefados, correndo de um lado para outro.

Depois de um tempo, uns três anos, Ichi-nii me contou tudo sobre sua vida como Shinigami Daikou desde o começo. Como ganhou o cargo na primeira vez que veio em Soul Society para resgatar a Rukia até a batalha de inverno, contra o ex-capitão Aizen Sousuke. Nessa parte eu tinha me impressionado porque foi a época que conheci Toushirou. Nem tinha perguntado direito pra ele naquele dia e nem tive vontade de saber.

Enquanto a Brigada se preparava para a batalha que aconteceria em Karakura, um grupo ficaria na cidade para liquidar os hollows e arancars que apareceriam. Esse grupo seria liderado pelo Capitão Hitsugaya. Suspirei aparecendo no grande pátio de entrada, mal reparava que vários alunos se viraram ao me ver e segui direto para o prédio. Ao encontrar minha sala e entrar, subi mecanicamente as escadas da minha fileira até minha cadeira, onde joguei minha mochila no chão ao lado da minha zanpakutou (a carregava pra todo lado depois que liberei a Shikai).

Toushirou...

Eu não o tinha visto desde aquele dia e não sei se foi bom ou ruim.

Acho que foi bom. Isso me deu tempo para pensar.

No dia seguinte, tinha ido para o esquadrão e fiquei surpresa quando encontrei Rangiku dando ordens para uns shinigamis. Ao me ver, ela me dei um recado.

_\- Ah, Karin-chan. O capitão mandou te avisar que não vai poder te treinar hoje._

_Fiquei amuada, mas disfarcei isso._

_\- Por que?_

_Se virando para mim, ela pôs as mãos na cintura pensativa, franzindo o rosto._

_\- Está em reunião com Kuchiki taichou, Kyouraku e Ukitake taichou. Parece que algumas quimeras escaparam pela rede de esgotos._

_\- Ah._

Depois disso, fui me trocar e fiquei junto de Rangiku a tarde toda. Ela comandava os shinigamis fazendo jus ao seu posto de tenente enquanto o capitão não estava. No entanto, no outro dia foi a mesma coisa. E no outro e outro até que a semana estava acabando. É... namorar um Capitão é mesmo difícil. Toushirou tinha muitas obrigações que tomavam a maior parte do seu tempo, mas não estou reclamando. Eu entendo de verdade. Os taichous estavam ocupados com os danos que a cidade recebeu com o ataque e os fukutaichous ficaram responsáveis aos esquadrões.

Suspirei de novo ao lembrar da última vez que o vi.

Toushirou tinha deixado bem claro o que eu era para ele agora. Sua namorada. Sem me perguntar, sem pedir permissão. Simplesmente decidiu e pronto.

Poxa, podia ter sido mais romântico. Não estou pedindo muito. Só bastava me olhar do mesmo jeito antes de me beijar (porque tenho certeza que era capaz disso) e fazer a pergunta “Quer namorar comigo?” Não custa nada.

Então me lembrei da frase que sussurrou no meu ouvido.

_”Você é minha e eu sou seu. Nem que tenha que falar com seu irmão, vou te fazer entender que somos um casal agora”._

Eu tinha me arrepiado de choque. Estremecendo das palavras e a maneira como disse aquilo. Agora pensando bem, apertei os dentes de raiva. Sagashi se espantou ao se sentar do meu lado, mas não liguei.

Toushirou sequer disse o que sente por mim! A não ser que pertenço à ele, como uma coisa. Suspirei (ultimamente ando soltando muitos suspiros). Se ele não falar nada sobre seus sentimentos... Não. Ele tem que falar. Não precisa ser muito. Mas tive a péssima sensação que esperaria um longo tempo e ainda não ouviria.

_“Eu gosto de você”_

A voz baixa e rouca dele ao me dizer isso... Sonho meu.

KARIN POF

Num prédio do 12º esquadrão, o 3º posto, Akon recebia os relatórios trazidos pelos grupos à respeito da situação do quartel. Kurotsuchi taichou realmente exagerou. Sempre soube que seu capitão passava dos limites quanto suas pesquisas particulares, mas criar quimeras com gillians, adjuchas e Santo Deus! Vasto Lordes, ultrapassou a linha das loucuras.

Agora a tenente estava a cargo do esquadrão. Não que fizesse muita coisa. Era fiel e impassível ao seu criador, seu “pai” por falta de determinação melhor. Ela havia ficado responsável para a reconstrução dos prédios destruídos enquanto que ele, as atividades do Centro Tecnológico. Os outros oficiais ficariam a cargo das demais tarefas do esquadrão, o que facilitava muito.

Akon estava estressado. Pegou uma caneca de café no refeitório e seguia direto para a sala de observação, lembrando do que a Sociedade Feminina de Shinigamis o obrigou a fazer. Repuxou o lábio. Matsumoto fukutaichou e Nanao fukutaichou praticamente mandaram nele com total permissão da sua tenente. Quantas vezes viu e reviu aquelas gravações que as câmeras externas capturaram? Quantas imagens congelou a cada grito que a tenente Matsumoto soltava? Foi terrível.

Bebericou seu café. Elas o perturbaram essa semana até conseguirem o que queriam. E o jornal que circulava em Seireitei já teve sua tiragem distribuída desde ontem. Muita gente compraria. Mas agora estava mais interessado nos dados da pesquisa do capitão que passavam na tela. Trabalho de verdade. Simplesmente havia algo que não estava batendo com os relatórios dos outros esquadrões.

KARIN POV

Tinha alguma coisa errada, eu sinto isso. Desde que o dia começou volta e meia esses nobres se viraram para trás, olhando sobre o ombro. Demorei duas aulas para perceber que era para mim que olhavam. Eles me observavam risonhos, curiosos e até impressionados. Credo, parecia igualzinho ao primeiro dia. Quando souberam que eu vinha de Rukongai não pararam de me encarar com desprezo. Mas dessa vez era diferente.

Quando o intervalo chegou, levantei da cadeira pegando minha mochila e zanpakutou e desci as escadas da fileira praticamente correndo. Passei reto até a porta enquanto pendurava as correias nas minhas costas. Mal respirei de alivio e no corredor também os alunos me olhavam. Eles cochichavam com outros, me encarando sem esconder. Isso é esquisito demais. Incomodo demais. Cara, o que foi que eu fiz?!

Mas ao chegar no campus, eu realmente entrei em pânico. Por onde passava as pessoas se calavam e me olhavam. Eu segurei o impulso de sumir dali com o shunpo, o que gostaria muito, mas evitava isso. Desde o ataque ando me sentindo cansada. Conversei com Rangiku e ela me disse que devia ser pelas duas espadas. Liberar o _Jin no Saiga_ me esgotou além do que pensei. Tinha desmaiado feito pedra, mas mesmo com o trauma da perna quebrada o sono devia ter me recuperado. E mesmo assim, me sentia cansada como se estivesse doente.

\- Hei, olhe ela ali.

\- Agora faz sentido porque essa pirralha entrou no Gotei.

Me entalei parando ao escutar os risinhos. Me virei com raiva na direção e encontrei aquela garota de cabelo preto e óculos. Ao seu lado, suas amiguinhas escondiam o riso. Nojentas. Fui andando até elas, apertando os olhos de raiva e rapidinho perderam a pose debochada.

\- Como foi que disse?

Ruka engoliu em seco assustada. Parei diante delas e relanciei o olhar para as outras. Estavam pálidas e nervosas. Encarei Ruka de novo e percebi que segurava algo. Era um jornal?

\- E então garota? O que quis com _“faz sentido porque essa pirralha entrou no Gotei”_?

Ficaram caladas. Covardes.

\- Calma, calma. Nada de escândalo. Não queremos que nossa celebridade perca as estribeiras.

Era só o que me faltava. Suspirei de raiva me virando pra Sakai que sorria divertido para mim.

\- O namorado dela não vai gostar.

Me entalei me irritando ainda mais.

\- O que disse nobre metido?

Ele levantou as sobrancelhas fingindo confusão. Imbecil.

\- Ainda não sabe?

\- Saber do quê?

Sorrindo torto, Sakai tirou o jornal das mãos de Ruka e virou para mim. Minha raiva sumiu e meus olhos se arregalaram. Um calor tomava meu rosto enquanto meu queixo caiu.

Gritando para mim em letras enormes a manchete dizia.

_TEMPESTADE DE GELO_

_No ataque que Seireitei sofreu esta semana, um fato raríssimo e empolgante aconteceu. O Capitão Hitsugaya e a shinigami do seu bantai, Kurosaki Karin, fizeram uma barricada destruindo todas as quimeras remanescentes no 12º esquadrão. Segundo fontes confiáveis, os dois foram ao quartel durante o ataque para investigar e durante isso, as celas que prendiam as criaturas foram destruídas e seguiram direto para cidade. Antes que saíssem do complexo para avisar o resto da Brigada os dois ficaram presos graças à uma barreira envolta do quartel que repelia shinigamis, mas não os monstros. Hitsugaya taichou que raramente entra em campo de batalha com sua tenente lutou ao lado da shinigami exterminando uma horda de cem quimeras!_

_Abaixo uma imagem antes do combo que destruiu o complexo dos prédios e congelou todo o quartel._

Encarei a foto e meu rubor aumentou. Não foi a toa que todo mundo me olhava daquele jeito. Era de quando Toushirou fugiu do tiro dos três ceros aparecendo comigo no pátio da entrada completamente congelado. Nós dois ofegávamos encarando com determinação à frente em posição de ataque. Virados de lado, nossas pernas presas no kidou esticadas, (o que me agonizava de dor), as outras estavam um pouco dobradas, enquanto segurávamos nossas zanpakutous em posição. Eu com a wakisaki reta ao lado do corpo. Ele com sua espada levantada apontando para frente e meu outro braço com a katana estava ao lado do seu. O vento sacudia furioso nossos quimonos e cabelos junto com as correntes de gelo e neve ao nosso redor, mas não parecia nos incomodar. O sincronismo. Uma tática do Toushirou que nos salvou, mas... Era constrangedor também. O braço livre coberto de gelo estava enrolado na minha cintura. Sem necessidade porque tinha uma corrente nos prendendo firme um no outro.

_Com o Bankai congelante de Daiguren Hyourinmaru e os ventos furiosos com a liberação de Jin no Saiga, criou-se um fenômeno que humildemente este redator batizou. “Tempestade de Gelo”. Nunca um casal de shinigamis foi tão perfeito e destrutivo numa batalha._

Levantei os olhos para Sakai. Ele se deliciava com o vermelhão que tomava meu rosto e pescoço.

\- Nada mal plebeia.

Inflei de raiva. Arranquei o jornal das suas mãos amassando e depois atirei na sua cara.

KARIN POF

HITSUGAYA POV

\- Hein, Toushirou. Por que temos que passar por aqui?

Encarei Kurosaki que olhava com tédio para as lojas ao redor, suspirando. Não tiro sua razão, eu mesmo me sentia entediado.

\- É Hitsugaya Taichou – suspirei, quantas vezes será que repeti isso hoje? – Segundo Capitão Rose, o shinigami que sofreu o ataque durante a vigia foi encontrado por aqui.

\- Mas por que temos que ir andando?

Abarai que estava ao seu lado o encarou.

\- Baka, não podemos levantar suspeitas – o encarou de lado, ante ao olhar confuso – cidadãos correndo desesperados apenas atrapalharia.

\- Ah, claro.

Ficaram calados andando pela rua movimentada. Enquanto seguia um pouco atrás deles encarei a zanpakutou enorme e enrolada nas costas de Kurosaki. Lembrando da decisão que tomei dias atrás. Desde o ataque eu não havia tido uma oportunidade de ficar à sós com ele. Era um costume humano conversar com o parente homem da garota que iria namorar. E tudo o que não queria era um desastre, simplesmente um desastre. Eu sei que ele é protetor com sua família, sobretudo com certeza com suas irmãs. Como eu não conheço o pai de Karin e não tenho tempo de ir ao Mundo dos Vivos (sem levantar comentários), aproveitaria para conversar com ele.

Contudo, não tive a chance de fazer isso e também não tinha visto Karin desde aquele dia. Isso me deixava um pouco amuado. Mas procurei esquecer enquanto me concentrava na reconstrução da cidade. O que estávamos fazendo era extraoficial, nenhuma ordem foi dada à respeito.

Quando Abarai foi ao Centro de Desenvolvimento Tecnológico entreouviu comentários à respeito de um corpo encontrado nas ruas do comercio de Seireitei. Um shinigami do 3º esquadrão. Kurosaki estava no meu gabinete conversando com Matsumoto sobre sua irmã quando Abarai apareceu contando a noticia. De imediato quis investigar e os acompanhei porque era muito suspeito. Conversei com Rose para saber mais detalhes e ele me contou aonde acharam o corpo e qual era a rota do shinigami.

Estávamos refazendo essa rota passando pela rua principal à paisana. Não seria estranho, afinal era comum nós três andarmos juntos. Contudo, enquanto observava Kurosaki tudo o que me vinha era sua irmã. Antes de irmos embora para o esquadrão vou falar com ele. Teria que ser razoável, escolher bem as palavras para que aceite minha intenção.

De repente, Kurosaki olhou para o lado. Uma folha de jornal estava presa num poste da placa da loja.

\- O que é isso?

Ele pegou o papel e vendo, Abarai arregalou os olhos. Que estranho.

\- Ichigo, me dê aqui!

Estreitando o olhar desconfiado ele esticou o braço, longe do alcance do ruivo tatuado. Abarai parecia em pânico.

\- Por que?

O outro ficou mais nervoso tentando em vão se acalmar.

\- Bom, é que...

Kurosaki apertou mais os olhos.

\- Tem alguma coisa que você não quer que eu veja?

Dessa vez Abarai se entalou e Kurosaki ficou realmente desconfiado junto de mim. Sacudindo o papel ele o encarou, então seus olhos se arregalaram. Principalmente quando se fixaram numa imagem na folha. Franzi as sobrancelhas, o que tinha de tão chocante ali?

\- Você viu?

\- É ele!

\- Kyaahh!

Me virei para trás e três garotas de quimonos me olhavam risonhas, suas bochechas rosadas. Vi de relance que tinha um jornal nas mãos de uma e apertei os olhos. Quando li a manchete entendi o choque de Kurosaki, o pânico de Abarai.

\- Toushirou...

O substituto me chamou. Sua voz num tom perigosamente calmo. Fechei os olhos xingando e me virei. Kurosaki ainda encarava a folha rasgada, mas sua mão apertava um lado, quase perfurando.

Que droga!!!

\- Me contou que Karin e você ficaram presos no quartel daquele shinigami louco.

\- Sim.

Também mantive o tom neutro. Ele estava com raiva, dava para notar nos nós de seus punhos brancos de tão cerrados.

\- Não me disse que ela ficou ferida desse jeito.

Uma irritação começou a brotar em mim, mas suspirei. Calma.

\- Achei que não era necessário.

Kurosaki quase riu e vi pela visão periférica que Abarai estranhava essa atitude tranquila do substituto. Eu não. Sabia que ele estava se segurando, sondando o terreno.

\- Ichigo...

\- Quieto, Renji.

Abarai se calou então o Kurosaki finalmente olhou para mim. Lembrei daquele dia que Karin me convidou para passar uns dias na sua casa em uma folga. O olhar mortal que ele me lançou quando sua outra irmã achou que nós dois namorávamos. Daquela vez foi brincadeira. Mas agora ele realmente queria me matar.

\- Esse repórter acha que Karin e você ... – quase riu, seu punho tremendo e fechando mais - ... São namorados.

Fiquei calado, encarando uma vitrine sem ver. Isso realmente estava me irritando, esses rodeios.

\- Só porque estão amarrados numa droga de kidou...

\- Ichigo...

Abarai o chamou nervoso, mas Kurosaki ignorou.

\- Seu braço apertando a cintura dela...

As pessoas começaram a parar, prestando atenção. A reiatsu dele estava se condensando, se preparando. Mas não me assustou, pelo contrário. Eu também estava ficando possesso.

\- Ichigo, esquece.

\- Cala a boca, Renji!

Apertei os dentes ao fechar os punhos. Ele vai dizer... Esse cara esquentado vai dizer.

\- Hã! É uma completa besteira.

Suspirei de raiva e o encarei de lado.

\- Por que?

Ele inclinou a cabeça, amassando o jornal.

\- Você é muito mais velho que ela. Nunca se interessaria.

Não respondi. Simplesmente o encarei e ele viu no meu rosto o quanto estava enganado. Estremecendo, lívido de descrença e raiva Ichigo se entalou enquanto me encarava. Ouvi Abarai ofegar. Pelo visto ele entendeu. E pelo o olho tremendo de Kurosaki ele também percebeu que o jornal não era de todo mentiroso.

Dando um passo, ofegando, a reiatsu dele se condensou mais.

\- Toushirou... Você não...

Estreitei os olhos com um músculo saltando na minha bochecha de tanta raiva. Kurosaki então fez uma carranca. Agarrando o punho da zanpakutou ele a sacou de uma vez junto das tiras da faixa branca se soltando ao pular em mim.

\- SEU PIRRALHO DESGRAÇADO!!!

Pirralho desgraçado... Há um minuto não era velho?!

Saquei minha espada também e nossas zanpakutous se chocaram com o estrondo deslocando ar e levantando poeira.

HITSUGAYA POF

No Centro de Desenvolvimento Tecnológico, Akon arregalava os olhos, pasmo com o que acabou de descobrir. Chamou um subordinado, que de imediato se curvou ao seu lado.

\- Hai?

\- Envie uma borboleta infernal imediatamente ao 1º esquadrão. Diga que Kurotsuchi Taichou é inocente sobre o ataque das quimeras!

Todos da sala de observação pararam de trabalhar, chocados com o que acabou de dizer. O shinigami hesitou um pouco, nervoso.

\- Mas senhor...

\- Faça o que eu disse.

\- Hai!

O shinigami sumiu e Akon voltou a olhar a tela. A imagem dividida em duas janelas. Uma de dados, outra mostrando uma imagem confirmando suas remotas suspeitas.

\- Por que fez isso?

Um técnico de corpo redondo e olhos salientes estava embasbacado. Akon não se importou, levou a semana inteira para descobrir.

\- O capitão nunca fez quimeras com Vastor Lordes. – Encarou a imagem, mostrando um vulto negro mexendo no computador. – Alguém sabotou a pesquisa.

Todos os técnicos ofegaram de choque.


	15. Conexão de Almas

Há cerca de seis dias Seireitei esteve sob ataque. Monstros deformados invadiram as ruas destruindo, atacando e devorando. Esses monstros eram o experimento secreto de Kurotsuchi Taichou. Hollows de todos os tipos de Menos e Arancars reconstruídos em quimeras. O Comandante moveu toda a Brigada e conteve o ataque, apesar das baixas que houve.

Durante esses dias o 12º esquadrão teve seu capitão afastado até segunda ordem e o seu quartel quase destruído e congelado. Fato que espantou todos os shinigamis e atraíram curiosos. Prédios, ruas e torres. O complexo inteiro coberto por gelo e devastado. Claramente foi um campo de batalha e graças à Sociedade Feminina de Shinigamis, a cidade inteira soube o que aconteceu.

Pelo estado peculiar do quartel era óbvio que o Capitão Hitsugaya estava envolvido. A surpresa foi a shinigami que lutou ao seu lado. Ao seu lado, não de apoio. A irmã do Shinigami Daikou, Kurosaki Karin e Hitsugaya Taichou causaram o estrago no Centro de Desenvolvimento Tecnológico derrotando uma centena dos Hollows-Quimeras.

A manchete rendeu a primeira página do jornal (e dezenas de exemplares vendidos). Tanto pela batalha que ninguém percebeu como a imagem da noticia.

Parece que o Capitão do 10º bantai finalmente arranjou uma namorada.

HITSUGAYA POV

\- SEU PIRRALHO DESGRAÇADO!!!

Pirralho desgraçado... Há um minuto não era velho?!

Saquei minha espada também e nossas zanpakutous se chocaram. O estrondo deslocando ar e levantando poeira.

Todos que estavam por perto gritaram assustados. Inclusive as três garotas que estavam atrás de mim. Mas minha atenção era focada em Kurosaki que me olhava de um jeito ainda lúcido. Isso me aliviou um pouco. Significava que não estava cego de raiva o bastante para querer me matar. (não que não fosse acontecer).

\- O QUE VOCÊ FEZ COM ELA?!!

Berrou na minha cara forçando a zanpakutou. A poeira tinha baixado, mas nossas reiatsus não. O ar girava agitado a nossa volta levantando nossos quimonos e cabelos. Várias pessoas pararam para ver e logo se afastaram ao perceberem quem estava causando a confusão. Mesmo assim não ia adiantar. As lâminas tremiam, uma forçando a outra e o ar também estremeceu com meu poder espiritual reagindo à raiva, mas não vou ceder. Eu não vou perder as estribeiras mesmo que esteja possesso com Kurosaki. Como continuei calado ele pôs mais força na espada com os olhos vidrando de fúria.

\- RESPONDE TOUSHIROU!!!

Estreitei os olhos. Babaca explosivo.

\- Não é da sua conta.

\- Nani?!

Com seu choque aproveitei a surpresa.

Forcei sua espada para baixo e larguei uma mão do punho, jogando a zanpakutou enorme para cima junto com seu dono. Kurosaki fechou os olhos, atordoado e sem reação quando saltei dando um chute na sua barriga. O substituto voou para trás gritando até se chocar no telhado de uma varanda, desabando-a. A poeira e o estrondo assustaram as pessoas por perto.

\- Hitsugaya taichou!

Encarei de lado. Abarai me olhava agitado apesar da minha máscara fria de calma. Ele engoliu em seco mais nervoso. Pelo visto não consegui disfarçar bem meu estado de nervos.

\- Controle o seu amigo.

\- Mas senhor... É a irmã dele.

Agarrei o punho da zanpakutou, meus olhos estreitando.

\- Pouco me importa.

O tenente pestanejou e então ouvimos um zunido vindo perigosamente rápido. Abarai encarou acima, vendo o relâmpago de reiraku descendo na nossa direção. Ele ofegou enquanto que eu, apenas voltei os olhos para o Getsuga Tenshou. A meia lua se expandindo, o zunido cortando o ar. Exatamente o golpe de Karin com as zanpakutous unidas. Apesar da raiva entendi o que estava sentindo nesses dias que não a vi. Saudade.

Quando estava a poucos metros de atingir os telhados balancei a zanpakutou e uma rajada branca e fria explodiu criando névoa. As pessoas gritaram desesperadas cobrindo os rostos e vi de relance Abarai se proteger com a manga do quimono cobrindo os olhos. Ouvi o estrondo junto da rua estremecendo sob meus pés, dissipando a rajada que criei. À minha frente, uma meia lua de gelo de uns três metros de altura estava cravada no chão. Atrás dela havia uma vala do caminho que abriu. As pessoas ofegaram impressionadas com a escultura de gelo que em seguida se despedaçou.

Senti um deslocamento de ar atrás de mim e girei balançando a espada. Um tinir metálico e faíscas surgiram enquanto Kurosaki e eu saltávamos para trás. Pelo seu olhar, agora ele realmente queria me matar.

\- TOUSHIROU!!!!

Ele se inclinou em posição ataque e tomou um impulso se atirando com o braço jogado para trás, antes de me lançar novamente aquele relâmpago de reiraku. Apertei os dentes ao me posicionar de lado esperando enquanto me repetia.

_É o irmão dela, tem todo o direito em me odiar. Mas não posso machucá-lo, senão Karin ficará brava comigo._

No entanto, meu lado sensato estava perdendo. Antes que ele me lance o relâmpago vou congelá-lo. Kurosaki é forte como um Capitão, mas eu também sou. Lançarei um dragão de gelo nele parando essa luta sem sentido. Quem sabe não esfria a cabeça.

Ele inclinou a cabeça estreitando os olhos ao dizer.

\- Gets...

\- Hoero, ZABIMARU!!!

Pestanejamos surpresos enquanto um chicote com lâminas atravessava nosso caminho mirando em Kurosaki. Ele estalou a língua bloqueando o ataque, jogando as lâminas para os lados e acima. Abarai puxou de volta sua Shikai juntando-a naquela katana enorme e pousou entre nós. Ele abaixou a espada encarando Kurosaki que devolvia o olhar espumando.

\- SAI DA FRENTE, RENJI!!!

Abarai ficou calado e Kurosaki arquejou, sua reiatsu irradiando descontrolada. Ele sumiu aparecendo no alto e Abarai surgiu em sua frente junto com ele. Kurosaki arregalou os olhos supreso, sua espada levantada. Então Abarai o golpeou fazendo-o bloquear e saltar para trás recuando. Os dois ficaram à minha frente de novo e pela expressão de Kurosaki ele apenas ficou mais possesso.

\- SAI DA FRENTE, DROGA!!!

\- Não.

Pelo seu tom estava sério. Kurosaki segurou a espada com as duas mãos estremecendo de fúria.

\- Renji, sai do caminho ou vou abrir a força.

Abarai suspirou e nesse instante percebi que a rua ficou deserta, apenas nós três estávamos aqui. Que escândalo. Quando isso acabar vou descobrir quem diabos colocou minha luta com Karin no jornal (e a imagem, seja lá qual for). Só complicou minha vida.

\- Ichigo seja razoável e se acalme.

O olho do substituto tremeu.

\- Me acalmar?! VOCÊ É SURDO, RENJI?!! – me encarou cheio de ira – ESSE PIRRALHO SEDUZIU A KARIN!!! E AINDA DISSE QUE NÃO ERA DA MINHA CONTA!!!!

Agarrei com mais força o punho da minha zanpakutou tentando me controlar.

\- Escute Abarai, Kurosaki e então vamos conversar.

Ele me encarou debochado, apenas me irritando.

\- Hã! Sobre o quê?

\- Minha relação com sua irmã.

Kurosaki se entalou e vi que Abarai ficou mais tenso. Ficamos nos encarando uns segundos então seu rosto se assombreou.

\- Não.

\- Não o quê?

Agarrou mais firme o punho enrolado pela faixa branca.

\- Não vai namorar com ela.

Engoli em seco, estremecendo. Isso estava ficando difícil. Manter a compostura enquanto sentia ganas de pular em Kurosaki. Ceder a raiva por esse sujeito querer me impedir de ficar com Karin não era correto. Apenas pioraria.

\- Por que diz isso?

\- Por vários motivos. Você é mais velho, mesmo que pareça um pirralho – então inclinou a cabeça – e não serve pra ela.

Kurosaki praticamente cuspiu as palavras.

Estreitei o olhar. A única coisa que alterou na minha expressão. Abarai olhou sobre o ombro, tentando entender porque eu estava quieto e claramente estranhando. Tive uma vaga noção enquanto encarava Kurosaki que o tenente era um dos únicos que sabiam que Karin tinha muita importância para mim. Portanto, é claro que não será um irmão explosivo e ciumento que irá me separar dela.

\- Você entendeu errado, Kurosaki...

Levantei o braço com a zanpakutou devagar, encarando fundo nos olhos dele enquanto que devolvia o olhar, cheio de raiva. Abarai arregalou os olhos, entendendo. Em instantes o céu escureceu. Kurosaki estranhou um pouco e tombei o rosto apontando com o braço esticado para o lado a zanpakutou. Ele se espantou quando soltei minha reiatsu, deixando-a vazar a ponto dos meus olhos mudarem de cor num prata luminoso.

\- ... Não estou pedindo sua permissão.

O tenente se virou para mim chocado.

\- Hitsugaya taichou! O senhor...

\- Saia do caminho, Abarai. – ele ficou mais chocado e invoquei as palavras que me segurei tanto para não dizer – Soten Ni Zase...

Abarai sumiu enquanto que Kurosaki arregalava os olhos. Uma corrente com uma meia lua de metal surgiu do punho da minha zanpakutou enquanto o ar esfriou em instantes. Levantei a espada com uma espiral de gelo explodindo e tomando a forma de um imenso dragão celeste.

\- ... Hyourinmaru.

O dragão de gelo rugiu ao mesmo tempo que uma ventania soprou forte, girando ao meu redor. Pela visão periférica vi Abarai em cima de um telhado distante. Pelo visto ele entendeu que não devia mais se meter. Me firmei no lugar e joguei o braço em arco. O dragão serpenteante mergulhou escancarando a boca e rugindo.

Antes que o atingisse, Kurosaki sumiu no shunpo aparecendo acima. Apenas levantei a cabeça sentindo sua reiatsu aumentar ainda mais de repente. Ele esticou o braço para frente, empurrando o punho da zanpakutou contra o peito. Humpf. Sumi também o surpreendendo. Apareci ao seu lado puxando a corrente que joguei no seu braço com a zanpakutou.

Ele encarou surpreso enquanto o mesmo congelava instantaneamente. O vento soprava forte aqui também, tanto que sacudia meus cabelos e quimono. O substituto virou o rosto lentamente para mim chocado e enraivecido.

\- Não vai liberar seu Bankai.

Puxei a corrente de uma vez soltando seu braço enquanto jogava o meu com a espada num arco. Kurosaki mal teve tempo de preparar um golpe. O dragão explodiu do punho da minha espada, serpenteante e o atingindo em cheio. Os dois caíram num estrondo na rua vazia com o gelo estilhaçando ao levantar uma névoa fria e branca.

Foi apenas nesse instante que notei.

Os ventos que tomavam as ruas, o lugar onde estávamos apareceram no instante que liberei a Shikai. Igual a Karin quando chamava You Ou.

HITSUGAYA POF

KARIN POV

Sakai ainda me encarava irritado, esfregando o nariz vermelho pela bola de jornal que atirei na sua cara quando senti.

De repente, enquanto fulminava esse nobre cheia de raiva e vergonha, algo dentro de mim se retorceu sugando. Meu fôlego sumiu por uns instantes e rápido pus uma mão no local, na altura onde ficava meu diafragma. Piscando confusa olhei para o nada.

O que foi isso? Mal respirei de novo e a sensação voltou repuxando. Arquejei de agonia franzindo a testa. Foi forte demais.

\- Tem noção do que fez, plebeia?!

Levantei a cabeça. Não foi Sakai, ele ainda me encarava irritado e um pouco risonho (vai entender). Foi uma das amigas de Ruka, uma garota de cabelo castanho que também me detestava. Segurei a onda de ânsia e me endireitei. A nobre levantou o queixo perdendo um pouco a coragem.

\- E o que você tem haver com isso, idiota?

Ela se entalou e escutei um risinho. Encarei de lado Sakai e vi o quanto estava se divertindo. Estúpido. Enquanto ainda me olhava franziu as sobrancelhas.

\- Algo errado, pirralha? Você 'tá pálida.

Engoli em seco. Ainda estava com a mão no abdômen e ele reparou. Seus olhos abaixaram para ela e depois para meu rosto. Parou de sorrir, passando a me encarar curioso.

\- Não é da sua conta e não me chame de pirralha.

Me virei emburrada e sumi no shunpo ignorando todos meus conselhos para poupar energia. Eu só queria sair dali. Enquanto corria saltando os telhados das casas e quartéis senti outra vez o repuxo, mas agora duradouro e aumentando. Comecei a me assustar e corri mais rápido. Quando fiquei a uma quadra de onde ficavam os portões do quartel minha barriga passou a doer. Arquejei quase parando na beirada de um terraço, mas saltei de novo aparecendo numa área verde do esquadrão.

Numa rápida olhada percebi que não tinha ninguém aqui, isso era bom. Amorteci a queda com reiraku pousando curvada e minha visão embasou. Pisquei com força e aquela dor me encheu de agonia. Caminhei trôpega e lentamente até uma árvore e me virei encostando nela, arquejando. Ao fechar os olhos com força senti um suor frio brotando da minha testa.

O que é isso? Parecia que apertavam meus órgãos, puxando e retorcendo. Escorreguei no tronco caindo sentada na grama e soltei um gemido. Fiquei de lado e abracei a barriga me encolhendo, esperando com todas as forças isso parar enquanto arquejava engolindo os gemidos procurei me acalmar. Não entrar em pânico enquanto me sussurrava.

\- Calma Karin, isso vai passar. Vai passar, vai passar...

Puxando meus pés dobrei debaixo de mim e escutei ao longe os outros shinigamis trabalhando. Ninguém percebeu que eu estava aqui e também não tive coragem de levantar e pedir ajuda. A impressão que tinha era que se fizesse isso, se me desfizesse da bola encolhida que me enrosquei desmaiaria e isso era algo que não queria. Não mesmo.

Então fiquei quieta esperando essa dor e agonia passar, desejando que Toushirou estivesse aqui comigo.

KARIN POF

HITSUGAYA POV

Encarei a rua congelada, para o local onde Kurosaki caiu quando lhe atirei o dragão e estranhei. Já havia passado uns minutos e ele ainda não havia saído debaixo do gelo. Franzi a testa. Esse golpe não foi tão forte, não o teria derrubado desse jeito.

De repente, senti um calafrio. Olhei para trás, espantado, mas não havia ninguém. Que esquisito. Parecia que alguém estava me chamando...

\- GETSUGA .... TENSHOOUUU !!!!

Droga!

Encarei de lado o relâmpago de reiraku zunindo na minha direção, despedaçando o gelo. Sumi no shunpo aparecendo mais abaixo com o vento girando furioso ao meu redor. Isso me distraiu um pouco. Por que ventava? Minha Shikai controla o clima, mas não os ventos. De repente, Kurosaki apareceu na minha frente, gritando. Sua zanpakutou desceu e bloqueei o golpe, o peso deslocando o ar, quebrando o chão em pedaços.

Ele girou a espada para baixo, forçando a minha e levantou de uma vez. Saltei para trás com a lâmina zunindo, quase me cortando ao meio. Estreitei o olhar e joguei o braço em arco. Espiral de gelo celeste explodiu do punho da minha espada criando o dragão. Kurosaki apontou a zanpakutou na sua frente e bloqueou o golpe despedaçando o dragão enquanto mergulhava nele.

Antes de triturá-lo por inteiro senti um deslocamento de ar atrás de mim. Sumi aparecendo perto de um prédio e Kurosaki novamente surgiu na frente. Dessa vez não notei. Senti sua perna me acertando nas costelas, me atirando para longe. Arquejei de dor e agarrei o ar, freando. Meu corpo se curvou tentando parar e levantei a cabeça, com mechas nos olhos. Segundos depois uma lâmina enorme zunia acima de mim. Rebati e tomei um impulso travando os dentes. Kurosaki me atacou de novo e antes que chegasse perto, sumi.

Ele estancou no lugar e se virou para trás tarde demais. Com a zanpakutou apontada na sua direção estreitei o olhar.

\- Sen Nem Hyourou.

De olhos arregalados, encarou os oito pilares de gelo que brotaram em instantes ao seu redor. Girei a zanpakutou e os pilares giraram se fechando de uma vez em seu torno com um estrondo.

\- Hitsugaya taichou!!!

Encarei atravessado à esquerda em tempo de Abarai surgir a vários metros parado no ar. O choque era claro em seu rosto enquanto encarava os pilares de gelo.

\- O que senhor fez?!

Abaixei a espada, o olhando com tédio. O vento agora era uma brisa se contorcendo a nossa volta, principalmente em meu redor. O tenente se virou para mim, se entalando com meu olhar despreocupado.

\- Está me criticando, Abarai?

Se boca abriu e fechou, sem dizer nada. Então tentou outra vez.

\- Mas Ichigo pode...

\- Eu duvido muito.

O cortei entediado e isso o fez parar. Se há algo que percebi nesses cinco anos é que Kurosaki dificilmente se deixa derrotar. Nesse instante o circulo dos pilares estremeceu num estrondo. Olhamos para ele e outro baque o estremeceu vindo de dentro. Suspirei irritado. Estou me cansando disso.

\- Tsk. Sujeito teimoso.

Senti que Abarai me olhou surpreso. Pouco me importei.

\- Taichou?

Outro baque no circulo de pilares. O gelo trincava soltando pedaços. Levantei a espada num giro, o dragão azul celeste explodindo o punho. O vento se circulou com força novamente, reagindo à minha reiatsu que se condensava outra vez.

\- Se ele tentar me retalhar de novo vou realmente congel...

Arquejei arregalando os olhos. Minha voz sumindo de choque.

\- Hitsugaya taichou?

Girei para trás ignorando o tenente, os baques no gelo e senti outra vez o calafrio. Arquejei mais em choque. Não estou imaginando coisas. Esse medo que eu sentia me varrer a espinha não era meu. Uma explosão às minhas costas me avisou que Kurosaki conseguiu destruir a prisão de gelo, com pedaços voando por todos os lados e o ar deslocando, açoitando minhas roupas, mas não me importei. Meus olhos tremiam espantados e sussurrei sem perceber.

\- Karin...

Tem alguma coisa acontecendo com ela, algo muito errado acontecendo!

\- TOUSHIROU, SEU DESGRAÇADO!!!!

Movi o braço com a zanpakutou para trás ainda encarando o vazio. O dragão rugiu e escutei um estrondo seguido do ar deslocando com a onda de choque do golpe. Senti uma reiatsu descontrolada vindo à esquerda e saltei no shunpo levantando a espada, chocando-a com outra lâmina. O tinir e as faíscas me deram a vaga noção de Kurosaki, mas não o encarava. Olhava para os lados atordoado, arquejando e procurando.

\- OLHE NA MINHA CARA, TEME!!!

O ignorei. Kurosaki rosnou de fúria e me atacou tentando encontrar uma abertura e me retalhar inteiro, mas eu golpeava mecanicamente. Os tinires soavam alto junto do ar que se deslocava, agitado pelas nossas reiatsus e outra vez o calafrio de medo varreu minha espinha. Cruzei espadas com Kurosaki, rebatendo enquanto saltamos para trás. Olhei para os lados agoniado. Onde? Onde ela está? Esse sufoco já estava me deixando em pânico. De repente, senti sua reiatsu mesmo nessa distância. Encarei a direção e percebi que ficava aonde era meu esquadrão. Claro.

\- AAAAAHHHHHH!!!

Virei o rosto para Kurosaki e a raiva me inundou. Ele pulava em mim novamente, sua zanpakutou levantada e segura em suas mãos. Balancei a espada em arco, uma rajada branca e fria o atingindo em cheio. Ele parou o ataque e se firmou no lugar esperando pelo dragão de gelo. Estreitei os olhos, não dessa vez. Com a mão livre reta e brilhando movi em linha reta para esquerda, depois desci em transversal e subi outra vez, unindo as linhas de luz ao ponto onde comecei. Nos três cantos do kidou uma trava de energia surgiu enquanto me virei de lado, o braço com zanpakutou abaixado enquanto o outro dobrado e levantado. A nevoa branca da rajada se dissipou e ao me ver Kurosaki arregalou os olhos, se entalando.

_\- Bakudou nº 30, Shitotsu Sansen._

As travas dispararam. As duas dos cantos acertando seus braços e a ultima seu tronco. Ele foi jogado para trás se chocando num prédio com o kidou o prendendo. Sumi no shunpo aparecendo em sua frente com Abarai ao meu lado. Ele nos olhava nervoso, mas calado. Ótimo. Não quero perder tempo discutindo com ele também.

\- Controle-se, Kurosaki.

Ele fez uma carranca de raiva, seus olhos cheios de ira. Enquanto arquejava tentando se soltar rosnou possesso.

\- Eu vou te matar.

Estreitei os olhos. Babaca explosivo.

\- Abarai.

\- Hai?

O tenente se espantou quando o chamei.

\- Quando ele se acalmar, solte-o e continuem a rota do shinigami de Rose taichou.

Me virei, inclinando para tomar impulso e sumir dali.

\- Toushirou, matte!!! 'Tá fugindo, covarde?!

Minha veia saltou de raiva e o encarei de lado. Kurosaki esperneava espumando.

\- Tenho mais o que fazer Kurosaki - então virei o rosto na sua direção – E _vou_ namorar sua irmã. Quer você goste ou não.

Ele arregalou os olhos pelo o que eu disse e desapareci. Eu pretendia conversar civilizadamente, explicar que minhas intenções eram sérias e que faria o que estiver ao meu alcance para o bem-estar de Karin. Contudo, tudo o que Kurosaki queria era me retalhar inteiro, na mais pura vontade em me matar. Ridículo. Corri o mais rápido que podia pelos telhados de Seireitei procurando me acalmar. Aquele calafrio... A sensação ainda me perturbava apesar de ter passado. Quando prendi Kurosaki no kidou desfiz minha shikai e aquele medo sumiu junto com o clamor mudo de alguém me chamando.

Saltei de um terraço mais uma vez e apareci nos portões do esquadrão. Os guardas me cumprimentaram e acenei mecanicamente guardando a zanpakutou na bainha. Ainda bem que não estava ferido do confronto com Kurosaki, isso levantaria perguntas. Segui pelo caminho de cimento mal percebendo meus homens se curvarem. Estava procurando a reiatsu de Karin e ficando mais preocupado. Irradiava fraca demais. Andei quase pelo quartel inteiro até que a encontrei. Dando a volta num prédio entrei numa área verde e a vi sentada na grama, encostada numa árvore. Ofeguei e sumi aparecendo a meros passos dela.

Fiquei quieto por um momento apenas observando. Aqui soprava uma brisa leve que sacudia as folhas nos galhos num farfalhar relaxante, diferente de como estava meu coração, disparado. Dei um passo me aproximando mais e me agachei perto dela tomando o cuidado de não acordá-la. Sentada de lado e abraçada em si mesma, Karin dormia. Vê-la desse jeito causava uma sensação estranha em mim. Me acalmava, mas perturbava. Respirava cansado como se estivesse com falta de ar, mas me sentia bem, porque finalmente posso vê-la. Quase me esqueci daquele calafrio de medo e saí daquele contentamento reparando no real estado dela.

Um nervosismo me tomou. A reiatsu... Estava mesmo fraca. Estiquei a mão e tirei umas mechas do seu rosto me perturbando mais. Estava pálido e suado. Pus o dorso na sua testa e relaxei um pouco. Não tinha febre, que bom. Mas mesmo assim, será que estava doente?

Nesse instante, seus olhos tremeram e abriram. Afastei a mão me apoiando num joelho. Ela piscou confusa, tentando lembrar onde estava então prendeu o fôlego, os olhos arregalados. Se virou para mim e colou as costas na árvore. Um leve rosado subiu pelo seu pescoço tomando seu rosto. Curvei os lábios, um sentimento leve ao vê-la assim.

\- Tou.. Taichou!

Como pode uma simples palavra estilhaçar meu humor? Parei de sorrir a encarando sério.

\- _Toushirou_ , Karin. É tão difícil dizer meu nome?

 _E na minha frente_ , quis completar. Mas fiquei calado. Era a primeira vez que nos víamos em dias e uma discussão não é o melhor modo de começar as coisas. Ela se ajeitou na grama, sentando mais ereta e engolindo em seco. Pelo modo que me olhou estava um pouco brava. Suspirei me sentando também.

\- Gomen, Capitão. Mas não posso chamar o senhor pelo nome, os outros iam estranhar.

Fechei os olhos por um momento e encarei o resto da área verde, olhando uma árvore sem ver.

\- Não tem ninguém aqui e até porque isso não importa mais.

\- O que?

A encarei de lado, vendo-a confusa e expliquei em duas palavras. Com certeza ela já viu.

\- O jornal.

Ao ouvir seu rosto tingiu de vermelho e arregalou os olhos. Suas mãos agarraram o tecido da calça enquanto a encarava cheia de vergonha. Eu também sentia, mas a raiva era maior. Quando descobrir quem fez isso...

\- Por que colocaram Toushirou? Alias, quem fez isso? Nem pediram pra gente e agora a cidade inteira...

Parou indignada e suspirando. Sorri um pouco, ela disse meu nome. Já é um bom começo, então aproveitei o momento para dizer.

\- Estive há pouco com seu irmão.

Levantou a cabeça.

\- Com o Ichi nii?

\- Ele viu a manchete e reagiu da pior maneira.

Karin engoliu em seco, mais nervosa.

\- Ele tentou te matar, não tentou?

Fiquei quieto, mas não sei porque a preocupação dela me fez querer rir. Como não disse nada, Karin entendeu.

\- Ai não. Eu disse pra você.

Soltei o riso e ela se irritou apenas me divertindo mais.

\- Para. Isso não tem graça.

Tomei fôlego parando de rir e me inclinei para ela. De imediato sua raiva sumiu e um tom rosado tomou seu rosto.

\- Tem razão. Não é engraçado.

\- O..o..o que está fazendo?

Quase ri e me inclinei mais fazendo Karin se encostar no tronco. Com nós dois sentados perto um do outro eu não resisti. Foram seis dias longe dela. Sem tê-la perto, sem vê-la e sem _sentir_. Com nossos rostos a centímetros encarei seus olhos e eles brilhavam. Karin começou a ofegar e o hálito morno me deixava tonto. Baixei o olhar, direto para sua boca entreaberta e minha ânsia aumentou. Curvei a cabeça quase fechando os olhos e ela deu um pulo me empurrando no peito, tentando me afastar.

\- Toush...

\- Shss.

Segurei seu pulso, abaixando e tirando do caminho enquanto encaixei a boca na dela, suspirando de deleite ao prender seu lábio inferior entre os meus. Morna e macia. Como senti falta disso. Me inclinei mais, a beijando devagar e gemendo. Karin estremecia resistindo. Quase ri e comecei a mordiscar, tentando-a. A brisa que soprava balançou nossos quimonos e junto ao farfalhar das folhas aumentou a sensação deleite. Levantei a mão livre e segurei sua nuca, a puxando para mim. Karin soltou um gemido fraco e minha ânsia aumentou. Arquejando deslizei a língua para dentro da sua boca, abrindo mais lábios e aprofundei o beijo. Ela ofegou forte e agarrou na aba do meu haori, me puxando e me beijando de volta. Desde aquele dia sentia um desejo irracional de afundar os dedos em seus cabelos. Por isso, sutil mas rápido puxei a ponta da fita do lado esquerdo. Ouvi um resmungo de protesto e ela tentou me empurrar outra vez com a mão livre. Sorri na sua boca e segurei o outro pulso junto do direito. Me afastando um pouco puxei a outra fita também. Karin interrompeu o beijo me olhando com raiva.

\- Por que fez isso?!

Ofeguei me divertindo. Os olhos grandes tão perto dos meus. O prazer que senti ao vê-la assim, brava, só me fez querer beijá-la mais e não parar.

\- Não gosto dos seus cabelos presos.

Então colei a boca na sua, ofegando ao encaixá-la na minha e deslizando a língua outra vez sorvendo e provando. Ela arquejou surpresa com isso e gemi de prazer. Eu sei que mal começamos e namorar alguém devia ser aos poucos, não é? Não ir com tanto afoito, conhecer mais a pessoa até a confiança ser mutua. No entanto, parecia que eu esperei demais. Até me surpreendi a beijando assim. Acho que me segurei esses anos todos sem perceber até quando não aguentei mais. Me embriagar por sua causa e roubar um beijo seu foi o primeiro passo dessa loucura.

E não me arrependo disso.

Era tão bom, tão gostoso que demorei em perceber algo estranho. Parei de imediato, mas não me mexi. Karin ofegou confusa.

\- O que?

Estreitei o olhar ignorando-a, sentindo os pelos em minha nuca se eriçarem. Levei uns segundos para entender então a encarei. Karin estranhou meu olhar chocado.

\- O que foi?

Não respondi, sumi aparecendo no telhado de um prédio ali perto quase sacando a zanpakutou.

\- Dare ka?! ( ‘quem está aí?’)

Estreitei o olhar mirando em volta, mas à minha frente e lados apenas as telhas de barro e o céu azul. Esperei mais um pouco e tudo o que tive foi o vento soprando no meu rosto. Não estava assim, há uns segundos tinha alguém aqui. Guardei a espada ainda tenso... E detesto admitir, preocupado. Senti uma reiatsu fraca, agitada e suspirando apareci ao lado dela. Tentei me acalmar e guardei distraído suas fitas no bolso da calça. Karin me olhava nervosa.

\- O que foi? Viu alguém?

\- Não.

Pisquei pensativo e a encarei. A preocupação aumentou e por dois motivos:

1º - Quem ou o quê nos observava não era um soldado meu. Nunca senti tal reiatsu antes.

2º - Esse alguém tinha os olhos cravados em Karin.

A maneira como a olhava foi o que me perturbou. Era selvagem e cheio de cobiça.

HITSUGAYA POF

KARIN POV

\- Ah... Toushirou. Qual o problema?

Ele não me respondeu, apenas continuou me encarando. De olhos baixos e sério suspirou me deixando mais nervosa. O que foi que ele viu? Porque tenho certeza que viu alguma coisa e estava me escondendo. Abri a boca para insistir no assunto quando ouvi um tilintar. Olhamos para o lado e uma borboleta negra voava até Toushirou. Ele levantou a mão e a borboleta pousou nos seus dedos. Eu sei o que significa. Era uma mensagem vinda ou da Central 46 ou do 1º esquadrão. Eu ouviria também se ela estivesse pairando na sua frente, mas como pousou na mão dele apenas Toushirou escutava. Ele piscou um pouco surpreso e depois a borboleta foi embora.

\- Era importante?

Me encarou de lado, sem dizer nada e quis me chutar. Idiota, claro que era. Ele se virou e inclinou o corpo, pelo visto era urgente mesmo.

\- Tenho que ir.

\- 'Tá.

Baixei os ombros amuada. Foi muito pouco. Só nos vimos hoje e ele já iria embora cumprir suas obrigações. Antes de sumir no shunpo seu rosto se virou um pouco sem me olhar.

\- Karin.

\- Hai?

Esperei, mas Toushirou apenas olhou para frente de novo.

\- Nada.

\- Hei! As minhas...

Não me ouviu. Sumiu deslocando um pouco o ar me deixando irritada.

\- As minhas fitas.

Suspirei fechando as mãos em punho. Depois de encarar uns segundos o lugar onde estava me virei na direção do caminho de cimento (ele se estendia e cruzava entre os prédios do esquadrão) Enquanto andava nele apertei os dentes, emburrando. Meus cabelos soltos balançavam com meu andar duro chamando atenção. Humpf. Toushirou agora ficou com a mania de roubar minhas fitas. Com essa foi a terceira vez. Contando com as que tinha em casa, só me sobravam agora mais um par. Suspirei de novo.

Por que ele fazia isso? Ele sabe que detesto e ainda por cima se divertia. Eu vi o quanto gostou quando me irritei. Que droga, vou ter que comprar mais amanhã. Pode não parecer, mas elas são meio dificieis de achar. Quase não encontrei da última vez. Enquanto andava minha raiva abaixou um pouco e lembrei de agora pouco quando acordei.

Aquela dor e agonia de repente haviam sumido. Isso tinha me deixado tão aliviada e exausta que acabei dormindo. Foi tão esquisito e quando senti mexerem no meu cabelo acordei. De primeiro me esqueci onde estava e depois percebi alguém perto de mim. Tamanha a minha surpresa quando reconheci o poder espiritual e me revirei. Toushirou sorria calmo para mim e me olhava de um jeito que desorientou minha mente. Era terno e quente. E estraguei quando o chamei de Taichou. Poxa, saiu sem querer e para piorar me esqueci de lhe perguntar sobre seus sentimentos.

Na verdade já sabia, mas faz tanta diferença em ouvir. E outra coisa, ele disse que se encontrou com Ichi-nii. Franzi a testa mais pensativa cruzando os braços. Dobrando mecanicamente uma esquina e os shinigamis que passavam por mim estranharam meus cabelos soltos. Não liguei, estava pensando no que me falou. Será que foi pedir permissão ao Ichi-nii? Um calor subiu no meu rosto. Acho que foi. Não, foi isso mesmo. Afinal ele me disse que falaria com meu irmão sobre sermos um casal agora. Sorri um pouco, me sentindo boba e revigorada da fraqueza estranha.

Apesar de Ichi-nii ter tentado matá-lo (Só Kami sabe como foi seu ataque) Toushirou não desistiu de mim. Meu rosto ficou mais quente. Puxa vida, que beijo. Foi de um jeito tão ansioso que duvidei se era ele mesmo. Toushirou parecia faminto, me espantando e tirando meu ar. Pena que parou quando sentiu sabe lá o que e aquela borboleta apareceu. Agora sabe quando vamos nos ver outra vez.

De repente, bati em alguém. Tão forte que quase caí pra trás se a pessoa não tivesse me segurado.

\- Itaiii!

\- Ah, gomem. A culpa foi minha.

Levantei a cabeça e pestanejei. Sorrindo sem graça pra mim, um cara alto de cabelos azuis e olhos verdes me firmava no lugar. Pisquei, me sentindo um pouco nostálgica. Acho que já o vi em algum lugar...

\- Daijoubu-ka?

\- Hai.

Franzi as sobrancelhas. Eu conheço ele, mas de onde?

\- Quem é você? Nunca te vi por aqui.

Se endireitando, o cara curvou os lábios num sorriso amistoso. Senti um arrepio incomodo na espinha.

\- Pode me chamar de Shuren. Acabei de voltar de uma missão, talvez por isso não viu pelo quartel.

Então virou o rosto um pouco, estreitando o olhar.

\- Falando nisso, você me parece com alguém.

Levantei a sobrancelhas, esquecendo o calafrio e Shuren estalou os dedos.

\- Claro. É a namorada do Capitão.

Me entalei arregalando os olhos. Shuren riu disso e fechei a cara.

\- Não tem graça.

\- Mas você é a namorada dele, não é?

Encarei o vazio, prendendo umas mechas teimosas atrás da orelha.

\- Pode-se dizer que sim.

Passei por ele pensativa e isso o fez estranhar. Shuren deu meia volta e me acompanhou. Percebi que ele me olhava confuso. Não o culpo, eu mesma me sentia assim.

\- Algo errado?

Fiquei calada.

\- Tudo bem se não quer falar.

\- Não, não é isso.

Suspirei. Preciso falar com alguém, mesmo que seja esse estranho.

\- O que você faria quando se apaixonasse por alguém?

\- Como assim? Se eu tomaria iniciativa?

Estranhei seu jeito de falar, mas não dei importância. Aqui em Soul Society várias almas vieram pra cá de diferentes épocas.

\- É.

Shuren ficou quieto pensando e entramos na área do refeitório e os alojamentos. A grande passarela que ligava os prédios se vi distante daqui.

\- Me confessaria para a garota, acho. Depois perguntaria se quer compromisso comigo. Namorar...

Riu sozinho achando graça do que pensou e fiquei mais amuada. Shuren percebeu e me olhou preocupado.

\- Disse algo errado?

\- Não. Eu realmente 'tava curiosa. Valeu pela opinião.

Corri até a passarela enquanto ouvi seu “de nada” às minhas costas. Enquanto a atravessava, suspirei. Toushirou não fez nada disso e parece que nem se incomoda em fazer. Entrando no alojamento ignorei os olhares curiosos e os cochichos. Só quero que ele me pergunte e responderia que sim. Eu sonhei tanto quando um cara me faria isso (secretamente e negando para Yuzu), mas parece que o _cara_ em questão nem pensa nisso.

Droga.

KARIN POF

Nas redes de água subterrâneas de Seireitei, Ichigo e Renji percorriam um túnel seguindo uma pista do que ataque do shinigami. Depois que Hitsugaya Taichou foi embora, demorou um longo período para o shinigami daikou se acalmar. Quando ele parou de espernear Renji quebrou o kidou com sua Shikai (e à um olho cauteloso no amigo) depois continuaram a rota de vigia. À um determinado lugar, quando dobraram uma esquina encontraram algo estranho. Num dos blocos do piso branco, as bordas estavam arranhadas e chamuscadas. Quase imperceptíveis, passariam por sujeira, mas o tenente estranhou, então moveram o bloco e saltaram para a rede de esgotos.

Fazia uns dez minutos que estavam caminhando e volta e meia Ichigo resmungava.

\- Aquele... pirralho. Ele vai me pagar por ter me prendido. É a segunda vez.

Abarai suspirou calado. Ichigo estava falando de quando todos do Gotei perderam as memórias sobre ele e Rukia. Hitsugaya Taichou o tinha enfrentado e prendido ele numa árvore com um bakudou. Só não foi esmagado pelo gelo do Capitão porque não deixou. Renji tinha bloqueado a cascata de gelo e quebrado o bakudou como fez hoje, só que dessa vez não se intrometeu na luta. Afinal de contas, o taichou do 10º bantai não estava sério quando resolveu intervir.

\- Renji.

Se espantou com o tom calmo e o olhou.

\- O que?

Ichigo estava encarando a frente e piscou antes de continuar.

\- Há quanto tempo você sabia?

Franziu as sobrancelhas.

\- Sobre o quê?

O encarando de lado, Ichigo continuou.

\- Sobre essa história do Toushirou com a Karin.

O tenente engoliu em seco e encarou a frente. Ichigo ainda o olhava e percebeu que estava irritado.

\- Sei tanto o que todos sabem.

\- Há! 'Tá me achando com cara de idiota?

O encarou outra vez e amigo o fuzilava. Estalou a língua.

\- É verdade. Dá pra se acalmar?

Ichigo suspirou de raiva e crispou as mãos olhando o chão.

\- Todo esse tempo, todo mundo me escondia. Eu pensei que ele gostava daquela garota. – parou para pensar, momentaneamente calmo – Qual é mesmo o nome dela?

\- Hinamori.

Ichigo o encarou atravessado outra vez e Renji suspirou.

\- Devia ter me contato, seu traíra.

Renji se entalou arregalando os olhos.

\- Matte iru! Em primeiro lugar eu nem sabia que eles estavam namorando e outra coisa, o que você tem contra o Hitsugaya taichou?

Ichigo virou o rosto.

\- Ele é mais velho.

Renji revirou os olhos.

\- Por favor, sabe que isso não tem nada haver.

O outro o olhou de lado e Renji continuou. Parecia que estava explicando para uma criança.

\- Apesar daquele jeito, se Hitsugaya Taichou fosse humano seria no máximo uns dois anos mais velho. 

Ichigo abriu a boca e Renji o cortou.

\- E outra, é o sujeito mais responsável que já vi. Devia agradecer que é ele o namorado dela e não um Baka qualquer. Outra dia o vi dando uma surra num babaca porque ofendeu sua irmã.

Ichigo arregalou os olhos.

\- Nani?!

Renji que tinha parado para lembrar virou o rosto para o amigo.

\- Não importa. O Capitão gosta mesmo dela e você ficar brigando por um motivo tão idiota não vale a pena.

Ichigo se estremeceu, quase espumando.

\- Temera... Que tipo de amigo é você?

Renji o encarou cansado.

\- Hum! Quem é você para condená-lo?

Ichigo tremeu o olho.

\- Do que 'tá falando, baka?

\- Não se faça de burro, sabe muito bem.

O encarou nos olhos e Ichigo arregalou os dele. Um rubor subiu no seu pescoço e tingiu seu rosto de vermelho. Renji quase riu.

\- Viu? No seu caso é mais complicado.

O substituto virou o rosto, mais vermelho de vergonha.

\- Cala a boca.

Renji segurou um sorrisinho. Fazia uns três anos e meio que Ichigo confessou para ele sem querer. Aliás quem o conhecesse saberia. Desde que perdeu os poderes de shinigami ele evitava em falar de Soul Society por um único e simples motivo. Uma tenente baixinha e temperamental de cabelo negro. Quando ela lhe devolveu os poderes com aquela katana que Urahara preparou notou num instante a expressão alegre demais. Todo mundo achava que eles tinham alguma coisa, mas não era bem assim. Para começar, o cabeça de cenoura teria que se confessar e nesse meio tempo nem conseguiu.

\- Renji.

Ichigo parou no lugar. Ele encarava a frente, seu rosto confuso. Seguiu o olhar dele e reparou também.

\- O que é aquilo?

Os dois correram até uma parede recuada no túnel e viram o pedaço de tecido negro. Entraram no vão e este tinha um rastro chamuscado no chão em linha reta e em alguns pontos da parede. Renji se aproximou das marcas, enquanto Ichigo se agachou perto do tecido rasgado. Não ia ajudar muito. Podia ser qualquer coisa, atté do shihakushou do shinigami atacado.

\- As marcas são iguais as que tinham no bloco por onde entramos.

O tenente cutucou a marca na parede e Ichigo se levantou do chão.

\- Isso está ficando mais esquisito.

Os dois se encararam. Parece que o caso das quimeras não estava totalmente encerrado.

_No dia seguinte_

KARIN POV

Hoje surpreendentemente acordei bem. Não me senti mal como nos outros dias e até meu poder espiritual voltou ao normal. Aquele cansaço e desânimo havia sumido. Graças à Kami, já 'tava ficando preocupada. Ontem, quando passei mal pensei seriamente que estava doente. Por que mais sentiria aquela dor esquisita à ponto de quase desmaiar? Tive foi é muita sorte que consegui chegar ao esquadrão. Cair desacordada no meio da rua seria péssimo. Aparecendo no pátio gigantesco da Academia assustei uns caras por perto e comecei a andar direto para o prédio entrando no campus. Reparei que a maioria dos alunos me encaravam e fingi que não notei.

O estrago já teve efeito e enquanto segui no corredor, no caminho que levava para minha sala reprimi um esgar. Ontem Rangiku me confessou que foi a Sociedade Feminina de Shinigamis que publicou a luta. Alias ela estava louquinha nesses dias para me contar. Só não o fez porque as tarefas de tenente a ocupavam. Bem, de todo modo fiquei com pena dela. Eu posso até perdoar pelo constrangimento, mas o Toushirou... Ele não ia gostar, nem um pouco. Ao entrar na sala segui direto até minha fileira, subindo os degraus e sentei na minha cadeira. Segundo ela, Nanao fukutaichou tinha avisado que a Sociedade precisava de fundos e Rangiku teve a grande ideia de investigar o porque do quartel do 12º bantai ficou quase destruído e congelado.

Gemi internamente. Elas viram tudo. A luta com os hollows-quimeras do começo ao fim, filmada e gravada. Quem escolheu a imagem da manchete foi Rangiku, claro. Achou que combinaria muito bem com a reportagem. Na minha opinião só causou mais vergonha. Caramba, ela devia ter me falado. Descobrir ontem daquele jeito foi constrangedor demais.

Aos poucos a sala se enchia de alunos, então tirei os textos da mochila com minha zanpakutou ao lado. Acho que hoje apesar de tudo será um dia bom.

Não poderia estar mais enganada.

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Na última aula que seria para mim, pois daria o intervalo, aquela sensação de repuxo voltou. Não tão aguda como ontem, mas lenta e dolorida a tal ponto que comecei a suar frio. Que droga é essa? Será que estou realmente doente? E se for que tipo de doença era?

\- Muito bem, dispensados!

\- Hai!

Os alunos foram se levantando dos lugares, conversando e esticando o corpo. Muitos já seguiam para a porta, mas o eco de suas vozes, o movimento das pessoas ao meu redor parecia distante para mim. Pisquei encarando a mesa.

Calma.

Fique calma.

Devagar e respirando fundo me concentrei nisso enquanto pegava minhas coisas. Quando guardei tudo na mochila levantei da cadeira e passei a alça pelo pescoço junto da correia da minha bainha. Sagashi que já tinha levantado reparou no meu jeito. Se inclinou preocupado e me encarando.

\- Kurosaki, tudo bem?

Pisquei e levantei a cabeça forçando um sorriso.

\- Claro.

Ele me olhou duvidoso e me irritei um pouco

\- Tem certeza?

\- Já falei Sagashi.

Passei por ele e desci os degraus da escada que ladeava a fileira. As pessoas pararam de conversar me observando e percebi que também cochichavam. Isso me irritou mais, porem, a sensação de vazio que inundava me tirou a atenção. Fui andando cautelosa até a porta encarando o chão. Nem havia chegado perto quando minha visão embasou. Parei ofegando ao fechar tanto os punhos como os olhos.

Calma, Karin.

Calma. Você consegue.

Esperei um longo minuto controlando esse mal-estar. Pude sentir vários olhares cravados em mim, o que só me deixou desconfortável.

\- Hei, Kurosaki.

A voz soou perto e logo depois uma mão segurou meu cotovelo, me sustentando. Nem percebi que estava balançando no lugar.

\- O que ela tem?

Uma garota perguntou. Com essa abri os olhos devagar. A minha frente a barbie e Sagashi me encaravam preocupados. Atrás deles e aos meus lados os outros alunos tentavam ver de perto. Franzindo as sobrancelhas louras, ela se aproximou.

\- O que você tem? Seu rosto 'tá pálido.

\- Eu não...

\- Ora o que isso, Yuuki? É bem claro o que ela tem.

A barbie se virou para o lado irritada junto de Sagashi. Encarei Sakai e seus amigos se riram de mim. Ele olhou para o meu estado e sorriu torto. Se aproximando ele negou com a cabeça estalando a língua.

\- Tsk, Tsk, Tsk. Que coisa feia, plebeia. Achei que de onde veio as garotas sabiam se cuidar.

Arregalei os olhos e Sakai riu de mim. RIU. Esqueci da tontura, a ânsia e pulei em cima dele. Sentindo vagamente enrolarem o braço na minha cintura, me segurando.

\- SEU CRETINO! EU VOU QUEBRAR ESSA SUA CARA!!!

\- Pare, Kurosaki.

O cara que me segurava falou e reconheci a voz, Sagashi. Sakai enquanto isso se espantou com minha reação e riu mais. Argh! Esperneei tentando me soltar e a barbie para minha surpresa ficou do meu lado.

\- Kabuto, chega!

Olhando para ela, esse babaca desdenhou.

\- É melhor ficar quieta. Nós dois sabemos que é a última pessoa para defender essa pirralha, Yuuki.

A barbie ofegou, empalidecendo. A confusão atraiu o resto dos alunos e Sagashi tentou recuar me puxando. Isso só me irritou.

\- ME SOLTA, SAGASHI!!!

\- Kurosaki chega. Não dê ouvidos pra ele!

Sakai me olhou debochado, adorando meu surto escandaloso

\- Por que essa raiva, plebeia? Só disse uma verdade - Então olhou para Sagashi me segurando - Hei, idiota! O namorado dela te deu permissão pra agarrá-la desse jeito? Porque se lembro bem ele não gosta que toquem nela...

Me encarou assumindo ar malicioso.

\- ... o capitão é o único que pode tran....

Dei uma cotovelada em Sagashi, que afrouxou o aperto e sumi no shunpo. Sakai não terminou de dizer a frase nojenta. Antes de falar, minha bainha estava girando e acertei a ponta no seu queixo. Todo mundo ofegou de choque quando apareci na sua frente fazendo isso e enquanto tropeçava tonto agarrei a bainha com as duas mãos e dei outro golpe nas suas costelas. Tão forte que ele gritou de dor tropeçando e caindo no chão. Os alunos arregalaram os olhos para mim. Seus amigos se virando indignados.

\- Sua louca! Tem ideia do que fez?

O encarei tremendo de raiva e senti meus cabelos levantarem, meu quimono sacudir. Os olhos do cara (qual é mesmo o nome dele?) se arregalaram enquanto empalidecia. A sala foi tomada pelo vento que brotava do local onde eu pisava.

\- Cala. Essa. Boca. Ou vai sobrar pra você!!!

Ele engoliu em seco, calado e me virei para Sakai. Tinha levantado e agarrava suas costelas. Pelo seu rosto estava apavorado e percebi vagamente que os outros estavam assim, mas não liguei. Sakai com sua última besteira me deixou possessa. Apontei a zanpakutou embainhada bem no seu pescoço e várias pessoas gemeram de medo. Inclusive o cidadão que a encarou tremendo. Dei um passo, ofegando de raiva.

\- Você... Eu devia cortar essa sua língua e jogar fora! Pra nunca mais me ofen...

Minha voz morreu. A tontura me engolfou e me estremeci inteira. O vento parou do mesmo jeito que começou, de repente. Ofeguei mais forte com falta de ar e senti alguém do meu lado, sua voz abafada pelo eco surdo nos meus ouvidos.

\- Kurosaki! Kurosaki!

Não me virei para pessoa. Nem consegui responder. Minha língua parecia embolada enquanto a sala inteira entortou, embasando. Ainda pude ouvir Sakai quando minhas pernas amoleceram e revirei os olhos caindo de costas.

\- Meu Deus, achei que ela fosse me matar.

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

\- Eu não sei.

\- Mas deve ter alguém. Ela não pode ficar aqui.

Duas pessoas falavam. Duas vozes femininas. Aos poucos fui saindo daquele vazio que caí e meus olhos tremeram. A primeira coisa que percebi foi o tecido áspero debaixo de mim junto com o colchão duro. Parece que me levaram para algum lugar. Uma enfermaria. Agora me encontrava deitada numa maca tonta e fraca. Arquejei tentando respirar e isso chamou atenção das duas que estavam comigo.

Uma delas se aproximou e quase riu de alivio.

\- Parece que ela acordou.

\- Ótimo. Pergunte se tem uma pessoa que possa buscá-la. Preciso cuidar do ambulatório.

A mulher, uma senhora pela voz e o tom severo se afastou. Seus passos sumiram no piso e fiquei sozinha com a outra garota. Quem era?

\- Kurosaki? Pode me ouvir?

\- Hum.

Ouvi um suspiro enquanto dedos afastavam minha franja, pousando a palma da mão na minha testa.

\- Está com febre. Kurosaki? Se pode me ouvir abra os olhos.

Fiz o que me pediu. No entanto, só consegui um pouco. O branco das paredes doeu minha cabeça e o cômodo parecia embasado, girando. Na minha frente, vi vagamente a forma de uma garota e pelo cabelo curto e louro, lembrei quem era.

\- Barbie.

Ela riu, mas continuou afagando ao afastar minha franja que insistia em cair na minha testa. Estava deitada de lado e um pouco dobrada. Enquanto acordava devagar notei também minha pele pegajosa de suor. No entanto, em vez de calor pela febre, eu sentia frio de um jeito congelante. Que esquisito.

Fechei os olhos cansada e a nobre ficou mais nervosa.

\- Hei, não durma.

\- Onde estou?

Perguntei fraca, ofegando e percebi que ela ficou aliviada.

\- Na enfermaria. Você desmaiou enquanto ameaçava Sakai e aquele seu amigo te trouxe aqui.

Franzi a testa e lembrei.

\- Ah.

Sorri de leve e barbie riu de novo. Isso me fez pensar. Por que ela estava sendo legal comigo? Desde aquele dia que me contou que Toushirou deu uma surra em Sakai ela parou de me ofender. A nobre suspirou e fez mais um carinho no meu cabelo.

\- Tem alguém que possa te buscar?

\- Hã?

Entreabri os olhos confusa e vendo, me explicou.

\- A enfermeira daqui, Misaki-san, não conseguiu diagnosticar o que você tem então não pode te tratar. Você precisa ir o 4º esquadrão. Como shinigami do Gotei não tem problema.

Não disse nada, mas fiquei preocupada. Se a enfermeira da Academia nem conseguiu entender o que eu tinha... Um movimento me chamou atenção. A barbie tinha se inclinado chegando perto do meu rosto e sussurrando.

\- Posso chamar o Hitsugaya Taichou? Com certeza ele viria.

Fechei os olhos, amuada.

\- Não. Está muito ocupado com... O ataque... À cidade. Ele... Não pode.

\- Ah.

Ela se endireitou piscando confusa.

\- Então quem?

Umedeci os lábios e comecei a tremer. Percebi que seu nervoso aumentou, mas tomei fôlego para dizer.

\- Rukia.

Silêncio.

\- A irmã de Kuchiki Byakuya?

\- É. Ela é amiga... Do meu irmão.

\- 'Tá bom. Vou chamar um guarda e dar o recado. Espere um pouco.

Assenti concordando e logo ouvi uma porta deslizando e batendo. Enquanto respirava ofegante e devagar, pensei no meu estado. Eu estremecia de calafrios e me sentia tão tonta, cansada. Era como se estivesse esgotada por algo que se quer fiz. Bom, liberar minha reiatsu sem querer lá na sala conta para essa fraqueza estranha, mas não totalmente responsável. O que mais me confundia era que não estava com medo, em pânico. Só o nervosismo por essa doença sem motivo e os sintomas debilitantes. O vazio que me tomava o pé do estômago e o frio congelante. Quase como a Shikai do Toushirou.

Ri disso e dormi um pouco. Não sei quanto tempo passou, mas de repente senti uma reiatsu forte e muito conhecida. Entreabri os olhos ouvindo a porta abrir.

\- Onde ela está?

\- Por aqui.

Pisquei confusa. Essa voz... Quando a pessoa se aproximou da maca levantei os olhos para ela e realmente não tinha me enganado.

\- Renji?

O tenente sorriu de lado, mas preocupado.

\- Yo. A Rukia não pôde, então vim no lugar dela.

\- Por que?

Ele se virou para o lado, para a barbie que parecia aérea olhando para ele. Renji pelo visto não notou ou fingiu que não notou.

\- As coisas dela?

A nobre piscou um pouco saindo do transe e foi até uma mesinha branca. Em cima dela estava minha mochila e minha zanpakutou embainhada. Ela as pegou e se virou para ele, estendendo.

\- Aqui.

Esqueci do mal-estar reparando na cena que assistia. Enquanto Renji sem dizer nada pegou a bainha e pendurou nas suas costas e com a outra mão segurou a alça da mochila, a nobre ficou o observando abobalhada. Interessante. Renji lhe deu as costas indo até mim e ela continuou o olhando atenta. Achei graça, mas não tiro sua razão. O tenente do 6º Bantai à primeira vista chama muito atenção. Alto, musculoso. De cabelos vermelhos vivo e tatuagens Renji era atraente e bonito do seu jeito. E pelo o que estou vendo agradou muito a nobre.

\- Consegue sentar?

Olhei para ele e estalou a língua notando claramente que não. Segurando meus ombros, me ergueu devagar até que sentei na maca. Consegui abaixar as pernas, mas pendi para frente ofegando de cabeça baixa. Ele se virou de costas para mim e se curvou, abaixando. Entendi e afastei as pernas, passando os braços nos seus ombros e abraçando seu pescoço. Devagar ele se endireitou e passou os braços atrás, cruzando as mãos embaixo de mim.

\- Vamos.

\- Umhum.

Enterrei o rosto nas suas costas. Tonta, fraca e tremula. Renji saiu andando comigo até saída. Logo que entramos no corredor senti vários olhares em nós. Quis rir e Renji pelo visto não ligou. Quando saímos no campus ouvi os cochichos maiores.

\- Tsk.

Instantes depois ele se curvou e o ar deslocou em nossa volta. Dei graças à Kami. Não suportava mais os olhares curiosos. Enquanto ele saltava pelos telhados das casas e terraços. Lembrei que não me respondeu.

\- Renji?

\- Oe.

Arquejei sem ar.

\- Por que... a Rukia não pôde... vir?

Saltou de novo e mudou de direção. Esquerda?

\- Ela foi ao Mundo dos Vivos com Ichigo. Falando nisso, ele mandou te avisar que conversaria depois com você.

Estranhei

\- Sobre o que?

Renji hesitou e então o ar parou. Ele se curvou e depois se endireitou. Levantei a cabeça e vi um grande portão duplo de madeira aberto com o kanji de quatro acima dele.

\- Seu namoro com Capitão Hitsugaya.

Abaixei a cabeça e gemi. Droga escutando Renji rir de solidariedade adentrando no grande pátio do esquadrão.

\- Relaxe. Ele não vai fazer um escândalo.

\- Como você sabe?

Ouvi várias vozes ao meu redor, acho que era a recepção, mas ele continuou andando. Acho que me levaria direto ao médico ou como os shinigamis chamam aqui.

\- Digamos que Hitsugaya Taichou deixou claro as coisas e Ichigo entendeu.

Gemi de novo. “Deixou claro”? Isso me soava que eles brigaram e Toushirou venceu. O que será que ele disse pro Ichi-nii?! Não deve ter sido para pedir permissão.

KARIN POF

HITSUGAYA POV

O que será que está acontecendo?

Ontem quando a borboleta infernal apareceu fui convocado imediatamente ao 1º esquadrão para uma reunião de emergência. Na ante-sala que ficava antes da sala de reuniões todos os capitães estavam reunidos. Nos seus rostos, cada um preocupado com o assunto. No momento que a reunião começou, todos se espantaram com o 3º oficial do 12º esquadrão que entrou depois que assumimos nossas posições.

O assunto não podia ser mais inquietante. As pesquisas de Kurotsuchi foram sabotadas. Alguns capitães ofegaram e o Soutaichou, que geralmente se mantém impassível, ficou ereto em sua cadeira. Segundo Akon, Kurotsuchi realmente fez quimeras com Menos, mas nunca fez com hollows Vastor Lordes. Segundo as anotações. Era perigoso demais. Akon encontrou entre as gravações das câmeras de vigilância um invasor nas instalações do Centro de Desenvolvimento Tecnológico. Pela descrição claramente um hollow Vastor Lorde.

Nesse momento foi que me espantei. A criatura era idêntica ao que feriu Karin. Hirako e eu trocamos um olhar escutando outras informações importantes. O dispositivo da barreira de reiraku foi sabotado também no mesmo dia da vistoria. Segundo Akon, gradualmente programado para se expandir ao ponto que no dia seguinte todas as quimeras fossem capazes de sair e invadir a cidade. Hirako inclinou a cabeça num mínimo aceno e olhou para Kyouraku. Ele também percebeu e concordou.

Esse ataque foi uma distração. Um chamafriz. A questão é: Para quê?

Estava no meu gabinete analisando e pensando em minha luta com Karin no quartel do 12º Bantai quando a porta foi aberta bruscamente. Olhei espantado para a pessoa e senti de imediato um mal-estar.

\- Hinamori.

A garota me encarou estremecendo e lívida de raiva. Atrás dela, Matsumoto que pelo seu rosto, tentou à todo custo impedir a outra de entrar.

\- Hinamori. Você...

\- Não, Rangiku-san! Eu tenho que falar com ele.

Matsumoto fechou os olhos por um momento e fechou a porta atrás de si. Ela foi para o outro lado do gabinete enquanto Hinamori se aproximou da minha mesa. Reprimi um suspiro. A reiatsu dela estava agitada e nervosa. Sem contar que seus olhos brilhavam rasos d’água. Levantei da cadeira dando a volta.

\- O que queria falar comigo?

Ela parou no lugar, suspirando várias vezes numa tentativa vã de se controlar. No último suspiro, seu nariz tremeu.

\- É verdade?

\- Poderia ser mais clara?

Estremecendo, Hinamori engoliu em seco.

\- Essa manchete no jornal. – riu sem humor – Todos estão comentando que você e Karin-san... São namorados.

Riu outra vez, mas seu olhar implorava que eu negasse. Não disse nada. Simplesmente a encarei e Hinamori aos poucos foi passando da confusão para a descrença e por último, histeria.

\- SHIROU-CHAN, POR QUÊ?!!!

\- Baixe o tom comigo, Hinamori. E é Hitsugaya Taichou.

Ela ofegou agoniada.

\- Mas por quê?!! Você mal conhece essa garota!

\- Não preciso ficar me explicando e por que está tão incomodada com isso?

Seus olhos se arregalaram, parando de imediato a histeria. Continuei a encarando sério então ela se controlou mais, segurando o choro iminente.

\- Ela não te merece.

Suspirei estreitando o olhar. Isso estava me irritando, além de que o tom dela foi seguro demais. Como se soubesse de alguma coisa.

\- Por que diz isso?

Engolindo em seco e levantando o queixo, seu olhar ficou mais firme.

\- Ela não veio hoje ao esquadrão, não foi?

Pestanejei e Hinamori curvou os lábios, num sorriso vitorioso.

\- O que você sabe?

Matsumoto do outro lado do gabinete nos encarou. Seu olhar espantado me deixou mais desconfiado.

\- Hinamori não!

Ela a ignorou.

\- Eu estava agora à pouco com Abarai-kun no 6º esquadrão. Um guarda de Shinourijutsuin apareceu dizendo para que ele fosse imediatamente até a Academia. 

Ao ouvir suspirei sentindo uma raiva crescer. Hinamori e Matsumoto perceberam, pois logo empalideceram, seus olhos arregalando. Se aproximando de nós, Matsumoto tentou desconversar.

\- Taichou, não é o que senhor está pensando. O guarda foi chamar Renji porque Karin-chan estava na enfermaria. Tinham que chamar alguém para levá-la ao 4º esquadrão.

A encarei atravessado respirando fundo. Karin então teve um mal estar. Isso significava que realmente estava doente. No entanto...

\- Se fosse eu que tivesse passado mal eu chamaria você, Shirou-chan. Por que ela pediu que chamassem Abarai-kun?

A encarei outra vez com as mãos crispando. Matsumoto a olhou irritada.

\- Hinamori!

\- Quieta, Matsumoto.

Hinamori me olhou ansiosa esperando que eu dissesse alguma coisa. Mas eu não estava em condições de falar, muito menos para ela. Passei pelas tenentes indo direto a porta onde abri com força as assustando.

\- Taic...

Cruzei o beiral e bati a porta num baque claro e alto. Segui direto até o hall e depois à varanda. Quando saí do prédio procurei pensar com clareza. Tinha uma explicação, sempre tem. Não posso cometer o mesmo erro outra vez. Da última, assustei Karin e a machuquei. Depois surrei o cretino que foi o motivo da minha ira.

No entanto, enquanto andava pelo caminho de cimento entre os prédios pensava em Abarai e como tratava Karin. Sempre me incomodou a intimidade como falava dela _e_ com ela. O motivo que me dizia era porque se conheciam mais. Como ele e seu irmão são amigos era comum ele frequentar sua casa. Portanto, se conhecerem. Abarai vê Karin como uma irmã e é a mesma coisa vindo dela.

No entanto...

Parei perto de uma passarela. Minhas mãos crispando enquanto essa fúria aumentava.

Karin chamou _ele_ e não a _mim_. Ela preferiu _ele_ e não a _mim_.

Fechei os punhos cerrados enquanto ofegava de raiva e insegurança.

POR QUE?!

\- Hitsugaya taichou, o senhor...

Me virei para o sujeito. Ele se espantou com minha expressão.

\- Gomem, capitão.

O ignorei. Me virei para frente e sumi, saltando rápido pelos telhados até o 4º esquadrão. Dane-se as consequências. Vou descobrir o que realmente está acontecendo e tentar a tudo custo não cometer uma loucura.

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Quando apareci no pátio do 4º esquadrão minha reiatsu deslocou o ar com força. Assustando os shinigamis que estavam ali perto. Pouco me importei. Fui andando até a porta de entrada do prédio principal e percebi vagamente que o ar tremia sutil à minha volta atraindo olhares espantados e os ignorei.

Eu sentia muita raiva, beirando à fúria e minha reiatsu soltava sem eu perceber. Antes que chegasse aos degraus da varanda, alguém surgiu ao meu lado e agarrou meu ombro me parando. Não olhei a pessoa, sabia bem quem era.

\- O que está fazendo Hirako taichou?

Meu tom foi ameno, longe do transtorno que era minha mente. Meu peito.

\- Eu que pergunto. Seu poder espiritual está forte e selvagem demais.

\- Impressão sua.

Sacudi meu ombro me soltando da sua mão e passei por ele. Estava encarando tão firmemente a entrada e os shinigamis que circulavam lá dentro que não percebi. Hirako apareceu outra vez e antes que me esquivasse, me agarrou pelo ombro com força. Estaquei no lugar cerrando os punhos.

\- Me solte.

\- Precisamos conversar.

O encarei numa raiva gelada, mas o louro debochado não se intimidou.

\- Não tenho nada para conversar com você, Capitão.

Me sacudi da sua mão, quase me livrando, mas Hirako me agarrou mais forte. Suspirei ofegante com minha raiva aumentando.

\- Me solte já, Hirako.

\- Não. Você precisa me escutar.

Estremeci encarando a entrada. Podia sentir a reiatsu deles. Perto uma da outra.

\- Escute você. – o olhei e ele pestanejou – Tire de uma vez sua mão de mim ou vou arrancá-la do seu braço.

Os shinigamis começaram a parar, assistindo à provável confronto entre capitães, no entanto o louro debochado se inclinou irritado.

\- Pelo amor de Deus Hitsugaya, controle-se. Assim vai acabar matando a garota.

No mesmo instante senti aquele calafrio de medo tão forte como ontem. Ofeguei assustado, olhando a entrada do prédio e quase pulei do lugar.

\- Controle sua reiatsu.

Encarei Hirako. Seu olhar me instigando então suspirei, me acalmando. Em segundos o ar não tremia mais, o vento não girava com mais força. Olhamos para o prédio e aquele calafrio sumiu. Pude ver uma agitação incomum lá dentro e a reiatsu de Karin...

\- Está fraca demais.

Hirako falou me assustando.

\- O que foi isso?

Me encarando de lado, ele finalmente me soltou.

\- Como eu disse, precisamos conversar. Venha comigo.

Ele se virou para a saída. Hesitei um pouco, mas o segui. A fúria totalmente esquecida apenas restando um sentimento pior.

Medo.

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

O Seikamon abriu naquela luz branca. As duas borboletas infernais voando à nossa frente e saindo primeiro que nós e encarei lá embaixo. Parados no ar, Hirako e eu estávamos no terreno da loja de Urahara Kisuke e isso só me angustiou mais. Sumimos no shunpo aparecendo diante da porta da frente. Era noite em Karakura, mas a porta estava aberta. Na frente dela, Tessai, um ex-shinigami nos recebeu.

\- O chefe já está esperando. Podem entrar.

Cruzei o beiral sem dizer nada e atrás de mim Hirako. Tessai fechou a porta e nos guiou pela loja “simplória” até um corredor de piso em madeira e paredes verdes. Este seguia longo até que ele parou e puxou uma porta lateral branca.

\- Tenchou. Hitsugaya Taichou e Hirako Taichou estão aqui.

\- Deixe-os entrar.

Tessai deu passagem e cruzamos o beiral. Entramos numa sala que já era conhecida por mim. Pequena e comprida. Havia outra porta lateral à minha frente e se me virasse para a direita tinha outra em madeira. Num canto perto dessa porta, um armário com cerâmicas e livros de anotações e diante de nós uma pequena e mesa baixa de madeira. Duas almofadas vermelhas estavam ao lado e Urahara na outra ponta. O louro de chapéu listrado abanava o leque diante do rosto. Observando bem os visitantes, principalmente a mim.

Batendo o leque numa mão e fechando, apontou para as almofadas.

\- Vamos, sentem-se.

Hirako escolheu um lado enquanto a mim, sentei no outro. Estava curioso e agoniado pelo o que aconteceu.

\- Imagino que tem muitas perguntas, Hitsugaya taichou.

Pisquei encarando a mesa.

\- Sim. Quero saber qual a razão dessa doença em Karin.

Urahara arregalou os olhos, se endireitando. Encarando o louro debochado ele abriu o leque.

\- Ele chamou o primeiro nome dela?

Hirako sorriu.

\- Surpreendente, não?

\- É estranhíssimo.

Abanou o leque na frente do rosto. Os encarei com tédio. Só o que me faltava. Dois louros debochados.

\- Então, Urahara. Hirako me disse que poderia me explicar.

\- Claro.

Fechou o leque e nesse instante Tessai entrou com uma bandeja de madeira. Nela três canecas ferventes de chá. Ele as pousou na mesa e se retirou. Quando a porta bateu, encarei o líquido verde. Hirako já tomava o seu, mas não tive vontade. Encarei Urahara que havia fechado o leque outra vez.

\- Bem, vejamos Hitsugaya. Karin-san e você fizeram uma barricada. Certo?

Assenti.

\- Segundo Hirako tiveram que lutar sozinhos contra uma horda de cem daqueles monstros. Foi uma luta muito dura, presumo.

\- Sim, mas o que isso tem haver?

Hirako pousou seu chá na mesa e me encarou.

\- Vocês lutaram juntos e combinaram seus poderes. Se não me engano os mais básicos de suas zanpakutous.

Pestanejei.

\- Tensoujurin.

Urahara assentiu.

\- Exato. O controle do clima. Quanto à Karin-san, o controle dos ventos.

Parei para pensar. Tinha achado estranho a combinação dos efeitos de nossas Shikais. A união. Então compreendi. De repente, havia entendido.

\- Nossas reirakus se ligaram.

\- Gomentou. Para ser mais exato, suas almas se ligaram.

O encarei e vi que apesar do sorrisinho Urahara estava falando sério.

\- Mas como?

\- Imagine o seguinte. Num determinado momento, vocês exponenciaram seus poderes criando uma ressonância e por isso, um elo.

Urahara puxou um fio solto da sua manga do quimono. Ele o segurou com as duas mãos e o esticou em sua frente.

\- Esse elo funciona como um cordão de reishi. Um cordão que uni almas extremamente poderoso. E funciona como um caminho entre vocês.

Franzi a testa, um mal-estar me tomando.

\- Está dizendo que minha energia espiritual flui até a ela e o inverso acontece.

Urahara sorriu, jogando o fio fora.

\- Hai. Contudo, como seus poderes não são iguais há uma certa diferença de troca.

Fechei os olhos abaixando a cabeça.

\- Meu Deus.

Sussurrei baixo demais, mas com certeza eles ouviram. Apoiei o cotovelo na perna e escondi o rosto na mão. Eu... eu quase a matei duas vezes. A primeira quando lutei com seu irmão e a segunda no surto de ciúmes a pouco. Por isso ela estava pálida, sua reiatsu fraca...

\- Oe, oe, Urahara. Isso lá é jeito de explicar a conexão pra ele? Toushirou agora vai ficar se martirizando por causa da minha filha.

Arregalei os olhos prendendo o fôlego e levantei o rosto me virando para a direita. A porta de correr estava aberta e dava passagem para um homem de meia idade, uns quarenta ano e meu choque aumentou. Ele vestia um shihakushou igual a mim e Hirako, sua zanpakutou pendurada solta na cintura. A única diferença era que o haori estava preso e enrolado no braço esquerdo. O homem quase riu debochado do meu choque, apoiado no batente.

\- Omoe...

Minha voz saiu sem fôlego e ouvi um risinho. Deve ter sido Urahara. O shinigami sorriu ao reparar em mim.

\- Já faz um tempo, Toushirou. Eu disse que você seria o próximo capitão.

\- Shiba Taichou.

Ele soltou um risinho junto com Urahara, mas não me importei. O pai de Karin era o meu ex-capitão.


End file.
